


Cantarella

by Tesschan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Scenes, Drama, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 93,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesschan/pseuds/Tesschan
Summary: Tras conocer a Levi siendo un niño, la vida de Eren parece estar asediada por la tragedia, arrastrándolos durante años a una relación llena de dolor y peligro.Un amor tortuoso y difícil. Adictivo y tóxico, casi... como un veneno.Primero fue la Inocencia, entrelazada con muerte. Luego llegó el Deseo, lleno de secretos. Y finalmente vino el Pecado, a manchar sus manos de sangre.





	1. (Pecado)  Entre las Cenizas

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 1:**

**(Pecado)**

**Entre las Cenizas**

****

**_Eres una llama entre cenizas, […]_ **

**_Prenderás y arderás, arrasarás y destruirás. No puedes cambiarlo. No puedes evitarlo._ **

**_(_ ** **Sabaa Tahir _, Una llama entre Cenizas)_**

 

 

Era un sueño, se dijo Eren aliviado tras abrir los ojos y ver las oscuras y frondosas copas de los árboles meciéndose sobre él mientras algunos débiles rayos de sol se filtraban entre ellas. Solo otro maldito sueño como los que había tenido incontables veces durante los últimos nueve años.

De manera inconsciente, casi como un hábito de consuelo adquirido, llevó la mano a su cuello hasta dar con el colgante donde mantenía a resguardo la llave de su antigua casa en Shiganshina. Apretándola en su puño, la notó reconfortante y caliente junto a su piel levemente sudorosa, moviéndose de manera acompasada junto al latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

Aún estaba vivo, se dijo. Aún podía seguir.

A pesar de ya estar completamente despierto, Eren todavía podía notar el regusto metálico del miedo llenándole la boca, así como también la tensión producida por la alarma que aun atenazaba sus músculos. Al pasar saliva con algo de dificultad, sintió la garganta reseca y adolorida, probablemente a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho por no gritar o, por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Estaba ya a punto de ponerse en pie cuando el fresco y suave tacto de unos dedos sobre su frente lo pillaron por sorpresa en una ligera caricia.

De inmediato quiso apartarse y protestar ante aquello, pues odiaba que ella aun lo tratase como a un niño; sin embargo el rostro serio y preocupado de Mikasa, observándolo desde la altura que le otorgaba su posición al estar sentada a su lado contra el árbol, lo hizo desistir de su intento unos cuantos minutos; los suficientes para que su amiga se quedara satisfecha y él, a su vez, pudiese sentirse un poco reconfortado.

—¿Mal sueño? —le preguntó la chica al tiempo que le ofrecía una botella de agua helada. Aunque su tono era calmado como de costumbre, la angustia levemente velada en sus oscuros ojos grises delataban que no estaba tan tranquila como intentaba aparentar.

—Lo mismo de siempre —respondió Eren incorporándose para quedar sentado a su lado. Aceptó la botella que aún le tendía y se concentró en beber de ella mientras hurgaba en un pequeño agujero de la pernera de sus vaqueros azules para evitar de ese modo que su amiga viera lo turbado que aún se sentía—. Con papá, ya sabes.

—Ya —murmuró ella—. El asesinato.

Al oír la desanimada dureza en su voz, Eren se decidió finalmente a mirarla. Los labios de Mikasa formaban una fina y pálida línea que casi se camuflaba a la perfección con la tenue lividez de su bonito rostro, la cual se acentuaba aún más por el contraste que generaba la oscura cortina que era su corto cabello negro.

Estaba preocupada. Por él. Nuevamente.

Odiándose un poco por haber estropeado el buen ánimo que ella había mostrado esa mañana, Eren intentó borrar los últimos vestigios de aquella pesadilla de su mente. ¿Acaso no llevaba años lidiando con aquellos sueños? A esas alturas de su vida ya debería ser un experto en saber controlarse, pero aun así era difícil. Era como si cada vez que emergiera de una de esas pesadillas volviera a sumergirse en un pasado que no quería recordar y el presente frente a sus ojos se volviera cada vez más difuso.

«Recuerda, Eren. Tienes que recordar», le había dicho su padre antes de morir; bañado en su propia sangre y con la desesperación grabada en sus ojos verdes. «Recuerda, Eren. Recuerda».

Dando un nuevo trago a la botella, se obligó a tragar el fresco líquido para camuflar el amargo sabor de la bilis que le quemaba la garganta y amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar. En verdad odiaba los sueños con su padre, esos eran sin duda alguna los peores.

Aquello, se dijo, tenía que acabar de una vez.

Por ese motivo había decidido finalmente comenzar a tomar el control de su vida y llegar al final de aquel asunto. Al costo que fuera.

—No es tan malo como crees, Mikasa —mintió descaradamente en un intento de animarla. Juguetón, él tiró con suavidad de un extremo de la bufanda roja que ella casi siempre llevaba—. No es nada que no haya visto ya. Creo que incluso verte a ti enfadada conmigo o con Armin puede dar más miedo —le dijo con ligereza para pincharla un poco. Estrategia que dio resultado al ver que una leve sonrisa asomaba a su rostro aunque solo fuera un reflejo breve y fugaz.

—A veces… —comenzó a decir su amiga con la mirada clavada en la puntera de sus botas oscuras— me gustaría que confiaras un poco más en mí, Eren.

Hubiera sido fácil negar aquello, pensó él. Decirle a la chica que confiaba en ella de la misma forma incondicional que confiaba en Armin, pero era consciente de que en parte sería una mentira y que ella lo sabría, porque lo conocía demasiado bien.

Quería a Mikasa, claro que sí, ella era su familia, la última que le quedaba; pero, por lo mismo, Eren estaba seguro de que esta no sería capaz de entender por completo su deseo de llegar al fondo de eso; jamás comprendería todo lo que atormentaba su mente ni consentiría que él se pusiese en peligro para apaciguar los fantasmas que amenazaban con minar su cordura.

Mikasa, porque lo amaba, nunca podría aceptar que él deseara buscar venganza.

A pesar de no obtener una respuesta de su parte, el silencio que se instauró entre ambos no fue incómodo, por el contrario. Años de conocerse habían servido para que la familiaridad entre ellos fuera algo fácil la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que algo tan común como el leve calor que desprendían sus hombros al tocarse o la cercanía del otro, bastaban para aliviar la preocupación constante de la chica y para calmar parte de su desmedido temperamento. Vivir tanto tiempo junto a alguien, compartir tu vida con alguien, solía tener ese tipo de efecto, se dijo Eren.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ambos se habían conocido a la corta edad de nueve años, diez años atrás, cuando él solo era un chiquillo malhumorado que siempre terminaba metiéndose en problemas y peleas absurdas que hacían que su madre se volviese loca de la preocupación, mientras que Mikasa, por su parte, vivía a las afueras de la ciudad en una pequeña granja junto a sus padres, apartada de todo y extremadamente protegida.

Su padre, Grisha Jaeger, era uno de los pocos médicos que por aquel entonces atendía los alrededores rurales de Shiganshina, motivo por el cual este comenzó a llevarlo allí cada vez que iba a casa de los Ackerman para checar a la enfermiza madre de Mikasa, esperanzado en que al menos así él pudiese hacer un amigo más, aparte de Armin, y aprovechara de jugar con la niña. Aun así, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de su progenitor, Eren debía reconocer que en un comienzo su amistad no resultó para nada bien, mayormente por su culpa, claro; sin embargo, poco a poco y a lo largo de meses de verse una y otra vez, la relación entre los dos se hizo más cercana y pudieron llegar a entenderse.

Y luego vino el primer desastre en sus vidas.

El desafortunado accidente de tráfico que cobró la vida de los señores Ackerman dejó a Mikasa herida física y emocionalmente, además de huérfana. Sin familiares que pudiesen encargarse de ella en aquel momento, fueron sus propios padres quienes acabaron adoptándola y cuidando de ella como si fuese una hija más, dándole también así una hermana a él.

Eren todavía recordaba a la perfección las palabras que su padre le dijo el día que llevó a la niña desde el hospital a casa: no importaban las circunstancias bajo las cuales la chica hubiese llegado a vivir con ellos, Mikasa sería desde aquel día su hija y, por lo tanto, la hermana de Eren; por ese motivo, pasara lo que pasase, él debía cuidar siempre de ella.

Nueve años después, creía haber cumplido medianamente bien con la petición de su padre. Ambos aún seguían juntos y él había cuidado lo más posible de Mikasa; aunque, si era honesto consigo mismo, Eren debía reconocer que habían sido muchas más las ocasiones en las que fue su hermana quien terminó cuidándolo o protegiéndolo a él.

—Ya han acabado las clases —señaló repentinamente animada Mikasa, sacándolo de sus recuerdos—. Armin llegará en cualquier momento. ¿Has decidido que será lo que haremos hoy, Eren?

Él asintió con un gesto.

—Armin dijo que sería buena idea buscar información en los periódicos locales de hace once y diez años atrás, incluso unos años antes o posteriores. Él cree que cualquier cosa que podamos asociar de lo que recordemos de las pláticas de mamá o de mis sueños podría servir para armar una hipótesis de lo que realmente ocurrió —explicó—. Armin está convencido de que si el asesinato de nuestro padre fue por algún asunto del gobierno, como suponemos, no puede ser el único suceso ocurrido durante esos años. Aun así, tenemos que tener en mente que papá solo era un simple médico. No había motivos reales para matarle a él ni a mamá.

Mikasa no parecía del todo convencida tras su explicación, pero de igual modo asintió para demostrar que se uniría al plan.

Si por Eren fuese, la hubiera dejado fuera de todo aquello, pero sabía que esta se rebelaría furiosa ante la sola mención de que no la incluyeran en algo así; porque, si las cosas se ponían complicadas, ¿quién los protegería a Armin y a él? Y no era porque Eren fuese precisamente débil, solo que, entre los tres, era su hermana sin lugar a duda quien tenía muchas más capacidades para salir airosa de una situación peligrosa.

Inesperadamente, el doloroso aguijonazo de una memoria que creía ya olvidada lo llenó de angustiosa nostalgia. El recuerdo adolescente de calurosas tardes de verano tumbado al sol después de haber recibido por décima vez una paliza. La risa de Armin recostado a su lado. Mikasa preocupada por el estado de ambos. Y el constante regaño de Levi al recordarle que era un mocoso débil, que debía mejorar, qué debía aprender a cuidar de sí mismo si quería sobrevivir.

«Ya puedo hacerlo», se dijo a sí mismo. «Ya he crecido y puedo cuidar de mí. Ya no necesito que me proteja, Levi».

Durante el último año, Eren había tomado la determinación de no pensar más de lo necesario en este, no porque fueran malos recuerdos, sino porque aquello le dolía demasiado. Aun así, las traicioneras memorias se filtraban en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin darle tregua, volviendo a llevarlo de regreso a esos días compartidos, como si a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Levi no deseara que lo olvidase del todo.

Dios, habían transcurrido ya tres años desde la última vez que se vieron, por lo que le resultaba terriblemente injusto que todavía existieran días en los que al despertar él siguiera resintiendo su ausencia como una herida reciente; pero con aquel hombre siempre había sido así, se recordó Eren. Levi Ackerman era como un maldito veneno que no podía sacar de su sistema por más que lo intentara.

Tras su marcha de Trost y la separación consiguiente a esta, él, convencido de que este cambiaría de opinión al cabo de unos cuantos días al comprender su error, había esperado con desesperación que Levi se arrepintiera de su decisión y regresara a buscarlos, negándose rotundamente a aceptar el motivo tan absurdo que les había dado para sacarlos de la ciudad y enviarlos lejos con Hannes. No obstante el tiempo fue transcurriendo, y con cada nueva visita que Hange Zoë les hacía, Eren fue comprendiendo que sus esperanzas eran en vano, porque aquel hombre ya no regresaría; pero, ¿acaso Levi no se lo había advertido? Aquella separación, le dijo este la última noche que pasaron juntos, sería para siempre. Aun así, tener que asumirlo y admitirlo, fue sumamente doloroso para él.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de saber que era absurdo, durante casi dos largos años él guardó en secreto la pequeña esperanza de que el enorme sentido de responsabilidad que Levi poseía, lo obligara en algún momento a seguir velando por ellos. No obstante, tras su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Eren finalmente tuvo que reconocer que aquello no sería así porque ya era un adulto; ya no necesitaba que nadie cuidara de él.

Fue esa misma noche que Eren, frustrado y dolido como se sentía, cayó en cuenta de todo lo que había perdido a lo largo de esos años, y pensó que era injusto; que la vida estaba en deuda con él. Por ese motivo, tomó la decisión de resolver él mismo el misterio que había llevado a la muerte de sus padres, dispuesto a hacer justicia por su propia mano ya que nadie había hecho nada al respecto durante todo ese tiempo. Así que, una vez se hubo decidido, habló con Armin y Mikasa, sincerando parte de sus peores miedos con ellos, explicándoles lo inseguro y furioso que se sentía y lo que creía debía hacer para poder seguir adelante con su vida.

Sus amigos lo escucharon atenta y pacientemente, dejando que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro como si fuese un veneno y, una vez hubo finalizado, no encontró críticas ni reproches a sus planes a pesar de lo alocada que parecía su idea incluso a él mismo.

Esa misma noche Mikasa y Armin aceptaron aquello como si fuese algo inevitable en su destino y acordaron que no lo dejarían solo en eso; si era necesario correr ese riesgo, lo harían los tres juntos, como siempre.

Esa misma noche los tres dejaron de ser niños.

Durante casi siete años, él y sus amigos habían estado vagando por distintas ciudades del país con una identidad que no era la propia; primero junto a Levi y, posteriormente, bajo el cuidado de Hannes. El bueno de Hannes que había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando ellos le contaron de sus intenciones de regresar allí. Hannes que, a pesar de todo, abandonó sin dudar la cómoda vida que llevaban en Stohess y volvió a casa junto a ellos para seguir cuidándolos a pesar de que ya no eran unos niños.

Y fue así como, casi un año después de que los cuatro tomaran aquella decisión y aceptaran los riesgos que seguramente conllevaría, que retornaron a Shiganshina, su ciudad natal y de la cual tuvieron que huir por temor a que a él también lo asesinaran, como a sus padres.

Sin embargo, a pesar de llevar ya casi un mes de regreso en la ciudad, ellos aún no lograban poner su plan en marcha. Desde que habían llegado allí, prácticamente no habían tenido tiempo para nada a parte de trabajar sin descanso. Primero hubo que volver otra vez habitable la antigua casa de Hannes que, tras años de abandono, estaba llena de suciedad, fallas por doquier e invitados no deseados a los que hubo que exterminar. Luego, los tres tuvieron que ayudarle a poner en orden la tienda de licores que este pensaba abrir, obligándolos a pasar una semana completa desembalando cajas en el sótano para subirlas luego a la planta principal; y finalmente, dos días atrás, habían dado oficialmente inicio las clases en la universidad Maria, haciendo que ellos tres tuvieran que correr de un lado a otro intentando seguirle el ritmo a esa nueva etapa de sus vidas. Además, al estar todos estudiando en diferentes facultades, la dificultad para acordar momentos de reunión aumentaba bastante.

Por ese motivo, Armin y él acordaron la noche anterior reunirse en la universidad esa tarde que todos ellos tenían libre; el objetivo era ir a la biblioteca pública a recabar algo de información, ya que, como les dijo su amigo, debían comenzar desde algún punto y los archivos antiguos siempre eran lo mejor.

Sintiéndose ya un poco impaciente debido a la larga espera, Eren estaba a punto de buscar su móvil dentro del bolso para enviarle un mensaje a Armin cuando oyó el grito de este a la distancia, llamándolo. El chico corría como si lo persiguiera el mismísimo demonio, lo que era bastante raro en él ya que odiaba hacer ejercicio. Mikasa, también alertada por el grito, se puso de pie al instante sin importarle en lo más mínimo que sus vaqueros grises y su suave suéter blanco hubiesen quedado manchados del verdín de la hierba.

—¡E-e-eren! —le dijo su amigo en cuanto llegó junto a ellos. Resollando, Armin tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia adelante y apoyar las manos en las rodillas unos segundos para intentar recuperar el aliento. Agradecido, aceptó la botella de agua que Mikasa le acercó solícita.

Sintiéndose algo preocupado, observó a su amigo que todavía respiraba entrecortadamente, haciendo que en cada inhalación y exhalación su pecho subiese y bajase con una rapidez alarmante. El pálido rostro de Armin lucía ahora enrojecido por el esfuerzo, mientras que el corto y pálido cabello rubio se le pegaba a la cabeza a causa del sudor, al igual que la camisa blanca que llevaba ese día. Al ver como la chaqueta marrón que su amigo utilizaba esa mañana estaba metida de cualquier forma en el bolso que cargaba a la espalda, él supuso que en algún momento de su alocada carrera este debió habérsela quitado, guardándola sin cuidado alguno de que pudiera arrugarse en el proceso.

—¿Qué ocurre, Armin? —le preguntó a este intentando controlar su ansiedad, ya que no quería transmitirles a sus amigos la inquietud que sentía—. ¿Por qué has venido corriendo así? ¿Acaso alguien hizo algo? ¿Te dijeron algo?

Terror.

Aquella emoción lo golpeó de improviso, logrando que un miedo visceral comenzara a apoderarse poco a poco de él sin que pudiese ponerle freno. Debía tranquilizarse, se dijo. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo otra vez. Era imposible que la historia volviese a repetirse, ¿verdad? Si debido a su obstinación sus amigos estaban ahora en peligro, no iba a perdonárselo nunca.

—¡No! ¡Eren! —Sujetándolo de los brazos, el chico lo miró con sus ojos azules completamente abiertos y aquello sirvió en parte para disipar su creciente pánico. Armin parecía muy alterado, tanto que sus pequeñas manos lucían como pálidas arañas que lo aprisionaban con fuerza a través de las largas mangas de su camiseta negra hasta casi hacerle daño—. ¡Está aquí!

Él, todavía un poco nervioso, lo miró confundido, sin entender nada. Mikasa por otro lado, de manera suave pero firme, lo liberó del agarre de su amigo, poniendo algo de distancia entre ellos.

Eren la miró agradecido.

—¿A quién te refieres, Armin? —inquirió ella entonces.

—¡A Levi!

La expresión de Mikasa mudó de la preocupación al terror y posteriormente a un rencor profundo que Eren le había visto muy pocas veces. Esta clavó de inmediato sus ojos grises en él, desafiándolo a decir algo.

Apartando la mirada de su hermana, se tragó la culpa y volvió a fijar su atención en su amigo.

—¿Levi!? —se atrevió a preguntarle a Armin, finalmente—. ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que lo estoy!

Mientras asimilaba aquella respuesta, Eren notó como un estremecimiento frío le recorría la columna, haciéndolo estremecer. Al sentir los ojos de la chica clavados cual dagas en él debido a la sospecha, las mejillas se le calentaron de golpe a causa de la vergüenza.

—Eso es imposible —los cortó Mikasa con el ceño fruncido, completamente seria. Su bello rostro era una máscara de frialdad—. ¿Qué motivos tendría Levi para estar aquí, en Shiganshina? Lo último que supimos de él es que estaba trabajando en la capital.

—Pero te digo que ahora está _aquí_ , Mikasa —insistió Armin con obstinación—. Me acaba de dar dos horas de Historia Política. Es maestro en mi facultad.

Al oír aquello, Eren notó como el corazón le daba un brinco en el pecho. Nervios, ansiedad, no podía determinarlo muy bien; sin embargo, la posibilidad de que lo que su amigo estuviese diciendo fuera real era a la vez tan maravillosa como aterradora. Sobre todo aterradora.

—¿Él… te ha reconocido? —le preguntó a Armin, dubitativo.

El ceño de este se frunció unos instantes mientras parecía meditar su pregunta. Eren vio la impaciencia asomarse en los grises ojos de Mikasa como una señal de alarma, pero antes de que esta terminara de enfadarse, su amigo habló:

—No lo tengo muy claro. —Levantó las manos frente al pecho en señal de defensa cuando vio la amenazante mirada de la chica—. Por favor, dejen que pueda explicarme —suplicó—. Levi no está usando su nombre, así que no me di cuenta de que era él cuando tomé los créditos de su clase. Y aunque hoy me ha visto, ha pasado de mí como si no me conociera. Además, salió de la clase antes de que pudiera alcanzarle para hablarle; pero estoy seguro de que _es_ él.

Su hermana hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de añadir:

—Podría solo parecerse.

Aunque no demasiado convencido, Eren asintió.

—Mikasa podría tener razón —reconoció a pesar de que una parte de él rogaba porque no fuese el caso—. Hay mucha gente que se parece, Armin. Además, la familia de Levi siempre fue… dispersa —añadió, mirando disimuladamente a su hermana que se tensó un poco cuando oyó este punto.

—Chicos, _es é_ l; créanme —insistió su amigo—. ¿Cuántos años vivimos con él? ¿Cuántas veces nos dio clases? —les preguntó, aunque claramente no esperaba una respuesta de su parte—. _Es el mismo_. El mismo modo de explicar las cosas, la misma forma de moverse mientras imparte la clase. Además, no ha envejecido nada. Luce igual que hace tres años. ¡Es Levi!

Mikasa suspiró resignada.

—Está bien, creemos lo que dices, Armin, pero eso no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas —afirmó ella con rotundidad—. ¿No acordamos regresar a Shiganshina para ayudar a Eren? Si Levi está aquí o no, eso no debe tener ninguna importancia para nosotros.

—¿Y si ha regresado aquí porque nosotros lo hemos hecho? —inquirió Armin. En esta ocasión no se amedrentó ante la mirada fulminante que le lanzó la chica, de hecho, él también parecía a punto de perder la paciencia de un momento a otro—. Tal vez Levi cree que Eren aún está en peligro y por eso ha venido.

En esa oportunidad su hermana sí pareció alarmada, sin embargo él le restó importancia al asunto de inmediato.

—Eso es algo imposible —acotó, notando la habitual punzada de dolor que acompañaba siempre aquella confesión—. Eren Jaeger está muerto. Lleva casi tres años muerto.

Armin lo miró molesto.

—Sí, tan muerto como lo estamos Mikasa y yo. Y míranos, Eren, aquí seguimos los tres; a punto de comenzar a remover cenizas del pasado hasta que tal vez revivamos una hoguera que termine por quemarnos. ¿Lo has pensado?

Las palabras de su amigo fueron como una bofetada directa; no obstante, y a pesar de lo mucho que dolían, era algo en lo que él había pensado bastante durante los últimos meses.

—Sí, por eso quería hacer esto yo solo —les recordó. Jamás había sido su intención exponer a sus amigos a ese tipo de peligro—. Chicos —les dijo conciliador—, yo ya he tomado mi decisión, pero ustedes aún pueden dar marcha atrás. No es necesario que me sigan en esta locura. Lo saben.

—No —dijeron Mikasa y Armin al mismo tiempo con rotundidad, por fin estando de acuerdo en algo.

Eren miró al cielo pidiendo paciencia, y, por qué no, sintiéndose también un poco aliviado de que no lo dejaran seguir solo en aquello. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse en los rostros de sus amigos, tensos y expectantes.

—Está bien —aceptó fingiendo una agotada resignación—. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Buscamos a Levi y hablamos con él? —sugirió.

—No —se opuso Mikasa de inmediato—. Si le decimos lo que vamos a hacer, es seguro que se interpondrá en nuestro camino. Además, complicaría las cosas —murmuró al tiempo que lo miraba de reojo, logrando que él se sintiera culpable sin saber muy bien por qué.

—No estoy de acuerdo con Mikasa —les dijo Armin, pensativo—. Si Levi está aquí en Shiganshina bajo una identidad encubierta, es porque está trabajando. Puede que quizá sea a causa de Eren, no lo sabemos seguro, pero si es así, tarde o temprano vamos a terminar por cruzarnos con él. Y en ese momento sí que nos impedirá seguir avanzando con la investigación ya que será algo oficial; pero, ¿y si no es ese el motivo? ¿Si a Levi lo han designado aquí por otra cosa? Entonces, ¡es nuestra oportunidad! —les explicó con una sonrisa que hizo que su rostro aniñado se viese aún más infantil e iluminó sus ojos azules ante las posibilidades que se les presentaban—. Si hablamos con Levi para pedirle ayuda, mostrándole así nuestra confianza y sinceridad, no va a poder apartarnos sin más. Incluso si no quiere o no puede ayudarnos por tratarse de un asunto confidencial, deberá explicarnos por lo menos un poco de la situación para convencernos de que nos quedemos fuera, ¿no? Y eso nos dará una idea de cómo proseguir. En estos momentos apenas y contamos con nada más que lo poco que recuerda Eren.

—¡Armin, eso es genial! —le dijo él, felizmente asombrado de la inteligencia de su amigo—. Estoy seguro de que Levi sabe el motivo por el que mis padres fuer-

—Eso es suicida —lo cortó Mikasa con dureza—. Ese maldito enano no va a escucharnos. Y antes de que podamos decir cualquier cosa a favor de nuestra causa, vamos a estar de regreso en Stohess sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Eren?

Él la miró enfadado.

—¡Ya no tenemos dieciséis años, Mikasa! —le recordó. En verdad él había intentado controlar su mal carácter con su hermana y no perder la paciencia, pero finalmente la obstinación de esta, sumado a lo nervioso que se sentía a causa de la noticia de Armin, acabaron por hacer que explotara—. ¡Ahora podemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones!

—Sí, claro —le dijo ella, mordazmente—. Espero que esa convicción tuya siga allí cuando Levi te diga que te marches.

Eren miró a la chica furioso. Si Mikasa hubiese sido un hombre, no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en asestarle un puñetazo, pero con ella se contuvo a duras penas; una idea que resultaba hasta absurda, tuvo que reconocer con frustración. Si alguna vez intentara siquiera golpear a su hermana, estaba seguro de que antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, sería él quien se encontraría tumbado en el suelo después de recibir una paliza y con ella victoriosa.

—Chicos —comenzó Armin, preocupado—, no es necesario que se tomen las cosas así. Podemos hablarlo con calma en la cena de esta noche —sugirió, conciliador—. Contémosle lo ocurrido a Hannes y esperemos a que él nos dé también su opinión sobre este asunto. Podemos incluso llamar a Hange y preguntarle sobre Levi, estoy seguro de que ella sabrá algo, ¿no lo creen?

—No. Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo. —Decidió Eren con testarudez, ignorando a propósito la tormentosa mirada de Mikasa a sabiendas de que eso la enfadaría aún más, aunque seguramente luego iba a arrepentirse de ello.

—Eren, tal vez deberías esperar unos días más antes de hablar con él. Realmente no creo que esto sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no, Armin? ¿No has dicho hace un momento que debemos hablar con Levi para intentar sonsacarle información?

—Pero no así —repuso su amigo—. No contigo alterado y con Mikasa dispuesta a asesinarlo o a asesinarte —le murmuró angustiado, mirando nervioso a la chica—. Tenemos que pensar las cosas con calma, chicos. Por favor —les pidió, sin obtener respuesta—. Por favor —insistió este, suplicante.

A pesar de que odiaba ceder de esa manera, él acabó aceptando a regañadientes la petición de su amigo. Mikasa seguía mirándolo desafiante, pero aun así asintió con un gesto, logrando que Armin finalmente se relajara lo suficiente para recordarles los planes que tenían para esa tarde.

Sin el ánimo que había tenido horas antes, relegando incluso al olvido el horror de sus pesadillas, Eren siguió a sus amigos rumbo a la biblioteca pública; sin embargo, cada tanto notaba el corazón acelerado y un nudo en el estómago al vislumbrar de reojo a alguien de cabello oscuro o de baja estatura.

No tenía que perder la paciencia, iba a verlo, se dijo. Si Armin estaba en lo correcto, algo que ocurría casi siempre, iba a encontrarse con Levi nuevamente muy pronto.

Y quizá, si tenía suerte, al fin después de casi tres años podría obtener las respuestas a todas las interrogantes que no fue capaz de comprender aquel día, se dijo. Respuestas para todas las cosas que entre ellos quedaron inconclusas porque en aquel entonces él aún era solo un niño.

 

——o——

 

Nada más acabar de impartir la última clase de esa tarde, Levi recogió sus cosas y salió del aula a toda prisa, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas curiosas que le lanzaron algunos de los alumnos al pasar a su lado y a los vanos intentos de otros tantos por llamar su atención para así retenerlo unos pocos minutos más. Llevaba casi tres horas sumido en aquel maldito estado de tensión continua, y no pensaba soportarlo ni un jodido segundo más. Demonios que no.

A pesar de que el departamento donde se estaba alojando no quedaba lejos de la universidad, él no se creyó capaz de esperar a llegar allí para satisfacer sus dudas y liberar su enojo, por lo que simplemente se dirigió hacia uno de los parques que rodeaban la facultad de Derecho, dando casi de inmediato con un sitio lo suficientemente alejado de oídos y ojos fisgones. Levi estaba consciente de que hacer ese tipo de llamadas desde allí era un riesgo, uno enorme, pero tenía que saber de una maldita vez que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Descubrir en el plan demencial de quien había caído esta vez. Joder.

Paseando nervioso de un lado a otro, buscó el número en su directorio y marcó. Los dos primeros intentos de llamada sonaron hasta caer en el buzón de voz, sin embargo apenas había comenzado a marcar por tercera vez cuando le devolvieron la llamada.

—Oi, Hange, ¿se puede saber en qué mierda estabas pensando cuando me ofreciste este trabajo? —le soltó, indignado, nada más contestar.

—¡Levi! ¡Me alegra que llamaras, también quería hablar contigo! —respondió animadamente su amiga y, en ese momento, superiora. Al parecer, se dijo él, a esa maldita cuatro ojos su enfado no le afectaba en lo más mínimo—. ¡Vaya que estás de mal humor! ¿Has tenido un día difícil con los chicos? Los estudiantes de esa edad suelen ser difíciles.

—Difíciles y una mierda. ¡Eren está aquí, Hange! —le soltó furioso entre dientes—. ¿Qué maldita idea estúpida se pasó por tu jodida cabeza para enviarme aquí después de todo lo que tuvimos que hacer hace tres años? ¿Estás loca?

—¡¿Qué Eren está en Shiganshina?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡¿Te ha visto?! —le preguntó ella, alarmada.

Intentando calmarse un poco, Levi se quitó la chaqueta negra del traje para dejarla junto a su maletín sobre la banca. Sujetando el móvil contra el cuello y su oreja, se arremangó hasta los codos la camisa blanca antes de dejarse caer sentado, notando repentinamente el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Aquella tarde hacía un calor infernal, sin embargo la sombra que proyectaban los altos árboles ornamentales que bordeaban el perímetro no solo servían para otorgarle mayor privacidad, sino que también era un agradable alivio para el incipiente aumento de temperatura que parecía traer el verano cada vez más próximo.

Ya fuese debido a los nervios experimentados aquel día o al calor húmedo de aquella maldita ciudad, lo cierto era que se sentía sudado y pegajoso, lo que era un puto asco en su opinión. Lo único que él deseaba en ese instante era llegar a casa de una buena vez para darse una ducha y acabar con ese día de mierda. Necesitaba relajarse un poco para poder aclarar sus ideas y tomar decisiones.

Durante sus últimas horas de clase, Levi se había mantenido en un estado constante de alerta; temiendo cada interrupción, atento a cada ruido desconocido proveniente de los pasillos. Convencido de que el maldito mocoso, siempre demasiado temperamental, demasiado impulsivo, se presentaría allí de un momento a otro.

Pero no lo había hecho.

—No. No lo he visto —reconoció—. Pero he visto a Armin; toma una de mis clases. ¡Maldición, Hange!

—Ahh… pero, ¿no es eso una buena noticia? —preguntó esta—. El que Armin esté allí no significa necesariamente que Eren lo esté también, ¿verdad? —le dijo intentando apaciguarlo, pero ella misma sonaba bastante poco convencida—. Además, puede que el chico no te reconociera. Ya han pasado unos años desde la última vez que te vieron. Te estás convirtiendo en un viejo paranoico, Levi.

—Tch, ¡claro que me reconoció! ¡Sentí su mirada clavada en mí durante toda la puta clase! —Unas alumnas que pasaban cerca se quedaron mirándolo, interesadas, mientras platicaban animadamente. Él, al percatarse de que parecían querer acercársele, les lanzó una fría mirada de advertencia, esperando que entendieran la indirecta y se marcharan. Dio resultado de inmediato—. Además, donde esté uno de esos mocosos estarán los otros dos. Si Armin está aquí, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Mikasa y Eren aparezcan también.

Durante unos minutos su amiga guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo cuando habló nuevamente, parecía en verdad preocupada.

—No lo sabía, Levi, te lo prometo —le aseguró Hange con una seriedad inusitada en ella—. Jamás te habría puesto en esa situación después de todo lo que pasaste. Lo que pasaron —se corrigió de inmediato—. Ni a ti ni a Eren.

A pesar de actuar como un bastardo frío y desconfiado la mayor parte del tiempo, Levi sabía reconocer que Hange siempre había sido leal a él. Sin importar lo mal que hubieran estado las cosas o el peligro que implicaran para ella las acciones que él decidiera tomar, su amiga se había mantenido fiel a su amistad por sobre todo; y en más de una ocasión había sido ella misma quien recibiera las amonestaciones por su causa o amortiguara un poco su hostilidad contra el mundo.

—¿Crees que sea cosa de Zackly? —le preguntó tras unos segundos de meditarlo—. ¿Qué él sospeche algo y haya urdido todo esto?

—No lo sé, Levi —dijo Hange—. Fui yo quien te recomendó para este trabajo, así que tu elección no fue cosa de los altos mandos. No esta vez, por lo menos —le aseguró—. Además, durante todos estos años Zackly pareció aceptar sin muchas sospechas lo que le contamos ese día, sobre todo porque Erwin nos respaldó, ¿no? Todo quedó como un desafortunado error de tu parte —le aseguró.

Un error que terminó por costarle bastante caro, se recordó Levi, pero ahogó ese pensamiento en lo más profundo, como tantas otras cosas que se había obligado a olvidar a lo largo de sus casi treintaicuatro años de vida.

—Tch, como sea. De todos modos vamos a tener que pensar en la posibilidad de que ese anciano o alguien más estén tras esto. —Suspirando resignado, se quitó las gafas de lectura y se pinzó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Había comenzado a dolerle un poco la cabeza a causa de la tensión—. Lo que no me explico es como hemos llegado a esto, Hange.

—Bueno, eso es fácil —comenzó ella recobrando notablemente su buen humor—. La historia va más o menos así: después de que Grisha Jaeger fuera asesinad-

—Oi, detente ahí, maldita cuatro ojos —la cortó antes de que siguiera con su absurda diatriba. Conocía a Hange lo suficiente para saber que esta intentaría desviar el tema hasta que en su enfado él mismo terminara por poner fin a la llamada—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué demonios _no_ estabas al tanto de que los mocosos habían regresado a Shiganshina —le demandó—. Te recuerdo que ellos son _tú_ responsabilidad.

—Bueno, yo también me lo pregunto —le dijo ella, un poco dudosa. El tono de su amiga dejaba entrever claramente que para ella también era absurdo que los chicos no le hubiesen informado de una decisión tan importante—. Supongo que podría considerarse que en parte esto es culpa tuya, enano.

Al final Levi sí iba a terminar por colgar la llamada.

—Explícate —le exigió, nuevamente molesto.

—Hace más de un año te comenté que los chicos, sobre todo Eren, me seguían preguntando por ti y que ya no sabía que decirles. Entonces te sugerí, amablemente, que les escribieses una carta, ¿recuerdas? Pero tú me dijiste que me fuera a la mierda, que no te dijera nada más sobre ellos y que si tanto me afectaba el ocultarle cosas a los chicos, que no los viese tan seguido y punto. Que me limitara a asegurarme de que siguieran vivos y ya —le explicó ella con la misma plácida sencillez con la que le hablaría a un niño. A un niño pequeño—. Así que, mi última visita fue hace... mmm… Más o menos seis meses atrás, y no me quedé mucho. Solo lo justo para saber si estaban bien de salud, como les estaba yendo en la escuela y si necesitaban más dinero. Lo que tú mismo me dijiste que hiciera, Levi.

¿Qué demonios…? Toda su vida se estaba convirtiendo en una puta broma cósmica.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿No se suponía que ellos no podían cambiar de residencia sin informarte? —le preguntó. Esta había sido una de las tantas condiciones que se estipularon con Hannes cuando este se llevó a los chicos; una de las más importantes—. Prácticamente se han mudado a la otra punta del país sin decirte nada de ello, Hange.

—Mmm… supongo que tienes razón —reconoció ella después de meditarlo un momento—. Si lo pienso detenidamente, puede que hayan estado un poco enfadados conmigo y por eso lo hicieran. En mi última visita Eren parecía diferente, pero asumí que era cosa de la edad y que por ese motivo se mostró tan indiferente cuando fui a verlo, ya sabes. Prácticamente es un adulto ahora —le comentó esta con el mismo orgullo que hubiese demostrado si fuera su madre biológica y le hubiese dado a luz—. De hecho, estoy por completo segura de que en verdad te sorprenderás cuando lo veas, Levi. ¡Está mucho más alto! Ahora si parecerás un enano a su lado.

Perdiendo finalmente la paciencia, él cortó la conversación y apagó el móvil por si aquella maldita demente quería volver a llamarlo.

¿Cuándo viera a Eren? ¿Es que tantos experimentos raros habían acabado por fin de fundirle el cerebro a esa loca? ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Claro que no podía ver a Eren!

Joder, ver a Eren sería un error, se recordó. Sería arriesgar todo por lo que habían trabajado esos últimos años. Sería ponerlo nuevamente en peligro, y no podía permitírselo.

Pero aun así, la idea era tentadora…

Maldita fuera su suerte. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Si el mocoso decidía aparecerse por allí…

No, se dijo, aquello simplemente no podía suceder. No _iba_ a ver a Eren. No _debía_ ver a Eren.

Durante los últimos años, él mismo se había sentido tentado, en más de una ocasión, de mandar todo al infierno e ir en busca de los chicos para llevárselos a algún sitio lejano donde todos ellos pudiesen comenzar una nueva vida desde cero. Sí, más de una vez se lo había planteado y fantaseado con ello, pero, ¿luego qué? ¿Qué podía hacer él ahora cuando, a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, los asesinos de Grisha Jaeger aún seguían merodeando libres por allí?

Aquello, sabía Levi, era su culpa. Ese era el resultado de su propia incapacidad. Por ser débil. Por tener miedo.

No, definitivamente ver a Eren no era una opción. No mientras no hubiese cumplido su promesa y saldado su deuda.

Demonios, debería haber hecho caso a su instinto y haber rechazado ese condenado trabajo en cuanto Hange le dijo que debía regresar a esa maldita ciudad; sin embargo había terminado aceptando y ahora ya estaba ahí, por lo que no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto. Tal vez, pensó, lo mejor sería pasar de la loca de su amiga y llamar directamente a Erwin para pedirle que enviaran a otro como su remplazo. Alguien que pudiese realizar bien aquel trabajo. Alguien sin las ataduras emocionales que él podría llegar a experimentar.

Tal vez lo mejor sería…

—¿Levi?

Sin necesidad de voltear a verlo, supo sin duda alguna que era él nada más oírlo. A pesar de que su voz sonaba levemente más grave que la última vez que lo oyó llamarlo, podría haberla reconocido entre miles.

Sí, su vida era sin duda una puta broma del destino.

O un maldito castigo.

Armándose de valor, se puso de pie lentamente y se volvió para verlo.

De mala gana, Levi tuvo que admitir que la idiota de Hange tenía razón, el chico había cambiado bastante en aquellos casi tres años que llevaban separados, pero nada más verlo, él comprendió que había cosas que ni el tiempo ni los cambios podían mitigar.

Una pequeña llama entre las cenizas se podía convertir en una hoguera si la removías lo suficiente. Y su pasado con Eren, sus sentimientos por Eren, serían seguramente una diminuta ascua que se convertiría en un incendio, destruyendo todo a su paso.

—Oi, mocoso —le dijo con fingida tranquilidad—. Ha pasado un tiempo.


	2. (Inocencia) A Través de sus Ojos

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 2:**

**(Inocencia)**

**A Través de sus Ojos**

****

**_Es tan bonito cuando encuentras a alguien que mira_ **

**_con tanta perfección tus defectos,_ **

**_que a través de sus ojos_ **

**_aprendes a amar cada pieza rota dentro de ti._ **

**_(_ ** **Raquel Smith _, Sentimientos que queman la piel y un millón de letras…)_**

 

 

—Me niego.

La negativa rotunda quedó reverberando entre las paredes del pequeño despacho de Erwin a pesar de que Levi ni siquiera había levantado la voz; él simplemente, harto de la diatriba de motivos importantes y honorables que su amigo y superior llevaba minutos soltando para convencerlo de aceptar aquel trabajo, prefirió cortar toda esperanza de golpe. Así era más fácil.

Durante un par de segundos ambos se sostuvieron las miradas en un desafío silencioso: los grandes ojos azules de Erwin enmarcados por sus pobladas y rubias cejas fruncidas contra la afilada y acerada mirada gris claro de Levi. Ninguno de ellos dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Fue finalmente Erwin quien, soltando un pesado suspiro de fastidio, puso fin a aquella muda confrontación dejándolo a él con una desagradable sensación de vacía victoria.

A pesar de que era un frío día de noviembre, Levi se sentía un poco sofocado en aquel diminuto despechado, como solía ocurrirle a veces en los espacios pequeños y particularmente en la oficina de Erwin cuando discutían. Aquella estancia, con sus paredes recubiertas de planchas de clara madera vieja y el suelo enmoquetado de color rojo oscuro, era una oficina funcional y práctica, sin nada de adornos innecesarios ni sentimentales que reflejaran las preferencias de su dueño. Las dos paredes laterales contaban con amplias estanterías que iban del suelo al techo y estaban llenas de libros de historia y política y documentos gubernamentales; el masizo escritorio de caoba que utilizaba su amigo para trabajar se encontraba ahora pulcramente ordenado y sin nada fuera de lugar. Solo el desgastado sofá marrón y los pequeños sillones a juego, junto a la práctica mesa de centro, parecían ser las únicas concesiones que este había hecho por hacer aquel lugar un poco más acogedor.

Levi observó a Erwin levantarse del sofá donde llevaban sentados desde su llegada casi una hora atrás. Sin mirarlo siquiera, su amigo se dirigió con su habitual serenidad hacia el amplio ventanal que estaba ubicado tras el escritorio y cuya vista daba hacia la parte posterior del viejo edificio gubernamental de Stohess, donde había un jardín muy cuidado y bonito. Levi siempre había sospechado que Erwin eligió aquel pequeño despacho en vez de uno más amplio y cómodo por el simple motivo de que aquella vista le otorgaba paz. Algo que en el trabajo de ambos escaseaba bastante.

Con la mirada perdida en la distancia y las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, Erwin lucía, como siempre, impecable y perfecto en su traje negro que contrastaba con la camisa que llevaba ese día del mismo tono azul de sus ojos. El corto cabello rubio dorado pulcramente peinado, la postura perfecta y el semblante estoico no dejaban lugar a dudas de que ese hombre era alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes y esperar que estas se cumplieran sin dudar; algo que a Levi, al parecer, no se le daba muy bien; motivo por el cual en ese momento su superior guardaba silencio sin dirigirle la palabra, como si él ya no estuviese allí; no obstante, la rectitud envarada de su amplia espalda y la rigidez de sus hombros delataban que estaba más que un poco molesto con él.

Levi era consciente de que quizás debería haber sentido un ramalazo de culpa por su mala actitud, pero no era así. Tenía sus motivos para negarse, joder. Motivos importantes y que su amigo conocía bien, así que, por mucho que estimara a Erwin, su enfado no lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Hacía casi dos meses que Erwin y él no se veían y tenían la oportunidad de reunirse a platicar. Desde que Levi había sido asignado al trabajo de recabar información de posibles grupos antigubernamentales en la capital, Mitra, para Zackly.

Tenía que reconocer que ese había sido un trabajo de mierda. No porque hubiese sido difícil o peligroso, ya que infiltrarse en el bajo mundo o pasar desapercibido eran su especialidad, sino porque estar bajo las órdenes del director Zackly era una verdadera putada. A pesar de todo el tiempo que Levi llevaba trabajando para aquella rama de seguridad del gobierno, a pesar de ser el mejor en lo que hacía, aquel vejestorio aún lo miraba como si fuera la peor de las alimañas. Casi tan malo como los tipos con los que trataba para reunir información o a los que ayudaba a capturar.

Ojala aquel maldito viejo se muriese pronto.

Por ese motivo Levi no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar presentarse en Stohess cuando Erwin lo solicitó, convencido de que nada que su amigo le pidiera podría ser peor que estar bajo las órdenes directas del anciano.

¡Pero como se había equivocado!

—Comprendo —dijo Erwin luego de unos minutos de reflexivo silencio—. Es porque sientes culpa, Levi.

Al oír la conclusión a la que había llegado el otro tras su negativa, los labios de Levi se contrajeron en una casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto y, aunque jamás iba a reconocerlo abiertamente, sabía que este tenía un poco de razón en lo que decía.

—Tch, culpa y una mierda —soltó de mala gana—. ¿Por qué no puedes entender que este no es un trabajo para mí, Erwin? Si solo fuera la esposa podría pensármelo, pero, ¿dos mocosos? Detesto a los niños y lo sabes —puntualizó—. Son sucios, ruidosos, no acatan las normas y no dan más que problemas.

Un atisbo de sonrisa se perfiló en los labios de su amigo cuando se giró a mirarlo.

—Tú tampoco eres bueno acatando las normas, Levi. Zackly no hace más que llamarme para quejarse de tus desacatos y mala actitud. Además, acabas de rechazar mi petición a pesar de ser tu superior, ¿no? —Le echó en cara Erwin con afabilidad. Él le devolvió una mirada cargada de frialdad—. Por lo demás, aún puedo recordar al pequeño delincuente problemático que eras hace solo unos cuantos años atrás. Dudo mucho que esos dos niños sean peores de lo que fuiste tú en ese entonces.

A pesar de que él nunca había renegado de su pasado, Levi no pudo evitar sentir un ligero ramalazo de culpa y vergüenza al recordar aquella etapa de su vida y todo lo que hizo en ese entonces. Ya habían trascurrido casi diez años desde que Erwin Smith, que entonces tenía veinte y era un joven investigador muy prometedor, lo aprendió a él y sus amigos en uno de sus tantos trabajos delictuales; sin embargo aún había días en los que Levi sentía que, a pesar de todo, su yo actual no se diferenciaba demasiado del delincuente juvenil que era a los dieciséis años.

Peligroso, problemático, rebelde y demasiado inteligente. La peor combinación que se podía tener en un chico con sus calidades, fue lo que le dijo su amigo el día que lo apresó y le propuso aquel trato. Y si estaba allí en ese momento y no entre rejas, era solo por Erwin y su obstinación. Por Erwin que creyó que Levi era mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba y que solo necesitaba que le diesen una oportunidad; que le mostrasen el camino adecuado.

Pensar en todo lo que le debía a su amigo, en lo que este había luchado y arriesgado por él, sí bastó para que Levi sintiera la culpa que no notó minutos antes cuando estaba desacatando una de sus órdenes.

—¿Por qué yo? —le preguntó finalmente resignado, percatándose con fastidio de que su resolución ya estaba comenzando a flaquear al sentirse en deuda—. Podrías enviar a cualquier otro que esté mucho más capacitado, Erwin.

Su amigo negó con un gesto.

—Porque no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti, Levi —reconoció—. Sé que no me traicionarás y que te tomarás esto con la real importancia que merece y no como el asunto superfluo que Zackly está intentando mostrarnos. ¡Esto es de vital importancia, Levi! ¡Lo sé! —Exclamó con convicción, sus ojos azules cargados de determinación—. Si lo que Grisha Jaeger nos confió antes de que lo asesinaran es cierto, podríamos estar ante una situación muy complicada. Su investigación era valiosa, no solo por cómo podía ayudar al desarrollo del país, sino que también porque en manos equivocadas podría ser un arma terriblemente peligrosa.

Levi maldijo entre diente, sintiéndose un traidor consigo mismo al dejarse manipular de aquel modo por Erwin.

Alargando la mano buscó su taza de té negro y le dio un sorbo, pero volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa de centro, asqueado al notar que este ya estaba frío. Aquel se estaba convirtiendo en un día de mierda a pasos agigantados.

—Tch, mierda —soltó finalmente Levi de mala gana—. Tres meses, Erwin. Te daré tres malditos meses para resolver este asunto; si no lo haces, me buscarás un remplazo y me sacarás de Shiganshina. Y yo elegiré mi próximo trabajo sin derecho a discusión —puntualizó, lanzándole una mirada que lo retaba a que se opusiera a ello; sin embargo su amigo solo asintió solemne. Parecía aliviado.

—Gracias, Levi. Sabía que podía contigo.

Él no dijo nada más, solo se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia; una indiferencia que no sentía en absoluto.

Aunque solo fuera un poco, una parte muy mínima, Levi estaba comenzando a pagar su deuda. Tal vez, si Erwin se lo pidiera, incluso le daría su vida y todavía así se quedaría corto.

 

——o——

 

Diez días después de aquella reunión, Levi se encontraba conduciendo rumbo a Shiganshina, aquella ciudad en medio de la nada y donde se enterraría durante tres meses para llevar a cabo aquel condenado trabajo.

Los últimos días, después de aceptar la propuesta de Erwin, habían sido un auténtico caos. Este y Hange Zoë, que trabajaba junto a ellos, lo pusieron al tanto de toda la situación del caso, lo que debía averiguar y el cómo debería afrontar algunos inconvenientes que podrían surgir durante su estancia allí, así como inventarle a Levi una historia plausible con la cual podría quedarse en casa de la familia del médico sin levantar sospechas innecesarias.

También le explicaron en detalle en qué consistía la investigación de Grisha Jaeger y el cómo y porqué de su asesinato, o por lo menos lo que ellos suponían había ocurrido. Le detallaron la situación en la que se encontraba la esposa del médico, Carla, que había contactado a Erwin unos días atrás, y los dos hijos del matrimonio, ambos de once años: Eren, que había estado presente durante el asesinado del doctor Jaeger, y Mikasa, la hija adoptiva de la pareja.

Y la prima de Levi.

El principal motivo por el que él no quiso aceptar ese trabajo en primera instancia, fue por Mikasa. Erwin tenía un poco de razón al deducir que Levi sentía algo de culpa hacia ella, pero él también tenía muy claro que en ese entonces, dos años atrás, tomó la mejor decisión para la niña cuando, después de meditarlo bastante, permitió que los Jaeger se quedaran con su tutela.

En aquel entonces, a sus veinticuatro años, Levi todavía no tenía un hogar establecido ni le interesaba tenerlo. Se mataba trabajando todo el año, motivo por el cual iba de una punta a la otra del país según lo dispusieran sus superiores: recabando información de grupos terroristas, infiltrándose en bandas de narcotraficantes, tratantes o movimientos antigubernamentales. No importaba lo riesgoso que fuera, él lo aceptaba y lo llevaba a cabo con éxito. Entre el grupo que dirigía Erwin, Levi era quien tenía la tasa de éxito más alta y solo por esa razón Zackly lo toleraba.

Sí, Levi era un genio en su trabajo, pero también era un suicida en potencia. Había estado a punto de palmarla en dos ocasiones, y ya ni siquiera recordaba las de veces en las que fue herido. Sí, Levi tenía muy claro lo precaria que era su propia vida, y esta fue una de las cosas que lo impulsó a rechazar la posibilidad de quedarse con la niña. Sabía que nada de lo que pudiese enseñarle a la chica podría servirle en un futuro.

_Seguridad. Estabilidad emocional. Cuidados. Atención. Amor_. Todas aquellas cosas eran lo más esencial que necesitaba un niño para desarrollarse y crecer bien; como una persona decente. Levi lo leyó en un libro sobre el cuidado infantil que compró nada más enterarse de la muerte de los Ackerman y de que Mikasa había quedado huérfana; al comprender que ella iba a ser su responsabilidad en ausencia de Kenny.

Y por primera vez en muchos años Levi sintió temor, porque, ¿cómo mierda iba a poder cuidar de otra vida si apenas era capaz de mantenerse vivo él mismo? ¿Cómo iba a poder darle un hogar estable a la mocosa si cambiaba de residencia cada pocos meses? ¿Cómo iba a poder cuidarla y amarla cuando por dentro él estaba completamente roto? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Su madre había sido una prostituta hasta que murió cuando él apenas tenía nueve años! Y Kenny… bueno, su tío era un habilidoso delincuente con un carácter del demonio que había criado a otro delincuente, aún más hábil y asocial, hasta que lo abandonó a los catorce años para que se las arreglará por su cuenta.

Sí, su familia era una mierda, ¿y querían que él criara a una niña de nueve años con ese ejemplo? ¿Es que habían perdido la cabeza?

No, aquello era algo que Levi Ackerman no se sentía capaz de hacer, por más que se lo propusiera; por más fuerte que fuera. Y tuvo miedo, mucho. Y fue justo en ese momento que apareció Grisha Jaeger como su salvador.

Años atrás, él había coincidido con el doctor Jaeger en un par de ocasiones en el despacho de Erwin, ya que ambos trabajaban para el joven aunque de forma un tanto distinta.

Alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño oscuro un poco demasiado largo y gafas redondas que ocultaban sus ojos claros, Grisha Jaeger parecía el típico médico serio y aburrido con su oscuro traje formal un poco desgastado y la habitual bata blanca. Levi le había calculado que estaba cerca de los cuarenta en ese entonces, aunque la fina barba y bigote que llevaba le echaban más años encima de los que realmente parecía tener. Y a pesar de aquella primera impresión tan mala que tuvo al conocerlo, tras hablar un poco con él, sorprendentemente a Levi le agradó el hombre lo suficiente para tolerarlo, lo que en su caso era bastante bueno; y de hecho, en más de alguna ocasión se había quedado ensimismado oyendo las conversaciones que este mantenía con Hange, con la que el médico podía pasarse horas hablando sin ponerse nunca de acuerdo.

Sí, Grisha Jaeger con su aire aburrido y su amable apacibilidad, era una de las piezas más valiosas de Erwin. Una de la que nadie había sospechado jamás que trabajaba para él. Hasta que lo asesinaron, claro.

Mientras guiaba el coche para ingresar en la zona más exterior de la ciudad, Levi comenzó a percibir el hormigueo de ansiedad que siempre le recorría la columna cuando estaba a punto de cometer un error que le podía costar caro. Aquella advertencia le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión, pero en ese caso en particular, él mismo estaba acercándose voluntariamente a su condena.

Menudo idiota era.

Shiganshina era una de las ciudades que se encontraban en la zona más exterior del país y, a diferencia de los sectores industriales como Trost o Karanese, en el área interior, o las urbes más grandes como Mitra, en el centro, los pueblos y ciudades de esas zonas eran prácticamente rurales. Terrenos dedicados casi en un setenta por ciento a la agricultura y que eran los responsables de abastecer a casi todo el país.

Y allí, se dijo Levi malhumorado, era donde él iba a enterrarse durante tres meses. Tres malditos meses. Mierda, no quería ni imaginar cómo se ensuciaría y llenaría todo de polvo en aquel sitio.

Aunque Hange le había explicado vagamente dónde estaba emplazada la casa del doctor, al ver tantas viviendas similares Levi se sintió confundido. ¿Realmente en aquel sitio la gente podía distinguir su casa de las demás? A él le parecía bastante imposible. Cada residencia parecía la maldita copia de la otra, joder.

Frustrado, detuvo el coche unos minutos para corroborar la dirección y las indicaciones que le había dado Erwin. Una sonrisa cargada de irónica sorpresa asomó a sus labios cuando al ingresar los datos al GPS de su móvil este reconoció las coordenadas. Gracias a Dios seguía en la civilización.

Diez minutos después, ya había dado con la residencia; bastante lejos de las indicaciones de Hange, por supuesto. En cuanto se instalara llamaría a esa maldita cuatro ojos para decirle lo que pensaba de sus explicaciones.

La casa de los Jaeger estaba ubicada en una población de calles tranquilas y estrechas que estaba llena de viviendas familiares de aspecto similar en la parte más externa de la ciudad, casi colindando con el bosque que demarcaba el final de la zona urbana. Levi supuso que el médico había elegido aquella ubicación por lo cercana que estaba de la zona rural donde, por lo que él sabía, solía atender pacientes.

Resignado a su suerte, Levi buscó su abrigo negro para ponérselo y se bajó del coche. Se estremeció un poco al notar el frío aire otoñal que comenzaba a arreciar con insistencia a última hora de la tarde, un recordatorio de que el insipiente invierno se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Otra bocanada de aire gélido lo azotó cuando levantó el rostro para observar la vivienda; una estructura de dos plantas de aspecto campestre de adoquines claros y vigas de madera. El tejado a dos aguas de color rojizo estaba coronado por una chimenea que le otorgaba un aire bastante hogareño, así como las cortinas de legres colores que cubrían las ventanas y las pequeñas masetas con pequeñas flores que adornaban la escalera de piedra que subía hasta la puerta de entrada.

Por lo menos se veía limpia, pensó Levi resignado. Odiaba los sitios sucios, odiaba el polvo y el moho; el desorden también podía volverlo loco. Aun así, en muchos de sus trabajos anteriores había tenido que soportar cosas peores, lo que era una putada, pero no le quedaba más opción.

Estaba a punto de dirigirse a llamar a la puerta para avisar de su llegada cuando lo sobresaltó encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban intensamente medio ocultos tras las cortinas desde una de las ventanas.

Enarcando una ceja, Levi le devolvió una fría mirada, logrando que el pequeño espía desapareciera en cosa de segundos. Cobarde.

Maldición, como odiaba a los mocosos.

Ni siquiera fue necesario que llamara a la puerta. Nada más poner un pie en la entrada, esta se abrió enfrentándolo a una joven mujer ataviada con un simple vestido amarillo pálido y un delantal de cocina blanco. Era un poco más alta que él, lo que no era la gran cosa si se tenía en cuenta que Levi solo medía un metro sesenta.

—¿Señor… Ackerman? —le preguntó ella dubitativa a lo que él asintió con un gesto.

—Sí, Levi Ackerman. Pero puede llamarme solo Levi, no hace falta la formalidad —respondió intentando no parecer tan cortante como era su costumbre. Aquello era algo que Erwin le había suplicado hasta el hartazgo—. Supongo que usted debe ser la señora Jaeger.

—Sí —le dijo ella con una sonrisa que pareció iluminar sus grandes y bonitos ojos ámbar—. Puede llamarme Carla.

Durante unos segundos Levi se debatió en si sería necesario tenderle la mano para completar la presentación, algo que odiaba profundamente y siempre intentaba evitar porque, ¿qué sabía uno de lo que otros habían tocado?, pero no fue necesario. Antes de que pudiese hacer o decir nada más, un par de chiquillos se asomaron a la puerta para mirarlo con curiosidad.

—¿Él es el pariente de Mikasa? —preguntó el chico observándolo ceñudo. Levi no pudo evitar percatarse de lo desaliñada que lucía la camiseta verde de manga larga que llevaba y los pantalones oscuros del niño, como si se hubiese estado arrastrando por allí. Qué horror. Él también le lanzó una mirada cargada de despreció con la que el crío ni se inmutó—. ¿En verdad se va a quedar con nosotros?

Carla miró escandalizada a su hijo.

—¡Eren, tus modales! —lo regañó lanzándole una mirada de enojo que no tendría nada que envidiarle a las de Erwin. La mujer se giró a mirar a Levi muerta de vergüenza—. Lo siento mucho, Levi. Este es mi hijo, Eren, que a veces no sabe cómo comportarse —una mueva mirada de advertencia al chico para que no volviera a abrir la boca—. Y está —dijo acercando hacia ella a una niña pálida y delgada, vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco, un suéter abierto rosa pálido y una bufanda roja atada al cuello—, es Mikasa. Mi otra hija.

Levi no necesitó ser un genio para comprender la indirecta implícita en aquella presentación. Carla Jaeger le estaba dejando clarísimo que fuera cual fuese el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, Mikasa ya no tenía nada que ver con él.

Una mirada de comprensión y un leve asentimiento bastaron para dejar las cosas perfectamente claras entre ellos, distendiendo de inmediato la tensión.

—Hola, Mikasa. Hola, Eren —respondió, y se sintió un poco divertido cuando aquel par de ojos verdes lo miraron con evidente rencor.

—¡Pero qué mal educada soy! —Exclamó Carla—. Por favor, Levi, pasa —le dijo la mujer al tiempo que ella misma entraba a la casa y obligaba con suavidad a los niños a hacer lo mismo—. ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

Sin mucho ánimo, Levi se resignó a responder las preguntas pertinentes que le hacía Carla mientras se dejaba arrastrar a la pequeña sala de estar y aceptaba tomar asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones que se encontraban ubicados cerca de la chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada. La casa de los Jaeger era bastante similar por dentro a como lucía por fuera, manteniendo aquel aire de sencilla ruralidad que parecía primar en todas las viviendas de la ciudad, pero aun así era bonita.

Los muebles eran robustos y rústicos, para nada ostentosos; además se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que no había cuadros colgando de las paredes como esperaba, aunque este detalle volvía el espacio de las habitaciones iluminados y amplios. Levi observó con detenimiento las repisas llenas de alegres adornos y fotografías de la familia, libres de polvo, lo que le subió bastante el ánimo; y finalmente fijó su atención en el gran estante repleto de libros pulcramente ordenado. Se apuntó mentalmente que más tarde le diría a Carla si podía dejarle algunos. A Levi le gustaba leer en su tiempo libre, y mientras estuviese en aquel sitio no tendría muchas cosas con las que distraerse. Esperaba no acabarse la puta biblioteca antes de que pudiese marcharse de allí.

Estaba a punto de decirle a Carla que necesitaba hablar a solas con ella un momento, cuando la mujer se disculpó rápidamente con él, prometiéndole que no tardaría nada y desapareciendo en menos de un minuto por un pasillo que Levi supuso llevaría hacia la cocina.

Un sentimiento de pánico al que no estaba muy acostumbrado se apoderó de él cuando se encontró frente a frente con los dos mocosos que lo miraban fijamente. Eren todavía lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y receloso, y parecía más que dispuesto a aprovechar la ausencia de su madre para decir lo que se le viniese en gana, pero para sorpresa de Levi fue Mikasa la que habló.

—No le recuerdo —le dijo ella con una voz clara y segura que contrastaba un poco con su apariencia frágil—. Mamá dice que es mi primo, pero no creo haberle visto antes.

—Solo te vi un par de veces cuando no eras más que una bebé —desagradablemente llorona, le hubiese gustado añadir, pero no creyó que eso ayudara en ese momento—. También fueron las únicas veces que vi a tus padres —reconoció—. Cuando me dijeron que ellos habían muerto y que estabas hospitalizada, no quise ir a verte. Ya había acordado con el doctor Jaeger que no me haría cargo de ti.

Mikasa abrió sus ojos grises con sorpresa, pero no aparentaba sentirse resentida con él, por el contrario, parecía casi hasta aliviada.

Levi no la culpaba, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría vivir con un tipo como él? Asocial, malhumorado, frío y malhablado. Él estaba lejos de ser la elección ideal para cuidar a alguien más, menos a una niña.

Aunque sabía que era una mala idea y que luego se arrepentiría de ello, observó a la chica intentando encontrar similitudes entre ellos, algo que le corroborara que realmente eran familia, pero no había mucho a lo que aferrarse.

Mikasa definitivamente tenía los rasgos asiáticos de su madre; delicada y bonita, con oscuros ojos grises y una suave y lacia melena de cabello azabache que le caía bajo los hombros. Tal vez, pensó Levi, compartían el mismo tono pálido de piel y el liso cabello oscuro; y también el hecho de que la chica era delgada para su edad, algo con lo que Levi podía identificarse, ya que a pesar de entrenar bastante era más fibroso que corpulento; sin embargo y pese a sacarle unos quince centímetros en ese momento, era evidente que ella sería más alta que él. Puta vida.

Una punzada de desilusión se alojó en su pecho, pero intentó desterrarla de inmediato, pues no era culpa de la niña no cumplir sus expectativas. La vaga ilusión que Levi había albergado cuando iba rumbo a Shiganshina de que ella se pareciese un poco más a él estaba basada en puro egoísmo; en la esperanza de poder de ese modo ver nuevamente la imagen de su madre, Kuchel, en alguien más que no fuese él mismo cada vez que se miraba en el espejo.

—¿Entonces por qué ha venido hasta aquí? Ya nos ha dejado claro que no quiere a Mikasa.

Los pensamientos de Levi se vieron interrumpidos por Eren que seguía mirándolo desafiante. Si él fuera como Kenny, el tío que lo había criado cuando su madre murió, ya le habría dado una bofetada por hablarle así. Para aquel hombre de carácter fuerte y enfados rápidos, la disciplina se aprendía a base de dolor y castigos.

Mirando ahora a aquel mocoso impertinente, Levi se estaba planteando seriamente si quizás su tío tenía razón.

Antes de que pudiese decidir entre responderle a Eren o golpearlo, Carla apareció nuevamente cargando con una bandeja donde descansaban una tetera y sendas tazas, así como el azucarero y un plato con algunos dulces.

El reconfortante aroma del té negro lleno las fosas nasales de Levi y lo hizo sentir reconfortado de inmediato, mitigando incluso un poco su fastidio.

Nada más poner la mujer la bandeja en la mesa de centro, Eren, con un gritito de alegría, se abalanzó sobre las galletas agarrando un puñado para compartirlas con Mikasa; al parecer ya se había olvidado por completo de su interrogatorio. Carla lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero hasta para él fue evidente que no estaba realmente enfadada con el mocoso.

—Eren, compórtate —lo regaño nuevamente mientras comenzaba a servirle el té a Levi—. Además necesito que Mikasa y tú me hagan un favor —continuó—. El abuelo de Armin está un poco enfermo, así que he preparado algo de comida para ellos. Quiero que se la lleven.

El chico la miró entrecerrando los verdes ojos, como si sospechara.

—Pero ya casi va a comenzar a anochecer, mamá. Tú dices que no podemos estar fuera tan tarde.

—Esta vez es un caso especial —le dijo Carla con amabilidad—. Además irán a dejar la comida y regresaran enseguida. No pueden quedarse a jugar con su amigo.

Eren no parecía muy convencido y pronto frunció el ceño.

—Solo quieres que salgamos de casa para que puedas hablar a solas con él —le soltó molesto—. No quieres que oigamos lo que tienen que decir.

La amabilidad de Carla desapareció al instante, siendo remplazada por una mirada feroz idéntica a la de chico. Ahora entendía Levi de donde había sacado ese temperamento el mocoso. ¿Dónde mierda se había ido a meter?

—¡Irán a casa de Armin a dejar la comida y punto, Eren! Mikasa, cariño —le dijo a la niña suavizando la voz, como si jamás hubiera estado enfadada—, por favor.

Como si la chica estuviese condicionada a esa situación, asintió de inmediato sin protestas y tomó al chico de la mano.

—Sí, mamá. Vamos, Eren —le dijo a su hermano adoptivo mientras tiraba de él rumbo a la cocina.

Bebiendo su té en silencio, Levi observó a aquella mujer tomar asiento frente a él. Seguramente Carla Jaeger era solo unos pocos años mayor que él; demasiado joven, pensó, para ser la madre de dos niños luego de haber quedado viuda recientemente. Era una mujer hermosa, de piel levemente bronceada que contrastaba con los bonitos ojos dorados y el sedoso cabello negro. Levi no creía que le fuese difícil encontrar un nuevo marido que pudiera ayudarle a criar a los mocosos. Mientras estuviese allí quizás se lo sugeriría. Él sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era para una mujer sola el criar a un niño sin ayuda.

El ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse seguido del leve eco de la voz de Eren protestando mientras se alejaba les corroboró que ya estaban solos.

Levi levantó la vista de su taza y notó la mirada cansada y pesarosa de Carla, como si hubiera mantenido una fachada de seguridad que no sentía mientras estaban allí sus hijos. Con un profundo suspiró que pareció hundirla por completo, ella le sonrió débilmente antes de decirle:

—Bueno, Levi, ahora ya estamos solos así que, por favor dime que está pasando realmente. Necesito saber quién mato a mi marido y nos está poniendo en peligro.

Dejando su taza sobre la mesa, Levi aceptó su petición sin dudarlo y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabía, a pesar del consejo que le había dado Erwin de que le evitara algunos detalles. Si uno iba a hundirse en el infierno, creía él, por lo menos tenía el derecho a saber qué demonios podía encontrar en él.

 

——o——

 

Era casi medianoche y Levi no podía dormir, lo que en su caso no era una novedad ya que casi nunca tenía una noche completa de sueño reparador. A menudo, creía que su insomnio se debía más que nada a un tipo de reflejo condicionado aprendido durante la infancia y estimulado a medida que iba creciendo.

Cuando era niño y su madre iba a atender clientes por la noche, Levi a veces no era capaz de conciliar el sueño al saber que estaba solo en la diminuta y destartalada casa en que vivían. Cualquier ruido del exterior, que no eran pocos ni gratos en la zona marginal de la capital donde vivían, lo asustaba; además, a veces tenía hambre o frío, y estas tampoco eran buenas compañeras para ayudarle a uno a dormir. Posteriormente, cuando su madre murió y se fue a vivir con Kenny, los turbios negocios nocturnos de su tío y su mal carácter le enseñaron a ser precavido durante la noche; algo que le sirvió bastante en su tiempo como delincuente juvenil, en el que no sabía en que momento alguien querría ajustar cuentas con él y rebanarle el cuello. Inclusive ahora en su trabajo, donde el peligro parecía estar respirándole constantemente en la nuca, el poder prescindir de largas horas de sueño era un beneficio.

Como fuese, dormir no era una necesidad primordial para Levi. Descansaba solo lo justo para que su cuerpo resistiera un día tras otro.

Resignado a que esa sería otra noche más en vela, se levantó y bajó con sigilo a la cocina para prepararse una taza de té. Tal vez, se dijo, de ese modo podría relajarse un poco.

La casa de los Jaeger estaba en completo silencio. Hacía horas que Carla había enviado a los niños a la cama y ella los siguió poco tiempo después. Luego de la tensa conversación de esa tarde y de la explicación muy poco grata que él le había dado, la mujer había intentado aceptarlo todo con un valor increíble. Levi no podía hacer más que admirarse de ella y su determinación. Sabía que no debía ser fácil saber que tanto ella como los niños podían ser asesinados en cualquier momento.

Pero él haría lo posible por evitarles ese destino. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que estaba allí.

A pesar de que la noche estaba bastante helada, Levi se envolvió en su abrigo negro y salió fuera de la casa, sentándose en el peldaño superior de la escalera de entrada. Las calles estaban desiertas a esas horas; levemente iluminadas por la luz mortecina de las farolas. Si ponía atención, incluso podía oír el amortiguado ruido indescifrable producido por los animales nocturnos que seguramente habitaban el bosque colindante. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que aquello no era algo que uno podía apreciar en las ciudades industriales ni en las urbes más pobladas. Tal vez, se dijo, pasar un tiempo en aquella ciudad apartada de la mano de Dios no estuviese tan mal.

Mientras daba un sorbo a su humeante taza de té, Levi notó la conocida sensación de ser intensamente observado. Se tensó al instante, y de manera disimulada metió su mano libre dentro de su abrigo hasta rozar sobre su cadera izquierda la empuñadura del cuchillo que siempre llevaba con él. Contuvo la respiración, envolviendo el mango del arma con sus dedos y esperó unos instantes, observando de reojo a su alrededor, atento a cada ruido que no pudiera identificar y entonces lo vio… aquel par de ojos verdes que nuevamente lo observaban a hurtadillas.

Tch, el mocoso era un fastidio. ¡Podría haberle rajado el cuello, maldición!

Durante aproximadamente diez minutos Levi se quedó allí, calmando su enfado y fingiendo que no se había percatado de su presencia mientras seguía bebiendo de su té y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad nocturna, esperando que el chiquillo se cansara y se fuera de regreso a la cama de una puta vez, pero no fue así. Eren seguía allí escondido, pendiente de todo lo que él hacía como si quisiese encontrar algo que lo delatase y demostrara que Levi era una mala persona.

Si el mocoso supiera…

Finalmente harto de aquel estúpido jueguecito, Levi terminó su té de un sorbo y lo miró directamente sin darle tiempo a esconderse. Sus ojos, siempre tan expresivos, se abrieron con pánico.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿piensas quedarte allí toda la noche? ¿No te dijo tu madre que te fueras a dormir?

Levi había esperado que al ser descubierto el niño saliera corriendo como había hecho en la tarde; no obstante, y para su sorpresa, notó como la puerta se abría lentamente antes de que el chico se asomara para quedar de pie frente a él.

Ataviado solo con un pijama celeste de manga larga, el niño iba demasiado desvestido para estar fuera a esa hora. Por lo menos se había calzado, pensó Levi aliviado. No estaba de ánimos para arrastrarlo de una oreja dentro de la casa para meterlo en la cama.

Un estremecimiento recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Eren haciéndolo tiritar cuando notó el frío nocturno, pero se envolvió con sus brazos para darse un poco más de calor y que no se le notara tanto. Levi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al percatarse de lo orgulloso que era el crío. No estaba mal.

A pesar de llevar el corto cabello castaño oscuro hecho un desastre a causa del sueño, su rostro se veía demasiado despejado; sin rastros de somnolencia reciente que delataran que se había despertado hacía poco.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado despierto aquel mocoso?, se preguntó Levi intrigado. ¿Habría estado esperando la oportunidad para espiarlo? ¿Se habría despertado cuando él se levantó o llevaba horas así?

Por lo general Levi era bueno sacando conclusiones, analizando a las personas y obteniendo las respuestas que necesitaba, pero no sabía cómo tratar con un niño. Para él, sus mentes siempre eran caóticas, y el hijo del doctor le parecía uno de los peores. Demasiada energía acumulada en un poco más de un metro cuarenta. Joder.

—¿Va a llevarse a Mikasa? —le soltó de golpe Eren, sorprendiéndolo. Aún de lejos y a esa distancia, Levi podía percibir lo serio que parecía el chico.

—¿Quieres que me la lleve? —le preguntó en respuesta. Un sutil reto en sus palabras que tuvieron de inmediato el efecto deseado. El mocoso se envaró aún más y acercándose unos cuantos pasos se plantó a su lado intentando lucir amenazador. Que divertido.

—¡Claro que no, Mikasa es mi hermana! —le espetó molesto. Al darse cuenta que estaba gritando y lo que podía significar para él si Carla se despertaba y lo encontraba allí fuera, bajo la voz considerablemente cuando volvió a decirle—: Mikasa es parte de esta familia. Mamá la necesita ahora que ya… no está papá aquí —murmuró Eren y tragó sonoramente, como si intentara controlarse para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo—. Además, yo tengo que cuidarlas a ambas. Se lo prometí a mi padre.

El aguijonazo doloroso de un recuerdo casi olvidado hizo a Levi sentir incómodo. Mucho tiempo atrás él también había sido un niño con el mismo ideal ingenuo, pero más pronto que tarde se había dado cuenta de que la vida era una mierda y que si no eras un adulto autosuficiente no podías hacer absolutamente nada. Y a veces ni siquiera siendo uno podías escapar de todas las porquerías que te escupía el destino.

Levi estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para reventar la burbuja del chico y decirle que eso solo eran tonterías. Que no era más que un mocoso débil que apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo y mucho menos podría proteger a su madre y a su hermana. Levi quería hacerlo, debería haberlo hecho, pero se calló. Algo en la actitud desafiante del niño, en su manera de mirarlo tragándose el miedo, hizo que sus labios se quedaran pegados.

Viéndolo ahora de cerca, Levi pudo notar el gran parecido que tenía Eren con su madre. Ambos compartían el mismo tono de piel ligeramente bronceada, las mismas facciones bonitas y aquellas cejas dramáticas que parecían enfatizar todo lo que decían. Los ojos grandes y expresivos también eran un rasgo heredado de su progenitora, pero a diferencia de los de Carla que eran de un brillante tono ámbar, los del chico de eran de un verde azulado intenso, abrumador. El verde del bosque profundo, el de las esmeraldas. El verde de las llamas del infierno.

Eran los ojos de un superviviente, y eso a Levi le gustó.

—Tch, no voy a llevármela —le dijo con sinceridad al niño pasados unos minutos—. Solo me quedaré aquí un tiempo para ayudar a tu madre hasta que pueda estabilizarse lo suficiente para seguir sola —y aquella era una verdad a medias. Una verdad llena de secretos intrínsecos—. Es demasiado joven para tener que cargar con dos mocosos insoportables como ustedes.

Eren le hizo una mueca de disgusto que en su rostro aniñado fue más divertida que amenazante y se sentó a su lado en el peldaño de la escalera que Levi ocupaba, pero procurando mantener una distancia aceptable entre ellos, algo que él agradeció.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —inquirió Eren tirando de las mangas de su pijama para cubrirse los dedos, seguramente helados.

—Quien sabe —murmuró Levi y levantó la vista para mirar hacia el cielo. A pesar de la calle débilmente iluminada, este parecía cuajado de estrellas. Millones y millones de puntos luminosos hasta donde la vista alcanzaba—. Días, semanas, meses. Aún no lo tengo muy claro. Pero no te preocupes, mocoso —le dijo al chico con una leve sonrisa irónica—, no será para siempre.

Eren soltó un bufido de fastidio y le lanzó aquel intento de mirada amenazante al que Levi ya se estaba acostumbrado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante un rato. Permanecieron simplemente así, contemplando las estrellas en compañía del otro, casi como si fueran viejos amigos y la compañía mutua los reconfortara.

—Creo… que me equivoqué con usted —le dijo de repente Eren pasado ya un rato, llamado su atención. Cuando se miraron, vio que el niño parecía muy serio y un poco avergonzado.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—Que pensé que usted era alguien malo y peligroso —confesó—. Aunque sigue pareciendo alguien peligroso.

Si el mocoso supiera, pensó nuevamente divertido Levi. Sin embargo solo se limitó a asentir con un gesto.

—Lo soy, te lo aseguro. Así que no te conviene tocarme los huevos, mocoso —le advirtió a Eren. Al ver como aquellos ojos verdes se abrían con asombro, se sintió divertido.

Sin embargo esta vez Eren negó con energía.

—No lo es —le dijo con total convicción—. Solo es lo que quiere que los demás creamos —guardó silencio unos segundos antes de mirarlo de una forma extraña. Una mirada tan intensa que hizo que Levi se inquietara un poco—. Usted es amable, solo que pretende que lo demás no nos demos cuenta y por eso parece estar siempre enfadado e intenta dar tanto miedo —continuó—. Creo que le han hecho mucho daño y por eso actúa así. Para no parecer débil y que los demás le tengan lástima —algo cohibido por lo que estaba diciendo, Eren bajó los ojos hacia sus manos. Tenía las redondeadas mejillas teñidas de un rojo furioso—. Yo creo que a pesar de todo usted es una buena persona. Puede que incluso me alegre un poco, solo un poco, de que esté aquí.

Leví apartó los ajos del chico notando el corazón latirle en el pecho desbocado, sin comprender muy bien el motivo; tal vez, se dijo, era porque la idea de que alguien pareciera tan confiado a su lado era nueva y extraña. O quizás era porque la forma en la que lo veía Eren lo hacía algo más cercano al yo humano que había sido tiempo atrás.

Odiaba aquel lugar, se dijo Levi un poco asustado. Mierda, debería marcharse de Shiganshina lo antes posible; antes de que…

Con un nudo de pánico en el estómago, Levi notó como la distancia que los separaba era cada vez más corta. Y antes de darse cuenta, Eren estaba prácticamente pegado a su lado, como un cachorro en busca de calor. Estaba tan cerca de él que Levi incluso lo podía sentir temblar a pesar de las capas de ropas que los separaban.

Su primer impulso fue apartarlo de un empujón y decirle que se largara a la cama, pero al ver lo confiado y poca cosa que este parecía en ese momento, Levi recordó lo que Erwin le había contado del niño cuando le habló de él por primera vez: Eren había visto morir a su padre y se había quedado junto a su cadáver hasta que lo encontraron, horas después, empapado en sangre y la mente hecha un caos.

Un niño que había visto morir a su padre, mierda.

Y sin poder evitarlo, a su cabeza llegó el recuerdo de otro niño que muchos años atrás, tantos que ya era casi difícil recordarlo, vio escaparse la vida del cuerpo de su madre. Un niño que esperó por días junto a su cadáver, confiando en que esta despertara y le dijera que todo era una mentira, una mala broma. Que ellos dos seguirían estando juntos por siempre.

Seguro de que después se odiaría por ello, Levi abrió un poco su abrigo para cubrir Eren y dejar que este se acurrucara contra él. El contacto físico no era algo que le agradara demasiado, de hecho Levi había tenido muy pocas amantes en su vida por el mismo motivo, sin embargo el tener al niño pegado a su costado no era del todo desagradable. Probablemente porque la noche era helada y el calor de aquel pequeño cuerpo contrarrestaba el frío.

Oyó a Eren contener la respiración unos momentos, como si temiera molestarlo, pero luego el chico dejó escapar una risita queda que calló de golpe al ver la mirada acerada que Levi le lanzó en señal de advertencia.

—Oi, mocoso, deberías irte a la cama. Ya es muy tarde.

—Lo hare —respondió Eren con la voz amortiguada por la cercanía y el mismo tono condescendiente que Levi le había oído usar con su madre cuando no quería hacer las cosas—. Solo contaré hasta veinte mientras entro en calor y luego volveré a la cama.

Aquellos veinte segundos se volvieron eternos, y cuando Levi bajó la vista para mirar al chico, este dormía tranquilamente acurrucado a su lado, con una respiración profunda y acompasada. Casi por primera vez desde que lo había conocido horas atrás, el rostro de Eren lucia relajado y tranquilo, lejos del semblante de chico conflictivo y testarudo que parecía mostrar siempre.

Al percatarse de que el pequeño durmiente acababa de babearle la manga de la camisa blanca que llevaba, Levi soltó un sonido de disgusto y lo fulminó con la mirada a pesar de que el otro no se enteró de nada.

—Mierda, que asco —masculló molesto entre dientes—. Por cosas como esta es que detesto a los mocosos —continuó murmurando mientras sacudía al chico sin mucha delicadeza—. Oi, Eren, despierta. Despabila de una vez, maldito mocoso.

Al tercer intento se dio cuenta que iba a ser en vano, así que de mala gana se quitó el abrigó para cubrir al chico y tomándolo en brazos se puso de pie para llevarlo hasta su cuarto en la segunda planta.

Intentando ser lo más sigiloso posible, Levi hizo malabares para sostener el chico contra su pecho mientras abría la puerta con cuidado para así no despertar a Mikasa que compartía el cuarto con Eren; pero nada más dejar al chico tendido y abrigado en la cama, se dio cuenta de lo inútil de su tentativa ya que la niña lo observaba con aquellos ojos grises muy atentos.

Durante unos segundos ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, como analizándose, como desafiándose; sin embargo Mikasa rápidamente perdió interés y se giró en su cama para ver con adoración a Eren que seguía profundamente dormido, ignorando a Levi de forma casi grosera, como si él ya no estuviese allí.

Una vez de regreso en su propia habitación, Levi se tumbó sin desvestirse en la cama y pensó en lo complicado que le había parecido aquel día. En las muchas cosas que había experimentado en tan poco tiempo.

Una vez más su mente regresó a Mikasa, y se preguntó que sería lo que la niña pensaría de él. Que sería lo que ella veía cada vez que lo miraba. Como luciría Levi a través de sus ojos.

Frío, seguramente, se dijo. Alguien lo suficientemente desalmado para haber dejado a una niña huérfana que lo necesitaba en manos de extraños.

Aquel desconcertante sentimiento de incomodidad que lo embargaba desde que supo que vería a la chica se acrecentó en su pecho, provocándole una sensación de quemazón ardiente. Un malestar casi físico que no disminuía con nada.

Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo e intentó desterrar aquellos malos pensamientos y los recuerdos dolorosos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Probó a pensar en los buenos recuerdos: su madre, cuando aún estaba bien; Farlan e Isabel, sus amigos que siempre parecían alegrarse de verlo; Hange, contenta y desquiciada contándole sobre alguno de sus locos inventos; Erwin, cuando le ofreció una oportunidad y diciéndole luego lo mucho que confiaba en él.

Y así de repente, casi como una invasión a su intimidad, un par de ojos verdes se colaron en su mente. Ojos verdes como el bosque profundo. Ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Ojos verdes como las llamas del infierno. Aquellos ojos que mirándolo con la seguridad de la ingenuidad infantil le dijeron a Levi que era amable. Que era una buena persona, quizás, solo quizás, un poco rota. Ojos verdes que removieron algo dentro de él, demostrándole que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo lo suficientemente humano para sentir dolor y sufrir por alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

Y con aquellos ojos y sus palabras todavía dando vueltas en su cabeza, finalmente se quedó dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, a quien haya llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que haya valido la pena y les haya gustado.  
> Este ha sido el primer capítulo de flashback, así que lamento si alguien esperaba a leer como serie ese reencuentro entre Levi y Eren, pero aquí se ha podido leer como se conocieron, y prometo que el reencuentro será en el capítulo tres. También confío en que él capítulo no haya salido demasiado pesado, antes de darme cuenta ya llevaba casi veinte páginas escritas. Ni yo me imagine que saldrían tantas.  
> Bueno, gracias nuevamente y hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. (Pecado) Gravedad

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 3:**

**(Pecado)**

**Gravedad**

****

**_—¿Y si no amamos nada?_ **

**_—Imposible. ¿Te imaginas la Tierra sin gravedad? ¿O el espacio sin gravedad? Sería un continuo autochoque. Incluso quien cree que no ama nada, ama algo. […] Lo importante no es si amamos o no, sino qué amamos.”_ **

**_(_ ** **Alessandro D'Avenia _, Blanca como la Nieve, Roja como la Sangre)_**

 

 

Una vida dura y años de rigor autoimpuesto, habían convertido a Levi en un perfecto mentiroso. No un mentiroso de aquellos que abrían la boca y soltaban un montón de chorradas sin sentido, sino de aquellos que podían fingir una tranquilidad o una indiferencia total aunque el mundo estuviera destrozándose alrededor suyo.

Sí, era un perfecto mentiroso, y fue solo gracias a esta habilidad que pudo aparentar una fría impasibilidad mientras sentía aquel par de ojos verdes que tan bien conocía fijos en él; entretanto, el dueño de estos mismos parecía debatirse entre echársele encima para estrecharlo en sus brazos o intentar estrangularlo. Sin embargo, cansado como estaba, Levi no se sentía con ánimo para enfrentarse a ninguna de aquellas posibilidades.

Con una mirada lánguida evaluó al joven que estaba de pie frente a él, advirtiendo los evidentes cambios que se habían producido en este desde la última vez que se vieron y aquellas cosas que el tiempo había dejado igual.

En tres años el chico había cambiado físicamente, y mucho. El mocoso demasiado delgado y enjuto que él recordaba, dio paso a un adulto que, aunque delgado, tenía una buena constitución física, de hombros anchos y mucho más musculoso. Además, con un poco de rencor, Levi tuvo que reconocer que la maldita de Hange tenía razón cuando le comentó que Eren había crecido. Cuando se separaron, el chico ya lo sobrepasaba en un poco más de diez centímetros de altura, sin embargo viéndolo en ese momento ante a él, estaba claro que la diferencia entre ellos sería con facilidad de algo más de veinte. Joder, aquello no lo ponía demasiado feliz.

Por otro lado, el cabello del muchacho también estaba considerablemente más largo. Levi recordaba a la perfección que durante el último año que pasaron juntos, en más de una ocasión discutió con el chico a causa de aquello, ya que a pesar de su insistencia en que lo recortara como era su costumbre, Eren se negaba a hacerlo. El chico había aducido a que ya no era un niño y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su apariencia, y Levi, harto de discusiones absurdas, simplemente lo dejó ser. Ahora Eren llevaba el castaño cabello sujeto en una corta coleta con algunos cortos mechones rebeldes que escapaban de esta y le caían sobre la frente. También su rostro había cambiado al perder casi todos los rasgos suaves y redondeados característicos de la niñez, dando paso a perfil más afilado, fuerte y cincelado. No había dudas de que el mocoso de había convertido en un hombre atractivo.

Sí, se dijo Levi, Eren había cambiado bastante; sin embargo, aquellos ojos demasiado intensos, demasiado expresivos, eran los mismos; y de algún modo ese pensamiento lo reconfortó. En el fondo, aquel chico estúpido seguía siendo el mismo con el que pasó cinco años de su vida.

Llevándose una mano a la nuca, Levi se frotó con fuerza la parte rapada de su cabello y los adoloridos músculos del cuello en un intento de aliviar la tensión. Ya no había modo de evitar aquel maldito encuentro o salir huyendo de ahí, por lo que no tenía más remedio que enfrentarlo.

Con resolución, volvió a tomar asiento en la banca que había abandonado minutos antes; una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y el brazo apoyado en el respaldo aportaron el efecto necesario a la fachada de fría tranquilidad que quería aparentar.

A pesar de que había dejado espacio de sobra para que el chico tomara asiento a su lado, Eren no se movió del sitio en el que se encontraba. Sus ojos examinaban a Levi con avidez, como si él también quisiese absorber y adaptarse a los cambios que pudiera percibir tras el tiempo transcurrido desde su separación. Cuando las miradas de ambos finalmente se encontraron, Levi se percató de inmediato de que los ojos del joven eran un poco más duros, mucho menos ingenuos que años antes, como si estos hubiesen visto demasiado. De algún modo ahora trasmitían una seguridad y determinación que él sabía no habían estado allí tiempo atrás.

Sí, se repitió, Eren había crecido y no solo físicamente. Sin que él estuviera allí para presenciarlo, este se había convertido en un adulto que había suplantado al inocente chico llorón, de risa fácil y enfados rápidos que siempre se mostraba ansioso por complacerlo y que parecía admirarlo por sobre todo.

Y fue en ese instante que comenzó a darse cuenta de que la perdida de aquello le dolía un poco; no un dolor sordo que se le hiciera insoportable, sino uno lento y casi imperceptible pero que lo dejaba con un regusto amargo en la boca. Aquel tipo de malestar creciente que sentía cuando despertaba de un sueño agradable y se daba cuenta de que volvía a estar en la misma realidad de mierda que era su vida.

Levi se preguntó si también habría sido él el culpable de aquel cambio en el chico o si este solo se debía a un paso inevitable hacia el camino de la adultez. Estaba comenzando a sentirse harto de tantas interrogantes para las que no tenía respuesta.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos en aquel evaluativo silencio, Levi comenzó a perder la paciencia, y se lo hizo notar al otro de inmediato:

—Oi, Eren, ¿has venido a decirme algo o simplemente vas a quedarte parado allí como idiota? Ha sido un día de mierda, por lo que estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa, así que habla o lárgate de una vez.

El cambio en la actitud del chico fue inmediato. Sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea cargada de tensión y frunció ligeramente el ceño; sus ojos verdes ya no eran tan calmados, sino que dieron paso a un tormentoso tono verde oscuro. A lo largo de los años Levi había visto miles de veces aquella misma expresión, una que delataba que el mocoso se iba a poner terco y combativo. No importaba el tiempo que hubieran dejado de verse, o lo mucho que el otro hubiese madurado, leer y predecir las emociones de Eren le seguía resultando bastante fácil ya que el joven no era de guardarse mucho las cosas, por el contrario, solía soltarlas todas de golpe como si no hubiese un mañana.

_En verdad, que mierda de día_ , se repitió Levi soltando un suspiro de fastidio y una mirada acerada que esperaba el chico advirtiera y comprendiera.

—No se puso en contacto con nosotros ni una sola vez en estos años —le espetó Eren; las morenas manos con los nudillos casi blancos de apretar tanto los puños y cada una de sus palabras cargadas de una dureza que sorprendió un tanto a Levi, tal vez porque él aún no estaba acostumbrado al tono levemente más grave de su voz o quizás solo porque era la primera vez que el chico le hablaba tan molesto sin intentar ocultarlo—. No sabíamos que había sido de usted o lo que estaba haciendo; ni siquiera nos enteramos de si tuvo algún problema luego de sacarnos esa noche de Trost, ¡nada! Si no hubiera sido por Hange…

—¿No te dije aquel día que la despedida era definitiva, mocoso? —le preguntó Levi con voz monótona mientras Eren, mirándolo intensamente, apretó aún más los labios, muerto de frustración contenida. El esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el joven por no ser irrespetuoso con él era evidente.

—Yo creí… que no hablaba en serio —reconoció el muchacho y un deje de desconsuelo tiñó sus palabras. Lentamente, Eren tomó aire y relajó su postura un poco, y esta vez cuando volvió a mirarle parecía más dolido que furioso —. Pensé que solo esperaría un tiempo, hasta que se calmaran un poco las cosas, ya sabe. Creí que regresaría a buscarnos. Que regresaría… por mí.

Un ramalazo de culpa invadió a Levi al oír aquello último, sobre todo al percatarse de que pese a su intento de actuar más adulto, Eren estaba evidentemente avergonzado de haberle hecho aquella confesión y dejar en evidencia lo que sentía.

Tch, maldición.

Por aquel entonces, recordó Levi, cuando la relación entre ambos comenzó a finalmente _cambiar_ , una de las primeras cosas que se impuso como límite fue la de ser muy cuidadoso sobre jamás hacerle al joven ninguna promesa, temeroso de no poder llegar a cumplirla. Él mejor que nadie estaba al corriente de la situación de peligro constante en la que se encontraban cada día, por lo que durante aquellos días se conformaba solo con aprovechar los escasos momentos que tenían para estar juntos y mantener a Eren con vida; para Levi con eso ya estaba. No obstante, ahora comprendía que, con dieciséis años, quizás el chico se había hecho más ilusiones de las que él creía en aquel momento.

Levi odiaba verlo así, y sobre todo detestaba saber que era él la causa del malestar del muchacho. Durante unos breves segundos tuvo la tentación de acercarse a Eren y palmearle la mejilla para que despabilara y se relajara un poco, como solía hacer cuando este era un niño y se ponía demasiado terco u ofuscado; sin embargo contuvo inmediatamente el impulso, consciente de que debía mantener en lo posible la distancia entre ambos.

Hasta que no supiera con seguridad si aquello era solo una coincidencia, o si alguien había orquestado aquel reencuentro a propósito, no podía arriesgarse a que los vieran juntos y poner nuevamente a Eren en peligro. ¡Se suponía que el mocoso estaba muerto, maldición! Y debería haber permanecido así un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco hasta que él pudiese…

¡Joder!, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer ahora?, se preguntó Levi casi al borde de la desesperación. La opción más fácil era la de portarse como un maldito bastardo y alejar de allí al chico sin contemplaciones. Aquello, sin dudas, les ahorraría dolor y problemas a ambos; sin embargo… no se sentía capaz. No en ese momento por lo menos.

Una chispa de rabia prendió dentro de él como la yesca. Furia, dolorosa y ciega, sobre todos los que habían jugado algún papel en aquella maldita historia que provocó que Eren y él se conocieran.

¿Habría sido más feliz el chico si él nunca hubiese aparecido en su vida? ¿Seguiría Carla con vida? ¿Hubiese podido conservar Eren su vida más o menos como la conocía si otro hubiese tomado aquel trabajo en su lugar? Levi no tenía respuesta para ninguna de aquellas interrogantes, las cuales lo habían atormentado durante años. Muchas veces había repasado los hechos, cuestionándose repetidamente en que se había equivocado o qué cosas habría tenido que cambiar. Temía que fueran sus propias emociones las que terminaron por nublarle el buen juicio, debilitándolo; volviendo su precisión y eficacia en solo un vestigio de lo que habían sido en el pasado.

Pero nada de lo que hiciera iba a cambiar lo ocurrido. Las decisiones que tomaron en aquel entonces, buenas o malas; los errores o los aciertos, ya eran un acto consumado. Ahora solo tocaba seguir adelante con esas elecciones.

—Tch, mierda —masculló Levi entre dientes observando la expresión atormentada del joven. Aquello siempre había debilitado su determinación—. Oi, Eren, deja de lloriquear de una maldita vez —le dijo finalmente, cansado. Ya había tomado su decisión—; ya no eres un mocoso, así que compórtate como un hombre.

Ante sus duras palabras, el otro le devolvió una mirada cargada de dolida exasperación.

—¡Y eso es lo que estoy intentado hacer, por eso he venido a hablar con usted! ¡Para aclarar las cosas! ¡Esto no es fácil para mí, sabe! —Eren se llevó las manos al rostro un par de segundos, presionando ligeramente sus ojos y respirando despacio para recomponerse antes de volver a mirarlo. Tragó con fuerza antes de proseguir—. Tengo demasiadas preguntas —le confesó—. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí, Levi? ¿Por qué fingió que no conocía a Armin cuando lo vio en su clase? Él dice que no ocupa su propio nombre y he podido comprobar que eso es verdad cuando lo fui a buscar a la facultad, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Su regreso tiene algo que ver con el que nosotros hayamos decidido volver a Shiganshina? ¿Es por lo que ocurrió hace casi tres años?

Levi levantó una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio. Cuando Eren se ponía así de intenso era bastante difícil hacerlo callar y seguirle el ritmo, y eso a él solía volverlo loco. Desde que lo había conocido a los once años, aquel mocoso fue como una tormenta en sus días de calma; un dolor constante en el trasero.

Haciendo una casi imperceptible mueca de disgusto, Levi se armó de valor, convenciéndose de que esa decisión era inevitable. Asegurándose una y otra vez de que cualquier pequeño error que pudiera resultar de ella, podría manejarlo. Aquello, se repitió, no era un impulso emocional; era una necesidad táctica.

—Dame tu móvil —le exigió al joven tendiendo una mano hacia él. Viendo que este tardaba en obedecer y solo lo miraba aturdido, flexionó ligeramente los dedos para apurarlo mientras en sus ojos grises se reflejaba la impaciencia.

Evidentemente nervioso, Eren obedeció y se acercó un poco más hacia donde él estaba sentado para entregarle el aparato que ya había encendido y desbloqueado. Lucía azorado y confuso, observando con atenta avidez cada uno de sus movimientos mientras Levi tecleaba con rapidez en el móvil.

Una vez hubo acabado de escribir, Levi se lo lanzó al chico, sin mucha delicadeza, para regresárselo. Eren alcanzó a sujetarlo por los pelos, logrando que él sonriera internamente al comprobar que este aún tenía buenos reflejos.

Encendiendo otra vez el móvil, Eren comenzó a pasar aplicaciones con el dedo sin comprender muy bien que era lo que él había hecho.

—Te he apuntado mi número —le explicó. Los ojos verdes del muchacho se abrieron enormes por la sorpresa—. Envíame un mensaje esta noche informándome que días tienes libres esta semana. Intentaré hacerme un tiempo para que podamos reunirnos.

Levi lo oyó inhalar aire con fuerza y vio como la piel levemente morena de sus pómulos se sonrojaba un poco. Parecía felizmente esperanzado cuando le soltó con voz entrecortada:

—¿U-una cita?

Levi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Una cita y una mierda, mocoso. Deja de pensar en idioteces y céntrate, Eren. Tenemos que reunirnos para hablar y averiguar de demonios está ocurriendo aquí, no a rememorar el maldito pasado —le aclaró con dureza—. No olvides enviarme el mensaje esta noche. No hay más oportunidades.

Sin darle tiempo a que pudiese decir nada más, Levi se puso de pie y se apresuró a recoger su maletín y la chaqueta que había dejado tirados en la banca minutos atrás. Quería salir de allí a toda prisa antes de que su máscara de imperturbabilidad terminara por venirse abajo a causa de puro agotamiento mental.

No hubo dado ni dos pasos para alejarse cuando notó el conocido peso de una mano sobre su hombro que, ejerciendo cierta presión, lo obligó a volverse.

Casi como un _déjà vu_ , Levi reconoció la desesperada determinación en aquel par de ojos verdes, la misma expresión anhelante y tormentosa que le había visto al chico años atrás, luego de un severo regaño por parte de él. Sí, en aquel entonces ese descuido suyo había sido la primera chispa que había dado pie al desastre emocional en que posteriormente se convirtió su relación. Aquel había sido el punto de no retorno para ambos.

Y no podía volver a ocurrir.

Con el pulso acelerado a causa de la anticipación, Levi dio un paso atrás y plantó con firmeza una mano sobre el pecho del chico para obligarlo a mantener la distancia entre ellos, justo en el instante en que este se había inclinado peligrosamente hacia él. Su rostro arrebolado estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, tanto que Levi podía sentir el cálido roce del aliento de Eren removiendo con suavidad las oscuras hebras de su flequillo y distinguir los distintos tonos de verdes, azules y grises que reflejaban en ese momento los iris de sus ojos.

Tch, mocoso idiota.

De un potente empujón, Levi apartó a Eren de golpe, haciéndolo trastabillar y dejándolo sentado de culo sobre el césped casi un metro más allá. Sus enormes ojos verdes observándolo llenos de incrédulo asombro.

Como si acabara de despertar de un sueño y recién comprendiera lo que había estado a punto de hacer, el chico se levantó a toda prisa mirándolo avergonzado y compungido.

—¡Y-yo lo lamento, Levi! ¡No sé qué me pasó en ese momento! ¡Yo en realidad no pretendía…! ¡Por favor, perdóneme!

Masajeando su sien para aliviar el inminente dolor de cabeza, Levi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de resignación mientras observaba al maldito causante de su revuelo emocional.

¿Qué demonios tenía aquel mocoso para metérsele de aquel modo bajo la piel? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía pasar página y dejar que el camino de ambos se separara de una vez por todas?

Eren era la peor elección en todos los sentidos, y Levi lo sabía: demasiado joven, demasiado inocente, demasiado impulsivo y testarudo, demasiado pasional, demasiado necesitado de atención y afecto, demasiado… de todo; absolutamente todo lo contrario a él mismo. Pero a pesar de ello, de comprender que era un error, de saber que lo mejor era alejarlo, de algún modo Levi sentía que el chico para él era como la fuerza de gravedad. No importaba lo mucho que saltaras o te esforzaras por alejarte de su alcance, de un modo u otro ibas a terminar nuevamente aterrizando en tierra atraído por ella.

Era como si desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, ocho años atrás, Eren lo hubiese ido enredando poco a poco en una sutil tela de araña sin que él se diese cuenta, y por más que ahora Levi luchara por liberarse, no creía que pudiese hallar un modo para poder escapar de ella.

Haciendo a un lado aquella molesta certeza, lo miró resignadamente antes de partir.

—Oi, envíame ese mensaje —le repitió. Una orden clara que estaba seguro el otro cumpliría a la brevedad—. Y ni se te ocurra volver a aparecerte por aquí, mocoso de mierda. Si lo haces, voy a darte una paliza de la que no podrás levantarte en una semana.

Tras aquella advertencia y antes de que el chico pudiese hacer alguna otra tontería, Levi se alejó a grandes zancadas hacia la zona de estacionamiento para buscar su coche. Solo una vez que estuvo dentro de este y puso el seguro a todas las puertas, apoyó la frente sobre el volante, cerró los ojos y se permitió descansar del agitado tumulto de emociones que parecían haber explotado dentro de su pecho.

Después de casi tres años de férrea determinación, ¿qué mierda se suponía que estaba haciendo?, se preguntó. Tenía clarísimo que lo que había tenido con Eren tiempo atrás no podía volver a repetirse. No, no podía volver a cometer ese error nuevamente.

¡Demonios, casi tenía treintaicuatro años, no quince! ¡Se suponía que él sabía controlarse!

Intentando pensar en frío, Levi comenzó a evaluar todas sus posibilidades. De momento, quizás lo mejor fuera hablar con Erwin y explicarle la situación, además de pedirle un remplazo para el trabajo que estaba realizando en aquel momento. Hange se pondría furiosa, claro; pero le daba igual, se que jodiera. También, tal como había acordado, se reuniría con Eren, y una vez que recopilara la información que necesitaba del chico, se iría de aquel lugar. Tomaría otro encargo, sí; uno en la otra punta del país de ser posible, donde la tentación de ver nuevamente aquel par de ojos verdes ya no pudiera afectarlo.

Decidido, marcó el número de su superior y durante unos cuantos minutos se dedicó a contarle en detalle todo lo ocurrido ese día, esperando que este pudiese iluminarlo al respecto de lo que estaba pasando; no obstante, cuando terminó la llamada sin obtener mayor información que al comienzo y sin haberle dicho a su amigo nada de una remoción, Levi supo que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

Claro que no le pediría a Erwin que lo sacara de allí. Como tantas otras veces en el pasado, se inventaría miles de excusas para no alejarse de Eren, para quedarse a su lado. Crearía motivos ineludibles que lo obligaran a permanecer en aquella pequeña ciudad apartada de la mano de Dios hasta que dejar el chico ya fuese inevitable. Y todavía así, seguiría luchando por impedirlo.

Sí, definitivamente para él, Eren Jaeger era la gravedad. Levi no podía encontrar otra explicación para la atracción intensa que el joven ejercía sobre él.

 

——o——

 

Con una paciencia que era inhabitual en él, Eren había esperado alrededor de veinte minutos escondido fuera de la tienda de Hannes hasta que la llegada de un par de parlanchines clientes mantuvo al hombre lo suficientemente ocupado para que él pudiese colarse dentro del recinto sin que este tuviese tiempo de llenarlo a preguntas sobre su día.

Soltando un rápido saludo que el otro apenas pudo contestar, Eren cruzó la estancia a toda prisa hasta llegar a la trastienda que aún estaba bastante desordenada, con cajas cerradas y otras a medio abrir y los estantes tan llenos de telarañas y polvo que cuando rozó uno accidentalmente con el brazo, una larga mancha oscura quedó adherida a su piel. Si Levi viera aquel desastre, con lo obsesivo y pulcro que era seguramente se volvería loco. Se prometió que aquel mismo domingo obligaría a los chicos a que lo ayudaran a ordenar y limpiar aquel chiquero, porque estaba seguro de que Hannes, por sí mismo, no lo haría nunca.

A pesar de lo sucias que estaban las pequeñas ventanas de aquel cuarto, la luz mortecina de la tarde que todavía se colaba por estas fue suficiente para que pudiese llegar sin problemas a la estrecha escalera que llevaba al segundo piso de la vivienda. Eren la subió a toda prisa de un par de zancadas, ansioso por llegar lo antes posible a su habitación y encerrarse en ella antes de que cualquier de sus amigos llegase a buscarlo para exigirle explicaciones.

A sabiendas de que era muy probable que Mikasa y Armin estuviesen furiosos con él, Eren había evitado entrar por la puerta principal para no topárselos. Sabía que tendría que hablar con sus amigos tarde o temprano y explicarles lo sucedido, pero primeramente necesitaba aclarar sus propias ideas y despejar sus dudas antes de intentar siquiera cargar con las de alguien más. Solo esperaba que aquella larga espera fuera de la tienda no hubiese sido en vano.

Pero no hubo suerte.

Nada más doblar el pasillo que llevaba hacia las habitaciones que ocupaban ellos y ver aquel par de cabezas, una rubia y la otra morena, una frente a la otra junto a su puerta, Eren comprendió el error de cálculo que había cometido. Claro que sus amigos lo conocían lo suficiente bien como para poder anticipar lo que él iba a hacer. Sobre todo Armin, se dijo, con su mente brillante y analítica no iba a caer de manera tan fácil en su intento de engaño.

Patético.

Soltando un pesado suspiro de resignación al comprender que había perdido aquella partida, se dirigió hacia donde el par se encontraba sentado y se dejó caer al lado de su hermana que le dedicó una mirada cargada de mudo reproche.

—Eres un tonto, Eren —le soltó esta, lanzándole la mochila con sus cosas que se había dejado tirada en la biblioteca, antes de volver a enterrar la parte inferior de su rostro en la bufanda roja que casi siempre llevaba y abrazarse las piernas que tenía recogidas; no obstante, Mikasa no parecía tan enfadada como él había esperado encontrarla y eso lo reconfortó un poco.

Por otro lado, Armin, sentado frente a él con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Y, ¿cómo está Levi? —Le preguntó su amigo, directo y pragmático, como si Eren hubiese ido a reunirse con el otro a una cita acordada y no se hubiera escabullido a escondidas de ellos para correr a su encuentro—. Te veo entero, sin ningún moretón aparente, así que supongo que ha sido amable contigo.

Una sonrisa de complicidad asomó a los labios de ambos ante aquel comentario y Mikasa los miró como si fuesen idiotas, frunciendo más el ceño si eso era posible. Seguramente, pensó Eren, ella recordaba más de algún episodio del pasado en el que él, tras haber fastidiado de verdad a Levi, había terminado bastante maltrecho.

Dejando caer el peso de su espalda sobre la fría pared que estaba tras él, Eren levantó el rostro al techo y cerró los ojos. Se sentía agotado, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros y kilómetros sin descanso, sin poder detenerse en ningún punto hasta ese preciso momento. Tal vez, pensó, aquellos años de separación habían sido aquella interminable carrera, y solo el hecho de ver nuevamente a Levi le hizo sentir que había llegado por fin a la meta.

Centrando su atención nuevamente a su amigo, Eren se encogió de hombros. Al notar que estos crujían levemente, contracturados a causa de la tensión, levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza para unirlos y estirarse, intentado así aliviarse un poco.

—Normal, supongo —le dijo mientras volvía a recostarse contra el muro—. Se ha puesto furioso al verme, aunque ha intentado disimularlo. Ya saben cómo es. Y tenías razón, Armin; Levi no ha cambiado nada —reconoció con fingida alegría al otro chico con una breve sonrisa, intentando restarle importancia al hecho de lo poco entusiasmado que se había mostrado el otro hombre con su reencuentro.

Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, los azules ojos de su amigo lo miraron con algo similar a la lástima y Eren lo odió. Detestaba que los demás pensaran que lo suyo con Levi era algo por lo que sentir compasión.

Aunque nunca le había confesado directamente a Armin lo que sentía por Levi, estaba seguro de que el otro chico por lo menos lo intuía. Durante el último año que habían pasado todos juntos en Trost, en más de una ocasión Eren había pillado la atenta mirada del chico sobre Levi o él mismo, evaluándolos; como si este esperase descubrir algo, resolver algún misterio del que aún no tenía todas las claves. Por aquel entonces, temeroso de que sus sentimientos fueran descubiertos, Eren siempre había intentado ser muy cuidadoso, fingiendo lo mejor que podía; pero temía que de igual modo su inexperiencia lo hubiera delatado. Como le ocurrió aquel día con Jean.

Y ese mismo día había estado a punto de cometer el mismo error…

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?, se preguntó. ¿Es que jamás aprendía de sus errores? ¿Acaso esperaba que todo volviera a repetirse?

Quizás, tuvo que reconocer Eren, apesadumbrado. Porque a pesar de todo lo que pasó después entre ambos, del dolor que conllevó el separarse de Levi, lo que tuvieron no fue una equivocación para él. En aquel momento, a sus dieciséis años, contar su atención, sentirse aunque fuera solo un poco correspondido, había sido un triunfo.

Desterrando de su mente aquella dolorosa remembranza del pasado, Eren volvió a prestar a tención a sus amigos que lo observaban intrigados ante su cambio de humor.

Ignorando la mirada de advertencia “para que lo dejase en paz un rato” que le lanzó Mikasa, Armin, más que acostumbrado a su explosivo carácter, se atrevió a decirle:

—Entonces supongo que todo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo ya que no has podido sacarle nada de información. Eso es una lástima, Eren —aventuró el otro chico. Sus ojos azules parecían algo desilusionados—. Tal vez deberíamos haber esperado un poco más de tiempo antes de abordar a Levi de ese modo.

Eren negó con firmeza.

—Me ha dado su número y me ha dicho que acordemos una fecha para reunirnos. Al parecer él también quiere aclarar algunas cosas con nosotros y comprender de qué va todo este asunto. Me ha dado la impresión de que no tenía la menor idea de que estuviésemos de regreso en Shiganshina.

—Entonces eso descartari-

—No vas a reunirte con él —soltó Mikasa cortando repentinamente a Armin. A pesar de no haber alzado la voz, el tono autoritario de ella hizo que tanto él como el otro chico dieran un respingo. Su amiga parecía molesta en extremo—. Ya viste a ese tipo. Con eso debería bastarte, Eren.

Como si hubiese estado esperando aquel desacuerdo de su parte, en vez de amedrentarse él se volvió a verla lleno de enfado.

—¡Dios, Mikasa! ¡No actúes ahora como una cría! —perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, Eren le lanzó una acerada mirada que rivalizó con la suya—. ¿No habíamos acordado antes de que intentaríamos averiguar qué es lo que sabe Levi? Es obvio que él también quiere obtener información de nosotros. ¡Sería un trato justo!

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo —insistió ella, determinada—. Prefiero que nos ciñamos al plan original. Solo nosotros tres.

—Pues yo creo que esta es una buena oportunidad, Mikasa —acotó Armin. La furiosa mirada que le lanzó la chica lo atemorizó un poco, pero continuó de todos modos—. Además, en ningún momento Eren ha dicho que se reunirá a solas con Levi, ¿verdad? Es obvio que iremos los tres juntos. ¿Cierto, Eren?

Aunque era una mentira descarada que nació de la desesperación, él asintió en conformidad a lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Entrecerrando los grises ojos con sospecha hacia Eren y a pesar de parecer bastante dudosa sobre su honestidad tras su evaluación, Mikasa dejó de protestar.

¿Realmente era tan tonto que ingenuamente había creído que podría tener otra vez la oportunidad de estar a solas con Levi? Maldición, estaba más que claro que en cuanto supieran de aquella reunión, tanto Armin como su hermana se le unirían, ¿acaso no lo hacían todo siempre los tres juntos?

Y aun así, él había fantaseado un poco sobre ello.

En su camino de regreso a casa había pensado una y otra vez en que cosas decir y que no en su próximo encuentro para ganarse nuevamente la atención de aquel hombre. Había rememorado pláticas anteriores entre ellos y recordado aquellas cosas que sabía incomodaban a Levi. Estaba decidido, a pesar de la mala impresión que seguramente se había llevado ese día, a demostrarle a este que había crecido, y que ya no era el chico inseguro y desesperado por ganarse su aprobación.

Pero, ¿realmente no lo era?

Mientras oía a Armin hablar intentando convencer a Mikasa sobre los beneficios que podría traerles el tener a Levi de su lado, sobre todo tras la nula información que habían obtenido esa tarde en la biblioteca, Eren pensaba en ello.

Desde el instante en que se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Levi no era solo cariño y admiración, quiso darse prisa en crecer. Deseó desesperadamente madurar y hacerse mayor para así acortar, aunque fuera solo un poco, la distancia que parecía separarlo de aquel hombre. Eren quería serle útil. Quería que este lo reconociera y lo mirara como su igual, no como a un mocoso necesitado de muchas cosas al que tenía que proteger.

Y allí estaba, casi tres años después, mucho más alto, mucho más fuerte; prácticamente un adulto a sus diecinueve años y, sin embargo frente a Levi, volvía a sentirse tan poca cosa como se había sentido a los dieciséis.

Quizás, pensó Eren, algunos malos hábitos nunca cambiaban.

 

——o——

 

Aquella noche nada más terminar de cenar y poner orden en el comedor y la cocina junto a sus amigos, Eren, argumentando que estaba muerto de agotamiento tras el largo día que habían tenido y que necesitaba dormir desesperadamente, se fue directo a su habitación. Si los chicos creyeron o no su excusa, no estaba del todo seguro, aun así lo dejaron en paz. Hannes por su parte, al que los tres habían acordado no decirle aun nada de Levi, le deseó con su habitual afabilidad que descansase bien antes de ponerse a trabajar con los libros de cuentas de la tienda.

Nada más encerrarse en su cuarto, Eren le escribió un mensaje a Levi con la información que este le había pedido. Con el corazón acelerado esperó su respuesta, la cual llegó casi cinco minutos después en un escueto: «Sábado a las 18. Te enviaré las indicaciones de donde nos juntaremos el viernes». Y sí, él se sintió un poco desilusionado, pero aun así se arriesgó a enviarle otro mensaje deseándole buenas noches, pero en esta ocasión la respuesta nunca llego.

Abatido, Eren se desvistió para ponerse el pantalón de chándal y la camiseta que usaba como pijama y se tumbó en la cama observando el móvil de tanto en tanto. Finalmente comprendiendo que Levi no le respondería, se dijo que lo mejor era descansar ya que al día siguiente tenía clases a primera hora; pero a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía, no pudo dormir.

Hacía cerca de tres horas que Eren se había metido en la cama, pero por más que cerraba los ojos e intentaba relajarse su cerebro, demasiado hiperactivo tras todo lo ocurrido ese día, solo le permitía sentirse inquieto y dar vueltas y más vueltas en esta hasta que le resultó insoportable permanecer por más tiempo acostado allí.

Frustrado, apartó de un tirón las sábanas demasiado calientes y se puso de pie notando el rugoso frescor del piso de madera bajo sus plantas desnudas, agradecido de aquel cambio agradable que ayudó a aliviar en parte la sensación de sofoco que sentía.

Eren se sirvió un vaso de agua de la botella que tenía en la mesita de noche y se lo bebió de golpe. Tras volver a rellenarlo, se dirigió hacia el alfeizar de la amplia ventana que daba a la calle y se sentó allí a observar la vía carente de transeúntes que a esas horas de la noche se mostraba iluminada por la clara luna que estaba alta en el cielo. A pesar de los años transcurridos y de los cambios y adelantos tecnológicos, Shiganshina seguía siendo principalmente una cuidad agrícola, por lo que la mayor parte de su población se levantaba nada más despuntar el día y ya estaban durmiendo en sus casas antes de las diez de la noche, dejando todo sumido en el silencio y la tranquilidad nocturna.

Estaban ya en septiembre, a punto de comenzar el verano, por lo que tanto las noches como los días se estaban volviendo más sofocantes y calurosos. De niño, a Eren le había encanto el verano, de días mucho más largos y cálidos donde podía tomar helado, pasar largar horas jugando con Armin por las calles o en las afueras del bosque cerca de su casa o ir al rio a bañarse y pescar. Su madre parecía siempre mucho más permisiva y feliz en verano, con aquella enorme sonrisa que a él le encantaba, así que también amaba aquella estación por ello. Sin embargo, cuando era ya un adolescente, Eren había comenzado a apreciar los días apagados y fríos que traía el invierno; días donde podía pasar horas tumbado frente a la chimenea bebiendo algo caliente y platicando de todo y nada con Armin, Mikasa y el resto de los chicos mientras se permitía de tanto en tanto observar a Levi que, sentado casi siempre en una butaca un poco alejada de ellos, parecía estar enfrascado en la lectura de algún libro. Por aquel entonces, cada vez que la mirada de ambos se había encontrado, Eren sentía como si algo explotara dentro de él, dejándolo anhelante y tembloroso, felizmente ansioso. Algo para lo que no había podido dar un nombre apropiado en un comienzo, pero que luego descubrió como algo hermoso y terrible a la vez: estaba enamorado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar aquellos recuerdos de su mente, Eren bebió lentamente de su vaso y abrió un poco la ventana, lo suficiente para dejar que una tibia briza entrara en el cuarto y ayudara a refrescarlo un poco, volviendo fría la leve película de sudor que le cubría los brazos y pies desnudos, así como la parte del pecho que la camiseta que llevaba para dormir le dejaba al descubierto.

A pesar de que la casa de Hannes estaba más cerca de la zona céntrica de la cuidad que del exterior como lo había estado la casa de los Jaeger, Eren podía sentir como la briza nocturna arrastraba con ella el inconfundible olor del bosque, cuya esencia cargada, rica y profunda recordaba a la tierra húmeda y fértil. Las ciudades como Trost, Mitra o Stohess, siempre tan saturadas de gente y de industrias, le habían parecido sofocantes. Espacios pequeños en los que apenas podías respirar, en donde cada vez que levantabas la vista veías edificios y asfalto y concreto, coches y gente, un cielo pálido y descolorido. Y él lo había odiado.

Por ese motivo su regreso a Shiganshina, a pesar de estar motivado por una causa muy distinta, había sido en parte un alivio, casi como una redención. Y no solo para él, se dijo Eren, sino que también para Mikasa y Armin que habían crecido allí con él. Cada vez que hablaban de casa, podía percibir la tristeza y la añoranza a partes iguales en ambos. Lo mismo que él sentía.

Y por si fuese poco, se había reencontrado con Levi…

Aquella tarde, cuando Eren fue a buscarle, solo había sido a causa de uno de sus arrebatados impulsos. Como siempre.

Durante casi dos horas había ayudado diligentemente a sus amigos a recabar información en periódicos viejos. Leyó con atención cada artículo que pudiese ser mínimamente relevante en lo ocurrido a sus padres y tomó más apuntes que los que había hecho ese mismo día en todas sus clases juntas. Durante ese tiempo, Eren se había dejado los ojos en aquellos textos de antaño e intentó sumergir la cabeza en aquel tedioso trabajo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que aquello era necesario. Que si no fuera por él y sus decisiones, ni Mikasa ni Armin estarían allí en ese momento. Él debía ser quien trabajara con más ahínco de los tres.

Sin embargo no fue capaz de concentrarse del todo. Cada tanto, su cabeza volvía a lo que les contó su amigo horas antes y la necesidad acuciante que había despertado dentro de él de comprobar si el chico tenía o no razón. Si Levi realmente estaba de regreso allí, en Shiganshina, tan cerca de él. Si podrían verse nuevamente.

Cuando la ansiedad mental de Eren superó el límite y ya no le permitió concentrarse para nada, se disculpó con sus amigos para ir al baño e intentar refrescarse un poco. Sin embargo fue allí cuando tomó una decisión, comprendiendo que a menos de que hablara lo más pronto posible con Levi no tendría paz mental.

Salió de la biblioteca a toda prisa y envió un mensaje de texto a Armin pidiéndole disculpas por dejarlos en la estacada y comunicándole lo que iba a hacer. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de este, puso el móvil en silencio y se apresuró en regresar a la universidad.

Encontrar a Levi fue más fácil de lo que esperaba en un principio. A pesar del cúmulo de cosas que parecían agolparse en su cabeza y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, Eren recordaba vagamente que Armin les había comentado que este no estaba utilizando su nombre real, por lo que se dirigió hacia la facultad de Derecho de la universidad y consultó en Informaciones sobre el maestro que impartía la clase de Historia Política. Solo había necesitado de un par de palabras amables y unas cuantas sonrisas para que la chica que allí atendía le indicara que “Rivaille Ackerman” en aquel momento estaba impartiendo su última clase del día y que si necesitaba hablar con él, podía esperarlo allí si gustaba.

Eren le agradeció la información, sin embargo con otra sonrisa rechazó el ofrecimiento de la muchacha, consciente de que quedarse esperando a Levi encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes solo ayudaría a que se pusiera todavía más nervioso.

Durante casi media hora vagó a las afueras de la facultad de Derecho intentando distraerse leyendo los mensajes amenazantes y furiosos de su hermana y los de Armin, llenos de súplicas e intentos de hacerlo entrar en razón. Descartando cualquier tentativa de respuesta a sus amigos, Eren comenzó teclear un mensaje para Hange que borró once veces porque no lo complacía del todo, sintiendo que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho cada vez que veía a alguien salir por la puerta principal del recinto.

Hasta que lo vio.

Su primer impulso fue salir corriendo directamente hacia él, pero se contuvo, recordando la determinación que había tomado de mostrarse más mesurado, controlando sus impulsos aunque le costara.

Durante unos pocos minutos siguió a Levi a una distancia prudente mientras este se alejaba. En un comienzo Eren creyó que Levi se dirigiría a toda prisa a la zona de estacionamiento, sin embargo se sorprendió un poco cuando él se detuvo repentinamente bajo uno de los árboles de la zona de descanso del parque. Casi como si esperase algo.

Asustado, Eren se preguntó en aquel momento si a pesar de lo sigiloso que intentó ser, Levi se habría percatado de su presencia, pero al ver que el otro sacaba el móvil y comenzaba una intensa plática con alguien, el alivio y la decepción lo invadieron a partes iguales.

Desde su posición de observador, Eren vio a Levi quitarse la chaqueta y tomar asiento en la banca mientras seguía pegado al aparato. Por la forma relajada y confiada en que se expresaba, estaba seguro de que este hablaba con Hange o Erwin, o Isabel o Farlan. Aquellas ellas eran casi las únicas personas con las que él le había visto bajar la guardia de ese modo. Aunque en ese momento Levi parecía más que un poco molesto.

Mientras esperaba con paciencia para no interrumpir la conversación, Eren se permitió el capricho de poder observar libremente a Levi luego de tres largos años de ausencia.

Honestamente aquel hombre no había cambiado demasiado. Levi seguía llevando el negro y liso cabello de la misma forma que antes, corto hasta la altura del comienzo de las orejas y rapado bajo las sienes y la nuca, con la línea hecha casi al medio para que los mechones que la caían sobre el rostro no le incomodaran. A pesar de ser ya casi verano, su piel seguía luciendo igual de pálida, pareciendo casi tan fría como la actitud impenetrable e impasible que siempre mostraba. Al tener una baja estatura y una complexión más bien delgada, además de facciones delicadas y estilizadas, le edad de Levi era imposible de determinar. Eren sabía que este cumpliría treintaicuatro aquel año, sin embargo cualquiera que no lo conociese lo encasillaría más cerca de los veinticinco que sobrepasando la treintena.

A diferencia de años atrás, Levi en aquel momento llevaba unas delgadas gafas de lectura, aunque Eren no estaba muy seguro de si aquello era por necesidad o parte de aquella caracterización que estaba representando. Sin embargo, se dijo, se veían bien en él, aunque con mucha diferencia prefería el poder mirar aquellos pálidos y acerados ojos grises, eternamente delineados a base de pronunciadas ojeras a causa del poco descanso, sin que nada que interpusiese en ello.

Aquel día, se fijó Eren,  Levi vestía con botines negros y vaqueros oscuros, además de una camisa blanca que había arremangado unos minutos atrás. La chaqueta de traje negra, que seguramente había sido su única concesión a la formalidad, se hallaba descartada en ese momento sobre el respaldo de la banca donde este se encontraba sentado. En verdad, pensó él, seguía siendo un hombre muy apuesto.

Los minutos de aquella llamada le parecieron eternos a Eren. A cada instante transcurrido, la ansiedad parecía apoderarse más y más de él, y toda la determinación que reunió durante su viaje de regreso a la universidad, se iba desvaneciendo con la misma rapidez que lo hacía la espuma del mar.

En el momento que vio a Levi poner fin a la plática y ponerse de pie, supo que era su oportunidad. Reuniendo un valor que no sentía, Eren se apresuró a alcanzarlo y lo llamó por su nombre.

Nada más este volteara a verlo, sintió como si algo lo golpeara en el pecho haciendo que sus pulmones se vaciaran dolorosamente ante su escrutinio.

Eren siempre había pensado que Levi era un hombre atractivo. No guapo como lo eran los modelos de revistas de facciones perfectas o los actores que solían gustarles a las chicas, sino que era atrayente de una forma mucho más visceral; era hermoso de la misma manera que lo eran las cosas peligrosas y salvajes, aquellas que sabías podías admirar de lejos pero corrías el riesgo de morir si te aproximas demasiado. Sí, para Eren, Levi Ackerman, con su metro sesenta de estatura y la compleción física parecida a la de un adolescente imponía más miedo y respeto que un tipo mucho más alto y el doble de corpulento que él.

Y a pesar del discurso mental que llevaba preparado y de su determinación de mostrarse ante él como un adulto seguro y decidido, Eren había terminado por convertir aquel encuentro en un completo fracaso.

En los pocos minutos que pasaron juntos, Eren había vislumbrado el enfado en los ojos de Levi al tenerlo allí y el evidente fastidio que le provocaban sus recriminaciones infantiles; las que él no tenía planeado decir y que sin embargo salieron de su boca sin que pudiese ponerles freno, delatando con claridad que a pesar de todos los cambios sufridos esos años, seguía siendo el mismo chico inseguro necesitado de la aceptación de aquel hombre.

En aquel momento Eren se había desmoralizado; convencido de que harto de él Levi terminaría por mandarlo a la mierda y lo dejaría allí plantado, confiando en que este no lo molestaría más. Por ese motivo, cuando él le pidió su móvil y le apuntó su número, Eren sintió como si una llamita de esperanza brotara dentro de su pecho.

¡Levi le estaba dando una oportunidad más! Levi, que siempre era tan receloso de su intimidad, le estaba otorgando un medio para que pudiese comunicarse con él. Algo a lo que aferrarse después de aquella separación tan larga.

Luego de dejarlo marchar, cuando regresaba ya a casa, Eren intentó calmarse y convencerse de que aquello no significaba nada; que Levi podía perfectamente bloquear su número una vez se hubiesen reunido y aclarado las cosas, pero él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que este no lo haría. No importaba lo mucho que Levi fingiera indiferencia e inspirara temor, en el fondo, era el hombre más amable que Eren había conocido. Aquel que se convirtió en una especie de padre y hermano mayor cuando él era un niño que se quedó solo en el mundo, y en el hombre que admiró más que a nada cuando comenzó a crecer y a convertirse en un adolescente. Luego, pensó con un nudo en el pecho, Levi se transformó en su más oscuro secreto, en su culpa; sí, aquel hombre se convirtió en aquello que Eren más deseaba y, aunque doliera reconocerlo, creía que hasta el día de hoy eso no había cambiado para él.

El suave golpeteo en la puerta de su cuarto lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Eren miró la hora del reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y vio que faltaban pocos minutos para las once de la noche. Aquello era extraño, se suponía que a esa hora ya todos en casa debían estar dormidos.

Levantándose del alfeizar y sin molestarse en calzarse o encender la luz del cuarto, Eren se apresuró a abrir con cuidado la puerta, revelando la esbelta figura de Mikasa que lo observaba muy seria con aquellos oscuros ojos grises casi negros a causa de las sombras.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le preguntó su hermana sin darle tiempo a hacerle ninguna pregunta. A pesar de lo calurosa que era la noche, ella se arrebujaba hasta el cuello en la blanca bata que llevaba, como si tuviese frío. Preocupado, Eren temió que quizás estuviese enferma, pero al percibir el leve temblor de sus pálidas manos comprendió que no era que la chica se sintiese mal, sino que estaba muerta de nervios.

—Claro —le dijo al tiempo se hacía a un lado para darle espacio. Se dirigió hacia el interruptor para encender la luz, pero con un gesto de negación ella le indicó que no era necesario, a lo que él aceptó sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Por supuesto, aquella no era la primera vez que ambos estaban a solas en su cuarto. Cuando Eren era más pequeño ambos compartían habitación y en más de alguna ocasión él y Mikasa habían dormido juntos, sobre todo cuando tras la muerte de su padre las pesadillas prácticamente lo atormentaban todas las noches y despertaba a la casa entera con sus gritos y alaridos; por ese motivo, Carla solía meterse junto a ellos en la misma cama, y les contaba historias o les cantaba hasta que el sueño finalmente terminaba por vencerlos a los tres. Sin embargo, tras la llegada de Levi a su hogar, habían abandonado esa costumbre porque Eren argumentaba que le daba vergüenza y luego ya simplemente ambos eran demasiado mayores y cada cual quería su intimidad. Aun así, cuando se mudaron a Trost, muchas veces tras largas noches de plática, Mikasa se había quedado a dormir en el cuarto que él y Armin compartían; una rutina se repitió por años mientras migraban de un sitio a otro dentro del país. Una costumbre que cambió drásticamente diez meses atrás, cuando tanto Eren como la chica comenzaron a ser muy cuidadosos en evitar aquellos momentos tan íntimos. Una práctica que comenzó a parecerles demasiado dolorosa desde que Mikasa le hubo confesado que estaba enamorada de él y Eren la rechazó, explicándole sus motivos para hacerlo.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que era el mejor amigo de ambos, ninguno de los dos le contó nada de lo ocurrido a Armin. Tanto Eren como Mikasa guardaron aquella confesión como su pequeño secreto e intentaron llevarlo de la mejor manera posible hasta ahora. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo les era fácil ya que estaban acostumbrados a estar juntos y el cariño que se tenían era inquebrantable, había días como ese en que a Eren la presencia de la chica se le hacía un poco violenta, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar al respecto por miedo a herirla sin pretenderlo.

Sin pedirle permiso, Mikasa se dirigió hacia su cama deshecha y revuelta sentándose recatadamente a los pies de esta ya que no había otro sitio donde hacerlo.

La habitación de Eren, aunque era espaciosa, de momento era más funcional que cómoda, casi espartana. La cama, con las sabanas celestes y la colcha azul oscuro tirada de cualquier forma en el piso, junto a la mesita de noche ocupaban el espacio central del cuarto y el viejo escritorio donde estudiaba, ahora lleno de cuadernos, lápices, apuntes y su laptop, estaba estratégicamente instalado cerca de la ventana para que él pudiese distraerse de cuando en cuando. También, como Eren no solía juntar demasiada ropa, había terminado por guardar toda esta pulcramente ordenaba dentro del armario empotrado dejando mucho espacio de sobra, lo mismo que con el antiguo estantes de libros que se encontraba en la pared junto a la puerta y que de momento solo estaba escasamente lleno con los tomos nuevos de anatomía, microbiología, bioquímica y otras ciencias que tuvo que comprar para sus clases en la universidad. Podría decirse incluso que aquel cuarto, sin nada que lo identificara en realidad como suyo, podría ser perfectamente el de cualquier persona ya que, debido a la cantidad de veces que tuvieron que cambiar de residencia a lo largo de los años, tanto él como sus compañeros se acostumbraron a prácticamente no acumular bienes materiales ni recuerdos. Eren apenas contaba con unas pocas fotos de sus padres que le dieron amigos de estos tras el incendio que consumió la vivienda, cuando estaban a punto de abandonar Shiganshina. De los años posteriores a eso, no conservaba nada. Ni siquiera tenía una fotografía de Levi…

Eren dio un par de pasos hacia la ventana para sentarse nuevamente en el sitio que había abandonado minutos atrás, pero tras pensarlo un momento, cambio de opinión y se dejó caer al lado de Mikasa, aunque en vez de ocupar el colchón como hacía ella, se sentó sobre la fría madera del piso, con la espalda apoyada contra la cama a escasa distancia de las piernas desnudas de su hermana que esta movía suavemente en un vaivén constante.

Al levantar la mirada para verla, se percató de que ella también lo estaba mirando a su vez. El mal humor de Mikasa parecía haberse acrecentado bastante desde que se enteraron de que Levi estaba de regreso en Shiganshina. De inmediato, Eren lo achacó al hecho de que ambos nunca pudieron congeniar del todo, quizás porque los dos eran demasiado retraídos y taciturnos y eso dificultaba enormemente la comunicación entre ellos o quizás solo era rencor por parte de ella al recordar que, a pesar de ser su única familia, Levi no quiso quedarse con su custodia tras la muerte de los Ackerman.

Sí, Eren estaba preparado para enfrentarse al malhumor de su hermana, sin embargo se sintió desarmado al ver que ella lo miraba con algo más parecido al miedo. A un temor crudo en sus ojos que Eren solo le había visto dos veces en su vida: cuando ella llegó a su casa por primera vez luego del accidente que cobró la vida de sus padres y tras la fatídica muerte de su madre, Carla, en el incendio; cuando debieron abandonar Shiganshina.

—Oye, Mikasa, ¿qué ocurre? —Le preguntó casi en su susurro a pesar de que estaban solos y allí no había nadie que los pudiese oír—. Pareces preocupada.

Haciendo algo completamente atípico de ella, Mikasa llevó una mano hacia la frente de Eren y le apartó con suavidad los rebeldes mechones de cabello que escapaban del agarre de la coleta.

La caricia lo sorprendió un poco, pero no fue desagradable. Hacia tanto tiempo que nadie lo tocaba de aquel modo… Parecían siglos. Tanto tiempo que ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía.

—¿Mikasa? —volvió a preguntar dubitativo y ella negó con un gesto.

—No vayas, Eren. Por favor, no lo veas —le oyó decir con voz suplicante. En la oscuridad de la noche solo iluminada parcialmente por la luna, él pudo percibir el breve brillo de las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Eren estaba acostumbrado a oponerse a su hermana, casi del mismo modo que solía hacer antes con su madre, sin embargo en esa ocasión intentó refrenar su temperamento y medir sus palabras para no soltarle una estupidez que la hiriese. Buscó a tientas la mano de ella y la notó pequeña y fría contra la suya. Mikasa parecía infinitamente triste y eso le dolió más de lo que esperaba.

—Venga, Mikasa, ya has oído a Armin. Él cree que es necesario que hablemos con Levi —le dijo con tono afable, intentando restarle importancia al asunto—. Además, no iré solo; ustedes también irán conmigo.

—No me importa lo que diga Armin. No esta vez.

Eren le apretó la mano con un poquito más de fuerza para reconfortarla, gesto que ella le devolvió.

—De momento es nuestra mejor opción, Mikasa.

—Entonces, podemos hacerlo solos nosotros dos, ¿verdad? Bastaría con que él se reúna con Armin y conmigo. No es necesario que tú estés con nosotros, Eren.

A pesar de que ella tenía razón, algo dentro de él se negaba a aceptar aquella propuesta. No comprendía la negación obcecada de Mikasa a que viera a Levi. Era cierto que su hermana había terminado bastante molesta con este cuando los obligó a huir de Trost por el bien de Eren, pero en ese caso, ¿no debería incluso ella negarse a verlo? Que se ofreciera voluntaria para hablar con él no tenía sentido para Eren. Entonces, ¿serían celos…?

Como si de pronto algo hubiera conectado dentro de su cabeza, Eren comprendió que había algo más. No eran celos o enfado lo que movía a su hermana, no. Existía algún motivo que la chica no le estaba contando y que la impulsaba a tomar aquella posición tan poco común en ella.

Armándose de valor por los dos, Eren le dijo:

—Terminemos con esto de una vez, Mikasa. Si no me dices con claridad lo que está pasando, no podré entenderlo; así que esta vez cuéntame lo que ocurre en realidad —le exigió con suave determinación—. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres que vuelva a ver a Levi?

Soltándose de su agarre como si quemara, la chica juntó ambas manos sobre su regazo y las apretó con fuerza. Eren, con el rostro alzado hacia ella, la miraba expectante, esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

—Él solo te hace sufrir, y yo no quiero que sufras más, Eren.

Las palabras de ella se le clavaron como un puñal en el corazón, recordándole no solo lo vulnerable que había sido en aquel entonces y lo mucho que le afectó la separación, sino que también lo hizo pensar en lo ocurrido aquella misma tarde y como se había puesto en evidencia frente a Levi.

Queriendo tranquilizar a su hermana, intentó sonreír, pero desistió de hacerlo cuando notó los músculos del rostro demasiado rígidos y temió que aquello acabara en una mueca antinatural. En vez de eso, Eren posó una mano sobre las suyas que aún permanecían unidas sobre su regazo, alegrándose de que no lo apartara.

—En aquel momento fueron demasiadas cosas juntas, Mikasa. Papá, mamá, el tener que perder nuestro hogar dos veces, el temor de que nos hicieran daño. No tuvo nada que ver con Levi —mintió—. No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Además, ya no somos niños. No somos vulnerables.

Ella soltó un quedo bufido y lo miró con desganado rencor.

—Mentiroso —le dijo, y en esa ocasión sí se apartó de su agarre—. Eres un mentiroso, Eren —le repitió antes de añadir casi en un murmullo—: Yo… los vi.

Confundido por su explicación, él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que viste, Mikasa?

—Yo los vi —repitió ella, esta vez con mayor seguridad, mirándolo inquiridoramente; obligándolo a que comprendiera lo que quería decirle—. Los vi. Sé… lo que había entre ustedes, Eren.

Eren sintió como escapaba el aire de sus pulmones y como el latir de sus corazón se aceleraba incesantemente a causa de la ansiedad. Sabía que mentir en ese momento o intentar negarlo era absurdo, su hermana parecía completamente segura de lo que hablaba. Su actitud dejaba claro que ella no tenía dudas al respecto.

Mikasa… lo sabía ¡Dios, lo sabía!

—¿Desde cuándo? —fue la única pregunta coherente que logró articular en aquel momento. Eren notaba la boca seca y las palmas de las manos húmedas del sudor, y sabía que esta vez nada tenía que ver el calor con su incomodidad.

—El día de la carrera —Mikasa hizo una pausa como si esperara que él recordase el momento exacto al que ella se refería. Eren notó como el rubor comenzaba a abrasarle el rostro—. Esa noche estaba preocupada y fui a buscarte —le explicó, también bastante azorada ahora—. Entonces te vi… a ti y a Levi en el establo.

La vergüenza que Eren sentía dio pasó a un sentimiento distinto, uno más potente y un poco más cálido que pareció envolver su corazón, pero también más doloroso. Por supuesto que él también recordaba esa noche, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Porque fue en aquel preciso momento que para él todo cambió. Fue esa noche cuando contener los sentimientos que sentía por Levi se le hizo imposible. Cuando a pesar de su fuerte determinación de mantener todo aquello en secreto, Eren terminó siendo arrastrado hacia él, atraído sin remedio, casi como la fuerza de gravedad.          

Aquel fue el día en que le confesó que lo amaba.


	4. (Deseo) Lo que no es Tuyo

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 4:**

**(Deseo)**

**Lo que no es Tuyo**

****

**_El primer síntoma para saber que se está enamorado, no son más que ese ejército de celos dispuesto a defender lo que ni siquiera es tuyo._ **

**_(_ ** **Edwin Vergara _, Cartas sin Destino)_**

 

 

 

Ni siquiera pasaba de la medianoche cuando Eren se despertó en medio de un jadeo ahogado, sudando a mares y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Aparte del corazón palpitante atronándole en los oídos, notaba la piel caliente y los músculos de los brazos tensos y tirantes hasta el punto de ser casi doloroso. Llevándose la mano al cuello, buscó la cadena con la llave y encerró esta en un apretado puño, mientras su respiración se regularizaba lentamente. Esa noche le estaba costando calmarse.

A duras penas Eren se sentó en el enredo de mantas que era su cama y manoteando a oscuras sobre la mesita de noche dio con la botella de agua que siempre dejaba allí para esos casos; cada vez que tenía una pesadilla solía despertarse muerto de sed, como si hubiese participado en una alocada carrera.

En aquella ocasión, recordó mientras bebía despacio, había sido el incendio de su hogar en Shiganshina. En el sueño, vivido solo como una remembranza lo puede llegar a ser, Eren vio su casa arder hasta los cimientos, nuevamente. Todavía podía sentir de manera nítida, casi real, el calor imposible del fuego golpeándole en el rostro; percibía el olor de la madera quemada que parecía impregnarse en la ropa, en el propio cuerpo, de aquel modo repugnante que no te dejaba pensar en ninguna otra cosa; podía oír el rugido salvaje y violento de las llamas mientras lo devoraban todo a su paso, obligándolo a repetir el dolor y la impotencia al saber que su madre estaba allí dentro y que él no podía hacer nada por ayudarla, nada para salvarla.

De solo recordarlo le daban ganas de vomitar.

No queriendo despertar a Armin, que compartía el cuarto con él, Eren se acabó de unos cuantos tragos la botella de agua y se puso de pie intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Buscó sus zapatos tanteando a oscuras y cuando dio con ellos salió de la habitación para ir al cuarto de baño e intentar refrescarse un poco. Una vez hubo acabado, sabiendo que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño durante unas cuantas horas, prefirió salir a tomar un poco de aire afuera. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza.

Al pasar frente a la habitación de Levi, que se encontraba en aquel corredor junto a las de ellos, Eren se detuvo y tuvo la tentación de llamar a su puerta. Después de convivir tanto tiempo juntos, sabía que aquel hombre solía dormir poco y que existían altas probabilidades de que aun estuviese despierto. Años atrás, cuando aún era pequeño y se aterraba fácilmente por todo, en más de una ocasión después de alguna de sus pesadillas terminó por refugiarse en aquel cuarto. Levi simplemente le abría la puerta cuando él llamaba y lo dejaba entrar sin preguntarle nada, como si comprendiera y respetara su silencio; incluso, apenas se quejaba por su intromisión, solo dejaba que Eren se metiera en su cama deshecha y se arrebujara en ella mientras él se sentaba en una silla y vigilaba su sueño hasta el día siguiente.

Aquellos, pensó, habían sido días agradables; días más fáciles en los que no le daba miedo demostrarle al otro como se sentía y podía ser honesto consigo mismo. En cambio ahora él mismo se aterraba de la intensidad de sus emociones, de lo que sentía, de lo que quería; él mismo decidió poner una barrera entre ambos para intentar controlarse y no traspasar el límite que creía podía permitirse.

Si llamara ahora, ¿qué ocurriría?, se preguntó Eren. ¿Le dejaría Levi invadir su espacio tan fácilmente como años antes? ¿Le permitiría perderse en su cama? ¿Velaría su sueño para que no hubiese más pesadillas?

No, no debía pensar en eso, se regañó. Todas aquellas suposiciones solo le hacían más daño.

Finalmente tomando una decisión, se encaminó hacia la parte trasera del edificio donde se ubicaban los cuartos de los chicos y se quedó sentado en la vieja escalera de madera que estaba en la entrada del área donde se hacía la colada y se tendía la lavandería. En su apuró por salir del cuarto, no pensó en buscar algo para abrigarse, motivo por el cual solo estaba vestido con el corto pantalón negro y la vieja camiseta sin mangas azul claro que ocupaba para dormir; sin embargo, el aire de esa noche de verano era dulcemente cálido y estar allí fuera resultaba agradable. A través de la casi imperceptible briza podía percibir, mezclado con el aroma de la tierra calentada por el sol y los árboles frutales, la leve esencia del detergente y la ropa limpia que estaba allí tendida. Aquello despertó algo dentro de él, reconfortándolo y a la vez provocándole una añoranza dolorosa al pensar en su madre y recordar las veces que le ayudó en aquella tarea, algunas de buena gana y otras no tanto.

A pesar de los casi cuatro años trascurridos desde su muerte, Eren aun la extrañaba. Había días como aquel por ejemplo, que la añoraba de forma tan dolorosa que su ausencia era como sentir que le estuviesen arrancando las entrañas una y otra vez.

Sin poder contener más aquel torbellino de emociones descontroladas, se echó a llorar desconsolado, como pocas veces se permitía tras aquellos sueños. En un intento de amortiguar sus sollozos, Eren se cubrió el rostro con las manos; no quería que nadie lo viese así, no cuando sentía como si se le estuviese partiendo el alma y esta hubiese desbordado un torrente que ya no podía detener. Algunos días, pensó, vivir era doloroso.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿ya estás llorando otra vez?

Al oír aquella conocida voz a sus espaldas, las lágrimas de Eren se detuvieron de inmediato. Sin volverse, porque no quería que él lo viese en ese estado, intentó limpiar estas lo mejor que pudo con sus manos desnudas pero su esfuerzo no sirvió de mucho. Solo cuando sintió el ligero peso sobre su cabeza y vio frente a sus ojos la tela blanca, comprendió que Levi acaba de dejarle su pañuelo para que pudiese ocultar su vergüenza; ante aquella muestra de amabilidad de su parte, unas cuantas lágrimas más se derramaron de sus ojos antes de que él pudiese ponerles fin.

Los pasos de Levi, lentos y ligeros, se acercaron hacia donde él se encontraba, haciendo apenas ruido sobre el desgastado suelo de tarima. Sin apartar el rostro del pañuelo que tenía entre sus manos, Eren oyó cuando estos se detuvieron y el leve sonido producido por la fricción de la tela contra la madera en el momento en el que él se sentó a su lado en la escalera. Como no podía percibir el calor proveniente de otro cuerpo, Eren supuso que, como siempre, Levi dejó una distancia prudencial entre ambos: lo suficientemente alejado como para no invadir su espacio pero a la vez lo bastante cerca para que él pudiese sentirse reconfortado.

¿Cuántas veces había ocurrido aquello en los últimos meses? Demasiadas, se dijo. Tantas que él terminó por perder la cuenta. Era casi como un ritual entre ellos desde que Eren dejó de acudir a su cuarto en busca de consuelo; cada vez que alguna de sus pesadillas parecía destruirlo por dentro, él intentaba huir de algún modo de aquel dolor y era Levi quien terminaba conteniéndolo, reconfortándolo. Ayudándolo a seguir un poco más; un día más…

—¿Y que ha sido esta vez?

El conocido aroma del té negro inundó sus fosas nasales y aquel pequeño retazo de cotidianeidad lo ayudó a relajarse un poco. Sin querer mirarle aun, Eren levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y clavó sus ojos en el firmamento. Allí en Trost era difícil distinguir las estrellas; estás eran apenas unos diminutos puntos, lejanos y mortecinos en la distancia a causa de la espesa contaminación generada por los coches y las industrias. Dios, como añoraba Shiganshina…

—El incendio. Otra vez —murmuró apenas mientras sus dedos jugueteaban incesantemente nerviosos con el pañuelo de Levi—. Ya van tres veces en menos de un mes, pero por lo menos ya no hay gritos ni sangre entremedio, supongo que eso es un avance, ¿no? —comentó en forma despreocupada, intentando aligerar un poco aquella charla tan deprimente; pero cuando por fin se atrevió a bajar el rostro para verle, la manera tan intensa en que los ojos de Levi lo observaban hizo que el corazón de Eren se acelerara y que se sonrojara furiosamente, obligándolo a apartar el rostro, nervioso.

—Deberías reconsiderar lo de las terapias. No es necesario que tus amigos o tus compañeros se enteren si no quieres.

—No voy a ir. Ya tuve bastante de eso cuando estaba en Shiganshina y no sirvió de nada —Eren frunció el ceño al mirarlo y se mantuvo obstinado. El enfado por lo menos ayudó a templar su ansiedad—. Ya le he dicho que están mejorando, ¿no?

—Mejorando y una mierda —masculló Levi pero dejó el tema como tantas otra veces al saber que no lo haría cambiar de opinión. Bebió un sorbo de su té y lo contemplo de forma crítica—. Pareces cansado, mocoso. Tienes ojeras, tch.

Fue apenas un sutil movimiento que hubiese sido casi imperceptible si Eren no lo hubiera estado observando en ese momento; nada más que el lánguido alzar de aquella pálida mano que rápidamente volvió a quedar apoyada sobre el muslo de Levi, como si nunca se hubiese movido de allí. Y él lo supo, lo supo porque lo conocía bastante, porque habían pasado por otras situaciones similares. Levi, tan poco dado al contacto físico, estuvo a punto de acariciar su cabello o su mejilla; uno de aquellos escasos gestos de afecto que solía utilizar algunas veces en el pasado para reconfortarlo, pero que como tantas otras cosas, ya no estaba permitido entre ellos. Quizás por ese motivo este se arrepintió en el último momento de hacerlo.

Y Eren se quiso morir, porque con cada fibra de su alma hubiese deseado que él lo hiciera.

Últimamente las cosas entre ellos eran así, complicadas, pensó Eren desanimado. Poco antes de su cumpleaños número quince su relación con Levi pareció comenzar a enfriarse poco a poco a causa de la distancia que él se autoimpuso. Fue un cambio sutil al principio, nada que lo alertara de inmediato del gran error que estaba cometiendo porque, muerto de miedo como se sentía en aquel entonces, nunca se detuvo a pensar que el alejar a Levi de su lado podía significar que lo terminaría perdiendo.

Desde el primer día que llegaron a Trost para vivir en el orfanato y a pesar de que Levi era el tutor responsable del grupo de Eren y eso significaba que tenía bastantes niños a su cargo, este siempre se las arregló para dejar un poco de tiempo que compartir solo con ellos tres. Les ayudaba a estudiar cuando lo necesitaban, les enseñaba a pelear y a defenderse, les dio lecciones sobre como monta y cuidar de los caballos, oía atentamente interesado cuando ellos les contaban de su vida en Shiganshina antes de conocerlo, de sus recuerdos y las cosas que hacían allí; y Eren amaba esos momentos, porque era egoísta; porque deseaba que a pesar de las circunstancias que los llevaron hasta allí, Levi siguiera siendo más de ellos que del resto. Claro que le gustaban aquellos instantes en que eran solo ellos cuatro y podían olvidarse del resto; pero sobre todo, él esperaba ansioso los momentos que pasaban ellos dos a solas.

En una residencia llena de niños y adolescentes pululando por todos lados y adultos intentando controlarlos impartiendo reglas e imponiendo normas, el espacio personal y la privacidad era algo casi inexistente. Desde su llegada, Eren aprendió con bastante dificultad a intentar congeniar con todos, a discutir menos y a ser más amable. Compartía habitación con Armin, comía e iba a clases con sus amigos y los chicos de su grupo así como también estudiaba junto a ellos y hacia los deberes por las tardes. Cada día debía colaborar con chicos de otros grupos para ayudar en las tareas del orfanato y participar en las actividades que se le designaran, por lo que estar solo era prácticamente imposible y él, que hasta la llegada de Mikasa a su familia era hijo único y que solo tenía un amigo, comenzó a agobiarse un poco.

Quizás fue ese el motivo que lo impulsó a esconderse en el cuarto de Levi algunas tardes después de la cena y el baño. Al comienzo empezó a ir allí con excusas sobre sus clases, las materias que no comprendía y que necesitaba que él le explicase, los problemas que tenía con los chicos de su grupo o cualquier trivialidad que pudiese usar para escudarse; pasados unos cuantos meses, Eren simplemente comenzó a quedarse allí para matar el tiempo, leyendo en silencio alguno de los libros que este tenía mientras Levi trabajaba o platicando con él si estaba desocupado. Y cuando Eren ya fue un poco mayor, empezó a ayudarle con tareas pequeñas: prepararle té, limpiar un poco los estantes, ordenar sus papeles, organizar sus horarios; nada realmente importante y que sin embargo hicieron que se sintiera necesario.

Poco a poco el apego que ya tenía hacia Levi se fue haciendo mayor. El cariño de hermanos que Eren sentía por él desde que llegó a vivir con ellos a Shiganshina dio paso a la admiración y eso hizo que se esforzara al máximo. A pesar de no ser un estudiante brillante como Armin ni tan habilidoso en las actividades físicas como Mikasa, Eren perseveraba en la escuela, en los deportes y estudiaba duramente; ayudaba en la limpieza del orfanato, a cuidar a los niños más pequeños e intentaba no generar demasiado problemas. Quería que Levi lo notara sobre el resto y se sintiese orgulloso de él, algo así como el niño que espera el reconocimiento de su héroe. Y durante casi tres años todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, hasta que Eren, casi a punto de cumplir los quince, se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando. De que la forma en que miraba y deseaba la atención de Levi era ahora diferente.

Y por supuesto, él se aterró ante aquella revelación, y a causa de su miedo se apresuró a poner algo de distancia entre ambos por temor a ser descubierto. Comenzó a pasar menos tiempo a solas con él en su habitación, escudándose en lo cansado que estaba o lo mucho que tenía que estudiar; cada vez que a Levi le correspondía hacer las compras en la ciudad y lo invitaba a acompañarlo, Eren se negaba con cualquier excusa y en los momentos que este dejaba para estar a solas con ellos tres, aquellos que antes eran tan importantes para él, Eren se amparaba en sus amigos intentando pasar desapercibido. Por supuesto, Levi no era tonto y se percató de que algo le ocurría, por lo que en un par de ocasiones lo encaró y le preguntó directamente que le pasaba, si tenía algún problema con él; pero por supuesto Eren negó todo con obstinación, intentando ocultar su inseguridad lo mejor posible. Aferrándose a la convicción de que si el otro se enteraba de lo que le ocurría, de lo que sentía por él, lo despreciaría. Y eso, lo sabía, no sería capaz de soportarlo.

Fue así como la distancia entre ellos comenzó a convertirse en un abismo cada vez más insalvable. Cada día hablar a solas con Levi era más difícil, cada vez este parecía buscarlo y notarlo menos y a cada instante Eren moría un poco más por dentro ya que, pese a su determinación, solo deseaba que él lo mirara más, que lo necesitara más. Eren quería que aquellos ojos grises solo lo viesen a él, y aun así… solo podía alejarlo.

Y ahora solo les quedaban aquellos pequeños momentos. Las noches donde Eren se despertaba aterrado entre horribles pesadillas y Levi se quedaba a su lado haciéndole compañía. Esos, pensó, eran los únicos instantes de debilidad que podía permitirse.

El cálido y leve roce de unos dedos sobre su cuello hizo que el corazón de Eren se acelerara y se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Contuvo el aliento, tan aterrado como anhelante al volver el rostro y ver que Levi tenía un mechón de su cabello castaño en la mano y lo contemplaba con ojo crítico. Él, nervioso por aquella íntima cercanía, tragó a duras penas.

—Tch, demasiado largo —se quejó este y dejó caer las hebras con disgusto antes de volver a concentrarse en su té—. ¿Por qué no has permito a Mikasa que lo recorte como hace siempre?

Eren se encogió de hombros intentando mostrarse despreocupado mientras que por dentro algo parecía querer explotar de la emoción. El lugar donde los dedos de Levi lo rozaron le quemaba de una forma suave y desconocida. Lo hacía sentir extraño. Lo hacían desear más de aquel contacto.

Intentando desterrar aquellos perturbadores pensamientos, Eren volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado y que lo observaba con su inmutabilidad habitual, aunque bajo toda su calma aparente parecía un poco disgustado.

—No me gusta —le soltó Levi repentinamente y, ante ese comentario, él no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable y feliz a la vez, ya que el verdadero motivo por el cual se dejó crecer el cabello provocando aquella pequeña rebelión era porque deseaba que este lo notase. Aunque fuese para regañarlo, aunque solo fuera por disgusto; Eren solo deseaba que Levi le prestase algo de atención, del tipo que fuese.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó algo desafiante, lo justo para pincharlo pero sin llegar a sobrepasar el límite que sabía el otro hombre tenía—. Prácticamente he llevado el mismo corte toda la vida, desde que era pequeño; estaba aburrido. Quiero cambiar un poco. ¿Es eso malo acaso?

—Tch, demasiado desprolijo —respondió Levi obviando sus preguntas como tantas otras veces, cuando no quería responder realmente—. Luces… diferente.

—Porque soy diferente, Levi. He cambiado, porque he crecido, ¿no lo puede ver? Ya no soy un niño, dentro de dos años ya seré un adulto.

Durante unos pocos minutos él se quedó mirándolo, mirándolo de verdad. Observándolo con aquel par de fríos ojos grises como si desearan verificar por sí mismos y grabarse en ellos todos los cambios de los que Eren hablaba. ¿Cómo podía ser lógico que una simple mirada desarmara tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que su sola presencia destruyese sus defensas de ese modo? Porque si Levi le hubiese pedido algo en ese momento, lo que fuese, él se habría dado prisa por cumplirlo, por complacerlo. ¿Saltar de un puente? ¡Seguro! ¿Rajarse el cuello con una cuchilla? ¡Pues claro!

No, se dijo Eren. Era imposible que aquello que sentía fuera algo sano.

Finalmente, rompiendo aquel momento Levi le dijo:

—¿Y es eso lo que quieres, Eren? ¿Crecer? ¿Por eso pareces tan disgustado últimamente?

Por un momento, por un breve instante Eren tuvo la necesidad de sincerarse. De confesarle a Levi lo que le ocurría de verdad y que fuese él quien decidiera si aquello estaba bien o mal, porque realmente, él ya no podía con sus propios sentimientos. Pero fue nuevamente el miedo el que le cerró la boca, y antes de que pudiese decir nada se encontró asintiendo con un gesto.

—Supongo… Creo que si me convierto en un adulto dejaré de ser una carga para todos —confesó, una verdad en la que pensó alguna que otra vez durante el último año—. ¿Sabe? Odio tener miedo, odio sentirme inseguro y, sin embargo, desde que murió mi padre, es algo que no puedo quitarme de encima. Es casi como una sustancia pegajosa que se adhiere a mí, por más y más que intento apartarla… y es agotador —volviendo a fijar la vista en el pañuelo que aun sostenía, Eren se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente terminó por llenarlo de nudos. Genial, Levi ahora iba a matarlo—. Pero, a pesar de todas las cosas que han ocurrido, usted nunca parece perder la calma ni estar aterrado; siempre parece tan tranquilo… y lo envidio un poco por ello. Me pregunto si es porque siendo adulto se tiene menos miedo.

Eren buscó nuevamente su mirada, pero esta vez los ojos de Levi se apartaron con incomodidad. En un rápido y delicado movimiento este le quitó el pañuelo de las manos y comenzó a deshacer él mismo los nudos entre sus pálidos y hábiles dedos.

—No. Siempre he pensado que a medida que creces, tus miedos lo hacen también contigo, porque tienes más cosas que importan o que quieres proteger —respondió, aun concentrado en su trabajo—. Simplemente aprendes a ocultarlos mejor.

Eren se quedó sorprendido ante aquella respuesta y lo que implicaba, lo que él le estaba confesando: Levi Ackerman era tan humano como él mismo, y tenía tantos momentos de debilidad como los que el propio Eren enfrentaba. No era el héroe perfecto que él idealizó toda su vida, sino que era alguien mucho más alcanzable. Quizás alguien tan necesitado como él mismo.

A lo mejor, se dijo, la distancia entre ellos no era tan insalvable como creía…

Antes de que pudiese dar una respuesta adecuada a Levi, este se puso de pie con la taza, ahora vacía, en la mano y se guardó el pañuelo, nuevamente doblado, en el bolsillo. Por primera vez Eren se dio cuenta de que seguía vestido con la misma ropa que llevaba durante la cena: vaqueros oscuros y una sencilla camiseta gris de manga larga; aquel pequeño detalle significaba que este aún no dormía nada, ni siquiera se había acostado; seguramente porque se quedó trabajando hasta tarde y por eso le oyó salir del cuarto. En más de alguna ocasión él se preguntó si este lo haría a propósito, ya que Levi parecía tener una especie de radar cuando de sus pesadillas nocturnas se trataba; siempre estaba allí en el momento que más le necesitaba.

Dios, con todos esos detalles que siempre tenía hacia él, ¿cómo se suponía que Eren debía dejar de ilusionarse con ese hombre? La vida era tan injusta…

—Joder, que tarde es —protestó Levi mirando la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca—. Venga, mocoso, ya es hora de que regreses a la cama. Hannes ha dicho que mañana todos deben estar en pie a las ocho, aunque sean vacaciones. Tch, que mierda.

Antes de que el hombre alcanzara a retirarse, Eren, que aún seguía sentado en la escalera, sujetó su mano con fuerza obligándolo a detenerse. Los grises ojos de Levi se abrieron asombrados, pero no hizo intento de apartarlo, y eso le dio confianza. Eso lo hizo decidirse.

Casi con fascinación, observó el evidente contraste entre ellos, lo muy diferentes que eran donde sus largos dedos, mucho más morenos, aprisionaban con firmeza la pálida mano del otro. En algún punto de aquellos cinco años que se conocían, Eren comenzó a crecer; poco a poco, con la calma de días y meses que se iban arrastrando paso a paso, y antes de que se diera cuenta, él era más alto que Levi, su cuerpo se ensanchó y musculó un poco más y así terminó por dejar atrás su niñez. Y mientras su cambio seguía su rumbo inalterable, avanzando un paso más cada día, aquel hombre parecía inalterable, como si el tiempo trascurrido jamás lo hubiese tocado. Más de una vez Eren se preguntó cómo se vería él a través de aquellos ojos. Si a Levi le agradaría lo que veía, aunque fuese un poco.

Aflojando apenas el agarre de su mano, Eren permitió que su pulgar vagara y se perdiera suavemente en la palma del otro, cálida y encallecida. Era una caricia inocente, pero en ese momento para él, tan poco acostumbrado a esa clase de contacto, le pareció casi tan íntima como un beso.

Estaba enardecido.

—Si yo… —comenzó a decir un poco inseguro, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en los de Levi, llenos de intensidad—. No… Cuando me convierta en un adulto, ¿seguirá mirándome de la misma manera? ¿Seguiré siendo solo un niño para usted?

La sorpresa del otro al oír su pregunta fue evidente y por unos pocos segundos este pareció, casi, casi vulnerable; sin embargo, con la misma rapidez que aquella expresión invadió su semblante, la máscara de eterna imperturbabilidad de Levi volvió a ocupar su sitio y aquel intimó momento que estaban compartiendo terminó cuando él apartó su mano sin el menor reparo.

—Un mocoso siempre será un mocoso —le dijo él con seriedad absoluta y una acerada mirada de aquel par de ojos grises—. Vete a la cama de una puta vez, Eren. No me obligues a repetírtelo.

Los pasos de Levi, en esta ocasión igual de ligeros pero más veloces, se perdieron poco a poco en la distancia del corredor hasta que él ya no pudo oírlos. Poniéndose lentamente de pie, se llevó las manos al rostro y se lo restregó con fuerza, intentando recomponerse un poco.

Estaba frustrado, sí, y también muerto de vergüenza por lo atrevido de su comportamiento esa noche, pero por primera vez en casi un año estaba decidido, casi como si acabara de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de algo obvio. Sí, se dijo con determinación, lo iba a intentar, comenzaría de nuevo, se esforzaría hasta lograr que Levi volviese a necesitarlo; y cuando él tomaba una decisión, podía ser el más obstinado del mundo. No tenía que ser al día siguiente, ni la otra semana ni siquiera dentro de un año. Eren aún tenía tiempo e iba a aprovecharlo, arreglaría las cosas con él y cuando llegara el momento, cuando ambos fuesen adultos y pudiese sentirse un poco más como su igual, se sinceraría finalmente con Levi. Le confesaría que estaba enamorado. Que llevaba mucho tiempo amándolo.

 

——o——

 

Tomando un sorbo del agua que ya estaba bastante tibia a causa del calor, Eren, con un gesto de desagrado cerró los ojos y se masajeó los tensos músculos del cuello. Se sentía un poco mareado y tembloroso, y el extenuante trabajo físico de aquella mañana no ayudó a mitigar en absoluto su malestar. Malditas pesadillas, pensó molesto. Maldita su charla con Levi que no le permitió volver a pegar ojo en toda la noche a causa de lo ansioso que estaba.

—Deberías haberles dicho a los chicos que te sentías mal —lo regañó Armin, sus ojos azules estaban lleno de preocupación al ver lo demacrado que parecía. Su corta melena rubia se veía oscura en algunos lados a causa del sudor—. Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido que te quedaras ayudando a las chicas en la cocina, por lo menos allí no hace tanto calor.

Los verdes ojos de Eren se abrieron con sorpresa al oír sus palabras y lo miraron indignados.

—¡¿Estás loco, Armin?! Solo imagina lo que hubiese dicho el idiota de Jean ante eso. ¡Me haría la vida imposible!

—Solo porque caes muy fácil en sus provocaciones, Eren. Si solo te controlaras un poco más…

Soltando un bufido de disgusto apartó la vista de su amigo y se concentró en patear unas cuantas piedrecitas que estaban en la reseca hierba a sus pies. A pesar de estar bajo la sombra de un viejo roble, las altas temperaturas eran tan sofocantes que esto no parecía ayudar en nada y hacía que a Eren le pesaran los parpados y le ardieran los ojos.

—¡Síííí! ¡Al fin hemos acabado esta parte! Pensé que moriríamos allí, chicos. ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto calor hoy?

Dejando caer pesadamente su espalda sobre la valla de madera que cercaba la zona del establo, Eren observó a Connie, que era quien protestaba y se dirigía hacia donde Armin y él se encontraban refugiados en la sombra. Al igual que su amigo, el chico no era demasiado corpulento y con lo pegada que tenía al cuerpo la camiseta negra de trabajo a causa del sudor, parecía aún más menudo a causa de su baja estatura. Connie solía usar el cabello muy corto, rapado al completo, y en ese momento el exceso de sudoración provocado por el calor hacía que su cabeza se viera algo brillosa. Eren no pudo evitar reír al percatarse de eso, pero Armin, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando, le pegó un codazo en las costillas a modo de advertencia para que mantuviese la boca cerrada; luego le tendió una toalla a Connie que la aceptó con un gesto de gratitud antes de hundir el rostro en ella.

—No sé de qué te quejas tanto, si apenas y has hecho algo, Connie. Eres un maldito vago —acotó Jean saliendo del establo a sus espaldas. Agarrando una botella del agua tibia, se la echó por la cabeza sin importarle empaparse la camiseta negra ni los pantalones verde musgo que quedaron con manchas más oscuras por aquí y por allá; las botas le quedaron aún más embarradas que antes. El chico agitó el corto cabello castaño claro, que también llevaba rapado en la zona baja haciendo que este se viese más oscuro, salpicando de gotitas a todos, consiguiendo que ellos de inmediato se apartaran y comenzaran a soltar protestas que este ignoró.

—Bueno, tú tampoco eres mejor, Jean. Armin y yo acabamos hace diez minutos —soltó Eren alegremente y a cambio recibió una molesta mirada por parte del otro. Sus claros ojos marrones echando chispas. Nada del otro mundo—. Pero supongo que estabas entretenido con tus amigos. Ya sabes, charla de equinos sobre la calidad del heno y todo eso.

—Maldito bastardo suicida, un día de estos voy a hacer que te arrepientas de todas las idioteces que dices —lo amenazó este dando un paso hacia él e imponiendo su diferencia de altura, pero Armin se interpuso con firmeza entre ambos y Connie soltó una especie de relincho bajito antes de comenzar a reírse, lo que logró que el enfado de Jean ahora recayera sobre él—. Y tú, Connie, deja de seguirle el juego a este idiota.

—Lo que en verdad tenemos que hacer es dejar de perder el tiempo, chicos —les recordó Armin, un poco nervioso aun entre ambos, pero intentado mostrarse tan determinado como siempre—. Recuerden lo que dijo Levi. Si esto no está impecable para la hora de la comida, no hay salida.

Una especie de quejido colectivo escapó de los labios de todos ellos menos Armin, resignados ante lo que se les venía.

Aquella mañana durante el desayuno, recordó Eren, Connie y Sasha propusieron la idea de salir esa tarde a la ciudad para poder ir al cine y a recorrer tiendas. Las vacaciones de verano acababan de comenzar y los chicos no estaban dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de divertirse, sobre todo cuando tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aprobar el curso. La verdad, él sospechaba que aquel milagro ocurrió más por el terror que a sus amigos les provocaba la ira de Levi si perdían el año que por una verdadera devoción académica.

Por su puesto que el resto de los chicos de su grupo rápidamente se entusiasmó con la idea, y aunque Eren no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir, terminó por sumarse también al plan. Después de determinarlo a suerte, tanto él como Armin fueron los elegidos para ir a hablar con Hannes y conseguir la autorización.

El orfanato Rose, en la ciudad de Trost, era un modesto y enorme edificio tipo granja que se encontraba emplazado a las afueras de la localidad, lejos del constante bullicio de las fábricas y con enormes áreas verdes para cultivo y recreación y espacio suficiente para albergar a los ochenta y tres chicos residentes, que iban desde los nueve a los dieciocho años, y a los treinta y dos adultos que allí trabajaban. Aquel establecimiento nació como la idea de un grupo de exmilitares para hacerse cargo de los hijos de compañeros muertos en servicio que quedaron huérfanos o cuyas familias no los podían mantener y, durante los más de veinte años que llevaba en funcionamiento, parecían haber hecho un buen cometido. Y fue allí donde tras la muerte de su madre y el abuelo de Armin, ellos tres fueron a parar junto a Levi.

En más de alguna ocasión Eren se preguntó el motivo de ello. Su padre era médico, su madre ama de casa, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo era que tres niños que _nada_ tenían que ver con el ejército o el gobierno acaban por terminar allí? Mikasa y Armin también se lo cuestionaban bastante, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntarle el motivo real a Levi. Porque si algo era seguro, era el hecho de que a él sí le conocían en ese sitio, y que debido a los secretos que todavía no quería compartir con ellos los estaba escondiendo allí por alguna motivación importante.

De momento, aquella institución estaba siendo dirigida por Hannes que era el director. Eren conoció a aquel hombre cuando era más pequeño y su padre aún estaba vivo ya que ambos eran amigos. Hannes siempre se mostró amable con ellos tres, siguiéndoles el juego cuando le platicaban de tonterías y defendedlos o sacándolos de problemas cuando el mal temperamento de Eren hacía que se metiera en más de alguna pelea con los otros chicos de la ciudad; no obstante, tras la muerte de Grisha, al poco tiempo Hannes también abandonó Shiganshina y perdieron todo contacto con él. Solo fue casi dos años después cuando lo encontraron nuevamente allí en Trost.

En un comienzo a Eren se le hizo un poco complicado adaptarse al sistema del orfanato. Al no ser demasiados niños los que vivían allí, la directiva decidió juntarlos en grupos etarios sin división de género. Fue así como él, junto a Mikasa y Armin, terminaron siendo parte del Grupo Cuatro que correspondía a los chicos de doce años de edad, y que en aquel momento estaba conformado por Connie Springer, Jean Kirstein y Sasha Blouse. Un año después de que ellos llegaran a Trost, también se les unió Historia Reiss. Casi cuatro años después, aquel pequeño grupo de ocho integrantes, si contaban a Levi que era el tutor responsable de ellos, terminaron por convertirse en algo así como una familia.

Hablar con Hannes para conseguir el permiso de salida fue en realidad la parte más fácil. Este les dijo que no habría inconvenientes mientras se mantuviesen siempre juntos y regresaran a una hora prudente antes del toque de queda; sin embargo, el que debía firmar la autorización y hacerse responsable por ella era Levi, ya que era el tutor de su grupo.

Ambos fueron a buscarlo y lo encontraron encerrado en la biblioteca hablando por el móvil, pero nada más verlos llegar este cortó la llamada y les preguntó que querían. Mientras Armin le explicaba a Levi los planes que tenían, Eren, que no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, sentía que se sonrojaba y deseaba morir cuando notaba aquel par de ojos grises posarse en él de tanto en tanto. Después de todo el distanciamiento que él y Levi habían puesto a su relación, la extraña situación de la noche pasada tenía a Eren ansioso. Sabía que necesitaba explicarle su comportamiento e intentar arreglar las cosas, pero aún no se le presentaba la oportunidad, y en aquel momento las miradas escrutadoras que este le lanzaba no ayudaban a su corazón a tranquilizarse.

Finalmente Levi aceptó dejarlos salir bajo la condición de que, terminadas sus tareas de la mañana, limpiaran completamente el establo sin la colaboración de otro de los grupos y que ayudaran con la comida y la cena de esa noche; y aunque el trabajo extra no era lo que ellos esperaban, todo el grupo aceptó sin vacilación repartiéndose las tareas.

Y de allí el motivo por el cual ellos cuatro se encontraban en ese momento muriendo de calor después de haber limpiado a consciencia los habitáculos del establo, ya que Levi los iría a supervisar antes de la comida. Ya solo les quedaba cepillar y alimentar a los caballos y podrían entrar a ducharse y cambiarse la sudada ropa de trabajo por una más fresca antes de comer.

El agradable sonido de una cantarina voz llamándolos los puso a todos alerta de inmediato. Divertido, Eren observó el evidente cambio producido en el rostro de sus amigos cuando vieron que Historia se acercaba hacia ellos cargando algo. Los tres chicos la contemplaban casi con adoración, y ¿quién podía culparlos? Se preguntó él. La chica no solo era amable, sino que también bonita, con su larga melena de cabello rubio dorado que le llegaba bajo los hombros y sus grandes ojos aguamarina. En aquel momento con el sencillo vestido beige sin mangas que llevaba, el delantal de cocina amarillo y el sombrero de paja de ala ancha, lucía en verdad adorable en su poco más de metro cuarenta de estatura.

—Les he traído esto —dijo Historia señalando la jarra de vidrio que llevaba en las manos, la cual al parecer por las gotitas de condensación que mostraba debía estar muy helada—. Es limonada que les ha preparado Sasha. Las tres estábamos muy preocupadas por ustedes ya que hace demasiado calor —explicó mientras le pasaba el recipiente a Armin que se apresuró a recibirlo mientras ella rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su delantal hasta que sacó unos cuantos vasos desechables que les tendió antes de secarse un poco el sudor de su frente con la mano—. Vaya que está insoportable aquí fuera. ¿Cómo van con el trabajo?

—¡Historia, eres nuestra salvadora! —soltó Connie con un feliz lloriqueo mientras bebía un largo trago del dulce líquido y parecía revivir. Ellos tres se apresuraron a imitarlo de inmediato y ella se rio alegremente.

—Genial —respondió Jean después de apurar su vaso. Los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre él prestándole toda su atención y este se sonrojó un poco aunque de inmediato intentó recomponerse—. Ya nos falta poco.

—Eso es genial. Sasha y yo ya hemos acabado de ayudar a Anka para la comida y Mikasa está adelantando cosas para la cena. Con las chicas hemos estado platicando de los sitios a los que queremos ir —les dijo ella muy contenta—. Aunque Sasha insiste en que tendremos que visitar un montón de tiendas de comida.

—Pero no debemos olvidar regresar temprano —le recordó Armin—. Si nos pasamos del toque de queda Levi se enfadará.

Connie soltó un suspiro de fastidio y se sirvió un vaso más de limonada.

—No seas aburrido, Armin. Además, si eso ocurre solo debemos enviar a Eren a disculparse en nombre de todos, acaso, ¿no es su pequeña mascota? —Acotó Jean con mordacidad—. Levi, esto. Levi lo otro. Por favor, Levi, présteme atención —se burló el chico con voz aguda y soltó una carcajada al ver que él se ponía rojo de la rabia—. Cualquiera se da cuenta que lo has puesto al nivel de un dios, idiota. Ah, perdón, verdad que ahora ya prácticamente no te toma en cuenta.

Armin, alarmado, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que se controlara, pero agotado física y mentalmente como se encontraba, Eren se hartó de Jean y lo confrontó.

—¡Deja de decir mierda, Jean! —le espetó Eren apartando sin muchos miramientos a Armin que se estaba interponiendo entre ellos, otra vez—. ¡No tienes derecho a hablar si no sabes por todo lo que nosotros hemos pasado ni la relación que tenemos con Levi! ¡Además el idiota eres tú!

El chico entrecerró los marrones ojos y se plantó frente a él, mirándolo con superioridad desde arriba gracias a los pocos centímetros que le sacaba de ventaja, sin embargo él no se amedrentó.

—Cierra la boca, Jaeger. Es tan desagradable ver como pareces seguirlo a todos lados y pegarte a él todo el tiempo. Tendrás que tener más cuidado, ¿sabes? Cualquiera que te viera podría malinterpretar las cosas y llegar a la conclusión de que te gusta Levi. ¿O acaso es así? ¿Estás enamorado de él?

Eren se quedó sin habla, conteniendo la respiración mientras notaba el punzante latir de su pulso en las entrañas. Odiaba a Jean, realmente lo odiada; y cuando la carcajada burlona de este pareció resonarle en los oído, ante sus ojos todo se puso de color rojo. Iba a matar a ese idiota.

El puñetazo salió de su mano sin que Eren pudiese controlarlo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, vio la mirada de sorpresa de Jean y su nariz sangrante; por supuesto, en menos de treinta segundos este se lanzó sobre él tumbándolo en el piso de un golpe sordo que le cortó la respiración y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula como respuesta.

Cuando tenían once años, poco después de haber llegado a Shiganshina, Levi les enseñó a los tres a pelear para defenderse. Eren aprendió a luchar contra un tipo mucho más grande y corpulento que él, a defenderse de alguien que estuviese armado con un cuchillo o un arma que no fuese de fuego y a terminar una riña en cuestión de segundos inmovilizando a su enemigo; pero, en aquel momento estaba tan agotado, se sentía tan mal, que quitarse a Jean de encima entre golpes y empujones fue casi un logro que termino por quitarle todas las fuerzas. Enfadado como estaba, volvió a pegarle un puñetazo que esta vez chocó contra sus costillas logrando que el otro ahogara un gemido, pero cuando el chico le asestó a su vez una patada en el estómago, Eren volvió a caer al suelo, resollando.

—¡Chicos, basta! ¡Deténganse! —oyó gritar a Historia entre el sonido incesante de su propia tos y su respiración jadeante.

—¡Eren! ¡Dios, Eren! —oyó gritar a Armin cuando se acercó hasta él para ayudarlo, mirándolo preocupado—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó, ante lo que él asintió, aun tosiendo un poco, e intentó ponerse de pie; pero con sorprendente fuerza este no se lo permitió—. ¡Eren, para de una vez o te vas a meter en problemas!

—Demasiado tarde —les dijo Connie con evidente nerviosismo. Sus ojos avellana pasaban rápidamente de donde ellos se encontraban en ese momento hasta un punto cerca de la casa y continuó con voz casi estrangulada—: Levi viene hacia acá. Los ha visto. Dios, estamos todos muertos.

Ante la mención de su tutor, Historia, que en ese momento examinaba la nariz de Jean que seguía sangrando profusamente, se puso pálida y Armin miró a Eren aterrado. Jean comenzó a mascullar una retahíla de insultos, de la cual Eren era el mayor receptor, mientras Connie, todavía de pie vigilando, parecía a punto de querer salir huyendo de ahí como un conejo asustado. Él por su parte, ya estaba resignado a su mala suerte.

Una vez llegó hacia donde ellos se encontraban, en silencio Levi evaluó la situación en la que se encontraban y frunció un poco más el ceño, haciendo que sus delgadas cejas oscuras se convirtieran en una línea casi recta y los tensos labios no fueran más que un fino trazo. El peor panorama de todos. Estaba furioso.

—¿Que mierda ocurre aquí, mocosos? —Les preguntó él con aquel tono autoritario que utilizaba a veces con ellos, cuando solían colmarle la paciencia, y que los hacía temblar de miedo—. Contesten.

El posterior silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue casi como un pesado manto que se posó sobre todos ellos. Por muy enfadados que estuvieran, por muy asustados que se sintieran, los chicos sabían que no se traicionarían unos a los otros. Aunque fuera de mala manera, eran bastante leales entre ellos, por lo que mantendrían la boca cerrada. Aunque algunos bastardos como Jean, pensó Eren molesto, no se lo merecieran.

—Historia. Connie —los llamó Levi, pero los chicos solo clavaron los ojos en la reseca hierba del suelo y guardaron silencio, ambos controlándose para no ponerse a temblar. Un profundo suspiró de molestia fue la respuesta de este a su mutismo—. Armin, ¿algo que decir?

Su amigo agitó la cabeza en una negativa, haciendo que las pálidas y largas hebras de su cabello rubio se movieran en todas direcciones; sin embargo, este fue lo suficientemente valiente para no apartar sus ojos de Levi.

—Jean, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu nariz? —preguntó su tutor con el mismo tono aburrido que utilizaba para repasar con ellos las lecciones, pero el brillo acerado de sus ojos pronosticaba el peligro.

—Me… me coceó un caballo —murmuró este con voz nasal mientras intentaba contener el sangrado con el delantal que su compañera le había dejado. La mirada de odio que le dirigió a Eren le dejó muy claro que las cosas entre ellos aún estaban pendientes. Que se lo haría pagar.

—Eren —dijo al tiempo que dirigía su atención hacia él que todavía estaba sentado en el suelo. Le tendió una mano que él aceptó nervioso y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie observándolo escrutadoramente—. Supongo que a ti también te coceo un caballo —aventuró. Connie, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita nerviosa antes aquel comentario, pero la cortó enseguida ante la fría mirada de Levi—. ¿Quieres aportar algo más?

Él también se limitó a negar con un gesto como vio hacer a Armin antes; sin embargo, la mirada que le dedicó Levi, fría, molesta y cargada de decepción, hizo que un peso se instalara sobre su pecho y le fuera casi imposible respirar. Tenía ganas de llorar.

—Armin, Connie. Terminen lo que quede pendiente de hacer en el establo y vayan a prepararse para comer. Historia, acompaña a este par de mocosos idiotas a la enfermería para que los atiendan. Si han terminado con las tareas asignadas para la hora de la comida como acordamos, llévenme la autorización para que la rellene y la firme —les ordenó a los otros chicos antes de volverse a mirarlos a ellos dos, casi con indiferencia—. Jean y Eren, ustedes no irán a la ciudad. Durante tres semanas estarán castigados sin poder salir del orfanato; ya hablaré con Hannes para que decida que trabajos asignarles.

El intentó de protesta de Jean murió de inmediato cuando Historia uso el mismo ensangrentado delantal para cubrirle la boca y evitar que se metiera en más problemas. A Eren, la verdad, el castigo le importaba bien poco. Si le hubiesen quitado las seis semanas de vacaciones le hubiera dado lo mismo, lo que no quería era que Levi se fuese así de enfado con él.

El hombre solo alcanzó a avanzar unos poco pasos en dirección a la casa cuando Eren, que fue tras él, lo alcanzó. Pensó en sujetarlo del brazo para detenerlo, pero reconociendo lo enfadado que estaba por la rigidez de su postura y la tensión de su espalda supo de inmediato que no era una buena idea.

—Levi —lo llamó cuando se puso a la par de él, aunque este no paró ni disminuyó el paso obligándolo a apurar el suyo—, yo… yo-

—Un adulto, sí, claro —lo interrumpió él. La ironía en sus palabras era casi como una cortada venenosa—. Tch, no eres más que un mocoso de mierda, Eren. Vete y deja de joderme de una puta vez.

Se quedó de pie allí, observando como Levi se alejaba cada vez más hasta que lo vio meterse dentro del edificio y sintió su perdida casi como un dolor físico. La primera lágrima la sintió ardiente al deslizarse contra su mejilla pero las demás parecieron enredarse una con otras y dejó de notarlas.

Con la mirada enturbiada, vio a Mikasa salir corriendo del edificio principal y su expresión de profunda preocupación al verle. Por una vez Eren no protestó cuando ella, sin preguntarle nada, lo envolvió en sus brazos y él se permitió enterrar el rostro en su hombro y llorar abiertamente mientras su hermana lo consolaba.

Más que los golpes, más que el orgullo herido, más que la decepción, fueron las palabras de Levi lo que generó el dolor más profundo. Eren podía soportarlo todo, menos que él lo odiase. Podía afrontarlo todo, menos dejar de importarle.

 

——o——

 

La hora de la comida no fue mucho mejor. Sentado a la mesa del bullicioso comedor común junto a su silencioso grupo, Eren removía la comida de un lado al otro del plato tragando algún bocado de tanto en tanto más para que Mikasa, que estaba sentada a su lado, dejara de incordiarlo, que por verdadero deseo. Las palabras de Levi aún le escocían, y que ese día no se hubiese sentado a comer con ellos como era lo habitual sino que estuviese ahora en la compañía de los otros tutores fue como una nueva puñalada a su muy herido corazón. No creía ser capaz de soportar más dolor.

Al masticar un trozo de pan que acababa de llevarse a la boca, hizo una mueca de dolor al notar el tirón que le produjo la contusión que tenía en el lado izquierdo de la barbilla por el golpe de Jean. Mikasa fue quien lo acompañó a la enfermería para que lo revisara Dot Pixis, que era quien ejercía de médico, y mientras esperaban que este acabara de atender la hemorragia nasal del otro chico, esta le confesó, de mala gana, que fue Levi quien le informó que Eren se había peleado con Jean y le dijo que fuese a verlo.

Sintiéndose observado, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la profunda mirada de resentimiento de Jean, que se encontraba sentado tres puestos frente suyo en la mesa, clavada en él y también con los anhelantes ojos ámbar de Sasha que iban de Eren a su plato casi intacto de comida. Sabiendo que iba a ser incapaz de tragar nada más, se lo acercó a su compañera que le sonrió dichosa, ignorando a propósito la mirada llena de reproche que le lanzó Mikasa.

—Jean, Eren, hemos estado hablando con los chicos y creemos que es mejor no salir esta tarde como teníamos planeado —comentó de repente Armin rompiendo el incómodo silencio que parecía haberse instalado entre todos después de lo ocurrido—. Ustedes también trabajaron bastante duro y no nos parece justo que solo nosotros podamos ir a divertirnos.

—Y tampoco lo es que no puedan hacerlo por culpa mía y de Jean —señaló él, apesadumbrado—. No sean tontos, por supuesto que deben ir. Además aprovecharé de descansar un poco.

—Yo me quedaré con Eren —puntualizó Mikasa, ante lo que él la miró enfadado.

—¡Claro que no! Irás con los chicos y lo pasarás bien.

—Pero estás herido… —le recordó ella. Parecía tan preocupada como si Eren se hubiese caído de un segundo piso y quebrado un montón de huesos a pesar de que solo tenía unas cuantas contusiones en el pecho y el rostro.

—Solo estoy un poco golpeado, Mikasa, no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte. El que se llevó la peor parte fue Jean, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a su compañero que todavía lucía la nariz enrojecida e hinchada, aunque ya no sangraba. Este lo miró con desprecio y teniendo cuidado de que los adultos no lo vieran, le enseñó el dedo medio a modo de respuesta.

—Pero…

—Ya basta, Mikasa. ¿No ves que Eren está haciendo todo lo posible por no arruinarte el día? —esta vez fue Historia quien intervino en su ayuda. Esta sonrió amablemente a su hermana—. Venga, pasemos una agradable tarde de chicas, ¿no te hace ilusión la idea?

—Y de chicos —les recordó Connie mientras masticaba su ensalada de papas—. Me niego a pasarme toda la tarde viendo tiendas absurdas. Además yo quiero ir al cine.

—Y quedamos en ir a comer. Lo prometiste, Connie —le recordó Sasha que acababa de terminar el plato de Eren y miraba esperanzada el trozo de pan que le quedaba a Mikasa pero ella, dándose cuenta, lo alejó de la chica para partir un trozo y metérselo en la boca logrando que los ojos ámbar de su compañera la miraran con dolor. Mientras hubiese comida de por medio, Sasha no tenía reparos en recurrir a ningún método para conseguirla.

—Pues entonces vamos a tener que decidir realistamente que vamos a hacer, porque no podremos con todo. Tendremos solo cerca de cinco horas antes de tener que regresar —les dijo Armin con su buen razonamiento habitual—. Después de lo ocurrido, desobedecer las normas y enfadar a Levi no es una opción.

Las miradas del resto del grupo se posaron apesadumbras sobre ellos dos, pasando de Eren a Jean, que por un momento pareció sentirse incómodo y avergonzado. Se lo tenía merecido por imbécil, pensó él con resentimiento.

Al percibir movimiento en la mesa de los tutores, la atención de Eren se apartó de la plática de sus amigos cuando vio que Levi se ponía de pie para retirarse de la mesa y contestar su móvil, abandonando posteriormente el comedor a toda prisa. Le hubiese gustado poder seguirlo para enterarse de lo que pasaba, pero por cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos, sabía que no era buena idea.

¿Aquella llamada sería de la misma persona con la que hablaba horas antes?, se preguntó. Levi no era mucho de hablar por teléfono, realmente casi nunca lo hacía, y las pocas veces que eso ocurría siempre intentaba estar a solas, como si desease evitar que alguien pudiera oír sus conversaciones. Aquello a Eren siempre lo intrigó pero, como tantas otras cosas sobre él, prefirió no cuestionarlo. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Levi Ackerman y lo que hacía, lo que era en realidad, seguía siendo un misterio para ellos tres.

Casi al mismo tiempo que este salía del comedor, Hannes se acercó a la mesa de su grupo y miró a Jean y a Eren con lástima tan mal disimulada que a pesar de intentar actuar con seria autoridad no les produjo nada de aprensión. Su apariencia demasiado bonachona, con aquellos amables ojos ámbar y el corto cabello rubio del mismo color de su fino bigote, no servían para inspirar temor y respeto precisamente.

—Bueno, bueno, chicos. Esta vez sí se han metido en un buen aprieto con Levi —les dijo Hannes mientras, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, se inclinó un poco hacia ellos para hablarles sin que tuviese que enterarse todo el resto de aquel regaño; lo que, en opinión de Eren, era una tontería; de seguro a la hora de la cena ya todos los residentes del orfanato estarían al tanto de lo ocurrido. Mantener esa clase de cosas en secreto en el orfanato era casi imposible—. Estaba bastante enfadado cuando fue a hablar conmigo.

Al oír aquello, Eren se sintió todavía más culpable si eso era posible. Necesitaba hablar con Levi pronto, necesitaba poder explicarse. Maldición, si tan solo no hubiese perdido la cabeza ante las provocaciones de Jean… Armin tenía razón, era un verdadero tonto por caer en aquello, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Tenía que hablar con Levi, encontrar la manera de hacerlo ese mismo día. ¿Quizás esa noche cuando los demás se fuesen a dormir…?

—Entonces, ¿está claro, Eren? ¿Te parece bien? —terminó de decir Hannes y él, que no oyó nada por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, lo miró confundido, pero asintió de todos modos. Armin, que se dio cuenta de todo inmediatamente, puso los ojos en blanco y moduló con sus labios la palabra “idiota” de forma muy clara. Por su lado Jean le lanzó una mirada que prometía dolor y muerte—. Perfecto, entonces cuando terminen de comer pueden ir a ayudar a Anka. Ella estará muy agradecida. Nos vemos luego y, ustedes dos —dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Eren y Jean— dejen de meterse en problemas.

—¿Qué ha dicho Hannes? —se apresuró a preguntarle por lo bajo a su amigo que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Que te tocará hacer trabajo en la cocina todo el mes. _Junto a Jean_ —recalcó Armin, y sonrió al oír su gruñido de disgusto—. Deberías haberte quejado antes, como lo hizo él; tal vez así hubiesen conseguido que Hannes lo reconsiderara, pero ya has aceptado, Eren. ¿En que estabas pensando?

—En nada, solo me distraje unos segundos —se excusó en un murmulló desganado; sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se fueron inmediatamente hacia la entrada, alertas, cuando vio que Levi acababa de regresar; pero en estaba ocasión este no estaba solo, venía con Petra.

De inmediato buscó el vaso que tenía al frente y tomó un sorbo del agua que aún le quedaba, mientras observaba atentamente a la sonriente chica que saludó al resto de los adultos presentes y se sentó al lado de Levi en la mesa para comenzar a explicarle algo; Eren se dio cuenta de que aunque él no había cambiado su expresión de eterna indiferencia, ya no parecía enfadado. ¿Era con ella con quien estaba hablando aquella mañana y hacía unos minutos atrás? ¿La habría estado esperando? No, no podía ser así. Estaba seguro de que era un error, ¿verdad?

Dolía.

Llevándose el vaso nuevamente a los labios, Eren se tragó de una vez todo el líquido restante, pero ni aun así se pudo quitar el desagradable regusto amargo que tenía en la boca. Mikasa y Armin lo miraron preocupados, y su hermana posó su mano sobre la de él, obligándolo a abrir poco a poco el puño donde, sin darse cuenta, se estaba enterrando los dientes del tenedor que en algún momento sujetó y apretó con demasiada fuerza.

Dolía.

Hannes, ya de regreso en el sitio que solía ocupar en la mesa, le dijo algo a la recién llegada que la hizo reír. Petra se giró hacia Levi, quizás para comentárselo, y este a modo de respuesta asintió y sonrió levemente.

Dolía.

Y Eren ya no lo soportó más.

—Vamos a trabajar —le soltó molesto a Jean mientras se ponía bruscamente de pie. Armin y Mikasa intercambiaron de inmediato la habitual mirada que utilizaban cuando creían que él había perdido la cabeza, pero Eren prefirió fingir no haberse dado cuenta—. No quiero perder toda la tarde contigo Cara de caballo. Por hoy ya he tenido más que suficiente de ti.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, bastardo —respondió el chico, pero soltó los cubiertos y se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a seguirlo—. Por culpa de ese maldito temperamento tuyo nos has metido en problemas a los dos.

—Cierra la boca, Jean, yo no comencé esto.

Cuando pasaron rumbo a la salida, al verlo, Petra le sonrió con alegría y levantó una mano haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara a ellos; al igual que Hange o Farlan e Isabel, ella los conocía desde pequeños, cuando aún vivían en Shiganshina, por ese motivo cada vez que iba al orfanato a ver a Levi se interesaba en saber cómo les estaban yendo las cosas allí en Trost. Pero en aquella ocasión él la ignoró intencionadamente, sin importarle la evidente consternación que provocó en ella. De inmediato los ojos de Eren se encontraron con la mirada de Levi fija en él, pero molesto como se sentía en ese instante, apartó el rosto de inmediato y apuró el paso para salir de allí lo antes posible, sin importarle una mierda si Jean lo seguía o no. Solo no quería seguir en aquel sitio.

Dolía.

Cuando llegó a la amplia cocina del orfanato, ya nadie se encontraba allí. Anka, la cocinera, seguramente habría ido a comer también y ella no contaba con ayudantes, ya que eran los mismos chicos quienes se turnaban para echar una mano en la preparación de las comidas y mantener el aseo. Órdenes de Hannes, por supuesto.

Eren apoyó las manos en el mesón de la cocina y dejó caer su peso sobre sus brazos extendidos. Sentía una especie de malestar en la boca del estómago. Le dolía el pecho. Le quemaba la garganta. Estaba furioso con el mundo. Con Petra. Con Levi. Sobre todo con Levi.

Y dolía aún más.

Los pesados pasos de Jean a su espalda lo alertaron de que el chico lo había alcanzado. El portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta para demostrar su enfado pareció retumbar en la espaciosa habitación.

—¡Oye, Eren! ¡¿Qué mierda te ha pasado?! —le soltó Jean molesto entrando en ese momento a la estancia. Sujetándolo de un hombro, lo obligó con brusquedad a volverse para que le diera la cara—. Has salido prácticamente huyendo del comedor, bastardo; puede que tú estés ansioso por ponerte a trabajar pero yo no, además ni siquiera pude acabar de com… Hey, Eren, ¿que… te pasa? —el chico lo observó receloso, casi asustado y lo soltó en el acto, casi como si quemara—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

De inmediato, confundido, se llevó una mano al rostro y al sentirlo húmedo comprendió que el otro chico tenía razón. Estaba llorando y no se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué le ocurría últimamente? Pareciera que todo le afectara. Que sus emociones estuviesen desbordadas. Y lo odiaba.

—Yo… no… Yo… No es asunto tuyo, Jean —le soltó molestó mientras se secaba los ojos con rabia, avergonzado de mostrar aquella debilidad delante de él—. Y… ya estoy bien. De verdad.

Sin embargo, al parecer este no se creyó por completo sus palabras, y lo siguió contemplando en aquel silencio reticente, con las delgadas cejas fruncidas en un gesto de molesta concentración y una mirada insistente; como si estuviese a punto de descubrir algo importante pero este se le escapase. Entonces, de repente, Jean inspiró bruscamente y miró a Eren con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos, llenos de aprensión.

—Demonios… —oyó mascullar a su compañero, la incredulidad teñía sus palabras— yo estaba en lo cierto. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Eren lo miró molesto.

—¿Qué mierda estas diciendo ahora, Jean? —le preguntó intentando restarle importancia, pero la intensidad con la que este lo veía, casi como si hubiese resuelto un misterio, inquietó un poco a Eren—. Si te vas a quedar allí soltando idioteces mejo-

—Fue por Petra. Ha sido por Petra que te has puesto así. Te ha molestado verla con Levi —continuó, y Eren, asustado, notó como se le coloreaban las mejillas y se le calentaban las orejas de la vergüenza, pero intentó disimularlo como pudo—. Claro, estás celoso.

Eren, intentando fingir lo mejor posible para distraerlo, soltó una corta carcajada y miró a Jean como si este fuese idiota.

—Sí, claro, Jean. Llevo años enamorado de Petra y estoy muerto de celos por ella —le respondió mordaz y soltando un pesado suspiro de fastidio agarró uno de los delantales que estaban colgados en la percha y se lo puso, luego agarró otro y se lo estampó a su compañero contra el pecho—. Buen intento, pero no lograrás enfadarme con eso. Ponte a trabajar.

Sin embargo la expresión de Jean no cambio y siguió observándolo de la misma forma, entre acusadora y apreciativa, como si quisiese diseccionarlo y ver dentro de su cabeza. Dentro de su corazón.

—No es _por_ ella. Es _de_ ella —le dijo este finalmente, con una seguridad que no daba lugar a replicas. Y su corazón, que llevaba soportado tanto durante ese día, pareció saltarse un par de latidos—. Tú, bastardo… en verdad te gusta Levi… Estás enamorado de él.

Y en aquel momento, ya fuese por el cansancio, ya fuese por el dolor o simplemente porque sus emociones estaban al límite, Eren no lo negó, porque, ¿de qué hubiese servido? Si Jean, que era un imbécil, fue capaz de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el otro, podía ser que incluso Levi ya lo hubiese advertido y quizás por eso se apartaba de su lado.

Bien entonces, si Jean lo sabía, si Levi lo sabía, en aquel momento, se dijo Eren, le daba igual. Podía enterarse el mundo entero, eso no iba a cambiar nada.

Porque en ese instante estaba celoso, sí. Muerto de celos. Y aunque sabía que no tenía derecho, que este no le pertenecía, quería reclamarlo como suyo. Le daba igual si estaba bien o mal, lo que pensaran los demás de él; no le importaba el mundo. Eren iba a luchar por lo que quería y no iba a detenerse hasta que Levi lo eligiese al él. Hasta que no tuviese ojos para nadie más que para él.


	5. (Pecado) Heridas Abiertas

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 5:**

**(Pecado)**

**Heridas Abiertas**

****

**_La herida no cerraba porque la sutura estaba hecha de puntos suspensivos._ **

**_(_ ** **Jimena Turrubiartes _, Lluvia)_**

                                                       

 

 

El insistente y atronador sonido del timbre reverberando dentro de las paredes del departamento hizo que Levi se pusiese inmediatamente en alerta. Apenas y eran las seis de la mañana y no podía imaginarse que clase de demente llegaría a molestar a la casa de otro ser viviente a esa hora; a menos que fuese una emergencia, claro, pero con el poco tiempo que él llevaba viendo en Shiganshina y sin ningún conocido en la ciudad, sabía que esa situación era bastante improbable, o casi. Una molesta vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le recordó que el trio de mocosos tal vez no estuviesen todo lo seguros que a él le gustaría y la incertidumbre creada por el temor de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a alguno de los tres le atenazó el pecho con la misma intensidad que en el pasado, cuando aún eran su responsabilidad; sin embargo, respirando profundamente un par de veces, aclaró su mente lo suficiente y descartó aquella posibilidad de inmediato; ninguno de los tres sabía dónde vivía, era imposible que hubiesen ido hasta allí para pedirle ayuda.

Ajustándose una inmaculada toalla blanca en torno a las caderas tras salir de la ducha a toda prisa, Levi, sin siquiera darse tiempo a secarse o calzarse, manoteó hasta dar con el arma que había dejado sobre el mueble del lavado y salió disparado de su habitación rumbo al recibidor. El timbre seguía retumbando a intervalos regulares, estruendoso en el silencio matinal. Con la habilidad de la práctica adquirida por años, le quitó en segundos el seguro al revolver que usaba en casos de emergencia, un Bersa Thunder 380, que a pesar de ser un arma pequeña y no tan potente, servía para su propósito de hacer el daño suficiente e incluso, con una buena puntería, matar a alguien; Levi prefería por mucho la defensa cuerpo a cuerpo con cuchillos y era increíblemente hábil con ellos, pero sabía que en ocasiones, como esa por ejemplo, no tendría la oportunidad de hacerse con uno, motivo por el cual siempre cargaba la pistola con él.

Intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, se acercó lo suficiente a la puerta hasta poder apoyar una de sus orejas sobre ella, pero aparte de los timbrazos que no se interrumpían, fue incapaz de percatarse de algún sonido más que pudiese advertirle sobre quien era su jodido visitante. Lentamente abrió un resquicio de esta, lo suficiente para vislumbrar a quien estuviese fuera pero que al mismo tiempo le permitiese cerrar deprisa si era necesario hacerlo; en ese momento estaba tan cabreado que al menor indicio de parecerle alguien sospechoso, le volaría los malditos sesos de un tiro.

Su creciente enfado dio pasó a la sorpresa extrema al darse cuenta de que era Hange quien se encontraba de pie fuera de su casa. Al verlo, la mujer compuso una amplia sonrisa de alegría al mismo tiempo que él sentía que volvía a enfurecerse.

La muy desgraciada…

—¡Demonios, enano! ¡Llevo como diez min-!

Antes de que ella pudiese continuar con sus quejas, él le cerró la puerta en las narices y volvió a su cuarto para terminar de secarse y vestirse, haciendo caso omiso al desagradable sonido ininterrumpido del timbre o a los golpes, nada suaves, que la loca de su supervisora daba en la puerta. Tiró el arma sobre la cama, cuya colcha blanca y cojines rojos estaban ligeramente arrugados a causa de las pocas horas que dormitó tendido sobre ella y comenzó a rebuscar lo que iba a ponerse ese día en el espacioso armario negro de dos puertas que ocupaba la mitad de la pared frontal de su habitación, justo al lado del escritorio que utilizaba para trabajar con el ordenador portátil y que en ese momento estaba lleno de voluminosas carpetas con informes sobre el caso que Erwin le hizo llegar el día anterior.

Una vez Levi terminó de vestirse con una ligera camisa gris claro y unos vaqueros grises más oscuros a juego, fue a abrir nuevamente la puerta. Los ojos castaños de Hange, del mismo cálido y oscuro tono de su cabello que llevaba sujeto en una alta coleta con algunos mechones sueltos que le enmarcaban el rostro de tez ligeramente morena, lucían enormes, atentos y un poco enrojecidos tras las gafas ovaladas de negra montura metálica. Ella frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz aguileña en una mueca de fingido enfado al verlo aparecer.

—¡¿Por qué has hecho eso, Levi?! —Le recriminó Hange con su habitual voz estridente, ante lo cual él la observó con una mirada acerada y el ceño fruncido, sin que ella se inmutase en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera por el hecho de que él seguía allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y bloqueándole la entrada a la casa—. ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar, enano?

Levi enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas oscuras con enfado.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —la pregunta salió de sus labios con calma letal—. Dime primero que mierda estás haciendo aquí, maldita cuatro ojos.

Hange se carcajeó de manera escandalosa al oírlo, como si acabará de soltarle algo jodidamente gracioso, lo que en su opinión, no era el caso. Ofuscado, Levi oteó las residencias aledañas para asegurarse de que nadie estuviese curioseando hacia su departamento a causa de aquella loca y, sujetándola sin mucha delicadeza de la muñeca, la hizo entrar a la fuerza al recibidor y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

A pesar de lo molesta que pudiese parecer y lo insoportable que la encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo, Hange Zoë era una de sus mejores amigas y una de las pocas personas a las que él les confiaría su vida sin ninguna duda. Desde que Levi la conoció, casi quince años atrás, la mujer había cambiado muy poco. De constitución delgada, aunque endemoniadamente fuerte, con su metro setenta de altura y aquella alegre vitalidad casi imposible que demostraba siempre, Hange daba la sensación de ser de aquellas afortunadas personas de juventud eterna, a pesar de que en algún punto de sus años de amistad, en una noche de tragos, ella terminó por confesarle a Levi que era unos cuantos años mayor que él. En aquel momento vestía unos estilizados vaqueros grises con botas altas negras hasta la rodilla y una muy arrugada camisa rosa pálido que, sumado al desastre que era su cabello castaño y a las leves ojeras bajo sus ojos, eran un claro indicio de que estaba agotada, quizás porque llevaba horas conduciendo.

No podía imaginarse que motivo habría llevado a la mujer a separarse de su amado trabajo de laboratorio y sus adoradas investigaciones para ir a Shiganshina. Al igual que él, Hange trabajaba para una rama especial de seguridad gubernamental bajo las órdenes de Erwin, pero a diferencia de Levi que hacía principalmente trabajo de campo e infiltración, Hange era una científica, y una muy buena. Tenía tres títulos profesionales, y especialización en diferentes áreas, rara vez abandonaba Stohess a menos que Erwin se lo pudiese…

Mierda, ¡no! Ella no podía estar allí por eso, ¿o sí? Si Erwin se la estaba jugando…

El suave tirón que dio ella para desprenderse de su agarre lo obligó a salir de sus elucubraciones. Todavía preocupado por su visita, la miró un poco ceñudo.

—Hey, hey, Levi, no te pongas así —le dijo para calmarlo—. Además, te avisé anoche apenas salí de casa que llegaría sobre esta hora porque no iba a detenerme en ningún sitio; te envié un montón de mensajes cuando venía en camino y te llamé como diez veces al móvil antes de llamar a la puerta. Pensé que quizás estabas durmiendo, aunque me pareció un poco raro ya que no sueles dormir tan profundamente —le explicó ella a modo de justificación.

Una alarma de culpa y vergüenza se encendió en su cerebro al recodar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Después de enviarle a Eren un mensaje con la dirección del sitio en el que se reunirían ese sábado como acordaron con anterioridad, durante casi una hora Levi estuvo escribiéndose con el chico respondiendo a sus preguntas absurdas. Él le conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que este no era idiota, por lo cual sus supuestas “dudas”, eran solo un medio para conseguir su atención, y Levi, voluntariamente se dejó arrastrar en su juego por pura debilidad emocional, porque desde el día en que lo conoció, ocho años atrás, aquel maldito mocoso hacía flaquear su fuerza de voluntad y resquebrajaba sus defensas. Fue tras comprender el peligroso rumbo que podría tomar aquella situación, que se decidió a ponerle fin y, tras despedirse fríamente de Eren, decidió apagar el aparato para alejar de esa forma la tentación que representaba. Si Hange le estaba diciendo la verdad y lo llamó tanto como dijo, la culpa de todo aquel sinsentido era únicamente de él.

Tch, que se jodieran Eren, Hange y él mismo de paso por ser tan idiota.

—Anoche mi móvil se quedó sin batería y lo dejé cargando apagado —mintió descaradamente—. Y hace un momento estaba duchándome —le soltó en una escueta respuesta mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina americana y ponía agua a calentar. Miró a la otra nuevamente con el ceño fruncido—. Oi, Hange, todavía no me dices que haces aquí. Hablamos el jueves cuando te envié el informe y no me dijiste nada sobre esto.

Ella sonrió dulcemente en un vano intento por aparentar inocencia. Levi le devolvió una fría mirada que auguraba una muerte lenta si no comenzaba a explicarse en ese mismo momento.

Soltando un tembloroso suspiro fingido, cual damisela en apuros, Hange se dejó caer sentada en uno de los taburetes blancos que iban a juego con la isleta de mármol negro de la cocina. Ella acodó los brazos sobre esta y apoyó el mentón entre sus manos.

—Erwin me ha enviado como tu refuerzo —confesó de golpe, mirándolo casi con culpa. Levi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oírla—. Teme que el hecho de que los chicos estén aquí, en Shiganshina, te… nuble el buen juicio y termines por estropear el trabajo.

Tal y como el sospechaba. ¡Mierda!

—Tiene que ser una jodida broma —le dijo con incrédula indignación, su enfado aumentando de manera creciente; no obstante, la seriedad en aquellos oscuros ojos castaños le confirmó que no era así y que tendría que aceptarlo. Levi no sabía si estar más furioso consigo mismo y su evidente vulnerabilidad respecto al trio de mocoso o con Erwin por ser tan perspicaz y entrometido.

Hange, perdiendo un poco de su jovialidad habitual, continuó hablando:

—Antes de que explotes y me digas que me largue de aquí y me vaya a la mierda junto con Erwin, te diré que me negué todo lo que pude a su pedido, porque, sí, Levi, este fue un pedido de su parte, no una orden —le aclaró ella, dejando así establecida la diferencia entre la preocupación de un amigo, como era el caso, y las decisiones arbitrarias de un superior—. Los dos sabíamos que te enfadarías mucho, pero luego de oír sus preocupaciones no pude negarme a hacerle este favor porque a mí también me inquieta tu situación y la de los chicos. Así que no te diré que lo siento porque no sería verdad. Espero puedas vivir con eso, enano.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó él con verdadera curiosidad. Ella se encogió de hombros; aparte de cansada, Hange parecía un poco culpable.

—Porque siento que estoy en deuda con todo el mundo —reconoció su amiga, y el dolor cargado de arrepentimiento patente en su voz fue de la misma clase que solía embargarlo a él. Lento y agudo, como una pegajosa capa que lo cubría por completo hasta que ya no era capaz de respirar. Culpa en su estado más puro, de aquella que dejaban las heridas abiertas—. Éramos adultos y aun así no pudimos proteger a esos niños, Levi. Por nuestra incompetencia les obligamos a vivir una vida que no es vida y tuvieron que dejarlo todo atrás. Si no fuese por Erwin y lo que hizo en ese momento, lo que hizo _por ti_ —le dijo, enfatizando aquello—, Eren seguramente estaría muerto; así que ambos se lo debemos —el aguijonazo de culpa que Levi sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello lo atravesó de golpe cerrándole la boca—. Además, no pude serte de ayuda en el momento más importante. Cargaste tú solo con la culpa y el castigo…

—Hange, no —la interrumpió él, posando una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención; un gesto muy raro de su parte ya que no era una persona dada al contacto físico. El par de ojos castaños que lo miraron estaban brillantes a causa de las lágrimas contenidas, pero ella pestañeó repetidamente para ahuyentarlas—. Hiciste lo correcto, lo que yo te pedí —le recordó con solemnidad—. El pago fue justo.

La mujer quería protestar, Levi se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero comprendió que él hablaba en serio y se tragó lo que estuviera a punto de soltarle, limitándose a asentir con un breve gesto antes de proseguir con su explicación:

—Hay un motivo más por el que Erwin quiso que viniese en persona. Hace dos días recibimos una información que ha complicado un poco las cosas y no creímos que fuese seguro enviártela por ningún medio que no fuera directo y decidí venir en persona. Por eso mismo, ya que estaría aquí, acordamos que lo mejor sería que yo también comenzara a trabajar infiltrada en la universidad; y antes de que vuelvas a intentar oponerte a eso, te recuerdo, con humildad, que en este caso soy tu superiora, Levi.

—Tch, una mierda si lo eres, Hange. Ya me vale.

En esa ocasión ella volvió a soltar una de sus estruendosas y desquiciadas carcajadas, como si sus palabras anteriores hubiesen servido para distender la tensión reinante entre ellos y aclarase todo. Y quizás lo hicieran, tuvo que reconocer Levi mientras ponía el té a infusionar. Su relación con Hange era así de rara; nunca sabía que esperar de ella.

Poniéndose de repente de pie, como si le hubiesen prendido fuego debajo del taburete, la mujer pegó un chillido y salió disparada de la cocina hacia la sala y posteriormente fuera de la casa. Acostumbrado a sus locuras, Levi intentó no prestarle mucha importancia; la reacción de Hange podía deberse a miles de motivos, como que hubiera dejado las luces del coche encendidas o que tuviese a alguien secuestrado en la cajuela del mismo; con ella nada lo sorprendería. Casi cinco minutos después, mientras él servía dos tazas de aromático té negro, la oyó llamar nuevamente al timbre.

—Mi equipaje —le dijo esta con infantil alegría mientras entraba y dejaba en el recibidor dos enormes maletas de color azul eléctrico con ruedas junto a la puerta y un bolso de mano verde oscuro que parecía a punto de reventar. Levi la contempló sintiendo auténtico terror—. El resto de mis cosas llegaran el lunes en el camión de la mudanza. Era imposible que me trajera todo en el coche.

—Hange, no —le dijo él con firmeza—. No, no y no. Puedo soportar que estés aquí por orden de Erwin, que te involucres de manera directa en este trabajo, incluso soy capaz de aguantar el hecho de que tendré que verte todos los días en la puta universidad, pero _no voy a vivir contigo_. Nunca más —le aclaró con rotundidad, mientras ella se limitaba a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Que melindroso eres, enano —se quejó la mujer con su ligereza habitual. Se dirigió hacia una de las maletas para abrirla y comenzó a rebuscar dentro de ella. Estaba a tope de libros y carpetas llenas de papeles, todo hecho un absoluto caos, por supuesto—. Si en esa oportunidad la pasamos muy bien.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? ¡Fue una auténtica pesadilla! —le soltó él mientras recordaba aquella espantosa época de su vida. Por aquel entonces, ellos dos fueron asignados a trabajar de encubierto en Klorva, en el oeste del país, para desmantelar una red de narcotraficantes y Hange y él se hicieron pasar por una pareja de novios. Aquella, para Levi, fue una de sus primeras misiones por lo cual ella, que tenía mayor experiencia, lo respaldaría; sin embargo, el convivir juntos fue terrible. Al ser un obseso del orden, él estuvo a punto de morir a causa de aquella mujer y el caos que dejaba por donde iba. No solo era desordenada, sino que también podía llegar a ser muy, muy sucia; de solo recordarlo se ponía enfermo—. Si vas a quedarte en la ciudad, tendrás que buscarte un sitio propio donde vivir.

—Tranquilo, Levi —le dijo ella, divertida al ver su enfado—. La universidad me ha cedido uno de sus departamentos mientras trabaje aquí; creo que fue el mismo que te ofrecieron a ti y que no sé por qué rechazaste. Me entregarán las llaves el lunes así que tendrás que soportarme durante unos pocos días.

—Eso no sirve para tranquilizarme demasiado —reconoció él, pero tener una fecha límite para aguantarla era mucho mejor que el hecho de obligarla a ponerse a buscar un sitio en ese momento. Por mucho que le molestara tenerla allí, Levi jamás la dejaría en la calle. Hange suelta podía ser un peligro público; un riesgo tan enorme como un perro con rabia o algo así.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y lanzó un gritito triunfal cuando encontró un grueso sobre beige entre todo aquel desastre que era su equipaje. Se lo tendió mientras cerraba la maleta a la fuerza y él lo aceptó de inmediato revisando a la rápida su contenido.

—Por cierto, enano, en verdad te has conseguido un sitió agradable donde vivir. Pensé que por aquí todo era campo y campo y campo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —Hange observó a su alrededor y dejó escapar un silbido de admiración—. Ya entiendo porque rechazaste las viviendas de la universidad. Por las fotos que enviaron me parecieron un poco pequeñas y no demasiado bonitas y con lo quisquilloso que eres…

Levi chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto. Antes prefería morir que reconocer que aquella loca tenía razón.

Nada más llegar a Shiganshina y ver el tipo de viviendas que la universidad cedía a los maestros solteros, Levi comenzó a buscar un sitio propio que alquilar. No le fue difícil hallar un pequeño departamento amoblado de dos habitaciones cerca de la facultad donde daba clases y, a pesar de ser un poco caro, decidió quedarse con él. La vivienda era amplia y agradable, con grandes y luminosos ventanales y una estancia en forma de ele con piso de brillantes cerámicos crema que servía para albergar tres de las habitaciones principales: la sala, con su amplio sofá blanco, una mesa de centro de oscura madera recia sobre una alfombra café claro y el rack café moro donde estaba posada la televisión y el equipo de música que casi nunca utilizaba; el comedor, que le seguía y era más espartano todavía, contaba solo con una cuadrada mesa de superficie de vidrio cromado y estructura metálica para cuatro personas a juego con las sillas, también metálicas y de formas cuadradas, forradas en el mismo blanco inmaculado del sofá y las paredes; y finalmente la cocina, que quizás era la estancia más compleja de toda la casa, con sus anaqueles bajos y colgantes lacados en blanco y negro, al igual que la isleta de mármol negro y los electrodomésticos que la complementaban, también de tonos oscuros. No era que a Levi le gustase demasiado cocinar, pero le encantaba tener su casa impecable y se esmeraba mucho en ello. El resto de la vivienda contaba con un pequeño cuarto de baño para visitas en cerámicos blancos que disponía de los enseres básicos y otro mucho más amplio en la habitación principal, que era la que él utilizaba. El otro cuarto más pequeño correspondía al de visitas y contaba con un amueblado muy similar al suyo: cama de dos plazas, mesilla de noche, un armario espacioso y un escritorio ideal para trabajar. Y lo mejor de todo ese sitio, es que allí contaba con privacidad, algo que para su trabajo él consideraba de extrema prioridad.

—Simplemente no quise quedarme allí porque estaba repleto de gente pululando por todos lados. Si iba a tener que moverme demasiado o reunirme con alguien en horarios menos concurridos podría haber llamado la atención y sabes que eso no es bueno; además, este sitió también me pareció mejor. Esta cerca de la universidad y no tengo a los vecinos encima, por no decir que es más espacioso y más fácil de mantener limpio —le explicó a esta mientras la oía arrastrar tras ellos sus maletas. Levi se dirigió hacia la sala donde se sentó en el sofá para sacar con cuidado el contenido del sobre y expandirlo en la mesa de centro—. Oi, Hange, trae los tés que dejé servidos en la cocina —demandó—. Puedes sacar algo para comer de la nevera si gustas, también tengo galletas en la alacena.

Al darse cuenta de que ella no le respondía, levantó la vista y se alarmó al no verla por ningún sitio. Levi se puso de pie de un brinco y cruzó el corredor central a toda prisa, encontrándola justo cuando esta estaba por irrumpir en su cuarto para curiosear, una mala manía que la mujer tenía desde que la conocía y que a él lo cabreaba en extremo.

—Oi, alto ahí, cuatro ojos de mierda —le dijo en un siseo sujetándola del cuello de la delicada y arrugadísima camisa rosa—. Nada de invadir mi espacio, ¿recuerdas? Eso es territorio prohibido.

Ella lo observó pestañeando repetidamente.

—Estaba buscando el que sería mi cuarto —explicó con sinceridad. Levi le señaló con un dedo la puerta que estaba justo frente a la suya.

—Ese, y no te acomodes mucho. Te recuerdo que de aquí al lunes te largas o te saco —abrió la puerta de la habitación, echó dentro sin muchos miramientos el equipaje de Hange y volvió a cerrar—. Y ahora, vamos a trabajar.

Mientras terminaban de desayunar en la sala el té preparado por él junto a las tostadas con huevos revueltos que hizo su amiga, Levi comenzó a revisar concienzudamente toda la documentación enviada por Erwin sintiéndose cada vez más enfermo. Por una vez Hange guardaba completo silencio, el cual solo era roto de tanto en tanto por el leve tintinear de las tazas al chocar sobre los platillos y los leves ruidos que esta hacía al masticar unas cuantas galletas de chocolate.

Para cuando acabó de leer, Levi notaba los músculos del cuello y la espalda tensos a causa de la rabia, la frustración y el miedo; sobre todo miedo por lo que estaba a punto de desatarse.

—¿No hay posibilidad de error? —le preguntó a Hange con cierta dificultad. Tenía la garganta adolorida y comprimida a causa de la angustia.

Ella negó con un gesto lento.

—Hicimos los exámenes, tres veces, y los comparamos con los que ya teníamos de los casos de años anteriores. La composición no es perfecta pero se asemeja demasiado a la muestra original con la que contamos, de hecho, los resultados que encontramos en los cuatro cuerpos que pudimos asociar con el caso de esta vez, son los más fieles a la original, por mucho, así que con Erwin no tenemos dudas de que es un derivado directo de esa droga; además, el modo de actuar de las víctimas podría ir acorde con los efectos que tiene asociados, ¿no?

Levi se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras intentaba pensar y asimilar todo aquello. Nueve años atrás, tras la muerte de Grisha Jaeger, temieron que esa posibilidad pudiese llegar y trabajaron con ahínco para evitarlo pero, cuando comenzaron las primeras apariciones de portadores del compuesto, supieron que aquello se les estaba escapando de las manos. Tras la muerte de Carla y lo ocurrido con Eren, Levi comprendió que a lo que se enfrentaban no era algo pequeño, y que aquello se estaba transformado en una bomba de tiempo que podría activarse en cualquier momento del peor modo posible.

Y al parecer ese día finalmente había llegado.

Aquellos informes corroboraban que la suposición de Erwin siempre fue la acertada.

—¿Cuan cerca están de recrearla a la perfección?

Hange lo miró preocupada.

—Extremadamente cerca. Uno o dos componentes más; los que nosotros tampoco conocemos ni podemos determinar —le explicó ella—. En este momento han llegado a nuestro mismo punto, Levi, pero no sabemos cuánto más tardaran en reproducirla en su totalidad. Nosotros estamos limitados en la investigación por orden de Zackly, pero ellos no. ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Erwin temé que en cinco ya sea demasiado tarde para frenar cualquier cosa y, si esa droga se sale de control…

Se desataría el infierno, se recordó. Él lo sabía, siempre fue muy consciente de ello. La creación del doctor Jaeger podía ser tan beneficiosa como destructiva.

Tch, maldición.

—Hange, los informes sobre los sospechosos, ¿no han podido averiguar nada más? Los he revisado con detenimiento, me planteé todas las posibilidades que se me ocurrieron y me sigue pareciendo imposible que ellos estuviesen involucrados en lo que ocurrió nueve años atrás. Tal vez sí podrían haberlo estado en los hechos de hace cuatro años, pero aun así… Es demasiado descabellado.

Ella volvió a negar.

—Lo lamento, solo contamos con la misma información que tú tienes. Han atado demasiado bien esos cabos, y de momento solo disponemos de lo poco que ha podido reunir Farlan, aunque él sigue investigando. En parte, ese es otro motivo por el que Erwin me ha enviado aquí; quiere que vigile a uno de los chicos más de cerca.

Levi asintió, mientras volvía a releer el informe forense de la última víctima, una chica de catorce años que, una semana atrás, comenzó un incendio en una residencia de ancianos a cargo del gobierno de Paradise a modo de protesta contra el estado y que al estar acorralada por la policía se suicidó rajándose el cuello. El mismo patrón de disturbios y suicidio utilizado por otros tres chicos y que Zackly sospechaba se debían a un nuevo grupo antigubernamental radical liderado por jóvenes; sin embargo, en ese instante no había dudas de que la droga hallada en su sangre se asemejaba en demasía a la creada por el doctor Jaeger. ¿Coincidencia? Sí, claro.

—Levi —comenzó Hange de forma dubitativa. Cuando él posó sus ojos grises en ella, esta se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos en un gesto nervioso; signo inequívoco de que estaba a punto de soltarle algo que lo molestaría—, sé que no quieres pensar en esa posibilidad siquiera pero, los disturbios y el hecho de que Eren esté aquí… no me parece una _casualidad_. Shiganshina hace ocho años, Trost hace cuatro y ahora Shiganshina nuevamente. ¿No te parece raro?

Levi se lo pensó un momento, pero luego negó con un gesto y la observó entrecerrando los afilados ojos grises.

—No entiendo que quieres decir con eso. ¿Qué Eren tiene tan mala suerte que termina metiéndose de lleno en los problemas o que Eren es la causa de los problemas? —le preguntó con una frialdad glacial.

—Creo que lo último es más acertado —reconoció esta con pesarosa sinceridad—. Quieren a Eren, siempre lo han hecho, así que donde sea que él se encuentre, ellos lo buscaran mientras siguen poniendo su plan en marcha. Me parece que al igual que nosotros, suponen que es la pieza que les falta. No van a detenerse hasta conseguirlo, Levi, y los dos sabemos lo que son capaces de hacer para lograrlo.

—¿Por qué ahora? —le preguntó con seriedad a esta—. Durante los últimos años también han ocurrido incidentes en distintos puntos del país y el mocoso estaba inubicable. De hecho, Eren está legalmente muerto. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora? Si lo que supones es cierto, ¿cómo saben que él está aquí, en Shiganshina y no en la otra punta del país? Explícamelo, Hange, porque no puedo ver la lógica en tu suposición.

Quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas, la mujer se tomó unos minutos de silencio para meditar su respuesta. Levi no quería presionarla, sabía que ella no era la culpable de nada de eso, pero se sentía… tan impotente. Estaba furioso con el mundo.

Finalmente, ella le dijo:

—Erwin tiene una hipótesis, y no me parece errada del todo. Él está convencido de que tenemos un espía infiltrado —comentó con absoluta simpleza, mientras que a Levi se le formaba un nudo en el estómago—. No creemos que sea alguien tan cercano a nosotros, ya que al parecer no sabían que Eren estaba vivo ni que se estuvo escondiendo durante todo este tiempo, aunque pueden haberlo sospechado; pero sí lo suficiente para percatarse cuando él comenzó a moverse otra vez. Bastó con que el chico se matriculara en la universidad de Shiganshina para que los atentados volviesen a concentrarse en esta zona nuevamente. Ah, y por cierto, lo hemos comprobado y las inscripciones de nuestros tres sospechosos son posteriores a las de Eren, incluso uno está en su misma facultad y toma clases con él.

Levi abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¿El que filtró la información es alguien que lo conoce?

—Probablemente, y también puede que sea alguien dentro de nuestra rama de seguridad que pueda tener acceso a información confidencial de las universidades —explicó—. Durante estos últimos años Hannes siempre fue muy cuidadoso con las fichas médicas de los chicos, los documentos de la escuela y sus credenciales de identidad. Nunca descuidamos nada, Levi, hasta ahora —tomó un de los informes de la mesa y comenzó a juguetear con él, nerviosa—. Lo he comprobado personalmente y ninguno de los tres utilizó su apellido real para matricularse, así que ese no fue el problema; pero, solo basta con ver una fotografía de Eren para reconocerlo ya que a pesar de haber crecido y cambiado un poco durante estos años, él tiene una apariencia demasiado peculiar, no es alguien que pase fácilmente desapercibido, ya lo sabes; y las fichas de estudiantes llevan una foto por obligación.

Llevándose las manos al rostro durante un momento, Levi intentó calmarse lo suficiente para que el latido desbocado de su propio corazón dejara de atronarle en los oídos. Las palabras de Hange fueron más certeras que una puñalada en el estómago, y era consciente de que su ansiedad se debía a que ella tenía razón. A aquellos malditos nunca les importó en lo absoluto mancharse las manos de sangre inocente en su intento de conseguir al chico, y no creía que fueran muy diferentes ahora. ¡¿En que mierda estaba pensado Grisha Jaeger cuando puso al mocoso en esa situación suicida?!

Si el maldito médico siguiera vivo, Levi lo habría molido a golpes.

—Yo me encargaré de Eren —dijo él con fría resolución, volviendo a ser dueño de sí mismo. Al ver a la otra abrir la boca para, seguramente, rebatir su idea, Levi hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio un poco más—. Hoy en la tarde me reuniré con ellos tres y les contaré todo. Es tiempo de que estén al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo para que puedan defenderse.

Hange lo miró alarmada, sus ojos se veían enormes tras las gafas.

—¡Levi, esta es información confidencial! —le recordó al borde del terror, lo miraba como si él hubiese perdido la cabeza y tal vez, pensó con ironía, lo había hecho—. ¡No puedes decirles nada a los chicos! ¡Si Zackly se llega a enterar…!

—Que le den a Zackly por el culo, me da igual. No movió ni uno de sus malditos dedos cuando le informé lo que estaba ocurriendo en Trost. ¡Iba a sacrificar a Eren como a un maldito peón, Hange! ¡El chico tenía dieciséis años y al muy bastardo le daba igual mientras pudiese resolver su maldito caso! —le espetó indignado, aun terriblemente resentido al recordar aquello—. ¿Crees que ahora será distinto? Ese vejestorio solo actúa cuando le conviene y no le importa lo que tenga que perder mientras pueda obtener beneficios de ello. No voy a permitir que vuelva a poner a Eren en la línea de fuego por su conveniencia; no mientras este no sepa nada de lo que está ocurriendo. No es un soldado, no es un arma, no es una cosa; él tiene derecho a elegir como cualquiera de nosotros.

Resignada ante su arrebato tan poco común, ella levantó las manos frente a su pecho en señal de rendición. Algo en su expresión denotaba el cansancio acumulado de años por aquel trabajo de mierda en el que ambos estaban metidos y lástima; aunque Levi, alterado como estaba, no era capaz de descifrar si aquella conmiseración era por él, por Eren o por esa situación que se asemejaba a una maldita tela de araña que parecía tenerlos atados a los dos.

Él también se sentía muy cansado de todo aquello. Mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era.

—Bueno, bueno, Levi, has lo que desees. Sabes que de todos modos te voy a apoyar aunque termine con el agua hasta el cuello —le dijo Hange soltando un pesado suspiro, aunque luego rompió a reír sin razón aparente. Cuando finalmente se detuvo y lo miró, lucía mucho más entera y desenfadada—. En verdad debo estar loca para meterme en estos líos contigo, enano. Que pareja hacemos. Una muy rara, seguramente.

—Quien sabe —murmuró él en respuesta, pero un deje de sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Acercándose un poco hasta quedar sentada a su lado en el blanco sofá, ella, ignorando su mueca de disgusto, le pasó un brazo por los hombros en un gesto de cariño fraternal.

—Entonces, Levi Ackerman, vamos a cuidar de nuestros chicos una vez más —Hange levantó su taza de té cual si fuese un vaso con licor y lo miró divertida al ver su expresión de confusión—. Porque esta sea la definitiva, viejo amigo —le dijo a modo de brindis antes de entrechocar su taza con la de él provocando un suave tintineo y llevársela a los labios.

Quizás debido a lo agotado que se sentía o tal vez porque su cabeza no era capaz de pensar con claridad en ese momento o simplemente porque una pequeña parte de él quería sentirse tan esperanzado como ella, Levi también bebió un sorbo de su té y le dijo a modo de respuesta:

—Porque sea la definitiva.

 

——o——

 

Mientras conducía rumbo a la dirección que Levi le envió por mensaje el día anterior, Eren notaba el corazón acelerado retumbando dentro de su caja torácica y el estómago contraído producto de los nervios. La noche pasada apenas y pudo dormir, demasiado inquieto a causa de los malos sueños; pensando con insistencia en lo cerca que estaba de averiguar la verdad tras el asesinato de sus padres y de conocer el motivo real por el cual sus vidas tuvieron que cambiar de aquel modo. Estaría un paso más cerca de conseguir su venganza y poder acabar finalmente con toda su angustia.

¿Qué pensaría de él Levi si le hablara de su determinación, de su deseo de hacer justicia? ¿Estaría de acuerdo con él o intentaría disuadirlo como lo hacían Mikasa y Armin?

Eren siempre supo que Levi Ackerman era un hombre peligroso, alguien capaz de matar si era necesario; este nunca se lo ocultó e incluso él mismo lo comprobó de primera mano años atrás, pero Eren también fue siempre consciente de que, por más que le enseñara a defenderse y a luchar, que lo instruyera como utilizar un arma, Levi no quería aquel tipo de futuro para él.

Sin embargo, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Eren estaba decido a seguir avanzando al precio que fuera, aunque todo el mundo terminara por ponerse en su contra.

Mientras sintonizaba la señal de la radio para poner algo de música, se preguntó si parte de la ansiedad que lo embargaba estaría reflejada en su rostro. Notaba como Armin, que le hacía de copiloto y le daba charla, lo miraba nervioso de tanto en tanto, corroborando la hora en el reloj de su móvil y volteando a ver a Mikasa que seguía sumida en su malhumorado mutismo en el asiento de atrás, casi como si esperara que ella les dijese algo. Sí, la intranquilidad de su amigo era evidente, aunque pensándolo bien, se dijo Eren, esta también podía deberse al hecho de que al no recordar muy bien las calles tras tantos años de ausencia, dos veces estuvieron a punto de irse contra el tránsito, ganándose una serie de insultos y bocinazos de parte de los otros conductores.

A pesar de que conducir no era una de sus actividades favoritas, los tres se vieron obligado a aprender tiempo atrás por recomendación de Hange y órdenes de Levi; de hecho, las primeras lecciones sobre conducción se las dio este cuando Eren tenía dieciséis años y todavía vivían juntos en Trost, pero fue Hannes quien terminó de enseñarles a sus amigos y a él. Sorprendentemente para todos, Eren fue el único que logró sacarse la licencia al primer intento, mientras que Armin y Mikasa solo lo consiguieron en su segundo esfuerzo; aun así, su hermana frente al volante era un auténtico peligro ya que no medía bien las distancias y frenaba o aceleraba repentinamente, motivo por el cual preferían no arriesgarse con ella a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario y, por otro lado, su amigo solía ponerse tan nervioso que hasta los ancianos conducían más deprisa que él. Era por eso que cuando necesitaban salir en coche, Eren era la única opción medianamente decente.

Fingiendo prestarle atención a Armin que le contaba sobre sus clases en la facultad de Derecho esa semana, Eren rememoró lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Levi. Tal y como le dijo que haría, este le envió un mensaje con las indicaciones necesarias para su encuentro; breves e impersonales palabras con una dirección y la ruta que debían seguir. Un “gracias” o un “nos vemos” hubiesen sido la contestación adecuada, pero él no quería aceptar ese tipo de trato frío y formal por su parte. Odiaba ese lado de Levi, el que era capaz de apartarlo sin miramientos ni sentimentalismos aunque él estuviese desfalleciendo de dolor; una parte de su forma de ser a la que Eren siempre se reveló en el pasado, obligándolo a que lo notase, a que reaccionara a él; y, quizás por ello, por su rebeldía innata, siguió mensajeándolo, preguntándole cosas obvias, puras boberías, hasta que finalmente el hombre se hartó y dejó de responderle. Eren debería haberse sentido molesto o herido por su indiferencia, pero por una vez no fue así, ya que aunque solo hubiese sido por una hora, unos cuantos minutos robados dentro de un día tan largo, Levi bajó la guardia lo suficiente para permitirle acercarse a él una vez más.

Solo tenía que ser paciente, se recordó Eren. Si no perdía la cabeza, como era su costumbre, y aprovechaba esa posibilidad que le estaba brindando la vida, quizás pudiese volver a tener una oportunidad…

Ya que la dirección que Levi les dio se encontraba emplazada a las afueras de la ciudad de Shiganshina, en plena zona rural, y que hacer el recorrido a pie o en el trasporte público les tomaría bastantes horas, los tres llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería pedirle a Hannes prestada su vieja camioneta Chevrolet Luv de color gris acero. Esa mañana durante el desayuno, cuando le pidieron si les podía dejar el coche, este les dijo que sí de inmediato, ni siquiera un poco inquieto por cuales fuesen sus planes para esa tarde de sábado ya que, seguramente, suponía que querían ir a recorrer un poco los alrededores. Eren no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por esconderle aquella información, pero ninguno de ellos quería decirle todavía nada al hombre hasta haber hablado antes con Levi.

Tras cruzar el puente que separaba la ciudad de la zona agrícola, Eren miró con nostalgia en dirección hacia el lugar donde solía estar su casa antes del incendio; aquel recuerdo aún lo hería demasiado, sobre todo por la pérdida de su madre y el no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarla. Al observar por el espejo retrovisor, se percató de Mikasa, cuyos oscuros ojos estaban clavados en la ventana del coche, y la expresión de profundo y doloroso anhelo que inundaba su bonito rostro al contemplar aquellas casas de campo tan parecidas a la vivienda en la que ella creció y vivió cuando era una niña junto a sus padres. A lo largo de los años, Eren muchas veces renegó de su mala suerte y se sintió desdichado por todo lo perdido, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tanto su hermana como Armin estaban en la misma situación que él. Prácticamente solos en el mundo, huérfanos por culpa de la inconciencia de alguien más.

Todos ellos tenían tantas heridas abiertas todavía… Si tan solo pudiese vengarse…

El estruendo del bocinazo y el grito ahogado de Armin lo hicieron regresar de golpe a la realidad, obligándolo a frenar en seco antes de colisionar con el otro coche.

—¡Por Dios, Eren, te has equivocado nuevamente! —lo recriminó su amigo con el rostro pálido a causa del susto. Mientras él estacionaba en el bordillo, este le enseñó el GPS del móvil. En efecto, había virado en la calle incorrecta, por tercera vez—. Por favor, concéntrate —le pidió el otro chico, parecía en verdad preocupado—. Me encantaría poder llegar vivo al lugar del encuentro y además, sabes que Levi _detesta_ la impuntualidad.

—Maldito enano, por mi podría esperar todo el día —masculló Mikasa desde el asiento trasero, escondiendo la parte inferior del rostro en la bufanda roja que no encajaba para nada con el bonito vestido azul marino sin mangas y hasta las rodillas que llevaba ese día. Ante su comentario, él y Armin intercambiaron una mirada de resignación.

Desde la noche anterior y hasta antes de salir de casa, ambos intentaron razonar con la chica y convencerla de que lo mejor sería que solo ellos dos fuesen a reunirse con Levi. Se lo suplicaron, se lo ordenaron, fingieron enfadarse con ella, incluso Armin llego a sugerir grabar el encuentro para que así Mikasa pudiese enterarse después de lo que hubieran hablado, pero no hubo caso. O iban los tres o no iba ninguno, les dijo ella, obtusa, y ante esa amenaza no tuvieron más remedio que llevarla a pesar de lo molesta que iba.

La zona rural a las afueras de la ciudad de Shiganshina era en verdad extensa, motivo por el cual la mayor producción agrícola del país dependía de ella. Miles de verdes hectáreas de cultivo y ganado pastando se apreciaban hasta donde llegaba la vista. Las granjas se diseminaban aquí y allá sin un orden fijo, apareciendo de la nada repentinamente como si también hubiesen brotado de la misma tierra, tan diversas como los mismos campos. Con el verano ya encima, las horas de sol comenzaban a ser más largas, motivo por el cual aún podían verse algunos trabajadores afanados con sus cultivos y a niños jugando o correteando por los caminos. Esta era, sin lugar a dudas, una estampa pacífica y hermosa, muy distinta al ajetreo constante en el que se sumía la ciudad. Eren recordó de pronto, que uno de los motivos por el que casi siempre aceptaba acompañar a su padre allí era porque aquel sitio le hacía sentir tranquilo, menos ansioso; y a pesar de los años y el tiempo trascurrido comprendió, mientras notaba ralentizarse el desenfrenado fragor de su corazón, que eso no había cambiado demasiado.

Faltando apenas cinco minutos para las seis de la tarde, dieron finalmente con la dirección indicada por Levi. Era una pequeña casita rústica de una planta, hecha por completo de la madera de troncos naturales apenas trabajados y que puestos horizontalmente fueron dando forma a la estructura de la vivienda sobre la base de madera más oscura en la que esta se levantaba. El techo a dos aguas también era de tejas oscuras, coronado por una chimenea que en ese momento por supuesto estaba apagada mientras que todas las amplias ventanas que daban al exterior se hallaban cerradas por completo con sus cortinas blancas. A pesar de ser bonita a simple vista, cuando se observaba más detenidamente se veía un poco dejada de mano ya que la barandilla de la terraza parecía estar descascarada por el sol y algo de musgo estaba creciendo en las paredes de la vivienda. El jardín que la rodeaba también era un desastre de colores verdes, blancos, lilas y rosas a causa de los hierbajos, las verbenas y las petunias que crecían descontroladas, como si nadie hubiese cuidado de ellas en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —les dijo Armin a ambos mientras Eren terminaba de aparcar la camioneta. El chico estaba sentado muy envarado en su asiento y tamborileaba nerviosamente los dedos sobre sus muslos enfundados en los pantalones de pinzas en color beige que llevaba, a juego con la camisa celeste abierta al cuello y arremangada hasta los codos; un atuendo formal para un encuentro importante, algo típico de su amigo; todo lo contrario a él que, con su vieja camiseta negra desgastada y los vaqueros del mismo color rajados en las rodillas, parecía muy desastrado. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse esmerado un poco más por lucir mejor—. Por favor, chicos, recuerden lo que hablamos ayer: nada de alterarse, nada de discusiones, amenazas ni perder la cabeza. Solo hemos venido a intercambiar información —acotó, aunque sus ojos azules se clavaron con insistencia en Mikasa que asintió con un seco gesto de cabeza. Cuando su hermana miró en su dirección, lucía un poco desanimada, y Eren deseó consolarla; decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que todo saldría bien, pero, ¿sería así?

Volviendo a ponerse nervioso, tragó con dificultad y escudriñó a su alrededor, sintiéndose un poco inquieto al no ver indicios de que Levi estuviese allí esperándolos. Eren no esperaba que este los recibiese en la puerta, pero…

—Ya ha llegado —se apresuró a decirle Armin como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, señalando con un dedo un punto al otro lado de la cabaña que quedaba casi por completo a resguardo—. Allí está su coche.

Mirando con mayor atención, Eren pudo vislumbrar parte de un capó negro que apenas era visible. Como casi siempre, su amigo tenía razón.

—Sigo insistiendo que esto no es necesario —soltó Mikasa, saliendo finalmente de su malhumorado mutismo. Quitó el seguro manual a su puerta y luego procedió a desprenderse del cinturón de seguridad, sin mirarlos siquiera mientras estaba enfrascada en la tarea—. Solo les recuerdo que cuando Levi nos dejó a cargo de Hannes fue muy claro en que no volvería a vernos y por mi está bien, me da igual aunque sea mi primo. Podría morirse y no me importaría en lo absoluto —prosiguió. Sus bonitos y oscuros ojos grises se clavaron en Eren a través del espejo, como retándolo, desafiándolo, a que protestara ante sus palabras, pero por una vez él no lo hizo—. Este estúpido encuentro solo servirá para traer más dolor a todos, sobre todo a Eren. Un tonto error más —les dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta, se bajaba del coche y la cerraba con fuerza antes de avanzar en rápidas zancadas hacia la cabaña.

—Dios, Mikasa… —suspiró Eren. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras aferraba con fuerza el volante del coche. Desde la conversación que ambos tuvieron aquella noche, días atrás, notaba que su hermana estaba un poco rara con él, demasiado susceptible, un poco molesta e hipersensible con el asunto de aquel encuentro. Cada vez que este salía a colación, se enervaba como una gata furiosa; deseosa de tener alguna excusa para discutir con Eren si este se atrevía a defender a su antiguo tutor en desmedro de ella. Tener que lidiar entre los dos era agotador; siempre lo había sido. Esperaba no tener que llegar a ese punto nuevamente.

Eren recordaba que meses atrás, cuando Mikasa le confesó sus sentimientos y él la rechazó, explicándole con la mayor delicadeza posible que no podía corresponderla ya que no le interesaban las chicas porque era gay, su hermana reaccionó de una manera similar. En aquella ocasión, el distanciamiento de esta duró cerca de una semana, el tiempo que ella, le confesó luego, demoró en asimilar la noticia a pesar de que ya lo suponía. No obstante, esa vez no era lo mismo, se dijo Eren molesto; fue la propia Mikasa quien reconoció estar al tanto de la relación que él mantuvo con Levi, Eren solo se limitó a confirmar sus sospechas casi por obligación, pero ella reaccionó como si la hubiese traicionado de la peor manera. Como si esperara que él lo negara todo y le dijera que eran imaginaciones suyas, pero, ¿esa mentira ayudaría a alguien? ¿Podría cambiar las cosas para ellos? ¿Haría realmente feliz a alguno de los tres? Porque, por más que Mikasa deseara que Levi desapareciera y que él la amara, Eren nunca sería capaz de enamorarse de ella porque no estaba en sus manos el poder hacerlo, solo podía quererla como a una hermana aunque a ella no le bastara; por su lado, él ni siquiera sabía si podría arreglar las cosas con Levi en algún momento o si este aceptaría sus sentimientos siquiera; mientras que aquel hombre, como siempre, era un completo misterio, generando tanto amor como odio, miedo y necesidad en partes iguales. Lo único que les quedaba a todos ellos era seguir allí, juntos y enredados en aquel tipo de enredada madeja que eran sus mutuos sentimientos, tan dispares y contradictorios, confiando en que algún día pudiesen ser capaces de deshacer ese lío y encontrar el camino correcto para cada uno.

—Déjala, solo está un poco celosa; sabes que nunca le gustó que le prestases más atención a Levi que a ella. Pero ya se le pasará —Armin le ofreció una suave sonrisa y palmeó uno de sus brazos en un gesto de afecto—. Además, sigue un poco molesta con él porque nos dejó aquel día con Hannes.

Eren lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de escepticismo.

—Mikasa odiaba a Levi. Siempre ha insistido en que el librarnos de él fue lo mejor que pudo pasarnos —soltó, recordando con un nudo de dolor en el pecho las duras palabras que su hermana le dijo años atrás y que todavía quemaban de un modo horrible.

La mirada que su amigo le dedicó estaba llena de mudo desconsuelo.

—Eren, no seas tonto —comenzó con su habitual tono de infinita paciencia—, Levi es su primo. Él y Mikasa son familia, la última que les queda a ambos aunque a ninguno de los dos les guste reconocerlo; y, por más que ella reniegue y diga que no le importa, está en verdad muy dolida porque Levi la abandonó, no una, sino, dos veces. Creo que le asusta mucho el llegar a creer nuevamente en él y que las cosas terminen como antes. Lo cierto es que a mí también me atemoriza un poco —reconoció su amigo con un amago de sonrisa.

Durante unos pocos segundos, él se quedó meditando sobre lo que Armin acababa de decirle, sin saber muy bien si creer en ello o no, pero comprendiendo de pronto que él no era el único que tenía sentimientos por Levi, buenos o malos; fáciles o difíciles de aceptar.

Para Eren, la relación de ambos Ackerman siempre fue más que mala. Ni Mikasa ni Levi eran de hablar mucho o demostrar mucho. Desde que comenzaron a convivir parecieron llegar a un acuerdo mutuo de conservar sus propios espacios e interferir lo menos posible en la vida del otro, por lo cual apenas y tenían pláticas entre ellos o pasaban tiempo a solas; además, Eren tenía que reconocer que en el pasado él mismo, de manera inconsciente, fue quizás responsable de aquel distanciamiento, ya que casi siempre intentaba acaparar gran parte del tiempo de Levi. Era un maldito mocoso egoísta, como este no se cansaba de repetirle.

Aun así, si pensaba detenidamente en ello, podía darse cuenta de pequeños detalles en los que jamás antes hubo reparado. Levi, a pesar de lo frío y reservado que se mostraba casi siempre, nunca fue malo con Mikasa en los más de cinco años que estuvo viviendo con ellos. Cada vez que les enseñaba a Armin y a él algo que pudiese serles útil, también lo hacía con su prima, sin discriminarla por ser una chica. Mikasa aprendió a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, a pegar puñetazos, a usar una cuchilla, a disparar un arma, a montar a caballo, a conducir un coche al igual que ellos; ganándose los halagos de este cada vez que hacía las cosas bien. Las pocas veces que cayó enferma luego de llegar a Trost, fue Levi quien la cuidó, velándola en su propio cuarto hasta que ella estuvo mejor; incluso, y a pesar de que no fuese su obligación, él jamás se olvidó de darle algún presente por Navidad o su cumpleaños al igual que a ellos.

Sí, fueron tantas cosas que Eren no vio, aterrado como estaba en aquel entonces a causa de sus propios sentimientos desbordados, ansioso por conseguir su atención y aprobación; pero ahora, que su amigo acababa de abrirle los ojos casi a la fuerza, podía darse cuenta de ello. A su manera tan poco demostrativa, Levi se preocupó y cuidó de Mikasa, y ella, que lo había perdido todo, se aferró a este del mismo modo desesperado que lo hicieron él y Armin, porque Levi Ackerman se convirtió en lo único seguro que tenían en aquel mundo inestable y desquiciado en el que se vieron inmersos. Por supuesto que su abandono debió haberla afectado tanto como a todos ellos.

Otra herida más sin cerrar en aquella lista que parecía casi interminable…

Eren asintió en silencio y con eso bastó para que su amigo entendiera que aceptaba su punto.

Apoyándose con una mano en la desgastada barandilla de madera de la terraza que bordeaba la cabaña, con gesto de cansado hastío y la falda de su vestido revoloteando suavemente entre sus piernas a causa de la débil brisa estival, Mikasa les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se diesen prisa.

Eren y Armin bajaron del coche al mismo tiempo, y una vez estuvieron los tres reunidos fuera de la cabaña, el nerviosismo patente en sus posturas y rostros fue evidente. Los tres estaban muy asustados de enfrentarse a Levi nuevamente, cara a cara después de tanto tiempo.

—Juntos —les dijo él bajito, asegurándose de que solo ellos lo pudiesen oír. Ante eso, Mikasa sonrió débilmente y le tendió una mano que Eren sujetó con la suya, una muda tregua entre ambos, mientras que su amigo fue mucho más demostrativo, estrechándolos rápidamente en un abrazo compartido.

—Como siempre —fue su respuesta al tiempo que se apartaba y, seguro como se mostraba siempre en las situaciones más complicadas, Armin se acercó a la recia puerta de madera y llamó tres veces.

Solo tuvieron que esperar unos pocos segundos para que esta se abriera y que la menuda y pequeña figura de Levi Ackerman los confrontara desde el otro lado. Con el ceño fruncido y los ojos grises entrecerrados, los observó con los brazos cruzados sobre el torso enfundado en una camisa gris claro solo un poco más pálida que el tono de los vaqueros que llevaba en ese momento. Como siempre, este parecía destilar por cada poro de su blanca piel aquella especie de silencioso peligro que advertía tener cuidado.

—Me han hecho esperar tres minutos, mocosos de mierda. Confío en que tengan una buena excusa, saben que odio la impuntualidad —les soltó con enfado.

Los tres intercambiaron rápidas miradas nerviosas y cómplices, del mismo tipo que compartían años atrás antes de algún regaño serio.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, pensó Eren al contemplar el semblante ansioso y culpable de Armin y el gesto de fastidio de Mikasa al oír aquel reproche, así como al notar el revuelo de cálidos sentimientos que Levi seguía despertando dentro de él y que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron, como tantas otras veces en el pasado.

A pesar de los muchos años trascurridos, nada entre ellos parecía haber cambiado demasiado, y en el fondo Eren se alegraba un poco por eso.


	6. (Inocencia) Monstruos

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 6:**

**(Inocencia)**

**Monstruos**

****

**_Alguien dijo alguna vez, «No luches contra monstruos, no sea que te conviertas en uno de ellos. Y si miras largo tiempo al abismo, el abismo también mirará dentro de ti»._ **

**_(_ ** **Laini Taylor _, Hija de Humo y Hueso)_**

 

 

 

—¡Ahhh, demonios, esto es un completa pérdida de tiempo! ¡Tres malditos días en los que no hemos conseguido nada más aparte de llenarnos de polvo y quedar con las espaldas destruidas!

Levi levantó la vista del fajo del papeles que examinaba en ese momento para observar a Farlan Church que, poniéndose de pie junto al viejo sofá marrón que acababa de revisar al completo, se echó ligeramente hacia atrás con las manos tras la cintura para desentumecer sus agarrotados músculos lumbares. Su amigo y “socio” parecía bastante cabreado y honestamente, él no podía culparlo ya que se sentía igual. Llevaban tres días registrando de arriba abajo la modesta consulta médica de Grisha Jaeger y hasta el momento no habían hallado nada que pudiese serles ni mínimamente útil. Tal como Farlan reclamaba, una jodida pérdida de tiempo.

Durante el mes que llevaba viviendo en Shiganshina y gracias a la ayuda de Carla que le contó cuanto sabía, Levi poco a poco logró hacerse una idea aproximada del tipo de vida que mantenía el médico y el trabajo que este hacía allí. Según su joven esposa, el doctor Jaeger era un hombre tranquilo y trabajador, que se desvivía por sus pacientes y su familia, y para el que nadie en aquella pequeña ciudad tenía más que palabras amables hacia su persona.

Sí, por donde se le mirara, Grisha era un ejemplo de buen hombre; no obstante, esa supuesta perfección a él lo hacía dudar todavía más, cuestionárselo todo, porque, ¿quién no alberga un lado un poco oscuro dentro de sí mismo? Además, la misma mujer reconoció que existían cosas de las que este jamás la hizo partícipe, como sus investigaciones, por ejemplo. A diferencia de los casos de sus pacientes, los cuales sí le comentaba en algunas ocasiones, el doctor Jaeger nunca hablaba de sus trabajos ni proyectos investigativos, y si Carla se atrevía a preguntar, él argumentaba que eran cosas que esta no sería capaz de comprender. Asimismo, ella también le dijo que su marido podía pasarse horas e incluso días encerrado en el pequeño laboratorio que tenía en la consulta y que una vez cada dos meses este viajaba fuera de la ciudad para dirigirse ya fuese a Mitra, la capital, o hacia Stohess.

De inmediato Levi supuso que aquellos misteriosos viajes eran para encontrarse con Erwin y ponerlo al tanto del trabajo encubierto que el doctor realizaba para él; no obstante, prefirió reservarse esa información. Aquella pobre mujer ya tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar.

Fue así como sus primeras semanas en la localidad transcurrieron recabando información sobre Grisha Jaeger y revisando los documentos que este tenía en su casa; adaptándose a la tranquila vida de pueblo de Shiganshina e intentando acoplarse a la extraña familia del médico, quienes, a excepción de Mikasa, parecían decididos a que Levi fuera uno más de ellos, aunque él no quisiera. Tanto Carla como su condenado mocoso eran los seres más testarudos que tuvo la desgracia de conocer.

Sin embargo, dos días atrás, Levi finalmente logró conseguir una copia de la llave de la consulta del médico y su búsqueda de información tuvo otro rumbo hacía donde avanzar. Tras el asesinado de Grisha y la posterior investigación que le siguió, estas quedaron a buen recaudo en poder de los altos mandos y por lo tanto, fuera de su alcance. Frustrado por la demora, él mismo le sugirió a Erwin que le permitiera colarse de todos modos ya que abrir unas cuantas cerraduras y desactivar un sistema de seguridad para él no era nada del otro mundo, pero este se negó en rotundo, argumentando que las cosas no se hacían de ese modo y que Levi ya no era un delincuente y debía aprender a comportarse.

Por supuesto, acabó por aceptar sus órdenes de mala gana y se obligó a sí mismo a esperar con paciencia a que su superior utilizara sus contactos para darle acceso.

Y era gracias a Erwin que ahora podían inspeccionar, legalmente, la consulta junto a Farlan, esperando poder encontrar algo que les indicara donde estaba la información restante de la investigación del doctor Jaeger o quien podría habérsela llevado tras su muerte; pero, al parecer, está acabó desapareciendo junto con la vida del mismo.

—Sé que es una putada, pero es necesario. Además, solo nos queda esta habitación —respondió finalmente a la queja de su amigo que estaba afanado quitándose un montón considerable de polvo que tenía adherido a los vaquero negros y la camisa azul cobalto que llevaba ese día. Levi hojeó con rapidez los informes médicos de algunos pacientes que acababa de encontrar y los dejó sobre el escritorio antes de comenzar a revisar el cajón que había vaciado para cerciorarse de que no tuviese doble fondo antes de repetir la operación con el siguiente—. Sabes que Erwin temía que la policía no hubiese hecho un buen trabajo.

Farlan bufó con burlesco desagrado.

—Esos idiotas no tienen la menor idea de lo que hacen. Deberían tener más imaginación, ya sabes, como los ladrones —le dijo mientras caminaba a paso lento sobre el suelo de clara tarima beige golpeado suavemente con él talón de su bota cada tabla, esperando encontrar alguna suelta o una trampilla—. ¿Recuerdas la de veces que hallamos dinero o joyas en los lugares más extraños? Todavía me acuerdo de esa horrible muñeca antigua con cara de desquiciada que estaba llena con los diamantes que aquella malhumorada abuela guardaba. ¿Puedes creer que Isabel aún tiene pesadillas con ella? Era un verdadero horror. La decapitaste, ¿lo recuerdas? —le preguntó este, divertido. Al ver la mirada de indignado enfado que Levi le lanzó, Farlan soltó una abierta carcajada que solo consiguió enojarlo aún más—. A la muñeca, por supuesto. No estaba hablando de la viejecilla.

—Deberías olvidar esas mierdas —masculló entre dientes, cerrando los cajones con más fuerza de la necesaria. Otro fracaso—. Se supone que ya no estamos de ese lado de la ley, ¿recuerdas? No creo que desees volver a tener tu culo en prisión, Church.

—Por supuesto que no, Levi, pero debes reconocer que esos eran tiempos divertidos y emocionantes y nos la pasábamos bien. Por lo menos mejor que ahora —su amigo se agachó para arrodillarse en el suelo y con la navaja que siempre llevaba hizo un poco de presión para sacar una tabla suelta. Al percatarse de su mirada atenta, Farlan negó con desanimo en sus ojos celestes al no hallar nada de utilidad—. Creo que te estás convirtiendo en un viejo aburrido y amargado a causa de Erwin.

—Quien sabe —fue su respuesta mientras se dirigía a la amplia biblioteca que ocupaba por completo una de las paredes del despacho del doctor. Esta contaba con un vasto repertorio de libros sobre ciencias de la salud que a sus ojos, parecían bastante incomprensibles.

La pequeña casa que sirvió de laboratorio y oficina al médico en vida, estaba emplazada en la zona más céntrica de la ciudad y, como no, era una copia exacta del resto de viviendas de aquella ciudad, con sus adoquines claros de apariencia rústica y el tejado rojizo a dos aguas. Era una sencilla residencia de tres habitaciones, con una pequeña sala de estar además de una diminuta cocina y un cuarto de baño que no distaban mucho de la decoración e implementación de una casa normal; sin embargo, los cuartos fueron acondicionados para servir de consulta médica, laboratorio y despacho respectivamente. Farlan y él habían acabado ya de inspeccionar tanto el resto de la casa como la consulta y el laboratorio, siendo el despacho donde se encontraban lo último que les faltaba y que suponían sería lo más difícil, ya que allí era donde Grisha Jaeger guardaba todos sus libros e informes.

A pesar de que la habitación no era demasiado grande, de unos tres metros cuadrados a lo más, dos de las paredes laterales contaban con macizos estantes de caoba que iban del suelo al techo y que albergaban todos aquellos tomos empastados y las abultadas carpetas con documentos archivados. El desgastado escritorio de nogal, ubicado estratégicamente frente a la única ventana del cuarto, contaba también con una considerable cantidad de papeles encima y guardados en los cajones, así como un montón de materiales de oficina y dos portarretratos del médico con su familia, tanto reciente, con Mikasa ya formando parte de ella, como otra fotografía con versiones mucho más jóvenes de Carla y su hijo. El resto del mobiliario de la estancia no era gran cosa; aparte del desgastado sofá de tapizado marrón de dos cuerpos que Farlan anteriormente inspecciono completo y de un pequeño gabinete con muestras de medicamentos allí no había nada más, a primera vista, al menos.

Mientras sacaba un libro tras otro para hojearlos un poco y revisar el fondo del estante, Levi se permitió observar a su viejo amigo que seguía enfrascado en la revisión del suelo de esa habitación.

Desde el tiempo que se conocían, cuando apenas eran unos mocosos, Farlan había cambiado bastante, aunque para bien. Ya no era el chiquillo escuálido de su adolescencia, sino que se acabó convirtiendo en un hombre alto y delgado, pero de complexión fuerte que, al igual que Levi, trabajaba para Erwin Smith.

A los veintisiete años su amigo seguía teniendo la misma energía y buen ánimo que a los quince, cuando él lo conoció. Por aquel entonces Farlan era un chico de cortos y alborotados cabellos castaño claro cuyos sagaces ojos celestes, en su delgado rostro, parecían haber visto demasiado y, teniendo en cuenta el sucio mundillo de donde ambos provenían, era lo más probable.

Nada más encontrarse con Levi en un intento de cartereo que ambos terminaron fallando y enfrascarse posteriormente en una pelea que él ganó, el otro chico, un año mayor, le ofreció que trabajaran juntos. Por aquel entonces Levi tenía ya catorce y Kenny acababa de largarse, dejándolo solo para que se las arreglase como pudiera, así que lo que menos quería era volver a confiar en nadie más y así se lo hizo saber a Farlan, mandándolo a la mierda junto con su oferta, sin contemplaciones.

Pero no pudo librarse de él.

Durante semanas el chico lo siguió a todos lados, hablándole, atosigándolo hasta el hartazgo y ganándose poco a poco su atención; y aunque Levi no quería ni necesitaba un compañero en su trabajo, terminó aceptando su amistad. Ese fue el comienzo de su muy productiva alianza como delincuentes juveniles, a la que un año después terminó por incorporarse Isabel Magnolia, una vivaz niña de pelirrojas coletas y ojos verdes que, al igual que ellos, era huérfana y la cual los incordiaba todo el tiempo siguiéndolos cual perrillo faldero. Lo cierto fue que los tres formaron un equipo magnifico y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya eran bastante conocidos por sus logros de importantes robos en Mitra.

Hasta que Erwin los capturó cuando él tenía dieciséis años y le ofreció a Levi ese trato demente; trato que aceptó a condición de que le diese la misma oportunidad a sus amigos.

A pesar del tiempo trascurrido, Levi todavía no podía creer del todo que este hubiese aceptado sus condiciones. Desde el punto que lo mirase, ellos solo eran unos mocosos delincuentes, sin estudios acabados y sin adultos responsables que abalaran por ellos; para el resto de la sociedad, un caso perdido. Pero Erwin se arriesgó para creer en ellos, en él, específicamente; y allí estaban, años después, intentando cumplir sus órdenes, aunque estas fueran una putada.

—Te juro que por más que lo pienso no logro comprender como este médico que parecía tener una vida tan perfecta aceptó meterse en semejante lío —Farlan resopló hacia arriba para apartar el mechón de claro cabello que siempre caía sobre el centro de su frente; parecía acalorado a pesar del frío incipiente de mediados de diciembre—. ¿Sabes si la creación de la droga fue un encargo o solo una idea de ese sujeto?

—Idea de él, según me dijo Erwin. Cuando le pidió ayuda al doctor Jaeger, unos diez años atrás, para una investigación aquí en la zona, este le comentó en lo que estaba trabajando ya que tenía un prototipo —le explicó Levi mientras volvía a acomodar los libros que había quitado en su lugar y seguía con los siguientes—. Erwin se interesó bastante y le ofreció una especie de “acuerdo” para cuando finalmente la acabara. Pensó que podía ser beneficiosa en tratamientos médicos postraumáticos. Sigue creyendo que puede serlo.

—Claro, y un enorme problema si alguien más se hace antes con ella y la saca al mercado —soltó Farlan con sarcasmo. Sus celestes ojos buscaron los suyos en aquella especie de conexión silenciosa que siempre compartían—. Tú sabes cómo se mueve esto de las drogas en el mercado negro, Levi. Si alguna organización ya tenía sus ojos en el médico y su trabajo, no se deben haber ido de aquí con las manos vacías. Lo más probable es que en este mismo instante, mientras nosotros nos dejamos el lomo inspeccionando este condenado sitio, ya la estén duplicando. Que mierda.

Las palabras de Farlan eran ciertas, Levi lo sabía muy bien porque él venía del mismo bajo mundo, pero creía en la convicción de Erwin y en lo que este le había dicho. Aún tenían una posibilidad, por mínima que fuese, de frenar aquello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tomando una decisión, y a pesar de que era información confidencial, le dijo a su amigo:

—No está completa.

Deteniendo su inspección del gabinete con muestras médicas, Farlan lo miró descolocado, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de decirle.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué cosa no está completa, Levi?

—La fórmula —masculló de mala gana. Mierda, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza—. Grisha Jaeger le dio a Erwin, unos meses antes de morir, una copia de la composición de la droga una vez la tuvo lista y comprobaron que era efectiva. Se suponía que el médico debía terminar el informe sobre su creación para patentarla y ofrecerle a Zackly que ayudara a respaldar la producción para fines de rehabilitación postraumática militar.

—Pero lo asesinaron —terminó el otro por él. Levi asintió—. Entonces, ¿han intentado replicarla?

Él asintió nuevamente.

—Y no ha sido posible, solo es una copia parcial. Hange ha dicho que faltan algunos compuestos que son incapaces de identificar de momento y que han podido comprobar que los efectos también son solo temporales, no perdurables como la original —estirándose un poco, Levi llegó al estante de más arriba y quitó un pesado libro de anatomía, pero maldijo cuando no pudo ver el fondo de este. Que se jodiera su falta de estatura—. Los documentos que se rescataron del despacho luego del asesinado son idénticos a los que tiene Erwin.

Los celestes ojos de Farlan se entrecerraron con suspicacia, como si estuviese analizando en su cabeza todas las posibilidades; y, con lo listo que era, pensó él, lo más probable es que ese fuera el caso.

Finalmente, este suspiró. Al ver que Levi se estaba poniendo de puntillas y estirando todo lo posible para llegar a uno de los estantes más altos, le sonrió con burlesca superioridad a lo que él le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Deja. Ya me encargo yo de esto, pequeñín —le dijo su amigo quitándole el libro de las manos y volviendo a dejarlo en su sitio para luego pasarle dos más del mismo estante y que así Levi los hojeara; pero, en vez de recibirlos, él le pegó un puñetazo en las costillas que provocó que estos cayesen al suelo mientras el otro se doblaba de dolor—. ¡Auch, Levi! Demonios, solo era una broma —protestó mientras se sobaba el costado.

—Mira lo que me divierten tus putas bromas.

Farlan puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente.

—Tú y tu maldito carácter, Levi —murmuró, pero él no detectó un enfado real en sus palabras—. Por cierto, ¿crees que eso fue un error por parte del doctorcillo o que lo hizo a propósito? —le preguntó este, volviendo al tema que los preocupaba.

Un dejo de sarcástica sonrisa asomó a sus labios mientras que Farlan enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas claras en comprensión a su ironía.

—Grisha Jaeger era un cabrón muy listo —reconoció Levi—. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo a propósito; de hecho, Erwin también lo cree y por eso no pareció sorprenderse por los resultados que Hange obtuvo. El doctor se guardó demasiado bien esa información.

—Entonces, lo que estamos buscando aquí no son pistas que nos ayuden a determinar quién asesinó al médico o documentos referentes a su investigación —concluyó Farlan. Golpeó con los nudillos el fondo del estante que estaba examinando, prestando atención al sonido que este emitía por si tenía un doble fondo, aunque otra vez no hubo suerte—; lo que Erwin en verdad quiere es que encontremos los datos que le faltan para la fabricación de la droga. Que bastardo más manipulador es.

Una protesta inmediata asomó a sus labios al darse cuenta de que quería defender a Erwin de los ataques del otro, pero la obligó a morir allí mismo. A pesar de que Farlan se esforzaba en su trabajo y lo hacía bien, él comprendía que la lealtad del chico no estaba con su superior, sino que era solo hacia él y la amistad que compartían. No podía arriesgarse a desgastar más la fina línea de tolerancia que parecía existir entre ambos hombres y que amenazaba con desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Tch, algo así —soltó finalmente—. Pero no creo que hallemos nada aquí.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó este con auténtica curiosidad mientras se arremangaba hasta los codos su camisa azul—. Este era su lugar de trabajo, lo más obvio es que tuviese aquí sus cosas, sobre todo si la esposa ha dicho que jamás llevaba nada sobre sus investigaciones a casa. Aunque con una mujer con ese carácter, es comprensible —dijo su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa, recordándole a Levi lo que este le comentó dos noches atrás sobre lo tormentosa que le parecía Carla Jaeger tras conocerla.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, siguió explicándole a Farlan sus teorías.

—Porque sabía que lo estaban siguiendo —Levi miró con una mueca de asco sus manos al comprobar lo llenas de polvo que estaban tras revisar todos esos libros. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal a causa de pura repulsión, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que su impecable camisa blanca estaba surcada de vetas grises producidas por la suciedad— o al menos lo suponía. Carla me comentó que su marido le habló sobre la posibilidad de mudarse con los niños a otra ciudad pocas semanas antes del asesinato. No le dijo por qué, pero ella lo notó un poco ansioso ante la idea.

Su amigó soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

—Lo dicho, un auténtico cabrón —corroboró este. Yendo a buscar la silla de pesada madera pulida que se hallaba tras el escritorio, Farlan la arrimó cerca del estante y se subió en ella para revisar la última repisa. Desde la altura que se encontraba, le lanzó a Levi una mirada escrutadora, casi suspicaz—. ¿Has interrogado al mocoso del doctorcillo? Estuvo presente en el asesinato, ¿no es así? Seguro debe saber algo; y con las preguntas y la motivación adecuadas…

Levi apretó los delgados labios y entrecerró sus ojos grises, intentando mostrarse imperturbable.

—Algo —respondió de manera evasiva mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros grises que llevaba y sacaba su pañuelo para limpiarse un poco—. El chico no parece recordar mucho y a Carla le incomoda que lo presionen porque suele alterarse demasiado.

Su amigó se llevó con dramatismo una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro suspiro. Parecía fastidiado con él y su comportamiento tan poco habitual.

—Lo que me temía, te has encariñado con la maldita familia. Demonios, Levi, ¡no puedes caer en este tipo de error! Nosotros _no_ somos así.

Aquel “no somos así” dolió más de lo que él mismo esperaba, casi como un golpe directo a la boca del estómago. Levi no era tonto, comprendía perfectamente lo que Farlan intentaba hacerle entender; pero, en aquella situación, le estaba siendo difícil no cruzar la frágil línea entre lo personal y lo profesional. Carla y Eren parecían haberlo aceptado sin reparo alguno, integrándolo por completo a su pequeña familia como si él fuese un miembro más y, además, estaba Mikasa, la cual, quisiera o no, sí era parte de su sangre. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Levi se sentía emocionalmente atado a alguien que no fuesen sus pocos amigos.

Y era un sentimiento aterrador.

—Tch, deja de soltar esa mierda, Farlan. Sé perfectamente cuál es mi trabajo —le mintió con descaro; sin embargo, la incredulidad reflejada en aquellos claros ojos azules le dijo con claridad que este no le creía nada en absoluto—. Deja de parlotear y acabamos esto de una puta vez. Estoy lleno de polvo y necesito un baño con urgencia —rezongó Levi mientras aceptaba el nuevo libro que su amigo le entregaba.

El desastre se precipitó en una fracción de segundo. Apenas un parpadeo antes de que todo colapsara sobre ellos dos.

En el momento que se inclinaba hacia él para alcanzarlo, Farlan perdió el equilibrio y resbaló de la silla. Al intentar sujetarse de algo para detener la caída, se afirmó del estante y este se vino abajo con su amigo y libros incluidos. Levi alcanzó a reaccionar por muy poco, pero, al intentar sujetar el mueble para que este no fuese a aplastar al otro, uno de los cantos del estante lo golpeó con brutal fuerza en el hombro izquierdo. Un jadeo traicionero escapó de sus labios para convertirse luego en un siseo entre dientes antes de que Levi pudiese obligarse a contener el aliento y cerrar los ojos unos segundos.

Joder, aquello dolía como el infierno.

A toda prisa, Farlan se puso de pie y recuperó el equilibrio, ayudándolo a sujetar el estante y volver a colocarlo en su sitio con un último empujón por parte de ambos. De inmediato este se acercó a ver como se encontraba, con el semblante pálido del susto.

—Oi, ¿qué demonios haces, Farlan? —protestó Levi cuando el otro lo sujetó de los brazos para inmovilizarlo. Preocupación teñida de culpa desfiguraba su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te has hecho daño?

—Tch, estoy bien, joder —soltó molesto, en parte por aquella preocupación excesiva y también a causa del lacerante dolor que sentía e intentaba ocultar. Se apartó de su agarre con brusquedad y lo miró amenazador, aunque el otro, acostumbrado a su mal carácter, ni se inmutó—. Solo ha sido un golpe pequeño.

Farlan apretó los labios e hizo una mueca de disgusto, aquel tipo de gesto que denotaba lo enfadado que estaba con él por su poca cooperación; sin embargo, Levi sabía lo pesado que podría ponerse su amigo si reconocía que estaba lesionado. Seguramente este lo obligaría a que fuesen a un hospital para que lo viese un médico y lo que menos quería él era llamar la atención en aquella pequeña ciudad.

—Como quieras —le soltó Farlan de mala gana. Comenzó a recoger libros del piso y ponerlos sin ningún tipo de orden en el maldito estante—. Ni siquiera sé porque me esfuerzo en perder el tiempo contigo, Levi.

Devanándose los sesos en busca de algo que decir que pudiese atemperar el enfado del otro, él también comenzó a recoger libros para pasárselos a este. Notó el penetrante malestar en el hombro pero se mordió la mejilla por dentro para no gemir, aunque temía haberse puesto más pálido de lo que ya era. Estaba a punto de retractarse y tragarse su orgullo para pedirle ayuda a su amigo cuando vio aquello y el corazón pareció a punto de salírsele del pecho.

A toda prisa sujetó el pesado libro de anatomofisiología y miró con atención el pequeño hueco central que había en este, cortado de forma rústica y dispareja, y que ahora se encontraba vacío.

—Farlan, mira esto —le dijo Levi para llamar su atención.

De inmediato este se acercó a ver lo que él tenía entre las manos y contuvo el aliento.

—¿Crees que allí estaba la formula? —le preguntó su amigo.

Levi negó con seguridad, observando con atención el pequeño hueco y las marchas oscuras de presión que en este habían quedado.

—Creo que era una llave —acotó luego de unos segundos de meditabundo silencio—; una antigua y metálica, seguramente. Mira —le dijo mientras señalaba las oscuras marcas dejadas sobre la página del libro—. Hay residuos del roce del metal y esto… parecen ser los dientes. Puede que sea cuadrada o triangular, no lo tengo claro.

—Lo que nos faltaba, un misterio más sin resolver en la larga lista que tenemos —Farlan se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y luego lo miró con fastidio antes de que sus ojos se posaran sobre el considerable número de libros que aún se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo—. Bueno, comencemos por ordenar esto y encontrar esa condenada llave. Si tenemos suerte, podremos dar rápidamente con la cerradura a la que corresponda; pero, estoy comenzando a creer que nada en este maldito trabajo se puede asociar con la palabra fácil.

Levi no pudo más que darle la razón mientras se daban prisa por poner algo de orden en ese sitio; sin embargo, mientras trabajaban, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco al pensar que quizás estaban un paso más cerca de resolver ese misterio.

Se había prometido mantener a Carla y a los mocosos a salvo pasase lo que pasase, y estaba determinado a cumplir con su promesa autoimpuesta. Solo le faltaban dos meses para abandonar esa ciudad, pero no quería hacerlo mientras los asesinos de Grisha Jaeger no estuviesen entre rejas y aquella maldita droga no se hallase en las manos adecuadas.

Iba a devolverle a esa familia la vida que siempre deberían haber tenido, lejos de todos aquellos monstruos, él mismo incluido.

 

——0——

 

Eran ya cerca de las seis de la tarde y estaba comenzando a oscurecer cuando Levi finalmente enfiló su coche rumbo a casa de los Jaeger. Un mes en Shiganshina bastó para que aquellas calles idénticas comenzaran a ser diferenciables y que el ritmo lento y monótono de la ciudad calmara un poco la ansiedad bullente que las grandes urbes parecían infundir en las venas de sus habitantes. Aunque para él mismo resultara algo increíble de creer, se estaba adaptando a aquella vida. Una verdadera putada en su opinión.

Para su decepción y la de Farlan, por más que buscaron no pudieron hallar la jodida llave por ningún sitio, lo que solo sirvió para acrecentar su mal humor temiendo que esta ya estuviese en manos equivocadas. Solo de pensar en darle las malas noticias a Erwin se deprimía y ni siquiera el positivismo de su amigo, que le aconsejó buscarla en la casa del doctor, logró mejorar su ánimo. De todos modos Levi terminó por llevarse el libro ahuecado, dispuesto a preguntarle a Carla si sabía algo sobre esa llave.

Luego de dejar a Farlan en la pequeña cabaña que tenían a las afueras de la ciudad, en el sector agrícola, ya que este pretendía dormir un par de horas antes de regresar conduciendo a Stohess, Levi se pasó por la farmacia de la ciudad para comprar algunas cosas con que atender su hombro herido. No era la primera vez que estaba lastimado, ni de lejos; incluso se había tratado heridas peores como cortadas o laceraciones de balas, pero no quería preocupar a la esposa del médico con cosas innecesarias. Desde su punto de vista, aquella pobre mujer ya tenía suficiente con el temor constante que los acechaba y con tener que criar y lidiar con los dos mocosos; sobre todo con un diablillo de ojos verdes…

Como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, mientras esperaba con paciencia a que el semáforo le diera la luz verde, Levi vio pasar corriendo a toda prisa por su costado de la acera al inseparable trio de niños, seguidos muy de cerca por tres altos chicos unos cuantos años mayores que ellos. A la distancia que se encontraba no podía entender lo que se decían, pero por los gritos que estos se lanzaban y las miradas de disgusto de los peatones a los que casi arrollaban en su alocada carrera, era obvio que no estaban jugando precisamente. Justo en el momento en que pudo ponerse otra vez en marcha, Levi vio aquellas cabezas, rubia, azabache y castaña, desaparecer por una esquina, perdiéndolos de vista.

Soltando un pesado suspiro de resignación, aparcó el coche y se apresuró a bajar de este para seguirlos a paso rápido.

El gélido aire del invierno lo azotó con un golpe en el rostro descubierto y el cuerpo adolorido. En su prisa, Levi olvidó ponerse el abrigo y su camisa de lino no ayudaba mucho a mantener el calor artificial de la calefacción del coche, pero decidió no volver a buscarlo. Abriéndose paso entre los viandantes que ya parecían sumergidos en la atmosfera navideña que abarrotaba los escaparates y decoraba las calles, los ojos de Levi se movían ansiosos oteando a su alrededor, buscando a los niños.

No tardó demasiado en encontrarlos en un oscuro y sucio callejón donde estaban peleando a golpes o, mejor dicho, donde Eren estaba peleando a golpes con los otros tres mientras Mikasa y Armin se hallaban en un rincón observándolos, aterrados.

Levi tenía dos años menos de lo que Eren tenía en ese momento cuando aprendió a luchar y defenderse. Su tío Kenny nunca fue un hombre paciente y siempre creyó que la mejor manera de aprender a pelear era hartándose de los golpes; fue así como él, a sus cortos nueve años de vida, recibió más y peores palizas de manos de aquel hombre de a las que tuvo que hacer frente en tiempos posteriores. Un año después de aquel singular tipo de entrenamiento, Levi fue capaz de evitar la mayor parte de los puñetazos o patadas y devolver alguno que otro. El resto de las enseñanzas que su tío consideró que era oportuno que aprendiese vinieron poco tiempo después, y ni de lejos eran tan inocentes como un par de golpes.

En el poco tiempo que Levi llevaba viviendo con los Jaeger, en más de una ocasión tuvo que presenciar los regaños de la joven madre hacia el crío idiota y rebelde que tenía por hijo, ya que este parecía no parar de meterse en peleas.

Levi en ningún momento preguntó ni intervenido en ese asunto, ¿con que moral podía hacerlo cuando él mismo a esa edad  era mucho peor? Sin embargo, Eren acabó por sincerarse con él y, en una de las noches de escaso sueño que al parecer compartían, este le confesó que algunos chicos mayores molestaban constantemente a Armin por ser estudioso, poco masculino y nada conflictivo, motivo por que cual Eren lo defendía. O lo intentaba al menos, se dijo Levi, porque siempre que regresaba a casa el maldito mocoso parecía ser el más maltrecho.

Y al verlo pelear ahora, lo comprendía. Por más ganas que le pusiera y lo mucho que se esforzara, el crío era un negado.

A pesar de que un absurdo instinto de protección lo impulsaba a intervenir en aquella pelea injusta, Levi se contuvo. Intentando no llamar demasiado la atención, se mantuvo en las sombras de aquel callejón y observó como los otros tres chicos golpeaban a Eren una y otra vez, una y otra vez; no obstante, lo más increíble y, quizás también, un poco perturbador, era que a pesar de todo el daño recibido el mocoso volvía a ponerse en pie y arremeter contra ellos, sin importarle lo magullado que estaba o los lloriqueos suplicantes de Mikasa o que sería casi imposible, con su debilidad y poca habilidad, derrotar a los tres chicos mayores.

Y allí estaba nuevamente, pensó al observarlo con detenimiento. En aquel rostro ligeramente moreno, donde los golpes y la sangre ya comenzaban a hacerse visibles, aquel par de ojos verdes refulgían de manera salvaje, desatada. No importaba que aquella fuese una batalla perdida, que ninguna oportunidad ya existiera, Eren, simplemente, no tenía miedo porque él no se rendía. Él luchaba y luchaba; era un superviviente, como él.

Fascinado, Levi se quedó plantado allí, observando aquella lucha desigual. En algún momento el mocoso ya no se pudo poner de pie, los vaqueros azules rotos en las rodillas de las veces que cayó al duro piso de concreto y el grueso suéter verde musgo manchado por la sangre que le chorreaba de la nariz. Armin corrió a ayudar a su amigo, ensuciándose los pantalones cargo de color beige que llevaba al arrodillarse a su lado e intentando frenar con la manga de su propia sudadera celeste la hemorragia nasal de este mientras que los tres matones se reían de ellos y los insultaban un poco más antes de marcharse finalmente de allí.

Cuando se aseguró de que Eren estaba algo más lúcido y que no sería necesario llevarlo al hospital, Levi volvió silenciosamente sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia el coche para regresar a la casa de los Jaeger. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con Carla y convencerla de que, aunque no le gustase la idea, su hijo tenía que aprender a luchar, a defenderse. Quizás llegaría el día en que ninguno de ellos estuviese allí para protegerlo y el peligro fuese algo mucho peor que un maldito grupo de críos violentos.

Minutos más tarde, nada más entrar en la cálida y acogedora casa, Levi oyó la voz de Carla tarareando alguna canción en la cocina donde seguramente estaría preparando la cena. Al oír el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, ella rápidamente se asomó hacia la sala para ver quién había llegado y al verlo le sonrió abiertamente; el mismo tipo de sonrisa feliz y despreocupada que Eren solía poner cada vez que lo veía, pensó él con un nudo en el estómago.

¿Habría sido una buena decisión dejar a los mocosos solos?, se preguntó preocupado. Quizás debería habe-

—¡Levi! Ya me estaba preguntando a qué hora regresarías —le dijo ella mientras él entraba en la cocina—. ¿No vendrá Farlan hoy a cenar?

Negó con un gesto.

—Tiene que regresar esta noche a Stohess, así que le era imposible venir. Pero me pidió que agradeciera tu hospitalidad —le dijo repitiendo las palabras que su amigo poco más le obligó a memorizar, en consideración a que Carla amablemente lo alimentó los días que Farlan estuvo allí fingiendo ayudar a Levi a poner en orden la consulta del doctor.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ella.

—No hay nada que agradecer, es un chico muy amable y ha sido agradable tenerlo de visita —señaló, al tiempo que se volvía para remover aquello que tuviese hirviendo en la cacerola, su floreado vestido rosa y el blanco delantal ondeando en sus rodillas a causa del movimiento—. Por cierto, hoy ha llegado un paquete para ti, Levi. Lo he dejado en tu cuarto para que Eren no lo viera. Sabes que es un poco curioso.

—Tch, tu mocoso es una maldita molestia —soltó en respuesta mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla de la pequeña mesada de madera que ocupaba el centro de la amplia y alegre habitación, la cual estaba pintada de un vibrante amarillo y rodeaba de blancos estantes y alacenas donde se guardaban toda clase de ollas y utensilios de cocina. Carla dejó escapar una risita queda, como si no le molestara lo más mínimo que él hablara así de su propio hijo—. Por cierto, ya le han dado otra paliza en la ciudad. Nuevamente fue el perdedor.

En esta ocasión la mujer sí se volvió a verlo, dejando de lado lo que estaba preparando en el fogón. Su bonito rostro, de aquel suave tono moreno, demudado por la preocupación y sus dorados ojos cargados de angustia.

—Dios, Eren… —murmuró esta con cansado pesar, llevándose una mano a los ojos como si la sola visión del mundo le doliese—. Yo… ya no sé qué más hacer con él, Levi —la vio apagar el fuego y tomar asiento frente a él mientras se secaba las manos con un paño. Parecía terriblemente cansada de repente, como si el miedo y la inquietud le hubiesen puesto una pesada carga sobre sus frágiles hombros—. He hablado con él, intentando que comprenda que no debe pelear más. Lo he castigado, lo he amenazado, se lo he suplicado. Si tan solo Grisha estuviera aquí…

Levi la miró muy serio. Sus ojos grises determinados a no mostrar compasión ni comprensión en aquel asunto.

—Eren tiene que aprender a defenderse. Tiene que aprender a luchar.

Tal y como esperaba, Carla frunció el ceño y negó con obstinada determinación. A pesar de lo afectaba que parecía por culpa del niño, ella tampoco se mostraba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer. En eso la madre y el hijo eran iguales; tercos como mulas.

—Si le enseñas solo será peor, le dará más confianza y ya no habrá manera de detenerlo. Además, Eren es solo un niño y a Grisha no le agradaba la ide-

—Tu marido ya no está, Carla, y no regresará —le dijo él con rotundidad. Un ramalazo de dolor enturbió el cálido color ámbar de aquel para de ojos, ensombreciéndolos, al oír su dictamen—. Y Eren no va a ser un niño por siempre. Antes de que te des cuenta se convertirá en un hombre y puede que llegue un día en que ni tú ni yo estemos allí para defenderlo.

Levi la oyó inspirar aire ruidosamente y contenerlo unos pocos segundos antes de soltarlo en un suspiro trémulo. Ella lo contemplaba con una mezcla de enojo, pena y comprensión, consciente de que él le estaba diciendo la verdad pero no demasiado dispuesta a aceptarla, y claro, enfadada porque la estaba obligando a hacerlo. Durante un breve instante temió que esta fuese a echarse a llorar o decidiera gritarle tal y como solía hacer con Eren cuando el crío le colmaba la paciencia, pero no lo hizo; valiente como solía mostrarse casi siempre, ella se limitó a asentir débilmente con un gesto.

—Está bien, puedes hacerlo —le dijo finalmente. Cada una de aquellas palabras tan cargadas de dolor que incluso a él le pesaron—, pero tengo una condición, Levi. Si vas a enseñar a Eren a defenderse, también tendrás que hacerlo con Mikasa. Ella también es mi hija y puede correr el mismo tipo de peligros que su hermano.

Esa vez fue su turno de sorprenderse y de inmediato quiso negarse. La relación que mantenía con su prima desde su llegada era casi inexistente y ella parecía en verdad odiarlo, Levi estaba seguro de que si le hacía esa proposición, Mikasa se negaría a aceptarlo; pero, también sabía que si no aceptaba, Carla Jaeger tampoco lo haría. Mierda, ¿quién demonios lo mandaba a meterse en ese tipo de problemas? Aquella no era su familia, no deberían importarle… pero lo hacían. Levi estaba determinado a ayudarlos y a mantenerlos vivos.

 Farlan tenía razón, se dijo con pesar, él no solía ser así; sin embargo, se estaba ablandando, joder.

—De acuerdo —masculló de mala gana. Al percibir el brillo de triunfo asomando en aquellos enormes ojos ámbar, Levi pensó que debería sentirse molesto, pero no fue así. Por algún extraño motivo que era incapaz de comprender, nunca podía enfadarse realmente con Carla—. Comenzaré mañana las lecciones aprovechando que ya están de vacaciones por las fiestas.

—Me parece bien —le dijo ella poniéndose de pie para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la cocina donde el agua que minutos antes puso a calentar comenzaba a hervir, apartándola del fogón para seguir con la preparación de la cena a medio hacer—. Estoy segura de que Eren estará feliz —movió la cabeza con pesimismo, agitando en el proceso su larga cabellera negra que llevaba atada en una coleta baja; sin embargo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al mirarlo a él.

Levi simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Lo más seguro, como el mocoso problemático que es —acotó, también de buen humor. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y a pesar de conocer de antemano la respuesta, prefirió hacerla a un lado y se atrevió a sugerir—. Carla… si quieres, también podría enseñarte a defenderte.

Aquel atisbo de sonrisa triste le dijo antes que las palabras lo que ya sospechaba, lo que temía. Una negación dicha de forma tácita sin necesidad de que esta escapase de sus labios.

—Ya sabes la respuesta, ¿verdad, Levi? —Le preguntó ella, de espaldas a él, sin verle mientras revolvía suavemente lo que estuviese preparando en la cacerola—. Por esta vez seré egoísta y confiaré en ti para que me protejas, ¿está bien?

—Carla, sabes que yo-

—Los niños —lo cortó ella de golpe. Sus ojos seguían clavados en un punto fijo, negándose a mirarlo; pero, por la ligera curvatura de sus hombros, Levi sabía lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo—. Si algo llegara a ocurrirme, si las cosas se complican, solo quiero que los mantengas a salvo, que los saques de aquí —un estremecimiento, mitad ansiedad, mitad miedo lo recorrió cuando ella se volvió sorpresivamente y lo miró con una especie de eufórica determinación contenida; sus dorados ojos brillando con el mismo fuego enardecido que a veces él percibía en el mocoso—. Quiero que me lo prometas, Levi. Quiero que me jures que nunca, nunca vas a permitir que les hagan daño a Eren ni a Mikasa. Que ninguno de ellos tendrá que pagar por los errores que Grisha haya podido cometer.

Aquella, pensó Levi, era la primera vez que la oía reconocer que el doctor podría haberse equivocado en sus elecciones y, quizás se debiera, a que la joven mujer finalmente estaba comenzando a asumir que este se había marchado y no iba a volver jamás.

¿Qué tan aterrador debía parecer el mundo para ella?, se preguntó. Ese mundo donde todo parecía solo dolor y miedo y muerte y castigo. Un mundo lleno de monstruos donde su vida y la de sus hijos amenazaban con ser devoradas en un suspiro.

A pesar de comprender que era un error, de saber que su tiempo allí, con esa familia, era limitado y que él no era un ser humano confiable, Levi, tragándose todas sus dudas, finalmente le dijo con determinación:

—Lo prometo —y la aceptación que se dibujó en aquel rostro tan parecido al del conflictivo mocoso, aligeró un poco la carga de culpa de su endurecido corazón—. Te juro que los mantendré vivos, al costo que sea.

Ella no preguntó cuan alto podría ser ese pago y Levi tampoco se lo dijo. A pesar de convivir juntos, de estar dispuestos a llevar en paz aquella extraña sociedad en beneficio de atrapar a los asesinos del doctor Jaeger, él jamás le confió a la mujer nada de su pasado y ella tampoco le exigió hacerlo. Si suponía el tipo de hombre que él era, si le repugnaba la idea de que fuera capaz de matar a sangre fría, Carla nunca lo demostró. Por el contrario, ella le abrió la puerta de su casa y le estaba confiando a sus hijos, como si Levi fuera alguien bueno, alguien digno de confianza. Como si sus manos no estuviesen manchadas de sangre.

Un silencio pesado, pero no incómodo, se instauró entre ambos. Era la clase de silencio repleto de pensamientos profundos, de sentimientos encontrados. El tipo de silencio que se compartía cuando se llevaba una pesada carga.

—¿Quieres un té? —Le preguntó ella de repente y Levi asintió con un gesto. Fascinado, observó como ella con manos hábiles echaba unas cuantas cucharillas de té negro a la tetera antes de agregar el agua caliente para dejarlas infusionar—. La cena ya estará en un rato —continuó Carla— pero creo que te vendrá bien mientras la esperas.

Repentinamente Levi recordó el asunto de la llave y su intención de preguntarle a la mujer si sabía algo al respecto. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hacerlo cuando ella depositó una taza de té frente a él, pero el suave sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, junto a los silenciosos pasos seguidos de murmullos quedos, les indicaron a ambos quienes acababan de regresar.

Saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa, Carla se dirigió hacia el recibidor para pillar a los niños antes de que estos desaparecieran en su habitación en la segunda planta, seguramente para evitar el regaño.

Sin muchas ganas de participar en aquel drama entre madre e hijo, Levi se quedó sentado allí, bebiendo su té e intentando ignorar el dolor del hombro que comenzaba a molestarle nuevamente. Siempre acababa agotado tras las discusiones de esos dos.

—¡Eren Jaeger! ¡¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?! —oyó exclamar a la mujer con enfado, su indignación maternal apenas amortiguada por la densidad de los pesados muros de la vivienda.

Como ya era habitual, los regaños y las crítica no se hicieron esperar; pronto la silenciosa casa se llenó con los gritos de Carla y los de Eren que parecía ser incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, el mocoso en verdad debía ser idiota. ¿Realmente creía que podría ganarle a su madre en una contienda verbal? Sí, seguramente en sus sueños, pensó Levi con ironía.

Para su sorpresa, la silenciosa y menuda Mikasa hizo su aparición en la cocina, con aquella bufanda roja que llevaba siempre al cuello resaltando como la sangre en contraste con su suéter y vestido blancos, que ahora lucían ligeramente manchados tras el altercado del callejón. Ella lo miraba como hacía siempre, con sus oscuros ojos grises llenos de mudo reproche y desconfianza; sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, Levi detectó algo más en ellos: resentimiento.

—No lo ayudó —le soltó sin más, con aquella voz tan carente de emoción que parecía caracterizarla, aunque algo similar al enfado parecía bullir bajo ella—. Nos vio en la ciudad y no hizo nada para ayudar a Eren.

Sorprendido por aquella muestra de inesperada valentía, Levi enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas y una mueca de despreció curvó sus labios.

—Tampoco vi que lo hicieras tú —le dijo él en respuesta. Bebió un sorbo de su té y contempló como un leve rubor teñía las pálidas mejillas de la niña, quien, inmediatamente, sujetó con una mano aquella sempiterna bufanda para cubrirse la boca y la nariz con ella a modo de inconsciente defensa. Lo miró con odio—. Tu amiguito y tú solo se quedaron allí, lloriqueando asustados en un rincón mientras al otro idiota lo hacían mierda a golpes —la vio encogerse un poco más ante sus duras palabras, pero Mikasa no le apartó la mirada y eso lo gustó. Eso era lo que Levi necesitaba, prender fuego en ella—. Tch, mocosa malcriada; no vengas a exigirme nada mientras no puedas hacerlo tú misma.

—¡Y-yo no podía hacer nada por Eren! —le gritó furiosa, por primera vez perdiendo la serenidad que la caracterizaba. Mikasa lo miró aterrada, como si aquel impulso la hubiese asustado incluso a ella misma. Apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y frunció con fuerza los labios hasta convertirlos en una pálida y delgada línea. Sus ojos oscuros se anegaron de lágrimas, pero la ira seguía ardiendo en ellos como minutos antes—. Si pudiese hacerlo, si fuera fuerte, ¿cree que habría permitido que pasara algo así? ¿No cree que lo hubiese defendido? No quiero que lastimen a Eren, pero él no me escucha y Armin… y Armin… ¡Odio esto, y lo odio a usted y que Eren no me escuche y que-!

—Mierda, mocosa, deja de lloriquear —la cortó Levi, harto. Mikasa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca bien cerrada, y aquella ira latente expandiéndose por su pequeño cuerpo, casi haciéndola temblar—. ¡No eres una maldita princesa, joder! No esperes que alguien venga siempre a rescatarte o que vele por tu seguridad. ¡Lucha, Mikasa! ¡Hazte fuerte! Convierte en alguien que pueda protegerse a sí misma y a quienes quiere. Deja de ser una víctima y conviértete en una guerrera.

La ira poco a poco comenzó a apagarse y en su lugar vio nacer determinación. El miedo dio paso a la valentía y con ella a la osada idea de que quizás podía ser. Si se esforzaba, podría lograrlo y convertirse en lo que deseara ser.

—Quiero… quiero hacerlo —murmuró con renuencia. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desprecio que, con sorpresa, Levi pensó era idéntica a la que él solía hacer—, pero no sé cómo.

—Voy a enseñarte y vas a aprender —le dijo. Sus palabras sonaron casi como una amenaza, pero a ella no pareció importarle—. Y haré lo mismo con el inútil de tu hermano. Yo no voy a defenderlos, Mikasa, eso grábatelo bien, así que no esperes lo contrario; pero, les daré las armas necesarias para que puedan hacerlo ustedes mismos. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Durante unos breves segundos ella pareció meditar su respuesta, a conciencia, sin precipitarse; finalmente, asintió y lo miró con determinación.

—Me parece bien —aceptó—. Y cuando pueda defenderme sola, cuando me convierta en alguien fuerte, le haré pagar por lo de hoy —le dijo a Levi, no como una amenaza vacía, sino como una promesa con toda la tonta osadía de sus once años.

Él le sonrió burlonamente, pero asintió con un leve cabeceo.

—Estaré esperando ese día con ansias.

 

——0——

 

Nuevamente era apenas pasada la medianoche cuando el sueño decidió abandonarlo, una vez más.

Conteniendo un gemido, Levi intentó moverse un poco para acomodarse mejor en el colchón ya que el dolor del hombro lo estaba matando, pero el esfuerzo solo consiguió empeorar su malestar.

Esa tarde, luego de su plática con Mikasa y, aprovechando que Carla estaba ocupada regañando a Eren, se encerró en el cuarto de baño y tras ducharse se revisó el hombro a conciencia, determinando tras su exhaustivo examen que no tenía ni una fractura ni una dislocación que requiriesen tratamiento médico, pero sí contaba con una contusión considerable que terminó por inflamarse de manera evidente y amoratarse en un horrible color oscuro que resaltaba de manera desagradable contra su piel pálida; además, que dolía como el demonio.

Soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones entre siseos de dolor, con algo de valeroso esfuerzo Levi finalmente pudo acabar sentándose en la cama hasta quedar de lado y poder así apoyar los pies desnudos en la pequeña alfombrilla de lanilla marrón, agradeciendo el cálido contacto. Nada más apartar las mullidas y abrigadas mantas para levantarse, el gélido frío que parecía haberse colado en la habitación le golpeó el cuerpo, haciéndolo estremecerse un poco. Seguramente el lustrado y desgastado piso de madera debía estar heladísimo; el invierno estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina y se estaba haciendo notar.

El cuarto que ocupaba en la casa de los Jaeger no era demasiado grande pero sí lo bastante agradable y limpio para hacerlo sentir cómodo con sus encalados muros pintados de amarillo pálido y sus colchas y cojines de _patchwork_ en diversos tonos de marrón, hechos por Carla. La habitación solo contaba con una antigua y elaborada cama de plaza y media fabricada en fierro forjado que se hallaba pegada a la pared donde estaba la ventana de diáfanas cortinas beige y un macizo armario de clara madera deslucida a los pies de esta, en el que Levi guardar sus escasas pertenencias. La mesilla de noche a juego con la cama y la pequeña repisa colgante, llena de libros que él iba tomando prestados de la biblioteca de la sala, terminaban de completar el mobiliario; sin embargo, esa simplicidad casi espartana a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Luego de permanecer unos cuantos minutos en aquella posición, esperando que el cuadro de dolor agudo disminuyera un poco, Levi encendió la luz de la lámpara que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche y, cuando este comenzó a remitir, se decidió a ponerse en pie para bajar a la cocina y preparase un poco de té. Si esa noche ya no podría dormir, por lo menos aprovecharía de avanzar algo de trabajo para enviarle su informe semanal a Erwin y revisar los documentos que le habían llegado la tarde anterior. Al día siguiente tendría que hablar con Carla y preguntarle si sabía algo sobre la misteriosa llave.

Dirigiéndose al armario, Levi rebuscó entre sus ordenadas prendas hasta encontrar un suéter abierto gris claro que se puso sobre la camiseta blanca de manga larga que utilizaba para dormir. No era que el frío le molestara demasiado pero, gracias a sus habituales paseos nocturnos por la casa, ya sabía que una vez apagado el fuego de la chimenea la primera planta solía volverse muy, muy fría; y él no podía permitirse el lujo de enfermarse mientras aquella investigación estuviera en curso.

Nada más llegar a la cocina y encender la luz se llevó una sorpresa. Sentado a la mesa se encontraba Eren, echado encima de esta, con la pequeña espalda encorvada y la cabeza de desordenados cabellos castaños apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados. Como si hubiese percibido su silenciosa presencia, el niño se puso alerta de inmediato y levantó el rostro para verle; sus ojos verdeazulados, enormes y desconcertados en aquel moreno rostro de rasgos redondeados, lo miraron con evidente sorpresa. Los cortes y moretones, resultado de la pelea de esa tarde, comenzaban a destacar en la cara del niño de forma grotesca.

—¡Levi! —le dijo este sentándose muy derecho en su silla mientras una enorme sonrisa curvaba sus labios—. ¿Tampoco puede dormir? —le preguntó bajando un poco más la voz. Eren parecía en verdad feliz de verlo allí—. Yo he tenido una pesadilla, así que me he despertado.

Durante las última semanas él acabó descubriendo que, a consecuencia del asesinato de Grisha Jaeger del que fue testigo, Eren sufría algún tipo de estrés postraumático que parecía desencadenarse durante las noches mediante sus sueños, haciéndolo tener pesadillas tan terribles y vividas que solía despertar a toda la casa, más de una vez por semana, a base de puros gritos de agonía. La primera vez que vivió directamente uno de esas crisis, Levi pensó que estaban atacando a los niños y salió de la cama a toda prisa, pistola en mano y la adrenalina a tope, dispuesto a volarle los sesos a quien fuera; no obstante, cuando llegó al cuarto de estos solo encontró al mocoso hecho un ovillo tembloroso en la cama mientras lloraba, con su madre a su lado intentando consolarlo a través de caricias y palabras dulces.

Luego de esa primera noche, Carla le explicó que tras la muerte de su marido, Eren comenzó a desarrollar aquellos violentos episodios de pesadillas nocturnas, motivo por el cual decidió llevar al niño al psicólogo. Las sesiones de terapia duraron casi un año, pero el mocoso no pareció mejorar con ello y, testarudo como era, se negó con obstinación a seguir asistiendo, alegando que no las necesitaba. Cansada de discutir con él, ella terminó cediendo y ahora enfrentaban las consecuencias de esa decisión; las noches de sueños intranquilos seguían existiendo aunque, al parecer, estas se iban haciendo poco a poco más y más discontinuas y mucho menos devastadoras.

Por desgracia para Levi, esa parecía ser una de esas malas noches.

—Algo así —masculló él al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la cocina para poner a calentar un poco de agua para hacer té. Un tirón de dolor en su hombro lo hizo contener el aliento y apretar los dientes para no abrir la boca y comenzar a soltar maldiciones. Con algo de esfuerzo le dijo al chico—: Deberías estar en la cama, mocoso.

Eren resopló con disgusto y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la mesa con los flacuchos brazos estirados y mirándolo con gesto desafiante. Sus dramáticas cejas fruncidas para demostrar su enojo.

—Si me acuesto otra vez no voy a ser capaz de dormirme enseguida; además, cuando me muevo demasiado Mikasa se despierta y siempre va a avisar a mamá, y no quiero eso. Ya hemos discutido mucho por un día —respondió este, dándose aires de chico mayor que a Levi le hizo un poco de gracia. Repentinamente, Eren volvió a levantar la cabeza y lo miró esperanzado—. ¿Sabe preparar chocolate caliente?

Levi enarcó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Qué mierda, mocoso? ¿Estás aquí porque quieres chocolate caliente? —le preguntó con incredulidad. El niño se puso en pie de un brinco y corrió a su lado, feliz.

—¡Sí! —le dijo Eren—. Bajé porque quería preparar un poco, pero después me di cuenta de que no recordaba como lo hace mamá; así que estaba aquí pensando, intentando acordarme de lo que debía hacer —confesó casi en un murmullo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un pálido rosa a causa del bochorno—. Entonces, ¿sabe preparar chocolate?

Levi no era un fanático de las cosas dulces; no le desagradaban, pero tampoco le gustaban demasiado, motivo por el cual no solía comprar o preparar nada de ese tipo. Además, él no era muy bueno en la cocina y, a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario, no cocinaba. Aun así, tenía una idea, bastante vaga, de cómo iba eso del chocolate caliente por lo que, ¿qué perdía con intentarlo? Ya no iba a poder volverse a dormir y lo más probable fuera que el mocoso no lo dejase en paz hasta conseguir lo que quería. Lo mejor sería darle en el gusto de una puta vez y enviarlo luego a la cama, se dijo en un intento de justificar sus propias acciones; sin embargo, el suave ronroneo de la palabra “debilidad” se coló en su cabeza. Una debilidad que iba acompañada de un par de ojos verdes y una abierta sonrisa que parecían desarmarlo un poco.

Una autentica mierda, pensó Levi. Sí, Farlan tenía razón; se estaba ablandando.

Una hora después, ambos estaban terminando de poner orden en la cocina tras acabar de beberse aquel intento de brebaje achocolatado que a él le supo horrible pero que, sin embargo, Eren pareció disfrutar; quizás eso se debiera, pensó Levi, a la cantidad insana de azúcar que el mocoso le obligó a ponerle. Si su intención inicial fue que aquello ayudara a este a conciliar nuevamente el sueño para que lo dejase en paz, estaba bien jodido; lo más probable fuera que el crío terminase esa noche con las revoluciones a mil y sin poder pegar ojo hasta el día siguiente.

Al notar nuevamente el comienzo de los dolores en el hombro herido, Levi logró convencer al niño, a base de amenazas sobre despertar a Carla y protestas por parte del otro, de que regresara a su cuarto ya que él haría lo mismo. Una vez a solas en su habitación, ya no tuvo que fingir para ocultar su malestar y a toda prisa se metió en la boca un par de analgésicos que tragó en seco para intentar amortiguar el dolor. Si en dos días aquella laceración del demonio no mejoraba, tendría que hacerse ver por un médico.

Joder. Mierda. ¡Joder!

Sentándose en la cama deshecha, Levi se quitó el suéter y la blanca camiseta para soltarse el vendaje que llevaba. Acababa de comenzar a aplicarse un poco de ungüento desinflamatorio cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolo.

Eren, parado bajo el dintel, lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa, fijos en su hombro.

—Tch, mocoso, ¿no te han enseñado a llamar? —lo regañó con molestia. El niño pestañeó un par de veces, despacio, casi como si estuviese confundido—. ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora, Eren?

—Yo… yo… ¿qué le ha pasado, Levi? —acabó por interrogarlo a él, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta inicial, como casi siempre. Eren no era precisamente paciente ni muy concentrado, por lo que solía solo enfocarse en las cosas que quería obviando todo lo demás—. Eso luce terrible y… doloroso.

Mascullando una maldición entre dientes, Levi cerró el pomo de crema y lo dejó a un lado en cama. ¿Qué más daba que el crío ese se hubiese enterado? No estaba ocultando lo de su herida porque fuese algo malo, no en esa ocasión por lo menos; simplemente, no quería incordiar más a Carla.

—Cierra la puta puerta, ¿quieres? El cuarto se está congelando —soltó enfadado, mientras sentía la penetrante mirada del chico clavada en él—. Ha sido un accidente esta tarde mientras limpiaba el despacho de tu padre con Farlan. Se nos vino uno de los estantes encima.

Eren lo miró con suspicacia.

—¿Seguro que no se ha metido en una pelea?

Levi resopló con indignación y le lanzó una amenazante mirada de advertencia para que dejase de decir tonterías.

—Tch, no me compares contigo, mocoso de mierda. Además, yo no permito que me utilicen como saco de boxeo —le soltó a modo de puya pero, en vez de avergonzarse por su crítica, este le devolvió la mirada con aquella determinación furiosa que a Levi le gustaba. En sus ojos verdes ardiendo las llamas del infierno—. Deberías dejar de preocupar a tu madre de ese modo.

—¡No puedo permitir que abusen de Armin, él es mi amigo! —le dijo indignado. Haciendo caso omiso de los límites invisibles que él trazaba en torno a si mismo, Eren se acercó hasta la cama quedando de pie frente a Levi, tan cerca que las rodillas del niño, cubiertas por su pijama blanco con vivos rojos, rozaban las suyas. Tan condenadamente cerca que este invadía sin reparos su espacio personal, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente—. ¿Acaso usted dejaría que les hiciesen daño a sus amigos sin hacer nada para protegerlos?

El lejano recuerdo de Farlan e Isabel cuando todavía eran unos niños y lo que él muchas veces estuvo dispuesto a hacer para protegerlos se coló en su mente. Quizás en aquel entonces él era más hábil que Eren, más listo. Lo educaron para una vida de delitos y crimen, por lo que una pelea a puñetazos o a cuchilladas era lo normal para Levi, pero no para ese chico. No para el joven hijo del médico que seguramente lo más violento a lo que tuvo que enfrentarse en su corta vida fuese a lo que viera en la televisión o lo que leyese en un comic.

Hasta la muerte de su padre, claro.

—No —respondió con sinceridad—; no lo hubiese permitido.

La sonrisa de Eren, abierta y luminosa, apareció entonces en su rostro logrando que sus ojos brillasen emocionados como si Levi acabara de confiarle algún secreto importante. Y quizás, de cierto modo, se dijo, sí lo había hecho.

Sorprendiéndolo todavía más, el chico se acercó hasta él y tomó de la cama el pomo de ungüento que estaba a punto de ponerse minutos antes. Frunciendo el ceño, Levi se echó un poco hacia atrás para poner algo de espacio entre ambos pero, con firmeza sorprendente, Eren lo sujetó del hombro sano para que se quedase quieto.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó con incrédula indignación. Este solo frunció ligeramente los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Lo ayudo. Es en agradecimiento por el chocolate.

Levi chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

—No es necesario. Puedo hacerlo yo solo —le dijo, insistiendo, e intentó quitarle el pomo, pero el chico lo alejó de su alcance y negó con obstinación, consiguiendo que aquella mata de cabellos castaños se agitara desordenadamente y le cubriera los ojos.

—También puedo hacerlo yo, soy hijo de un médico, ¿recuerda? —acotó en su defensa y, sintiéndose demasiado cansado para discutir, Levi se dejó hacer.

Los siguientes minutos trascurrieron en silencio, con un concentrado Eren enfrascado en su trabajo y con Levi observándolo hacer, un poco fascinado por la habilidad y cuidado que mostraba el crío para tratar heridas y poner vendajes, como si tuviese mucha práctica en ello. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello se debería a que era hijo de un doctor, como este le dijo antes; o quizás, simplemente, fuera el resultado de estar acostumbrado a tratarse las heridas él mismo después de todas sus ridículas contiendas.

—Oi, mocoso, voy a enseñarte a pelear —le dijo Levi, repentinamente, captando su atención. Los labios de Eren, un poco inflamados por un corte vertical que tenía en ellos tras el enfrentamiento, se entreabrieron a causa de la sorpresa—. Ya he hablado con Carla y me ha permitido que te enseñe a defenderte.

Con un gritito de júbilo, este le echó los brazos al cuello, ignorando por completo su quejido de dolor, y lo apresó en un abrazo que lo llenó de pánico y lo dejó sin saber de qué modo reaccionar.

Levi Ackerman, a sus casi veintiséis años, era un maniático que detestaba el contacto físico con otras personas y no le gustaban demasiado los niños. Odiada que invadiesen su espacio personal y le desagradaba sobremanera que lo tocasen tan abiertamente. Por si fuera poco, el mero roce de otro cuerpo, acalorado y sudoroso, lo asqueaba y, además, no le agradaban ni necesitaba para nada las muestras de afecto; sin embargo, allí estaba, permitiendo que aquel mocoso volviera a derrumbar sus barreras como si nada. Dejando que Eren Jaeger se colará en sus restricciones autoimpuestas, en su intimidad, como nunca le permitió hacer a nadie.

Y el pánico se convirtió en terror. Un terror abrumador, cargado de un sentimiento cálido, tan diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar, que incluso por eso daba más miedo.

Dos meses más, se dijo Levi, intentando controlar su pulso acelerado. Dos meses más y podría largarse de Shiganshina y del terrible peligro que significaba para su seguridad emocional aquel maldito mocoso.

De manera algo torpe, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, le devolvió el abrazo al niño, intentando no ejercer demasiada fuerza para no lastimarlo y dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, tal como había visto hacer a algunas madres con sus bebés. Entonces oyó a Eren reír junto a su cuello, tan cerca de él que aquella risa pareció convertirse en suya cuando la sintió reverberar sobre su pecho, expandiéndosele dentro.

Y nuevamente aquella cálida emoción…

—Ya, ya, mocoso, es suficiente —le dijo Levi sujetándole ambos brazos con fuerza para obligarlo a apartarse. Eren no protestó y, sin embargo, al poner distancia entre ambos algo dentro de él pareció sentirse desolado, como si no quisiese dejarlo ir.

Enfadado consigo mismo, Levi apartó ese inquietante pensamiento de inmediato y lo soltó como si el niño quemara.

Todavía lleno de euforia por la noticia que acababa de recibir, aquel par de ojos verdes lo contemplaban con esa desbordante alegría infantil que siempre parecía tener. Acercando mucho su rostro al suyo, Eren le preguntó sin más:

—¿Podría enseñar también a Armin?

Tras pensarlo unos cuantos segundos, Levi asintió.

—Por qué no —respondió—. También le enseñaré a Mikasa.

De inmediato notó como el chico arrugaba la corta nariz en una mueca de disgusto y sus cejas se fruncían un poco en señal de disconformidad.

—No creo que a ella-

Levi lo hizo callar de golpe, enterrando con firmeza su mano derecha en los suaves cabellos castaños y, tirando un poco de ellos, acercó el rostro de Eren tanto al suyo que pudo distinguir como el negro de sus pupilas parecía irse tragando poco a poco el verdeazulado de los iris mientras se dilataban a causa del miedo al tiempo que su agitada y cálida respiración, ligeramente achocolatada, le golpeaba el rostro.

—Oi, mocoso, óyeme bien. Si me dices que no puedo enseñarle a tu hermana porque es una chica, voy a patearte, ¿te queda claro? —el chico intentó asentir, pero, el fuerte agarre que él estaba ejerciendo sobre su cabeza se lo impidió—. Conozco mujeres que saben pelear mucho mejor que tú, mierdecilla. Que en cuestión de segundos te darían una paliza peor que la de hoy recibiste y ni podrías levantar del suelo ese flacucho trasero que tienes. El género no determina las capacidades, ni lo determina la edad ni la fuerza ni la estatura. El que determina si ganas o pierdes eres tú y lo que aprendes y como lo utilizas —terminó de enfatizar él en el instante que lo soltaba con brusquedad.

Poniéndose de pie, Levi agarró la camiseta blanca y se la pasó por la cabeza para volver a ponérsela. Eren seguía de pie en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado antes, dando nerviosos y acompasados golpecitos con el pie en el piso de madera que se oían amortiguados a causa de las pantuflas que llevaba puestas y mordisqueando algo que acababa de llevarse a la boca. Sin poder evitarlo, terminó sintiéndose un poco culpable a causa de su dureza.

Condenado crío.

—Oi, Eren, no me digas que te has puesto a lloriquear… —las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver lo que este sostenía contra su boca. Su corazón pareció saltarse un par de latidos antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente en una carrera desbocada.

—¡Claro que no estoy llorando! —protestó el mocoso, combativo como siempre—. Solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijo y además… Levi, ¿se siente bien? ¿Le sigue doliendo el hombro? Está algo pálido.

Intentado mantener la calma, Levi inspiró profundo y negó con un gesto. Sus ojos grises todavía fijos en la llave que la pequeña mano de Eren sujetaba con delicadeza.

—Estoy bien —logró decir, aunque a él mismo su propia voz le sonó extrañamente enronquecida—. Ya no duele demasiado —mintió. El niño lo miró con incredulidad creciente—. ¿Qué es eso que llevas allí, mocoso?

Desconcertado, Eren observó la llave que sujetaba y se la enseñó. Levi asintió con un gesto y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que este la llevaba colgada al cuello gracias a una cadena y la escondía bajo la ropa, por eso jamás se la había visto.

—Una llave. Me la dio mi padre el día que… bueno… cuando, ya sabe, lo asesinaron —terminó de decir, y un sinfín de emociones desnudas embargaron sus ojos verdes: dolor, crudo y agónico, y devastador miedo. E ira, aquella rabia que parecía inflamarse como llamas verdes en su mirada. Y rencor, aquel tipo de rencor profundo que hablaba de ojo por ojo y sangre por sangre. El mismo tipo de resentimiento que él contempló infinidad de veces en el pasado en su propia mirada al mirarse en el espejo… Hasta que Erwin acabó por salvarlo.

Y por una vez a Levi no le gustó lo que vio en él. Tuvo miedo.

Aunque lo comprendiera, aunque pusiese fraternizar con su necesidad de justicia, no quería eso para Eren. Y se prometió que iba a evitarlo; que iba a salvarlo de ese tipo de destino.

Una promesa más a aquella lista que parecía no hacer más que acrecentarse.

Acercándose al niño, Levi tomó entre sus dedos la llave y la examinó con detenimiento, observado sus formas y comparándolas mentalmente con las que él mismo llegó a hipotetizar que debería tener. No existían dudas, estaba seguro de que aquella pieza de metal era la misma que estaba escondida antes en el libro del despacho del médico.

La mirada de Eren, libre ya que aquel torbellino oscuro que parecía haberlo embargado minutos antes, se clavó en él, curiosa e interrogante.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, Levi dejó resbalar la llave entre sus dedos para que esta reposara nuevamente contra el pecho infantil y llevó estos hasta la magullada mejilla del niño, acariciando con suavidad el pómulo derecho que comenzaba a amoratarse. En un instante el moreno rostro de Eren enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y lo contempló muerto de vergüenza, pero no se apartó.

—¿Y para qué sirve? ¿Qué abre? —cuestionó Levi con suavidad.

—N-no lo sé. No lo recuerdo —confesó este con sinceridad—, aunque en verdad he intentado acordarme porque mi padre me dijo que era importante; pero no… Lo siento —murmuró Eren. Parecía terriblemente frustrado y compungido.

—No te aflijas, mocoso. No era importante. Solo tenía curiosidad —le dijo Levi, apartando finalmente su mano del cálido rostro del niño. Observó la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche y se dio cuenta con horror de que ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Demonios, si Carla llegaba a enterarse de que tenía a su hijo hasta esa hora en pie iba a asesinarlo—. Oi, Eren, ya es muy tarde. Vete a la cama de una puta vez.

Los labios del crío se fruncieron un poco, como si fuese a protestar pero rápidamente relajó su expresión y acabó asintiendo. Antes de que Levi pudiese preverlo, este le rodeó la cintura en un rápido y apretado abrazo y él, resignado, le dio unas cuentas palmaditas en la cabeza como compensación, casi como si fuese un cachorro.

—Cama —masculló entre dientes pasados unos segundos y de inmediato el niño lo soltó, apartándose un par de pasos. Una avergonzada sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Buenas noches, Levi —le dijo con amabilidad, sin apartar sus ojos de él, caminando hacia atrás con las manos unidas en la espalda y sin preocuparse por si podía acabar chocando contra la puerta, cosa que sorprendentemente no hizo—. Intente dormir un poco.

—Tch, que fastidioso —murmuró, oyendo su alegre risilla mientras el chico abría la puerta y se adentraba en la oscuridad reinante del pasillo; sin embargo, antes de que esta se cerrara del todo, vio aparecer nuevamente la castaña cabeza y aquel par de inquisidores ojos verdes—. ¿Y ahora qué demonios ocurre, Eren? —le preguntó con cansancio.

El niño se mordió el labio inferior y frunció un poco las expresivas cejas. Luego su boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces, como si fuese un pez fuera del agua hasta que finalmente pareció decidirse y le soltó:

—Cantarella.

Frunciendo su propio ceño en respuesta, Levi lo observó sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una historia, me la solía contar mi padre algunas veces antes de dormir. La historia de Cantarella… Creo… que en ella dice que abre esta llave —confesó.

Él tragó con fuerza, atando cabos en su cabeza a toda prisa y sin gustarle demasiado las respuestas que estaba obteniendo.

—¿Y de qué va esa historia, Eren?

Este negó con pesar.

—No lo recuerdo… no sé porque pero… no logro acordarme de ella a pesar de que la oí tantas y tantas veces —nuevamente se mordió el labio. Sus ojos llenos de infantil culpabilidad, como si hubiese hecho algo malo aunque Levi tenía muy claro que no era así. En aquel asunto Eren no tenía culpa de nada, por el contrario, era la víctima—. Pero intentaré recordarla y se la contaré —prometió, casi con ansiedad—. De verdad lo intentaré, Levi.

—Por supuesto —aceptó con una calmada seriedad que le permitía de cierta forma mantener bajo control el odio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento—. Y yo esperaré gustoso que ese día llegue, Eren.

Luego de ver cerrarse finalmente la puerta y oír alejarse los pasos del niño hasta perderse en su propia habitación, Levi espero cinco, diez minutos entero antes de ponerse de pie y pegar un puñetazo contra la pared que hizo que los nudillos le ardieran al abrirse la carne y el dolor del hombro se expandiese por su cuerpo cual agonía.

El daño, el sufrimiento, le bajaron la sangre del cerebro y le aclararon las ideas. Mientras se limpiaba las sangrantes heridas de la mano, comenzó a poner en su lugar las piezas de aquella fragmentada historia y a comprender lo que en verdad significaba.

Que mierda de ironía, pensó mientras terminaba de vendarse. Él y Farlan se preocuparon lo indecible por la desaparición de una llave y lo que podía significar mientras que esta siempre estuvo bajo sus propias narices y, lo peor de todo resultó ser que aquel objeto no era lo que importaba, sino quien la portaba. Eren Jaeger era _la verdadera llave_ de aquella estúpida historia. Sí, aquel mocoso de mal temperamento y risa fácil era quien resguardaba el secreto de la condenada droga, porque su padre lo quiso así; desde un comienzo fue así. El maldito médico lo preparó durante años para eso, sin importarle lo que podría significar para el chico, como podría arruinarle la vida.

No era que Eren no recordara la historia, sino que no podría recordar porque su padre así lo planificó cuando selló aquellos recuerdos. Para siempre o de manera temporal, Levi no estaba seguro, pero sí podría apostar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que el doctor utilizó aquella maldita droga con el chico. Convirtió sin el menor remordimiento a su hijo en conejillo de indias y carnada. La presa mayor de toda aquella sangrienta cacería.

Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Demonios, como se alegraba que aquel bastardo estuviese muerto, se dijo Levi con profundo rencor; porque estaba seguro de que de no haber sido así, él mismo lo habría asesinado con sus propias manos. Y sin remordimiento alguno, porque sobre todas las cosas, detestaba a los monstruos y Grisha Jaeger parecía ser uno de los peores.


	7. (Pecado) Demonios Desatados

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 7:**

**(Pecado)**

**Demonios Desatados**

****

**_Te quiero en mis infiernos_ **

**_con todos tus demonios desatados_ **

**_(Lindy Giacomán,_ ** **No quiero promesas _)_**

 

 

Mientras Levi ponía a calentar agua en la diminuta cocinilla de la casa, les indicó a los chicos que lo esperaran sentados en la mesa del comedor. Era raro, pensó, lo incómodo que se sentía con aquel reencuentro. Aquella no era la primera vez que estaban los cuatro juntos, teniendo en cuenta el pasado en común que compartían, e incluso hacía ya un par de días desde que él y Eren habían hablado, lo que debería haber facilitado un poco las cosas; sin embargo, de algún modo en esa ocasión se sentía diferente, antinatural. Tenerlos nuevamente allí lo hacía sentirse inquieto.

Aquella mañana logró convencer a duras penas a Hange para que no lo acompañara esa tarde como ella quería hacer. Su amiga, decidida en ayudarlo a resolver aquel problema, deseaba estar presente cuando Levi hablara con el trío para explicarles la situación; pero, dadas las circunstancias, de momento prefería enfrentarlos solo. Si los tres mocosos terminaban por enfadarse con él, Levi contaba con que la mujer actuase como juez mediador en todo ese lío.

Mientras aclaraba las tazas para quitarles el polvo acumulado y las ponía a escurrir, aguzó un poco el oído para prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la otra habitación, pero solo pudo oír el leve murmullo de las voces amortiguadas de los chicos mientras hablaban entre ellos, seguramente de algo que no querían que él oyese; aquello no era nuevo, pensó Levi mientras rebuscaba en la única alacena de la estancia algo de comer, estos siempre se comportaron así.

Tras comprobar que la fecha de caducidad de las galletas de limón fuera la adecuada, abrió el paquete para echarlas en un plato y llevarlas a la mesa junto con las tazas. En una ocasión, durante una de sus visitas para informarle sobre la investigación, Farlan terminó con una severa intoxicación gastrointestinal por comer un paquete de aquellas cosas en mal estado. Fue una cosa jodida, realmente. A su amigo tuvieron que ingresarlo en el hospital ya que en un comienzo ambos temieron que lo hubiesen envenenado; pero, cuando supieron el verdadero motivo, a pesar del alivio, no les hizo tanta gracia ya que perdieron muchos días de trabajo por culpa de eso. Después de aquello, Levi se volvió muy cuidadoso con todo lo que ingería.

Nada más salir de la cocina llevando las cosas e ingresar al comedor, el trio de mocosos se quedó callado en el acto. Mikasa, con los labios apretados a causa del enfado, miraba fijamente sus pálidas y delicadas manos entrelazadas en el regazo sobre su bonito vestido azul marino mientras Armin, que estaba sentado frente a ella, observaba todo a su alrededor con avidez. Eren por el contrario, no despegaba sus verdes ojos de Levi, haciéndolo sentir un tanto incómodo. Este parecía ansioso por decir algo, por preguntar mucho y él estaba seguro de que si se contenía en ese momento era solo por la presencia de los otros dos chicos.

Aunque en un comienzo aquella especie de reunión solo estaba planificada para Eren y él, cuando la noche anterior el mocoso le informó la que los otros dos también se les unirían, a Levi no le pareció del todo mal, inclusive se sintió un poco aliviado. Si iban a aclarar las cosas, creía que era justo que tanto Mikasa como Armin estuviesen al tanto de todo lo ocurrido y lo que podría venir, sobre todo luego de lo que Hange le informó aquella mañana. Además, no confiaba en sí mismo entando a solas con Eren. El chico siempre se comportaba de modo imprevisible y demasiado visceral, actuando a base de lo que sentía sin detenerse a medir las consecuencias y Levi, bueno, en demasiadas ocasiones él resultó ser bastante débil en todo lo referente a Eren Jaeger.

Una vez hubo dejado las tazas de té y las galletas en la mesa, se sentó al lado de Armin que era el único puesto libre. Eren, frente a él, comenzó a juguetear con la cucharilla y lo observaba de tanto en tanto, un poco avergonzado. El silenció que se instauró entre los cuatro era, sin lugar a dudas, perturbador.

Pudiendo observarlos ahora con mayor detenimiento, Levi logró apreciar con más precisión la transformación producida en ellos durante los últimos años. Mikasa, a diferencia la de última vez que la vio, lucía ahora el negro cabello muchísimo más corto, dejando atrás la corta melena que solía usar durante su adolescencia; quizás un corte tan masculino debería haber restado puntos a lo bonita que era, sin embargo, este solo parecía acentuarlo, resaltando sus oscuros ojos grises bordeados por las espesas pestañas negras y su pálida piel; además, al haber perdido ya los rasgos redondeados de la niñez, la hacía ver más adulta y sofisticada, sobre todo con el simple y estilizado vestido sin mangas de color azul oscuro que llevaba ese día, y por supuesto, la consagrada bufanda roja que Eren le regaló cuando eran niños y que ella no se quitaba casi nunca. Por otro lado, Armin no parecía haber cambiado mucho más desde su último encuentro a parte de haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros, para superarlo finalmente en altura, y haber engrosado un poco sus facciones antes demasiado femeninas. Este seguía luciendo el rubio cabello corto e impecable, un corte que adoptó unos cuantos meses antes de que ellos se separasen y que Levi siempre creyó estuvo influenciado por la rebeldía de Eren de dejarse crecer el cabello, aunque en el caso de Arlert fue lo contrario; de la noche a la mañana este decidió cambiar su rubia y lacia melena por un estilo más masculino, y él creyó que aquel cambio al chico le sentó bien, dándole más confianza en sí mismo y ayudándolo a no amedrentarse por su apariencia demasiado menuda y algo afeminada. Levi sabía de primera mano lo cabrones que podían ser algunos al subestimarte por como lucias, y eso fue algo que intentó inculcarle siempre a Armin, de buenas formas y otras no tan suaves. Como de costumbre, este era el más formal al vestir de los tres, llevando una camisa celeste del mismo tono de sus ojos y unos pantalones plisados beige, que lo hacían parecer un poco mayor y ayudaban a no confundirlo con un maldito mocoso. Y Eren, bueno… Eren era un desastre. Nuevamente llevaba el largo cabello castaño oscuro recogido de cualquier forma en aquella maldita coleta corta y tenía puesta una camiseta negra de media manga que seguro había conocido tiempos mejores. Los ajustados y desgastados vaqueros negros estaban rotos y deshilachados en las rodillas y los bajos, dándole un aire de descuido tal que, acentuado con lo alto y delgado que el chico era, hacía pensar de inmediato en un gato callejero. Levi no era capaz de determinar si el mocoso decidió vestirse así solo para provocarle un ataque de rabia o en un simple descuido. Con Eren, dependiendo del día, cualquiera de esas opciones podría ser válida.

Pero a pesar de los años y que hubiesen crecido, de la larga separación, de todo lo que les tocó vivir, sentados allí junto a él, a Levi seguían pareciéndole solo unos críos con muy mala suerte en la vida. Y él no era mucho mejor que ellos.

Intentando centrarse, dio un sorbo a su té de bolsa e hizo una mueca de asco al notar el insípido sabor. Al sentirse observado, levantó la vista y se encontró con que Eren tenía toda su atención puesta en él, nuevamente.

—¿Vive aquí? —fue la primera pregunta que salió de sus labios; sin embargo, antes de que pudiese responder, fue Armin quien lo hizo.

—No, es un piso franco —le dijo a su amigo, que lo miró lleno de incredulidad. Sus ojos azules también se clavaron en él antes de preguntarle para confirmar sus sospechas—: ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Levi enarcó un poco sus delgadas cejas a causa del asombro. Siempre supo que de aquel trio, Armin Arlert era sin duda el más listo; de hecho, era el mocoso más listo que había conocido en su vida, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle lo rápido que este pensaba, su modo de analizar las cosas sobre la marcha con una asertividad increíble. El muchacho le recordaba de cierto modo a Erwin, una meta bastante alta en su humilde opinión.

Asintió con un gesto mientras daba otro sorbo a la horrible bebida.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Un poco nervioso por haber conseguido su atención, Armin dirigió su mirada a Eren que fruncía ligeramente el ceño y luego a Mikasa que se encogió de hombros. Le vio respirar profundo antes de contestar:

—Bueno, la casa está llena de polvo y luce demasiado descuidada para ser suya —explicó con seguridad mientras sus inquietos ojos azules recorrían con rapidez la modesta habitación donde se encontraban en ese momento, casi como si la evaluara y corroborara sus deducciones.

Siguiendo la mirada del chico, Levi contemplo con ojo crítico las dos estancias pintadas de un deprimente color arena que componían ese espacio y tuvo que reconocer que este tenía razón. La maciza y rústica mesa cuadrada de pesada madera con las cuatro sillas a juego donde estaban sentados en ese instante eran, prácticamente, el único mobiliario existente en el diminuto comedor, aparte de un envejecido estante de deslucida madera clara y vidrio que antes se utilizaba para guardar la vajilla pero ahora se encontraba vacío y cubierto de polvo y telarañas, al igual que los rincones de las paredes, un verdadero asco. Por otro lado, la pequeñísima sala de estar, continua al comedor, no era mucho mejor, aunque aquella habitación por lo menos sí intentaba ser un poco más confortable. La sala contaba solo con dos destartalados sillones orejeros forrados en una desgastada tela de un horrible color granate ubicados frente a la chimenea que en aquel momento estaba apagada; una pequeña mesita de centro entre ellos y un par de mesas esquineras con un florero vacío cada una conformaban el resto, y claro, todo se hallaban tan sucio que el solo haber soplado un poco sobre alguno de aquellos muebles habría levantado una polvareda. Las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas que daban al exterior, blancas en el pasado, lucían ahora desgastadas y percudidas mientras que el deslustrado piso de madera tenía una capa tan gruesa de polvo pegado que Levi, estaba seguro, demoraría días en devolverlo a su estado original si intentara arreglarlo. Y podía asegurar que el resto de la vivienda se hallaba en unas condiciones similares. Sí, aquel sitio era un horror por donde se le mirase.

Aun así, no corroboró las sospechas del chico de inmediato.

—Tch, podría simplemente estar recién mudándome y no haber tenido todavía tiempo de reacondicionar —aventuró con desganada dureza para probar un poco más a Arlert. Sus ojos grises lo observaron con renovada atención, logrando que el mocoso se removiera un poco en su asiento, nervioso; no obstante, no apartó la mirada y su expresión tornó a una de total convicción.

—Tiene razón, podría, pero usted jamás bebería esto por voluntad propia —indicó Armin finalmente, triunfante, mientras señalaba el té en su taza que lucía casi intacto—. Y se le ve incómodo: frunce el ceño cuando mira algo que le desagrada, tiene cuidado extremo en rozar o tocar todo, porque este es un lugar que no conoce o con el que no está demasiado familiarizado —las cejas del chico, levemente gruesas y de unos tonos más oscuras que su cabello, se fruncieron en un gesto de concentración mientras pensaba. Al mirarlo nuevamente, su semblante volvió a ser el del chico afable con una franca sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Era aquí donde solía venir las veces que desaparecía cuando éramos pequeños?

Un amago de sonrisa curvó ligeramente los labios de Levi en señal de aprobación hacia el inteligente mocoso y asintió otra vez. Mikasa lucía en verdad asombrada, con un brillo de admiración en la mirada a causa de lo listo que era su amigo. Eren, en cambio, parecía un poco taciturno. Por lo tormentoso de su mirada supuso que este estaba algo molesto, celoso, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse. En el pasado Levi vio ese comportamiento un sinnúmero de veces, cada vez que el chico se sentía inseguro sobre él por la atención que le prestaba a alguien más y, aunque ahora Eren parecía medirse más y refrenaba mejor sus impulsos, era evidente que seguía deseoso por acapararlo, y Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar o sentirse respecto a eso; ¿lo regañaba abiertamente o solo lo dejaba pasar? ¿Ignoraba sus intenciones o probaba a calmar sus miedos? Demonios, no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que tenía que hacer con él. Nunca la tuvo en realidad.

No, no podía seguir pensando de aquel modo en Eren, se reprendió. No podía cometer el mismo jodido error dos veces en su vida. No podía ser tan malditamente idiota, ¿verdad?

Mierda, necesitaba controlarse. ¡Pero controlarse, ya!

Intentando recobrar su férreo control sobre sí mismo, Levi volvió a beber de su taza e ignoró lo mejor que pudo a Eren, centrando su atención en su prima. Mikasa, al saberse observada, le devolvió el gesto con evidente desprecio y frunció los delgados y pálidos labios hasta convertirlos en una línea casi imperceptible.

A pesar del paso del tiempo había cosas que nunca cambiaban, pensó con ironía; aunque parecía que en su caso el odio que ella sentía hacia él no hizo más que aumentar.

—Armin tiene razón, esta casa pertenece a la milicia y sí, era aquí donde solía venir a trabajar a veces cuando necesitaba hacer algo que ustedes no podían saber; si bien en ese entonces este lugar era… más habitable —les explicó con naturalidad—. También era aquí donde solían quedarse Hange o Farlan e Isabel cada vez que venían a la ciudad por trabajo. Aunque supongo, por las malas condiciones en que se encuentra, que hace mucho tiempo no se utiliza.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de que usted haya regresado aquí? —preguntó Eren repentinamente, llamando las atención de todos hacia él. Sus verdes ojos, menos turbulentos que minutos antes, lo observaban con ávida curiosidad—. El otro día no me lo quiso decir, pero es obvio que no es para dar clases en la universidad, ¿verdad? Además, su nombre verdadero… Lo que hace… A pesar de saberlo todo sobre nosotros usted nunca nos ha contado nada sobre usted, eso es realmente injust-

Armin carraspeó sonoramente, como si con ese simple gesto quisiera reprender a su amigo y centrarlo. De inmediato, Eren, que seguía prácticamente echado sobre la silla y jugueteaba ahora con el azucarero entre sus largos dedos, cerró la boca, dejó este de lado y se sentó derecho.

Levi no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría tener aquel efecto de persuasión sobre el chico. Por lo general, cuando de él se trataba, Eren era bastante menos cooperativo y obediente.

—Tch, no es necesaria la formalidad —les dijo con cansancio. Mierda, comenzaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza y aquella maldita reunión solo acababa de empezar. Tres pares de ojos se posaron sobre él, asombrados—. Ya no están bajo mi tutela, son adultos y eso nos deja en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no? Y joder, odio todos esos malditos formalismos —concluyó ganándose una pequeña risita de parte de Armin que este intentó acallar de inmediato.

—Entonces, Levi, dinos —comenzó de inmediato el chico, ganándose una incrédula mirada por parte de Eren ante su atrevimiento aunque este la ignoró, restándole importancia—, de todo lo que deseamos saber, ¿qué nos puedes contar en realidad?

—Todo de lo que estoy al tanto —respondió mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde de su taza que estaba sobre la mesa. Oyó a Mikasa ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa y notó la tensión que embargó a Eren al oírlo—. Espero no tener que volver a verlos después de hoy, así que dejaremos todo claro, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de que Levi tenía planeado de antemano que sus palabras fueran brutales y horribles, no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para el dolor que estas generarían. Ya tenía una leve idea del efecto que estas podrían tener en el chico de ojos verdes, pero ver la demudada expresión de Mikasa y la incredulidad de Armin fue más de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar. Demonios, ¿por qué les estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué _se_ estaba haciendo eso…?

Por la seguridad de aquellos tres, se recordó. Tenía que mantener a los mocosos lejos de él y de aquella pesadilla a como diese lugar. No podía volver a convertirlos en blancos.

—Perfecto. Entonces, díganos.

Para su sorpresa, fue Eren quien habló esta vez, rompiendo el silencio. Su expresión se había vuelto dura e impenetrable. Una máscara perfecta de calma que, por unos segundos incómodo y desequilibró a Levi. Desde su anterior encuentro, esa era la primera vez que notaba un cambio tan notable y evidente en el chico, y no estaba demasiado seguro de que le gustase; de cierto modo la actitud de Eren le recordaba demasiado a Grisha.

Intentando alejar aquel desagradable pensamiento, Levi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se apoyó bien en el respaldo de la incómoda silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Los tres chicos lo observaban con total atención.

—Hace casi ocho años me enviaron aquí, a Shiganshina, para trabajar de encubierto y averiguar sobre la causa y los efectos del asesinato de Grisha Jaeger —comenzó a explicar él; al no ver evidencias de asombro en los mocosos, supuso que estos, de algún modo, ya lo sospechaban—. Como Mikasa era mi prima y Carla quedó viuda a cargo de ustedes dos, Erwin pensó que yo podría tener una tapadera válida y eso me permitiría trabajar mejor, sin levantar sospechas en una ciudad en la que prácticamente todo el mundo se conoce. Solo iba a quedarme durante tres meses y luego me integrarían a otro trabajo, ese era el trato.

Al confesar aquello, por primera vez Levi notó cierta confusión en el trio. Mikasa, que pareció un poco molesta cuando él habló sobre el hecho de utilizar su relación familiar, se aferró a su bufanda enterrando el rostro en ella como cuando era una niña. Eren, por el contrario, parecía bullir en ganas de comenzar a preguntar cosas, pero Armin posó una mano en su antebrazo desnudo y lo contuvo.

—Entonces, ¿qué cambió? —le preguntó este. Sus celestes ojos llenos de aquella curiosidad innata que siempre demostraba—. Estuviste casi un año aquí en Shiganshina con nosotros, y luego, más de cuatro en Trost. De tres meses a más de cinco años es demasiada diferencia, ¿no crees?

¿Qué era lo que había cambiado?, se preguntó también Levi, y no por primera vez. Quizás el principal motivo fue la trampa emocional en el que se vio enredado. Nunca esperó que su relación con los Jaeger pudiese volverse tan estrecha. No esperaba ligarse emocionalmente a Carla ni a Mikasa y mucho menos a Eren, pero, cuando estaba a punto de cumplirse su plazo, supo que no podría dejarlos de ese modo, no sabiendo cómo les acechaba el peligro. Y fue así como su estancia en Shiganshina se alargó más de lo previsto, mucho más… Y luego vino la culpa, y sus promesas. La necesidad de honrar el recuerdo de aquella a la que acabó fallando. Y después fue Eren, solo Eren. Eren y su deseo egoísta de no dejarlo, de mantenerlo a su lado a base de mil excusas hasta que aquello fue imposible y la separación permanente se convirtió en la única solución para los dos.

Tch, joder. Por muy decidido que estuviese a ser sincero con ellos y confesarles la verdad, Levi no podía contarles todo aquello. Lo que ocurrió años atrás, entre el mocoso y él, fue siempre un secreto que intentó mantener lo mejor guardado y no veía motivos reales para confiarles a los otros aquella información. Además, todavía se sentía demasiado culpable por aquello. Eren, sin duda, era su mayor pecado.

—Culpa, principalmente —reconoció. Una semiverdad para ocultar el resto—, y orgullo. Esperaba poder cumplir el trabajo en ese corto plazo de tiempo pero no fue así. Siempre creí que era muy bueno en lo que hacía, pero en lo concerniente a ese caso todo pareció marchar desde un comienzo cuesta arriba —tomó una de las galletas del plato y le dio un mordisco sin muchas ganas. Sabía horrible—. Pero fue la muerte de Carla y la del señor Arlert lo que descontroló todo. Esa noche comprendí que la amenaza era inminente y que tenía que sacarlos de allí cuanto antes. Por más que lo intenté, en aquel momento fui incapaz de contactar con Erwin ya que él estaba en un trabajo importante, por lo que recurrí a Hange y ella me puso en contacto con Hannes. Fue así como, tras hablar con él, acordamos que nos escondería en el orfanato que este dirigía en Trost hasta que aquel asunto se calmara un poco. Pero, como recordarán, las cosas se pusieron luego mucho más complicadas y por eso los sacamos de allí para hacerlos desaparecer junto con él.

El pesado silencio consiguiente estaba cargado con aquella verdad que todos sabían, el verdadero motivo por el que él decidió dejarlos y enviarlos a vivir lejos luego de haber fingido sus muertes: Eren y el riesgo de que en cualquier momento acabara realmente asesinado, al igual que sus progenitores.

—Lo que no logro comprender… es por qué mataron a mis padres —le dijo este. Sus cejas, ligeramente gruesas, estaban fruncidas en señal de disgusto, logrando que el verdeazulado de sus iris se notase mucho más oscuro—. Mi padre solo era un médico. No existía un motiv-

—Tch, claro que lo había, porque tu padre trabajaba de encubierto para Erwin y además creó una potente droga capaz de generar manipulación mental a un nivel extremo, Eren —lo cortó él, logrando que el chico se callase y lo mirara anonadado—. El ejército se la iba a comprar una vez la patentara, ya estaba todo acordado; pero lo asesinaron antes y, por lo que sabemos, se robaron los datos de esta. Lo que les ocurrió a tu madre y al abuelo de Armin tiempo después, bueno, lo de ellos solo fue mala suerte.

El gesto de dolor de los tres chicos no le pasó desapercibido a Levi, pero no existía modo de aligerar aquello o inventarse una excusa válida para suavizarlo. Carla y el anciano señor Arlert fueron solo un par de piezas más en aquel maldito juego que tuvieron la peor de las suertes al estar en el lugar menos apropiado aquel fatídico día. Un día nefasto para todos ellos en muchos sentidos.

Un _daño colateral_ , le dijo Zackly cuando él fue a reprocharle aquel descuido tras haber escapado de la cuidad con los niños. Como lo fue también el casi asesinato de Eren años después, se recordó; pequeños sacrificios para un bien mayor.

Algún día el mataría a aquel maldito bastardo con sus propias manos, se juró Levi lleno de amargo rencor.

—Entonces, ¿esa droga anda dado vueltas por allí? ¿La han puesto a la venta? —Armin, que era quien preguntó esta vez, parecía realmente preocupado—. Si es tan peligrosa como parece…

—No está completa —se apresuró a aclarar Levi—, todavía. Pero sí, es una cosa jodida que hayan robado la formulación, por muy incompleta que esté. Y lamentablemente sí la han puesto en uso —acotó antes de que se lo preguntasen—. Hace algunos años y ahora. Por eso me han infiltrado en la universidad; el encontrarme con ustedes solo ha sido una puta coincidencia. Deberían haberse quedado a estudiar en Stohess —les soltó molesto, sin pensar; percatándose tarde, y solo gracias a la cara de sorpresa de los chicos, que acababa de dejarles claro que estaba al corriente de la vida que estos llevaban antes de aquel reencuentro.

Que mierda de día.

Pasados un par de minutos de bochornosos silencio, el suave carraspeo de Mikasa hizo que fuese su turno de atraer la atención de ellos tres sobre su persona. Un leve sonrojo le coloreó las pálidas mejillas pero no se amedrentó.

—¿Podría ser que los recientes casos de protestas antigubernamentales y suicidios juveniles estén relacionados con la droga? —inquirió ella.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Esta se encogió levemente de hombros y levantó una mano para comenzar a juguetear, nerviosa, con uno de los extremos de su bufanda roja.

—Es que has comentado que el principal uso de la droga es generar manipulación extrema, y he pensado que entonces sería fácil convencer a alguien en quien se haya usado de que pusiese una bomba o iniciase un incendio y luego se quitase la vida, ¿no?

—Pero se supone que no está completa, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿cómo…? —peguntó Eren, bastante confundido con aquello.

—Porque sigue siendo funcional en gran parte —aseguró la chica—. Quizás el efecto no sea completo, pero puede generar cierta influencia de coacción.

Tras sus palabras, la habitación se sumió en un completo silencio; un mutismo cargado de dudas y feas sospechas. Los oscuros ojos de ella miraron a Levi con pánico al darse cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer al soltar todo aquello, mientras que Eren, sin entender nada, observaba confundido de uno a otro. Armin, por su parte, parecía concentrado en contemplar sus manos unidas sobre la mesa con una expresión de abstracción total.

Una oscura mirada de mudo auxilio volvió a recaer sobre él. Mikasa, a pesar de su resentimiento y el odio que parecía profesarle, prácticamente le estaba rogando con aquellos ojos grises que hiciese algo para arreglar el error que acababa de cometer.

Una vez más.

Los recuerdos y la rabia asaltaron a Levi con la misma violencia que años atrás, azotándolo con dolorosa precisión. La muerte de Carla, lo ocurrido con Eren, para él siempre serían su gran falta, su error, su pecado. Si tan solo se hubiese quedado aquel día en la casa o si no hubiera discutido con el chico, ¿habrían cambiado en algo las cosas? ¿Seguiría Carla viva? ¿Y Eren? ¿Tendría este menos demonios a los que aferrarse si él hubiese sido menos idiota, menos rencoroso?, se preguntó nuevamente.

Levi odiaba romper sus promesas y a menos que fuese por un motivo determinante o sumamente importante, jamás lo hacía. Aquello fue algo que le inculcó su madre de pequeño y, a pesar de todas las barbaridades que cometió durante su juventud delictiva y de las otras tantas que seguía realizando, él jamás se olvidó de honrar aquello. Por ese motivo, cuando años atrás Mikasa le suplicó que no dijese nada al chico, que le guardara aquel secreto, él se lo prometió. La niña nunca esperó nada de su parte, jamás le exigió nada a pesar de que al ser su única familia tenía derecho de sobra para hacerlo y, aquella noche, muerto de culpa y atenazado por los nervios, Levi aceptó. Y había cumplido con lo prometido hasta el día de hoy. Pero no creía justo el seguir ocultando aquello. Si la reunión que estaban teniendo era para confrontar la verdad, lo justo era que _toda_ la verdad fuese expuesta.

—Creo que deberías ser honesta —le dijo Levi con rotundidad a su prima, ante lo que ella lo miró con terror antes de que una expresión mezcla de fatalidad y desilusión embargara su bonito rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mikasa? —inquirió Eren, presionándola, pero esta simplemente apartó la mirada, llena de culpa; por completo sumida en su sepulcral silencio. Resignado a no obtener una respuesta de su parte, el chico posó sus verdes ojos en él, esperando que le dijese algo—. ¿Levi?

Él solo chasqueó la lengua con molestia ante la evidente cobardía de la muchacha.

—Oi, Eren, ¿qué recuerdas exactamente del día en que murió tu madre? —le preguntó a este. El rostro del mocoso se convirtió en un cuadro de total confusión e inseguridad mezcladas con un profundo dolor.

—Yo… bueno… No mucho en realidad. Mis recuerdos están un poco confusos…

—¡Cállate de una maldita vez! —gritó Mikasa dando un puñetazo en la mesa y sobresaltándolos a todos. Eren, boquiabierto, pestañeó un par de veces un poco desconcertado, pero la mirada de furia de la chica no estaba enfocada en él, sino en Levi que seguía sentado mostrando su acostumbrada impasibilidad—. ¡Lo prometiste, Levi! ¡Me dijiste que nunca… que nunca…! ¡Maldito mentiroso!

El llanto de la muchacha, tan intenso como cargado de pena y culpa, pareció reverberar en las desnudas paredes de la vivienda. Mikasa se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sus delgados hombros agitándose con el vaivén desacompasado de sus gemidos.

Levi no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo actuar a continuación, que demonios, él era un cabrón que entendía muy poco de sentimientos y todas esas mierdas; pero, estaba casi seguro, de que la angustia de la chica era mucho más profunda y significativa que una promesa rota o el miedo que podía generarle contar aquella verdad. Mikasa, quizás después de mucho, mucho tiempo, estaba dejando salir el dolor que todos esos años de pesadilla le habían provocado.

Con una paciencia que lo sorprendió un poco, los tres esperaron a que esta se calmara lo suficiente para que fuese capaz de verlos nuevamente de frente. Con su torpeza habitual, Eren, que estaba sentado junto a ella, comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalada como si con eso pudiese alentarla, mientras que Armin rápidamente se puso de pie y desapreció en la cocina de donde minutos después apareció con un vaso de agua que ella aceptó con un asentimiento de agradecimiento. De mala gana, Levi le tendió su pañuelo, y a pesar de que era obvio por el odio con que lo miraba que Mikasa hubiese preferido morir que aceptarlo, terminó por arrancárselo de las manos y limpiarse los enrojecidos ojos y sonarse la nariz con él.

—Recuerdo haber salido de casa enfadado, hacia el bosque… después de discutir con usted. Y luego el incendió. Eso, solo eso.

Los grises ojos de Levi se desviaron hacia el chico que acababa de hablar, naturalmente, como si nada. Este seguía al lado de su hermana frotando con suavidad su espalda y pendiente de ella, aunque un tenue sonrojo teñía sus morenos pómulos, seguramente al recordar el motivo que aquella tonta discusión. Mikasa, mucho más tranquila, soltaba alguna que otra silenciosa lágrima de vez en cuando pero ya no parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria. Dios, como odiaba Levi aquellos arranques en las mujeres. Nunca sabía cómo manejarlos.

—Te secuestraron —acotó Armin a continuación y, en esa ocasión, un nuevo par de sollozos escaparon de labios de la chica—. O mejor dicho, los secuestraron a ti y a Mikasa. Yo me di cuenta de lo que había pasado y corrí a buscar a Levi para informarle y por supuesto que este salió de inmediato a buscarlos; por eso no estaba en casa cuando comenzó el incendio. Mi abuelo… —un leve titubeo y su voz algo quebrada fue el único indicio que dejó entrever que no estaba tan calmado como quería aparentar— mi abuelo fue a ayudar cuando vio las primeras llamas, estaba muy preocupado por tu madre; pero… vino la explosión y… todo fue muy rápido.

Los recuerdos de aquel día para Levi también eran algo confusos. Luego de haber encontrado a los niños y, tras asegurarse de que estaban bien, regresó a casa de los Jaeger solo para darse cuenta de que todo estaba reducido a cenizas, literalmente. En un principio no pudo creer que Carla hubiese muerto allí, de esa forma tan horrible, o mejor dicho, se negó a creerlo, aferrándose casi con desesperación a la esperanza de que ella hubiese podido escapar a tiempo, pero no fue así… Tardó cerca de veinticuatro horas en asumir y aceptar la realidad antes de poder enfriar lo suficiente su cabeza como para poder comenzar a tomar decisiones y hacer planes; aunque, hasta el día de hoy, Levi estaba convencido de que fue realmente Hange quien lo hizo todo mientras él seguía amortiguado y entumecido por la culpa y el dolor, ocultándolo todo tras su habitual fría indiferencia.

—N-no… lo recuerdo —murmuró Eren. La confusión reflejada en sus ojos verdes era evidente. Una vez más buscó la mirada de Levi, como si esperase que este dijese algo, que hiciera algo que le confirmara todo aquello que su amigo le estaba contando. Parecía tan frágil como una estalactita de hielo a punto de romperse—. Yo no… Entonces, ¿es mi culpa? ¿La muerte de mi madre fue responsabilidad mía?

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Mikasa con firmeza y, secándose con el dorso de la mano los últimos vestigios de lágrimas que le surcaban las mejillas, lo observó enojada—. Lo que pasó a mamá un fue culpa tuya, Eren; como tampoco lo fue la muerte de papá.

El chico la miró no muy convencido.

—Sé que no lo hice yo de forma directa pero, si no me hubiesen secuestrado... Si Levi…

—Tch, que mocoso más molesto y llorón. Deja de autocompadecerte de una puta vez, Eren. Te secuestraron, ¿y qué? Lo habrían hecho ese día u otro porque ya estaba en sus planes. Te necesitaban, joder —le dijo con enfado, perdiendo a pasos agigantados su, de por sí ya, poca paciencia—. Si vamos a comenzar con las culpas y recriminaciones no vamos a acabar nunca con toda esta mierda. ¿Fue mi error por haberme largado ese día? ¿Es culpa de Mikasa por haberte seguido? ¿Tiene responsabilidad Armin por haber ido a avisarme de lo que ocurría? No, mocoso idiota. La culpa es de los bastardos que asesinaron a tu padre por esa mierda de droga. Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpalos a ellos.

—Creo que tiene razón —admitió tímidamente Armin, rompiendo el pesado silenció que siguió a su argumentación—. Todos hemos sido víctimas de esto, hasta Levi —dijo, mirándolo con cierta conmiseración que no le agradó demasiado—. Después de todo, él tuvo que cargar con nosotros durante años tras lo ocurrido.

Lo que le faltaban, pensó molesto, que un maldito mocoso le tuviese lástima.

—Levi —lo llamó Eren en ese momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. De forma mecánica llevó la mano a su taza de té, pero al tocarla se dio cuenta de que ya estaba fría y volvió a dejarla en su sitio—, ha dicho… —este agitó la cabeza un poco, como si quisiera apartar algún pensamiento insidioso y se ruborizó un poco— has dicho que iban a secuestrarme de todo modos, porque me necesitaban —el chico entrecerró sus ojos verdes y lo observó con suspicacia—. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me querían? ¿Es por eso que casi me mataron años atrás? ¿Qué es lo que tengo de especial?

Luego de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos, finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Tienes la llave de la fórmula completa. Aquí —le respondió mientras se daba con el índice un par de golpecitos en la sien. Nada más soltar aquello, Armin y Eren lo observaron con igual sorpresa e incredulidad ante lo que acababa de revelar; no obstante, su prima, solo se limitó a clavar la vista en la desgastada madera de la mesa mientras dejaba escapar un pesaroso suspiro de resignación—. Tu padre te convirtió en su jodida caja fuerte. Que cabrón.

—¿Pero… cómo? —Eren tragó saliva con fuerza, y Levi observó como su nuez subía y bajaba con nerviosismo—. Yo no recuerdo nada. Si supier-

—La droga —murmuró Mikasa. Los verdes ojos de su hermano se posaron levemente en ella, que sonrió con pesar—. Manipulación mental a un nivel extremo, ¿recuerdas, Eren? Por algún motivo papá te debe haber drogado para que no lo recordaras.

Una risa cargada de incredulidad escapó de los labios de este. Miró nervioso a su hermana y luego a Armin y a Levi. Sus dedos, inquietos por la ansiedad, viajaron hacia su nuca donde comenzó a frotar con fuerza.

—Eso es imposible, ¿verdad? Mi padre jamás… —mordiéndose el labio inferior, Eren guardó silencio al tiempo que su semblante se ensombrecía un poco, como si acabase de recordar algo que no le gustara demasiado. Cuando volvió a mirarlos, la incredulidad reinante en sus ojos acabó sido remplazada por una sombra de especulación que se tornó mucho más umbría cuando preguntó a la chica—. Mikasa, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que la droga funciona y sus efectos…? ¿No se supone que ninguno de nosotros tres sabe nada sobre esto?

Casi como si hubiese estado esperando esa pregunta, la chica tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó escapar en una suave exhalación sin apartar sus oscuros ojos grises del otro muchacho. La seguridad que siempre la rodeaba, esa que le recordaba a Levi tanto a él mismo, volvía a estar en su lugar. Aquella máscara de fría imperturbabilidad que, para ellos, era casi como un escudo ante el dolor y los embates de la vida.

—Porque no ha sido la primera vez que te han drogado —confesó ella—. El día del secuestro… esos sujetos también lo hicieron. Querían que les dijeses todo lo que sabías sobre papá y su trabajo.

Eren inspiró pesadamente, controlando su enfado a penas. Armin, contemplando todo aquello en silencio, se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que este era ya solo una fina y pálida línea.

—¿Y les dije algo?

Mikasa negó con un gesto.

—Reaccionaste muy mal. En un comienzo pareció que la droga sí te hizo efecto: respondías preguntas sencillas, acatabas órdenes fáciles… —ella frunció un poco el ceño, como si aquel recuerdo la molestara demasiado—; sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a hacerte preguntas sobré papá y su trabajo, enloqueciste, Eren. Gritabas, te pusiste muy violento, demasiado; no podían controlarte, así que uno de esos sujetos te dio un puñetazo brutal que te dejó tumbado en el piso. Luego de eso, te quedaste muy quieto, como ido —le explicó—. Al ver que no reaccionabas tuve mucho miedo de que te hubiera ocurrido algo y estuvieses desmayado… o algo peor. Entonces… —ella bajó la vista y entrelazó sus pálidos dedos con fuerza antes de proseguir— entonces comenzaron a amenazarme a mí. También querían drogarme, pero me aterré e intenté luchar contra ellos como pude y, entonces… me golpearon —le dijo a su hermano—. No fue un golpe terrible, pero era pequeña y esos sujetos… bueno, acabé tumbada en el suelo. Estaba asustada, por mí y por ti, así que me puse a llorar y a gritar como una posesa, lo que no les gustó demasiado a esos tipos. Uno de ellos pareció hartarse finalmente de mí, así que me agarró con fuerza para ponerme un cuchillo en la garganta y amenazó con rajármela si no cerraba la boca de una vez. Yo… bueno, supongo que me puse muy nerviosa y él… me cortó un poco —aclaró, al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al cuello para bajar la bufanda y enseñar una pálida cicatriz hacía tiempo olvidada—. Y entonces… todo se descontroló.

—¿Por qué llegó Levi? —le preguntó este con inseguridad, aunque era evidente por su tono de voz y sus tensos gestos de que ya intuía la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque la muchacha ni siquiera hubiese abierto la boca todavía.

—No, Eren —le dijo ella con una expresión de cariño casi maternal, como si quisiese de esa forma reconfortarlo y aminorar lo máximo posible el dolor que seguramente traería su revelación—. Cuando Levi logró encontrarnos, ya no había nada que hacer. Todo estaba acabado.

—¿Q-que quieres… decir con eso, Mikasa? Si Levi…

De forma imprevista los brazos de su prima rodearon a Eren en un gesto cálido que, a pesar de su evidente molestia, este aceptó con sorpresa y algo de vergüenza. Levi, que sabía lo que se avecinaba, apartó la vista en respeto a aquel pequeño momento de intimidad. Solo esperaba que esa confesión no lo cambiase todo, no lo destruyese todo, para ninguno de los dos. Ya bastante sufrimiento y dolor habían tenido que pasar ambos chicos como para que acabasen separados por culpa de aquello.

—Fuiste tú, Eren. Fuiste tú quien me sacó de allí —le explicó esta mientras suavemente acariciaba su castaña cabeza, manteniendo todavía un poco más aquel abrazo antes de romperlo y apartarse lo suficiente para poder verlo directamente a la cara. Sus delgados dedos recorrieron el moreno rostro del chico en una delicada caricia desde su sien izquierda hasta el contorno de su barbilla y luego de manera inversa. Mikasa parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar—. Yo… estaba aterrada —repitió— y tú… tú… pareció que enloqueciste —soltó casi en un murmullo—. Y… los mataste Eren. Cogiste uno de sus cuchillos y los mataste… A los tres.

El estrangulado jadeo de Armin se mezcló en sus oídos con el ruidoso sonido de su propia respiración contenida. Levi no sabía que esperar en aquel momento, no tenía una seguridad de como Eren reaccionaría ante esa confesión, pero, al notar como tras la confusión inicial este pareció comenzar a atar los cabos sueltos en aquel relato y, al contemplar la frialdad patente en sus verdes ojos y la lenta calma con la que sujetó la mano de Mikasa para apartarla de él, comprendió que las cosas iban mal. Más que mal, terribles.

—Entonces, Mikasa —comenzó a decir Eren, adoptando nuevamente aquella controlada forma de actuar que le recordaba a Levi de forma alarmante al padre de este—, ¿podrías explicarme porque no recuerdo nada de eso? Maté a tres hombres… por ti. Entonces, ¿por qué nada de eso está en mi cabeza? ¿Dónde se han ido esos recuerdos?

A pesar del terrible miedo y dolor que evidentemente sentía, ella levantó la barbilla con seguridad, desafiante.

—Porque yo lo decidí de ese modo —reconoció—. Después de lo que hiciste parecías… tan destrozado, Eren. Estabas allí de pie, contemplando los cadáveres de aquellos sujetos y creí que en cualquier momento ibas a desmoronarte, a desaparecer para siempre. Y yo no deseaba que cargaras con esa culpa, no me parecía justo cuando había sido por mí, por defenderme, por protegerme… Estaba realmente desesperada cuando tuve la idea, ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar, pero… creí que quizás podría ayudarte y calmar tu sufrimiento, así que volví a drogarte… y te pedí que no recordaras nada, absolutamente nada de eso. ¿Ves? —le dijo con una sonrisa triste—. La droga, por muy incompleta que sea, sí es efectiva en parte. Tú eres el mejor ejemplo de ello, Eren.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada después de aquello, ni Armin que parecía demasiado asombrado para aceptar aquella explicación ni Mikasa que seguía con la vista clavaba en la mesa como si esta tuviese la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Eren por su parte, estaba absorto en un enfurecido mutismo. Levi, sentado frente a él, notaba la tensión que le crispaba los músculos del cuello y la espalada, así como la furia que desprendía la dureza de su mandíbula y la frialdad de su mirada bajo el ceño fruncido.

Y no podía culpar al mocoso. Que hubiesen alterado sus recuerdos de ese modo, no una, sino tres veces, era una completa mierda. Una total violación a la misma esencia del chico.

Sorprendiéndolos a todos, repentinamente Eren se puso de pie de forma abrupta, volcando su intacta taza de té en el proceso; aunque esto pareció importarle bien poco.

—Por mí, pueden irse todos al infierno —espetó con desprecio antes de meterse la mano al bolsillo de los oscuros vaqueros y dejar un manojo de llaves sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse en un par de largas zancadas hacia la puerta para salir de la casa, cerrando de un portazo.

De inmediato su prima hizo intentó de levantarse para seguirlo, pero Armin, con evidente rapidez y firmeza, la sujetó de un brazo y negó con un gesto.

—Necesita estar solo. Tiene que asimilarlo, Mikasa. Dale tiempo, por favor.

—Pero Eren…

—Eren va a estar bien —le aseguró el chico, utilizando aquel tono de mesurada certeza tan característico en él—. Ya lo conoces, ¿no? Sabes que no va a hacer una tontería, confía en él. Debes dejar que disminuya un poco su enfado antes de que puedan hablar para solucionar esto; está dolido.

Haciendo una mueca de sufrimiento, esta volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento, abatida. Levi, harto de todo ese drama descontrolado y con una jaqueca que parecía inminente, decidió levantarse para largarse de allí, pero la mirada de la chica, cargada de resentimiento lo hizo detenerse en su sitio.

—¿Estas contento ahora? ¿Has conseguido lo que querías? —le preguntó con desprecio.

Él, simplemente, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Tch, piensa lo que quieras, mocosa. Pero ten por seguro de que nuestras mentiras y culpas siempre nos dan alcance. Tarde o temprano, da igual; siempre hay que pagar por ellas.

—¿Incluso tú, Levi? —inquirió, llena de rencor.

—Incluso yo —reconoció con sinceridad—. Y créeme, la mayoría de las veces la vida se lo cobra con intereses.

Con los oscuros ojos grises destilando furia, la chica también se levantó de la mesa y, tomando de un manotazo las llaves que Eren dejó minutos antes, salió de la casa sin despedirse. Armin, algo nervioso aunque intentando mostrarse sereno, se despidió atropelladamente de Levi, disculpándose una y otra vez por lo ocurrido antes de abandonar la cabaña para darle alcance a Mikasa que, cegada por su mal temperamento, parecía dispuesta a salir disparada en la viaja camioneta dejándolo varado allí.

Cerca de quince minutos después, luego de haberse preparado otro de aquellos asquerosos tés, Levi se sentó nuevamente a la mesa, ahora vacía, y marcó el número de móvil que ya se sabía de memoria. Tal y como sospechaba, estaba apagado.

Tch, condenado mocoso. ¿Es que no pensaba otorgarle nunca un poco de tranquilidad?

Alguno de esos días, se dijo, Eren Jaeger iba a terminar por acabar con él. Tal vez mucho antes de lo que imaginaba.

 

——o——

 

Ya era cerca de medianoche cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente con insistencia. Tal y como venía ocurriendo durante las dos últimas horas, el timbre repicó solo un par de veces antes de interrumpirse de forma abrupta, como si quien llamase no estuviera del todo seguro de que querer realizar esa llamada. Una puta molestia.

Hange, que se hallaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas en el sofá de la sala frente a él, lo observó con curiosidad alzando una ceja mientras no dejaba de trabajaba en la laptop que tenía apoyada en su regazo. Ataviada con aquel ridículo pijama de camiseta de tirantes y pantalón corto en un espantoso color naranja, parecía casi una versión infantil de sí misma.

—¿No vas a contestar? —le preguntó mientras volvía a teclear con una rapidez sorprenderte—. Si no vas a hacerlo, entonces apágalo de una vez, Levi. Tanto timbrazo me está poniendo nerviosa y al parecer a ti también.

—Tch, entonces ve a encerrarte a tu habitación, maldita cuatro ojos. Te recuerdo que esta es mi jodida casa y puedo estar donde quiera. Y una mierda si estoy nervioso.

Su amiga dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y movió la cabeza con pesar; su descuidada coleta castaña bailando en todas direcciones.

—Ten cuidado, enano, el estrés encoge el cerebro, ¿sabes? No vaya a ser cosa de que además de bajito acabes tonto.

Levi le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno que ella aceptó con una sonrisa antes de volver a abstraerse en su trabajo. Frustrado y, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante Hange, un poco nervioso, buscó la taza de té que había dejado sobre la mesilla de centro y le dio un sorbo a la amarga y tibia infusión.

Tras el desastroso encuentro de esa tarde con los chicos, Levi regresó al departamento y le contó a la mujer todo lo acontecido. Ella, después de oír la historia al completo y sus preocupaciones, se mostró más tranquila y optimista de lo que él mismo se sentía. Hange estaba convencida de que todo aquel mal rato era necesario para él y los chicos antes de poder comenzar a sanar y reparar su relación; algo así como el quitar previamente el pus de una herida para empezar a tratarla, le dijo ella.

A pesar de que Levi le recordó que no habría una futura relación con los mocosos, que su intervención en la vida de ellos llegaba hasta ahí, esta desechó sus protestas como si nada e insistió en que sería necesario que mantuviesen un ojo sobre los chicos ya que, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Eren una vez más se estaba convirtiendo en el ojo del huracán y, a pesar de su intención inicial de mantenerlos al margen de todo aquello, quizás lo mejor sería involucrarlos un poco, lo suficiente para que estuviesen atentos y preparados.

Joder, como se complicaba todo cada vez más.

De nuevo el sonido de llamada del móvil invadió el silencio casi absoluto de la habitación y Hange dejó escapar un resoplido cargado de fastidio nada propio de ella. También un poco harto de aquello, Levi se inclinó hacia la mesilla de centro para tomar el aparato y apagarlo de una buena vez; sin embargo, la alarma anunciando la entrada de un mensaje lo desconcertó un poco. De inmediato en la pantalla saltaron los anuncios informándole que tenía veintitrés llamadas perdidas del mismo número desconocido el cual, sospechaba, correspondía a Armin. El mensaje, no obstante, era de otro contacto; uno que conocía bastante bien.

Tras leerlo y pensárselo un par de minutos, Levi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el estante donde solía dejar las llaves del coche y sus documentos. Hange levantó la vista, sus ojos castaños, enormes tras las gafas ovaladas, lo miraron con curiosidad.

—Voy a salir —le informó a esta—. No sé a qué hora regrese.

Ella asintió con un gesto antes de volver a concentrarse en la pantalla y lo que estaba haciendo. Durante un pequeño momento Levi se preguntó si ella estaría en verdad trabajando o si simplemente se encontraría enfrascada en alguno de aquellos absurdos juegos en línea a los que se enganchaba a veces con Moblit. Con Hange nunca se podía estar del todo seguro.

—Intenta no comportarte como el idiota frío y sin corazón de siempre, ¿quieres? No creo que el chico lo soporte muy bien hoy —le soltó esta sin mirarlo siquiera.

Levi, incómodo por el comentario, le lanzó una mirada acerada.

—Podría ir a reunirme con un asesino serial, ¿sabes? Creo que sería una autentica putada que intentara ser gentil y amable con él mientras trata de rajarme el cuello o algo peor.

Aunque no era su intención divertirla con su comentario, Hange se rio con ganas. Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios, dándole aquel aire de desquiciada que adoptaba a veces y que a él siempre lo dejaba sin saber si estaba tratando con una lunática o una genio. Lo más probable es que fuese una mezcla de ambas.

—Puede que esté un poco loca, Levi, pero no soy idiota —le aclaró, nuevamente toda seriedad a pesar de que sus ojos seguían brillando con cierta malicia—. Si hubieses visto tu cara cuando recibiste el mensaje… —ella se rio otra vez y volvió a teclear con renovado entusiasmo—. Que jodido estás, enano. Dale saludos de mi parte a Eren, ¿quieres?

Soltando un bufido nada propio de él, Levi se dirigió a la puerta y arrancó de la percha, sin mucha delicadeza, su chaqueta de cuero negra. Los días de septiembre aún seguían siendo cálidos en extremo durante las primeras horas pero, con el otoño casi encima, sus noches estaban comenzado a ponerse mucho más frescas. Él prefería con diferencia las estaciones frías, acabar empapado de sudor a causa del calor era un auténtico asco; sin embargo, no era tan descuidado como para salir a altas horas de la madrugada solo en mangas de camisa y acabar enfermo.

Media hora después y tras conducir por las calles casi desiertas de la ciudad, Levi aparcó en la dirección acordada y sintió como se le anudaba el estómago al observar a su alrededor.

Nada allí parecía demasiado cambiado; las casas de claros adoquines y rojizos tejados a dos aguas de aspecto rural seguían emplazadas en aquellas perfectas hileras, una tras otra, idénticas y a la vez tan diferentes. La tenue luz de las farolas seguía creando oscuras y alargadas sombras que parecían bailar un poco a causa de la suave briza estival y, por supuesto, hacia el fondo, casi como si fuese el oscuro telón de un teatro, el frondoso bosque se alzaba portentoso y amanzánate. Una barrera natural que separaba el último vestigio de la zona urbana de la cuidad de los campos de cultivo y las granjas.

Demonios, pensó Levi con un poco de dolorosa nostalgia, observar aquello era casi como haber extraído directamente de su cerebro un recuerdo del pasado. Exacto. Preciso. Inmutable.

El regresar allí, después de tanto tiempo, le provocó una indescriptible sensación de añoranza mezclada con algo más profundo, menos amable. Demasiados recuerdos, se dijo mientras observaba las calles solitarias y silenciosas a esa hora bajo la débil luz de las farolas. En el pasado, ¿cuántas veces sus pasos recorrieron aquel camino?, se preguntó Levi. Demasiadas. Tantas que ya no podía recordarlas. La última de ellas, sin embargo, fue el día que sacó a los mocosos de aquella cuidad para ir a Trost. Jamás pensó que tendría que regresar allí.

Tch, en verdad había sido un completo idiota por no suponer antes que el chico huiría a esconderse en ese sitio. Era tan malditamente obvio.

Aunque confiaba encontrarse con Eren nada más llegar allí, no vio señas de él por ningún lado y por un instante temió que, alterado como seguramente se encontraba, este hubiese decidido marcharse; sin embargo, menos de un minuto después de detener el coche, una oscura sombra apareció en su campo de visión desde donde antes estaba emplazada la casa de los Jaeger y luego oyó el repiquetear de unos nudillos sobre el vidrio del sitio del copiloto. De inmediato, aquel par de ojos verdes lo observaron desde el otro lado.

Tras desbloquear la puerta y de indicarle con un gesto que entrase, Eren, sin siquiera saludarlo, subió al coche y se quedó sentado allí, en completo silencio y mirando sus temblorosas manos unidas como si Levi no estuviese allí. Aquello debería haberlo molestado un poco, pero no fue así. Comprendía lo difícil que seguramente era para este asumir todo lo que se reveló aquella tarde; Eren, más que nadie, tenía derecho de enfadarse con el mundo, de exigir respuestas y gritar su rabia; el chico debería estar comportándose como un cabrón, joder, sin embargo, lo único que Levi lograba ver cuando lo miraba era a un niño perdido; un mocoso tan asustado y necesitado de consuelo que no fue capaz de abrir la boca para soltar alguno de sus malos comentarios. Hange ni siquiera debería haberle aconsejado que se portase bien.

Respetando lo mejor posible su autoimpuesto mutismo, Levi contempló de reojo al mocoso que seguía sentado terriblemente quieto a su lado. Podía sentir el fresco y amaderado olor de la noche y el bosque impregnados en él, mezclados con la esencia característica del chico, como si este hubiese pasado horas a la intemperie, vagando por allí sin rumbo, lo que de seguro era bastante probable. A pesar de que su rostro quedaba algo ensombrecido por la oscuridad del interior del automóvil y la escasa iluminación exterior, Levi pudo vislumbrar que tenía la bronceada piel de los brazos erizada a causa del frío y temblaba un poco; era evidente que la delgada camiseta negra y los desgastados vaqueros oscuros no pudieron protegerlo por completo del frescor nocturno.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió a Eren cuando él puso a funcionar la calefacción y, por primera vez desde que se subió al coche se volvió a mirarlo. Aunque todavía le costaba un poco distinguir sus expresiones, por la forma en que el chico fruncía las cejas y tensaba la mandíbula y los músculos del cuello, Levi estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar.

—No creí que fuese a venir —le dijo este repentinamente, volviendo una vez más a la formalidad a la que parecía estar tan acostumbrado. Un poco de emocionada culpa velaba sus palabras y, Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse, si aquel mensaje habría sido alguna clase de prueba de la que él no estaba enterado.

—Tch, no creí que fuese una petición, mocoso. No es como si me hubieses dado opción de negarme —murmuró con su habitual desganada indiferencia. Prefería morir antes que confesarle al chico que, cuando leyó aquel maldito mensaje que consistía solo en un escueto, “venga a recogerme” y la dirección en la que se encontraba, en vez de enfado sintió alivio al saber que se encontraba bien. Las insistentes llamadas anónimas eran un claro indicio de que Eren, durante todas esas horas, ni siquiera se dignó a enviarles un mensaje a sus amigos.

—Aun así, podría no haberlo hecho —insistió—. Cuando no quiere hacer algo, simplemente lo ignora y le da igual lo que piense el resto. Siempre ha sido así, Levi, lo sé; por eso… temía que esta vez también fuese de ese modo —reconoció Eren en un murmullo quedo y avergonzado que hizo que su estómago se contrajese a causa de la culpabilidad.

Debilidad.

Aquella palabra que tanto detestaba se coló en su cabeza y anidó dentro de su pecho logrando que le costase un poco respirar. Con Eren esa palabra siempre parecía estar presente en su vida, desde que lo conoció hacía ya ocho años atrás. Tenerlo allí, tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo, era doloroso; no solo por el arrepentimiento y la culpa que cargaba por todo lo que el chico tuvo que perder durante los últimos años, sino porque para él aquella separación tampoco fue algo fácil.

Levi siempre creyó, ingenuamente, que de ambos, Eren era quien más lo necesitaba, el más dependiente entre los dos, por eso se permitió la absurda fantasía de pensar que podría tomar las decisiones adecuadas sin sufrir de forma innecesaria por ello; no obstante, luego de haberlo alejado de su lado para protegerlo y de sentir que cada día moría un poco más por su ausencia, tuvo que comenzar a replantearse aquello. Lo cierto era que el más débil en aquella relación siempre fue él. Para Levi, Eren jamás dejó de ser una prioridad. Nunca, a pesar del tiempo, de las circunstancias y de la forzosa separación.

Hange tenía razón; estaba absolutamente jodido.

—Tch, contigo todo siempre es un problema —masculló malhumorado al tiempo que su móvil volvía a sonar y, perdiendo su poca paciencia, lo lanzó al regazo del chico que lo observó sorprendido, pestañeando unas cuantas veces sin comprender lo que ocurría—. Oi, contesta a Armin de una puta vez. Lleva telefoneándome desde las diez y me tiene más que harto.

—¡¿Y no le ha contestado?! —preguntó Eren, casi indignado. Sus ojos verdes abiertos a causa de la sorpresa.

—¿Tendría que hacerlo? Al que buscan es a ti, no a mí —Levi torció el gesto en una mueca de desprecio y, alzando la barbilla, le indicó el aparato que seguía sonando—. Arregla eso.

Tras soltar un pesado suspiro de disgusto y lanzarle una mirada de enfado, Eren contestó la llamada y comenzó a responder escuetamente y sin muchas ganas las preguntas del otro chico. Mientras tanto Levi, intentando darle algo de privacidad, se concentró en conducir fuera de aquella zona para dirigirse hacia las calles centrales a las cuales llegó, gracias al poco tráfico, en menos de cinco minutos.

A pesar de que Shiganshina era una ciudad con poca circulación urbana por la noche, de todas formas contaba con un par de tiendas que abrían las veinticuatro horas. Para cuando aparcó en el solitario estacionamiento de una de ellas, Eren ya había cortado la comunicación y, nuevamente, se mostraba malhumorado y taciturno, como si haber hablado con el otro chico hubiese removido y avivado otra vez todos aquellos recuerdos.

En esos momentos el mocoso era como una pequeña y peligrosa bomba de tiempo, pensó Levi, preguntándose cuál sería la chispa que finalmente lo haría estallar.

—Espérame aquí —le dijo al chico mientras abría la puerta para bajar del coche. Eren, saliendo de su enfadado ensimismamiento, lo observó confundido, pero él cerró el vehículo antes de que este pudiese preguntarle nada.

Unos cuantos minutos más tardes volvió a subir al coche, agradeciendo el tibio calor que emanaba del interior de este y el hecho que Eren, impredecible como era, no se hubiese molestado tanto como para largarse de allí con el automóvil, dejándolo en la estacada. Fue el mismo Levi quien le enseñó, a los quince años, como hacer un puente y estaba seguro de que el mocoso lo recordaba a la perfección, porque lo cierto era que aquel pequeño truco delictivo acabó por dársele bastante bien.

—Come —le dijo poniendo sobre sus piernas una bolsa con un par de sándwiches de ensalada de pollo y una botella de agua. Levi dio un sorbo a su té de máquina y aunque no era excelente, tuvo que reconocer que por lo menos estaba pasable—. Seguro que no has cenando nada —aventuró, ganándose una expresión avergonzada por parte del chico que bajó la vista en el acto.

—No tengo hambre —se excusó Eren, pellizcando nerviosamente el papel de la bolsa y sin sacar nada de su contenido— De verdad… preferiría no hacerlo.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, mocoso. Solo… cómetelo, ¿quieres? —Levi se frotó con fuerza el centro de la frente con los dedos y durante unos breves segundos se permitió bajar la guardia lo suficiente para que este pudiese percatarse de su profunda preocupación por él—. Por favor.

Sin ninguna protesta más, Eren sacó uno de los sándwich y comenzó a comer en silencio, despacio; dando pequeños mordiscos y tragando con evidente dificultad. El chico no llevaba acabada ni siquiera una tercera parte de este cuando Levi, como si de un _flashback_ mental se tratase, recordó otra escena similar casi siete años atrás, luego de la muerte de Carla. En esa ocasión él actuó de forma similar y las consecuencias fueron nefastas, con Eren vomitando todo lo que había ingerido y negándose a probar bocado durante al menos los tres días siguientes. Y a lo largo de los años que pasó con ellos no fue la única vez que sucedió. Cada vez que el chico parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso emocional, era incapaz de comer, por mucho que lo intentase.

¿Cómo podía ser tan malditamente idiota para no haber recordado antes aquello?, se recriminó con enfado.

Odiándose un poco más a si mismo por su descuido, Levi le quitó el sándwich de las manos sin demasiada delicadeza. Aquel par de ojos verdes lo miraron confundidos, asombrados, sin comprender que era lo que él pretendía esta vez.

—¿Levi?

—Está bien, ya es suficiente; no es necesario que te sigas forzando —dijo—. Lo lamento, Eren. Lo… había olvidado.

Como si sus palabras hubieran desbloqueado algo, como su hubiese abierto las compuertas de una represa que estaba al límite, la máscara de tranquila imperturbabilidad que parecían haber estado conteniendo al chico cayó de golpe tras oír sus palabras.

El ahogado gemido, cargado de rabia y frustración, fue seguido por un golpe tan potente al tablero del coche que Levi, un poco sobrecogido, dejó que parte del té que estaba bebiendo en ese momento se derramara sobre su camisa gris, quemándolo un poco; sin embargo, no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cuando el mocoso volvió a repetir aquel arranque de violencia dos veces más, haciéndolo temer que acabaría por agrietar aquella pieza. Menos de un minuto después, Eren lo miró desafiante, como retándolo a que lo regañase, a que le llamase la atención, pero él mantuvo la boca cerrada. Después de tantas horas vagando a la intemperie bajo la inclemencia de aquel débil viento preotoñal, el largo cabello castaño de este parecía haberse soltado un poco más de la sujeción de aquella descuidada coleta y lucía mucho más rebelde que horas antes. Con aquel aire desaliñado y el fuego ardiendo como verdes llamas en sus ojos, Levi pensó que de cierto modo el chico parecía peligroso, casi como una bestia salvaje y acorralada. Un paso en falso, una palabra o acción incorrecta, y este podría terminar por perder la cabeza.

—No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza —soltó de repente Eren tras unos minutos de silencio. Tenía los puños apretados tan fuerte que los nudillos se le blanqueaban a causa de la tensión; durante un instantes, Levi tuvo la tentación de poner sus propias manos sobre las de este y obligarlo así a relajarse un poco, pero lo desestimó enseguida, porque, ¿aquello haría algún tipo de bien a alguno de ellos o solo provocaría más daño? La respuesta era tan obvia que por eso mismo resultaba dolorosa—. Estoy furioso con Mikasa. Estoy furioso con papá. Estoy furioso con usted, pero sobre todo estoy furioso conmigo por ser tan condenadamente débil, tan manipulable… Además, lo que ella me dijo… —Eren se cubrió la boca con una mano y lo miró con verdadero horror—. ¡Dios, he matado a alguien, Levi! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda vivir con eso? No creo que pued-

—Se puede —le dijo él, cortando con dureza su discurso autoflagelante—. ¿Sientes culpa? ¿Estás arrepentido? —vio al chico asentir despacio, casi como esperando que Levi dijese las palabras mágicas que pudieran borrar todo aquello. Que pena que no fuese así; el maldito mocoso iba a tener que aceptar la realidad y joderse—. Entonces, ¿hubieses preferido mantener tus manos limpias y que mataran a Mikasa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Eren, profundamente ofendido ante aquella idea.

—Entonces, allí está tu respuesta, mocoso —le espetó—. Hiciste algo horrible, pero tenías un motivo válido; eso te debería bastar para acallar aunque sea un poco tu conciencia ¿Fue lo correcto? No tengo ni la más puta idea, pero; ¿sabes una cosa, Eren? He aprendido a no dejarme joder por esas dudas —al darse cuenta de que llevaba un rato dando golpecitos en el volante del choche con el índice, Levi comprendió que sus nervios lo estaban traicionando y se detuvo de inmediato. No estaba tan tranquilo como quería hacerse creer—. Sí, has matado a tres hombres, pero te recuerdo que fueron esos mismos bastardos quienes te pusieron en esa posición: los secuestraron a ti y a tu hermana, te drogaron y les hicieron daño. Vas a tener que cargar hasta el día que mueras con el peso de esas tres vidas, mocoso, pero no eres el primero ni serás el último. Mírame a mí, yo ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuántas vidas he arrebatado. Tú mismo me has visto matar, ¿no, Eren? Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —su mirada gris buscó la suya, inquisitiva, y este asintió—. Yo sí soy un asesino, mocoso. Porque en más de una ocasión he arrebatado una vida y te aseguro que en muchas de ellas fue por causas bastante menos nobles que la tuya.

Esa era la primera vez que Levi se atrevía a confesar algo así frente a Eren, de manera tan abierta y tan brutal. Su pasado, para aquellos chicos, siempre fue tabú; un tema del que ninguno de ellos se atrevió jamás a hablar. Si los mocosos sospecharon alguna vez de las cosas que él hacía o si llegaron a suponer que sus actividades no eran tan decentes, nunca se lo hicieron saber. Les enseñó a luchar, a defenderse; los preparó para que le devolviesen al mundo la violencia con que los trataba. Fue Levi quien formó la parte más violenta de Eren, su lado más descontrolado y salvaje, por eso estaba seguro de que si el mocoso fue capaz de matar a esos sujetos en el pasado, se debió a lo que aprendió de él, a sus enseñanzas; por lo tanto, parte de aquella carga también era suya, también era su culpa.

Su pecado seguía creciendo.

A pesar de que no querer afrontarlo, de que una parte de él moría de miedo, Levi se preparó para el rechazo y el horror que, estaba seguro, su confesión suscitaría, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Tres años atrás, para proteger a Eren, él mató sin vacilar frente a sus ojos, a sangre fría; en aquel momento, ese fatídico día, Levi también esperó el rechazo por parte del chico, pero este jamás llegó. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas eran muy distintas; él no estaba confesando haber asesinado a alguien para defender lo que  consideraba importante, sino que estaba reconociendo haberlo hecho solo por conveniencia. Si Eren se sentía asqueado consigo mismo solo por haber atacado en defensa propia, entonces, ¿qué pensaría ahora de él? ¿Cuán horrible y despiadado luciría Levi ante sus ojos?

No obstante, ninguna reclamación salió de aquellos labios. El chico, sentado a su lado, se limitó a observarlo, escrutador, casi como si quisiese desnudarle el alma. Eren seguía pareciendo profundamente desdichado pero, a pesar de sus temores, no daba muestras de sentirse espantado por la confesión que él acababa de hacer. Levi podía apreciar en aquellos iris verdes el reflejo del recuerdo de lo que ambos vivieron ese día y, al igual que en ese entonces, no notó horror ni decepción en ellos, solo aceptación; la misma aceptación que él necesitaba que Eren tuviera para sí mismo.

Un momento después, este finalmente le dijo:

—Sigo enfadado por todo esto, tengo rabia con todo el mundo; pero, sobre todo, estoy asustado —reconoció—. Tengo mucho miedo de no poder reconocerme. Me aterra la idea de mirarme al espejo y darme cuenta de que he cambiado, de que ya no soy el mismo —su voz, antes endurecida por la ira bullente, en ese momento estaba totalmente rota, quebrada por completo—. No quiero dejar de ser yo, Levi. No quiero perderme…

Aquella confesión le supo terriblemente dolorosa, no solo por lo que este intentaba explicarle ni por lo desesperado que parecía, sino por darse cuenta de que aquella llamita que siempre pareció prender y avivarse dentro de Eren, estaba comenzado a extinguirse. Por primera vez Levi tuvo miedo de que el chico no pudiese reponerse de aquel embate, de que finalmente se rindiera. Desde que Eren era un niño siempre lo vio luchar y levantarse, y seguir adelante creyendo que las cosas iban a mejorar; que si se esforzaba lo suficiente, tendría una recompensa. Pero en ese momento, junto a él en aquel coche, Levi comprendió que el mocoso estaba a punto de darse por vencido.

Y lo embargó el terror.

Desesperado, dejando de lado todas sus precauciones autoimpuestas, se volvió como pudo en aquel reducido espacio para poder encarar mejor al chico. Cuando Eren lo miró, un poco sorprendido, Levi le sujetó el moreno rostro entre sus manos y lo contempló con absoluta seriedad.

—Mírame, Eren. ¡Mírame! —le ordenó con rotundidad, solo sintiéndose satisfecho cuando una pequeña llamita verde volvió a prender, débil y tímida, en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos—. No vas a desaparecer, no vas a convertirte en un monstruo. A pesar de todo, sigues siendo el mismo mocoso idiota de siempre —le dijo Levi con seguridad—. Sigues siendo tú mismo, solo tú mismo, Eren. Confía en mí.

La cálida humedad de las lágrimas le impregnó las manos, aun así no lo soltó. En aquella ocasión, Eren no trató de refrenarlas ni ocultarlas, simplemente cerró los ojos y se permitió llorar y llorar, primero en silencio y luego, poco a poco, dejando que toda la angustia contenida escapara de su interior a través de gemidos profundos y desgarradores, agónicos. Una especie de catarsis por todo el daño sufrido, por todo el dolor reprimido.

Levi nunca había sido bueno consolando al resto. Siempre era demasiado tosco y poco asertivo a la hora de expresar lo que sentía; le costaba empatizar y mostrarse amable, pero por aquella vez, solo por ese momento, deseó hacer una excepción. Porque sentía que se lo debía a Eren, no por las cosas que este hubo perdido en el pasado ni por el dolor que la vida le causó, sino que su deuda era por todas las cosas buenas que el chico siempre le dio y que Levi jamás fue capaz de retribuirle.

Y entonces… lo besó.

Fue un beso duro y cargado de angustia; una caricia poco delicada en la que el regusto salado de las lágrimas se perdió en el ahogado jadeo lleno de desconcierto y anhelo de ambos; de necesidad reprimida durante años.

Levi besó a Eren tragándose su dolor y su culpa, sus agónicos gritos silenciosos y la borboteante sangre de aquella alma hecha girones. Acalló con sus labios las lágrimas y los miedos del otro, la acechante oscuridad que lo embargaba y las pesadillas diurnas. Lo besó para borrar su pecado, convirtiéndolo en propio; para limpiar de aquellas manos cualquier rastro de falta o crimen, cualquier error.

Lo besó como la primera vez y como, tras su separación, juró no volver a hacerlo nunca; sin embargo, allí estaba, aferrándose nuevamente al chico por quien, años atrás, había perdido el alma. Abrazando sus demonios, haciéndolo suyos y abriéndoles la puerta a su propio infierno; permitiéndoles desatarse.

Si aquella vez caían, iban a hacerlo juntos, se dijo. Porque la oscuridad de uno era la del otro, la contraparte de un todo. Porque ambos eran iguales y distintos, y se necesitaban para estar completos y Levi ya no iba a negarlo más.

Si amar a Eren era su mayor pecado, iba a aceptar gustoso el castigo.

Que diese inicio el desastre.


	8. (Deseo) Hogar y Fuego

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 8:**

**(Deseo)**

**Hogar y Fuego**

****

**_Ella necesitaba un abrazo a ojos cerrados. De esos en los que uno se aferra al otro, y a la vida. De esos que convierten sus brazos en hogar, fuego y azúcar._ **

**_(Brando,_ ** **Bocanadas y Besos _)_**

 

 

 

Parado frente al amplio ventanal ligeramente abierto, Levi, pensativo con una taza de té en la mano, observaba con detenimiento al trio de mocosos que en ese momento se hallaban sentados bajo la sombra de uno de los frondosos manzanos que colindaban con el edificio principal del orfanato y platicaban animadamente sobre algo, como si su vida no tuviese mayores preocupaciones.

Una ligera y cálida brisa estival se coló por la vidriera que se hallaba entreabierta y se enredó entre sus oscuros cabellos, removiéndolos y despeinándolos un poco, pero eso no bastó para refrescarlo. Ese año junio se había presentado como un mes absurda y desagradablemente caluroso, con un sol alto y pesado desde las primeras horas de la mañana hasta bastante entrada la tarde, sin dejar de lado que el calor seco de Trost parecía pegársele a uno en la piel a base de sudor caliente, quemando y ahogando de una forma horrible.

Aquella misma mañana, durante el desayuno, Levi había alcanzado a oír casualmente parte de una conversación entre Armin y los otros dos mocosos, donde este les confesaba a sus amigos lo mucho que añoraba y extrañaba los veranos en Shiganshina, los cuales siempre solían ser mucho más templados y frescos y donde la abundancia de árboles, vegetación y ríos solían hacer más llevadera esa estación.

Levi, a pesar de ser consciente de que por aquel entonces las decisiones que tomó respecto a los niños fueron las más acertadas en ese momento debido a las circunstancias bajo las que estos se encontraban, no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco culpable por haberlos llevado hasta allí sin contar con su real consentimiento. Desamparados y aterrados como se hallaban frente al mundo que los rodeaba, donde la muerte, la violencia y el peligro constante parecían ser lo único que se cruzaba en su camino, los tres niños se aferraron con desesperación a él, confiándole su seguridad y sus vidas. Y él, a pesar de la enorme culpa que sentía por los errores cometidos, o tal vez por eso mismo, durante aquellos terribles días pareció ser el único en verdad interesado en su suerte, en que siguiesen vivos y juntos.

Hacía ya casi cuatro años de eso, se recordó con desanimo sin apartar sus claros ojos grises de aquellos chicos; y, ciertamente, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese entonces. Carla ya no estaba entre ellos y la culpa por su muerte acabó por convertirse en una compañera constante para él; los mocosos, contra todo pronóstico, se encontraban bien y ya a solo unos pocos pasos para terminar de convertirse en verdaderos adultos; y Levi, sin proponérselo siquiera, se convirtió en algo así como el tutor legal de esos tres, una extraña mezcla entre padre y hermano mayor con la única responsabilidad de mantenerlo a salvo mientras Erwin todavía intentaba por todos los medios resolver aquel maldito incidente con la droga creada por el doctor Jaeger.

Por esos días, cuando él los conoció por primera vez, Eren, Mikasa y Armin tenían poco más de doce años y eran unas criaturas frágiles y debiluchas a las que Levi superaba fácilmente en estatura y a las cuales impresionar e imponer respeto con su sola presencia resultaba bastante fácil y útil. A pesar de que él nunca se sintió particularmente interesado en los niños pequeños, puesto que no les encontraba una utilidad real, tras convivir por más de un año con los Jaeger y verse envuelto en todo lo que significaba pertenecer en realidad a un círculo familiar, con los problemas y momentos agradables que esto conllevaba, acabó por, inevitablemente, encariñarse con aquellos mocosos.

A lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, Levi había compartido miles de vivencias, buenas y malas, con esos tres: les enseñó a luchar y a defenderse y en más de una ocasión se dejó arrastrar en sus absurdas tonterías infantiles, discutió con ellos y por ellos, impartió castigos y les dio lecciones, contándole algunas veces historias para hacerles ver que la vida era mucho más dura de lo que ellos siquiera imaginaban; y fue así como, antes de darse cuenta siguiera, estos se convirtieron en algo importante para él, en su prioridad.

_Hogar_ y _refugio_ , le dijo Carla unas pocas noches antes de su asesinato, porque tener a alguien que se amaba, según ella, era contar siempre con un lugar al que volver. Y _fuego_ , porque era ese mismo amor el que impulsaba a seguir a pesar de que el mundo se estuviese desmoronando.

Y aunque le idea lo aterrara como ninguna cosa en su vida lo había hecho, Levi sabía que está siempre tuvo razón. Aquellos tres mocosos que tanto despreció en un comienzo, ahora lo eran todo para él. Sobre todo Eren, se dijo con la habitual incomodidad que esa certeza le generaba. Siempre, siempre era Eren, joder.

Soltando un pesado suspiro de puro agotamiento y frustración mental, se apartó de la ventana un instante para dirigirse hacia el escritorio y coger una de las cartas abiertas que allí se encontraban. En las primeras líneas de la misiva enviada por Erwin y que había llegado esa misma mañana, las noticias que este le comunicaba eran tan malas y preocupantes que una jaqueca en ciernes amenazaba por acabar de volver su día en una auténtica mierda.

Ojalá y su amigo estuviese equivocado con sus suposiciones, se dijo Levi, pero en el fondo, no lo creía. Erwin Smith era uno de los hombres más jodidamente listos que había conocido en su vida; aunque a veces esa inteligencia solo sirviese para volver su vida un puto caos.

Tras acabarse el té, ya frío, que le quedaba en la taza, dejó esta sobre el escritorio junto a la carta y regresó a su puesto de vigilancia justo cuando un suave golpeteo en la puerta del aula se mezcló con los alegres gritos y carcajadas de un grupo de chicos mayores que en ese momento, junto a unos cuantos tutores, jugaban al futbol en una de las pequeñas canchas habilitadas para ese propósito en los amplios terrenos del orfanato. Hannes, en su función de director, por lo general dejaba que los mocosos se divirtieran como estimasen conveniente una vez acababan las clases y las labores que se les hubieran asignado para esa jornada, motivo por el cual era habitual ver críos correteando y gritando como pequeños demonios salvajes una vez el almuerzo llegaba a su fin. Y ese pandemonio era una de las cosas a las que Levi jamás podría acostumbrarse del todo en ese lugar.

Tch, ¿quién en su sano juicio quería soportar mocosos ruidosos todo el día? Él no, por supuesto. Ya tenía bastante con los tres críos problemáticos que tenía a su cargo.

Un seco «pase» bastó para que su visitante ingresara en la habitación. Como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, Hannes, vestido con un sencillo pantalón de chándal azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, que contrastaba de forma notoria con el formal atuendo de pantalón de lino negro y camisa blanca arremangada de Levi, apareció de pie a su lado. Su corto y rubio cabello, del mismo tono de su fino bigote, lucía un poco oscurecido a causa del sudor mientras que la clara piel de su rostro mostraba el evidente enrojecimiento producido por exponerse demasiado tiempo al sol. Por el peculiar brillo de alegría que desprendían sus ojos ámbar, supuso que este también debió haber sido participe en aquel improvisado partido.

—Si vas a quedarte vigilándolo todo el día, ¿no sería mejor que simplemente fueras a hablar con él y le pidieses que te acompañase? —Le dijo este al seguir su mirada y darse cuenta de hacia dónde estaba dirigida su atención—. Por lo general, eso suele hacer estas cosas más fáciles.

Eren, en ese instante, se hallaba con su verde mirada pérdida en la distancia, pensativo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Armin le contaba. Parecía un poco triste, se percató Levi; y no pudo evitar preguntarse si la aflicción del chico tendría el mismo trasfondo que la suya.

A pesar de todo, no podía negar que el otro hombre tenía algo de razón. Desde esa mañana había buscado mil escusas para poder tener un ojo sobre Eren en todo momento, ya fuese mientras este ayudaba con las actividades que le correspondían en el orfanato o, como en ese instante, mientras descansaba fuera juntos a sus amigos y compañeros. Tras las noticias que le llevó Petra desde Stohess, Levi no era capaz de sacudirse la desagradable sensación de que algo oscuro y peligroso se estaba cerniendo sobre ellos. Los problemas se estaban aproximando una vez más

Como si hubiese percibido su intenso escrutinio, Eren levantó la vista, encontrándose de lleno con sus ojos grises que le observaban con detenimiento desde la segunda planta del edificio principal. Este, de inmediato, frunció el ceño en señal de reprobatorio disgusto y volteó el rostro, como si se negara a prestarle más atención de la imprescindible. La misma rutina de mierda que llevaba dándose entre ellos desde hacía dos días atrás.

Mocoso terco.

Apartando finalmente los ojos del alto y delgado chico, Levi se volvió para mirar a Hannes que lo contemplaba a su vez con una mezcla de divertida compasión, como si aquella absurda situación le resultase hilarante.

—Sigue enfadado, ¿eh?

—Tch, está furioso conmigo porque le regañé y castigué el otro día tras su pelea con Jean —masculló, irritado al recordar aquello—. El condenado mocoso ni siquiera se digna a mirarme durante las comidas y apenas me responde si le hablo. Es un jodido incordio.

Hannes soltó una fuerte carcajada que pareció reverberar entre las blancas paredes de la diminuta aula que él utilizaba habitualmente para impartirles clases a los chicos. En ese momento, con los mocosos de vacaciones de verano, esta se encontraba ordenada y vacía, con los oscuros pupitres perfectamente alineados en tres ordenadas filas de cuatro y todos los libros de texto acomodados en sus respectivos lugares en las repisas laterales. El resto del material de apoyo que Levi solía usar se encontraba guardado dentro del pesado armario de caoba que descansaba al fondo de la clase, mientras que el pizarrón que lo enfrentaba se hallaba impolutamente limpio. Solo su viejo y desgastado escritorio de roble parecía desentonar en aquel ambiente impecable, ya que era el único rincón de la habitación donde reinaba el caos, lleno como estaba de carpetas abiertas así como las cartas enviadas por Erwin y algunas de sus propias notas.

—No te preocupes, Levi; ya se le pasará —lo animó Hannes dándole un par de fuertes palmadas en el hombro izquierdo a modo de consuelo, como si de esa forma pudiese solucionar aquel maldito problema—. Eren está en una edad complicada, ya sabes. Adolescentes. Cambian de parecer a cada instante y vuelven hasta el más pequeño problema en una tragedia.

Ante la sola mención de ese hecho, él sintió deseos de gritar a causa de la frustración. Claro que sabía que esa maldita etapa era un auténtico dolor en el culo, pero tener que soportarla a sus treinta años con un grupo de siete mocosos extremadamente exaltados y tan diferentes entre sí, era en verdad agotador.

Algunos de ellos, como la amable Historia o Armin, con su enorme inteligencia, eran obedientes y fáciles de llevar, causándole a Levi, solo en muy raras ocasiones, problemas o enfados y ayudándolo casi siempre a llevar orden y paz a su pequeño grupo, cosa que él agradecía. Mientras que Mikasa, a diferencia de sus compañeros, simplemente intentaban ignorarlo y fingir que Levi no existía, lo que de cierta forma significaba que si ambos eran capaces de respetar el espacio del otro, podían llevar la fiesta en paz. Él sabía que a pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, o quizás por eso mismo, su prima no lo soportaba y no iba a obligarla a lo contrario; si esta quería que la dejase tranquila, Levi siempre intentaba respetarlo en lo posible. Por otro lado, tanto Sasha como Connie, que parecían ser mucho más vagos y atolondrados que el resto, eran quienes constantemente le exigían un mayor trabajo en lo referente a su paciencia; muchas veces tuvo que controlarse hasta lo imposible para no darles a esos dos una paliza cada vez que estos no prestaban la debida atención a las lecciones o se despistaban por las cosas más tontas; el que pudiesen ir a la par de sus compañeros significaba para él un arduo trabajo, y solo lo había conseguido, en palabras de Hannes, gracias a su «gobierno del terror»; el par de mocosos estaba tan aterrados por los castigos que Levi prometió impartir en caso de que reprobasen o se atrasaran un año, que ambos acababan pasando a duras penas cada nuevo curso, pero lo lograban; y eso, a sus ojos, ya era un mérito enorme. Sin embargo sus verdaderos problemas en ese pequeño grupo, los que siempre ponían su paciencia y autocontrol casi al límite, eran Jean y Eren.

Debía reconocer que Jean, por sí solo, no era una verdadera molestia. Aparte de ser un poco fanfarrón la mayor parte del tiempo y actuar como un idiota el resto de las veces, el chico no estaba mal del todo. Era listo, trabajaba bien, acataba órdenes y no se precipitaba en situaciones absurdas; Levi estaba convencido que bajo otras circunstancias, este habría podido ser un buen líder para el resto de sus compañeros; pero para mala suerte de este, había llegado Eren, y con él, los problemas.

En cada momento que los dos mocosos estaban juntos, todo parecía colisionar entre ellos y resultar en un absoluto desastre. Ambos chicos se enredaban en peleas estúpidas en las que resultaban heridos, en desafíos idiotas que los ponían en riesgo y, lo peor de todo, era que lograban que el resto de sus compañeros también se viesen envueltos en ello, mandando a la mierda toda la armonía y el buen trabajo de grupo que Levi, con bastante esfuerzo, trataba de preservar.

A lo largo de los años que llevaba junto a ellos, había llegado a la conclusión de que todo el problema entre los dos críos se debía a que se parecían demasiado en algunos aspectos mientras que en otros tenían ideas completamente contradictorias. En más de una ocasión él intentó hablar con Eren, apelando a su inteligencia y sentido común para remediar aquello y aminorar la clara animadversión que ambos críos parecían sentir entre ellos; no obstante jamás obtuvo los resultados esperados. El obstinado mocoso de ojos verdes se negaba rotundamente a ceder ante Jean y quedarse callado, argumentando que no se dejaría avasallar por el otro chico ya que este siempre intentaba humillarlo y dejarlo como un tonto; y, aunque Levi sabía que no se estaba comportando como el adulto responsable que se suponía debía ser, comprendía lo difícil que en verdad debía resultar para Eren el soportar todo eso después de lo mucho que había perdido. Así que solo por ese motivo fingía ignorar el mal comportamiento de ese par la mayor parte del tiempo y se limitaba a imponer castigos y regaños solo cuando los problemas entre estos se volvían demasiado evidentes, ganándose de paso el enfado de ambos chicos y logrando que, por lo menos en ese momento, hicieran causa común en algo, aunque esto fuese su odio hacia él.

Levi no podía dejar de preguntarse si tener que cuidar de aquel maldito grupo de niñatos era una especie de castigo divino por lo mal que seguramente se lo hizo pasar a Erwin en el pasado, cuando él mismo, junto a Farlan e Isabel, no eran muy diferentes de estos.

Una nueva mirada de Eren en su dirección, en esa ocasión menos enfadada pero sí más recelosa, le hizo pensar que, a pesar de lo tranquilizadores que sonaban los consejos de Hannes sobre el hijo del doctor y tener claro que estos tenían un trasfondo de verdad, no podía compartir del todo la confianza de este. Conocía a Eren lo suficiente para saber que el mocoso era terco y obstinado por naturaleza, igual que lo había sido su madre; incluso, desde niño, en más de una ocasión el maldito crío lo obligó a tragarse su orgullo para intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos cuando discutían por algo y el niño no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Levi estaba convencido de que en esa ocasión una simple disculpa no bastaría para solucionar el problema que fuese existía entre ellos. La pelea que Eren tuvo con Jean solo era una pobre excusa, y él lo sabía. El verdadero punto de conflicto radicaba en la evidente tensión que comenzó a nacer poco a poco entre ellos desde hacía un par de meses atrás. Una tensión que parecía aumentar más cada día, volviendo la relación de ambos en algo casi insostenible; una completa oposición a la extraña camaradería que compartían antes.

Durante las pasadas semanas Levi, en más de una ocasión, buscó la manera de  hablar con Eren para intentar solucionar las cosas entre ellos y así descubrir la razón que había motivado ese cambio en el otro; pero, por una vez, no tuvo cooperación por parte del muchacho. El chico lo rehuía e insistía en que no le ocurría nada malo, que era él mismo quien estaba imaginado cosas que no existían. Levi, por supuesto, sabía que no era así y que este le estaba mintiendo, pero también entendía que de momento no logaría hacerlo cambiar de parecer y que, por sí solo, sería incapaz de hallar respuestas ni una manera de ponerle fin a aquello. Sus problemas con Eren se estaban convirtiendo en un viciado circulo sin fin, joder.

—¿Tan malas son las noticias que te ha hecho llegar Erwin a través de Petra?

La sorpresiva pregunta de Hannes logró sacar a Levi de sus sombrías cavilaciones sobre el chico, pero, en cambio, trasladó su malestar hacia el verdadero problema que llevaba dos días atormentándolo, desde que la joven muchacha que trabajaba para él se apareció en el orfanato con la documentación que le enviaba su amigo y superior para ponerlo al tanto de los recientes acontecimientos.

Una vez más sus ojos buscaron a los tres chicos a su cargo y no pudo evitar sentir como la rabia y el miedo comenzaban a borbotearle en las venas como hacía años no le ocurría. Odiaba sentirse así de impotente.

—Tch, las peores —masculló con disgusto—. Según Erwin, han comenzado a moverse otra vez. Las noticias de Petra hablaban de sus sospechas, pero en la carta que recibí hoy en la mañana me lo confirma. Ya han realizado las autopsias.

Un pesado jadeo de sorpresa escapó de los delgados labios de Hannes y sus finas cejas rubias se elevaron hasta casi fundirse y desaparecer bajo su corto flequillo rubio.

—¿Hacia Trost? —preguntó, visiblemente alarmado.

—En Trost —respondió él. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz durante un par de segundos para intentar relajarse un poco y aliviar el inminente dolor de cabeza que sentía comenzaría en cualquier momento. Volvió a mirar al otro hombre que parecía a punto de un colapso—. Durante las dos últimas semanas ha habido cuatro casos de asesinato con posterior suicidio en la zona industrial. En un principio todos parecían incidentes aislados; ya sabes que los crímenes en esa zona tan concurrida de la ciudad no son extraños y, como tanto los horarios, los días y los motivos por lo que se les atribuyeron a los asesinos parecían diferir bastante entre sí, nadie sospechó nada; además, los rangos etarios fueron muy diversos —le explicó al otro con voz monótona—. Todo podría haber pasado desapercibido si a un listillo de la policía no se le hubiese ocurrido sumar dos más dos, atar cabos y lograr asociarlos. Erwin me ha dicho que según el informe policial, todos los responsables estaban ligados a una especie de secta religiosa o algo así; sin embargo, él piensa que están equivocados. Es el mismo modus operandi de los casos ocurridos en Shiganshina y en otras ciudades de Paradis.

—Cree que están utilizando la droga —le dijo esa vez Hannes con un total certeza. Su habitual expresión bonachona y alegre había mudado a una de total preocupación que lo hacía lucir más viejo de lo que en realidad era—. Erwin piensa que se están repitiendo los hechos de Shiganshina, ¿verdad? ¿Fue eso lo que arrojó el resultado de las autopsias de los culpables?

Levi solo asintió, guardándose para él mismo la certera sospecha de que su amigo tenía razón sobre aquello. Durante un tiempo, tras el asesinato de Carla y su huida hacia Trost con los niños, las cosas parecieron calmarse un poco. Los casos en los que la droga del doctor Jaeger podría estar presente se volvieron cada vez más inexistentes y eso, de forma equivoca, hizo que todos se sintiesen seguros nuevamente, haciéndoles creer que tendrían tiempo de atrapar a los responsables antes de que la situación se volviera a complicar; y Levi, por una vez, quiso dejar de lado su pesimismo y confiar en que tendrían suerte, que las cosas podrían permanecer así un poco más, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente hasta que los mocosos se convirtieran en adultos capaces de protegerse a sí mismo y de ese modo él pudiera cumplir con la promesa hecha a aquella mujer. No obstante, hacia cosa de un año atrás, todo pareció haber comenzado otra vez. Misteriosos y aterradores asesinatos y suicidios en distintos puntos del país, nunca más de dos en el mismo lugar y siempre pareciendo desplazarse de una punta a otra del sitio donde se cometieran, como si la idea de aquellos que movían los hilos tras aquel macabro plan fuese no destacar más de lo necesario.

Hasta ahora.

Por algún motivo desconocido de momento para ellos, Trost parecía haberse convertido de repente en su nuevo punto de enfoque. Una ciudad en la que habitaban millones de personas y en la que _, justamente_ , Eren estaba escondido.

Mierda.

Tras la llegada de él y los chicos al orfanato Rose, cuatro años atrás, Levi se vio en la obligación de ocultarse una vez más y elaborarse una nueva fachada que le permitiera quedarse durante algún tiempo en aquel sitio y así poder esconder lo mejor posible a los tres mocosos con los que había huido de Shiganshina.

Para Eren, Mikasa y Armin, entrar a formar parte de aquel grupo de niños huérfanos y desamparados fue relativamente fácil; ninguno de los tres chicos contaba con una familia que pudiese velar por ellos y el trabajo como agente encubierto del doctor Jaeger bastó para concederles una plaza allí; pero, en su caso, las cosas se complicaron un poco. Erwin debió intervenir de forma muy directa, cobrando un montón de favores y lanzando alguna que otra velada amenaza para que Levi también pudiese ingresar a ocupar un puesto de tutor como tapadera mientras se ocultaban en aquel lugar.

Por aquel entonces, se recordó, la idea de este de ponerlo a cargo de un grupo de niños lo espantó lo indecible y solo acabó aceptando movido por la necesidad. ¡Él había sido un delincuente juvenil, joder! ¡¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba encarrilar a un montón de mocosos que no tenían a nadie más en el mundo y para los cuales sería su ejemplo?! Levi creyó, una vez más, que Erwin estaba mal de la cabeza, y la inseguridad de llegar a estropear las vidas de esos niños fue, durante mucho tiempo, una de sus más grandes preocupaciones junto con el hecho de mantener a los tres mocosos a salvo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, mirando todo en retrospectiva, pensaba que no lo había hecho del todo mal; por lo menos aquellos siete niños huérfanos acabaron por convertirse en seres humanos relativamente decentes, se dijo. Y aunque jamás lo reconocería ante su superior ni ante nadie, por una vez en su vida se planteó la posibilidad de dejar todo su tumultuoso pasado atrás y tan solo quedarse allí, enseñando a un montón de críos y esperando a meter algo de conciencia en sus alborotados cerebros.

Era un sueño agradable, sin duda; no obstante, la dura realidad, impredecible como era, llegó una vez más a golpearlo. Trost ya no era un sitio seguro y la vida de Eren nuevamente correría peligro allí.

Su tiempo de paz estaba tocando a su fin.

—Estas pesando en sacarlos de aquí, ¿verdad? Vas a llevarte a los chicos una vez más.

El doloroso miedo en la voz de Hannes era un claro reflejo de lo que él mismo sentía. Durante los últimos años, Levi había llegado a acostumbrarse a aquel lugar, a la vida tranquila y confortable que representaba; pero, sobre todo, a la seguridad de saber que por lo menos allí los mocosos podían crecer bien, como chicos normales, con amigos con los cuales divertirse y aprender y adultos que velaran por ellos y su bienestar; un sitio tranquilo en el que el miedo constante a que sus vidas estuviesen en peligro no existía. Pero en ese momento, aquella pequeña burbuja de fantasía en la que habitaban acababa de pincharse, dejando entrever la mierda que los rodeaba y dando paso al dolor de saber que volvería a convertir a esos tres miserables chicos en errantes.

—Petra también me ha traído una lista de posibles sitios que Erwin considera aptos para poder movernos de ser necesario —admitió. Hannes, frunciendo el ceño, lo miró expectante—. De momento, la mejor opción parece ser un pequeño pueblo a las afueras del distrito de Orvud. Ella me ha dicho que allí tienen un piso franco que no se utiliza desde hace mucho y que podría venirnos bien; además, ha insistido en que es un sitio bastante tranquilo y bonito, lejos de todo el bullicio de la ciudad y perfecto para que los chicos puedan crecer bien.

—¿El norte? ¡Eso es en la otra punta del país, Levi!

—Por eso mismo —se defendió él, intentando mantener su enfado bajo control—. Si aquellos cabrones se encuentran aquí, como sospecha Erwin, esconder a los mocosos en un sitio lo más apartado posible de este lugar es la mejor opción, Hannes. Lo más sensato.

Molesto, el otro hombre negó con un gesto vehemente. Levi vio como los ojos ámbar de este se clavaban en los tres chicos que seguían a la intemperie; un dolor tan profundo y oscuro como un abismo anidando en ellos.

—Después de todo lo que han tenido que soportar, quieren quitarles otra vez su hogar —masculló este, apenas—. Es injusto.

—Lo es —le dijo él, dándole la razón de forma rotunda—, pero lo primordial es que podamos mantenerlos con vida. Te aseguro que esto me jode tanto como a ti, Hannes, pero si las cosas se complican como teme Erwin, llegado el momento no tendremos más opción. El doctor Jaeger convirtió a su hijo en un maldito blanco andante. Ya intentaron secuestrar a Eren una vez y fallaron, pero es casi seguro que tratarán de volver a hacerlo si descubren donde está, y no podemos arriesgarnos. En aquella ocasión el mocoso salió vivo de milagro —reconoció Levi, lleno de amargo rencor—. Realmente Grisha Jaeger fue un puto bastardo.

Hannes, a pesar de oír sus duras acusaciones sobre alguien que fue un buen amigo suyo en el pasado, solo se limitó a negar con lentitud mientras, sin dejar de observar a los niños por la ventana, se sentó sobre el borde del antiguo escritorio de roble. Al ver que el otro hombre guardaba completo silencio, por un momento él temió haber sobrepasado algún límite invisible entre ambos, acabando finalmente por colmar la paciencia de aquel hombre que siempre se mostraba comprensivo ante sus arranques y poco tacto. Sintiéndose algo arrepentido, Levi de inmediato comenzó a rebuscar en su cerebro algún modo de disculparse sin parecer demasiado evidente, pero cuando Hannes lo miró, no parecía enfadado con él, sino terriblemente abatido y desilusionado con la vida. Como si la revelación de aquella verdad sobre el padre del mocoso le hubiese quitado las energías de golpe, dejando solo la pena y la decepción en su lugar.

—A pesar de saber que tienes razón, Levi, no puedo llegar a convencerme de que Grisha haya sido tan cruel como para poner a Eren en peligro de esta forma —murmuró con profunda angustia—. Él era un buen hombre, ¿sabes? Un poco cerrado en sus idea y demasiado ansioso por lograr sus objetivos, pero era un buen hombre. Ayudaba a todo el que se lo pedía y siempre fue bueno con Carla. Y amaba a su hijo, eso puedo asegurártelo. Que esto haya ocurrido… —Hannes se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, dejando escapar un gemido de rabia contenida y encorvándose un poco hacia adelante como si el peso del mundo descansase sobre sus hombros. Levi no podía culparlo, él se sentía exactamente igual.

Durante la mayor parte de su vida, por lo menos la que recordaba, Levi siempre había vislumbrado el peor lado de los seres humanos. Egoísmo, avaricia, codicia, violencia; emociones brutales que por lo general eran las precursoras de otras emociones y necesidades igual de bestiales e inhumanas; y esto, de cierto modo, lo acabó preparándolo para esperar siempre lo peor de otros, lo más dañino. Para él, que el padre de Eren hubiese puesto al chico en aquella situación, era un horror, lo llenaba de rabia visceral y deseos de cobrar venganza por el mocoso, pero no lo sorprendía. Grisha Jaeger era humano, y como tal, era tan egoísta e inescrupuloso como muchos otros. Sacrificar a su hijo por un sueño solo era una muestra de su verdadera naturaleza.

—Oi, Hannes, deja de lamentarte de una puta vez, ¿quieres? —le soltó, cansado de todo ese drama—. No hay nada que podamos hacer ya, solo intentar mantener a esos tres críos a salvo y atrapar a esos cabrones.

—Lo sé, pero no deja de ser doloroso —reconoció este, descubriéndose el rostro y volviendo a mirarle—. En aquel momento no fui capaz de hacer nada por ellos y temo que ahora todo vuelva a repetirse. Me siento tan inútil, tan enfadado conmigo mismo… —admitió, lleno de congoja—. Pero esta vez me he decidido. Puedes contar con mi ayuda, Levi. Si es para proteger a los chicos, puedes pedirme lo que sea, en cualquier momento. Te prometo que, si está en mis manos, lo haré.

—Tch, no prometas tan a la ligera, viejo. ¿Qué pasaría si en algún minuto quiero cobrártela? —lo regañó, frunciendo las oscuras cejas en un intento de dejar claro su punto.

Hannes, toda seriedad a pesar del gesto afable que había vuelto a adoptar, le sonrió de medio lado a modo de respuesta.

—Cumplirla, claro. ¿No existen para eso las promesas?

Tras oír aquello y comprender que este hablaba completamente en serio, Levi no fue capaz de replicar nada más en lo absoluto.

Un par de minutos después, tras compartir un par de opiniones más sobre todo ese complicado asunto y dar por finalizada aquella difícil charla, el otro hombre se despidió de él, machándose. Y Levi, una vez más, volvió a quedar solo dentro de la silenciosa habitación, oyendo el lento y acompasado sonido de su propia respiración y las risas apagadas de los chicos que se hallaban fuera.

Cuándo a la distancia distinguió a Historia que se encaminaba hacia la arboleda de manzanos con paso rápido y ágil, seguida de cerca por Sasha y Connie, tal y como él supuso que ocurriría, vio al trio de mocosos ponerse de pie nada más percatarse de la llegada de sus amigos, dirigiéndose estos enseguida hacia los otros para darles alcance a mitad de camino

La rubia y menuda chica se acercó de inmediato a Eren y comenzó a decirle algo muy animada, mientras que este, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, asentía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. De manera repentina, Historia sujetó su mano y jaló de él al tiempo que avanzaba, seguramente queriendo llevarlo a algún otro lugar a toda prisa e ignorando las furiosas miradas asesinas que le lanzaba Mikasa que los seguía muy de cerca.

Mientras los observaba marcharse, Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo les quedaría de aquella pacífica vida ficticia que había creado para ellos cuatro. Algo en su interior, instinto probablemente, le advertía que la cuenta regresiva ya había comenzado su conteo y antes de lo que esperaba, él y Eren acabarían separando sus caminos para siempre.

Quizás, desde un comienzo, se dijo, eso hubiera sido lo mejor para ambos. Sus destinos jamás debieron haberse cruzado.

Aun así, cuando el chico, siendo todavía arrastrado por una enérgica Historia, volvió el rostro para mirarle, clavando durante un par de segundos aquel par de retadores ojos verdes sobre él, Levi no pudo evitar sentir como algo incómodo y posesivo pareció despertar y removerse en su interior, mezclando pasado y presente y enredándose con aquel incierto futuro que los esperaba.

Ojos verdes como el bosque profundo, se recordó. Ojos verdes como las esmeraldas… y como las llamas del infierno.

Aquel par de misteriosos e increíbles ojos verdes que, ocultos tras unas coloridas cortinas, lo observaron por primera vez, desafiantes, un frío día de otoño a su llegada a Shiganshina años atrás; el verdadero comienzo de esa historia entre ambos que parecía no tener final. Aquellos bonitos ojos que Levi esperaba secretamente, egoístamente, fuesen lo último que viera el día que le tocase por fin dejar este mundo.

Podía no tener un hogar, pero mientras Eren existiera, tendría un sitio donde pertenecer. Y el fuego. Porque para él, no existía nada que importara más en su mundo que aquel chico de ojos verdes.

Sin duda, se dijo Levi, él era un ser humano tan despreciable como el resto. Deseando con desesperación aquello que sabía no podía ni debía tener.

 

——o——

 

Sangre. Sangre. Sangre… y muerte.

La primera bocanada de aire le resultó a Eren terriblemente dolorosa en su alivio, casi del mismo modo en que uno solía sentirse al volver a respirar tras haber pasado mucho tiempo conteniendo la respiración debajo del agua.

Gracias a Dios solo había sido una pesadilla… otra vez.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando que estos se adaptaran a la oscuridad nocturna poco a poco mientras los difusos contornos de su habitación comenzaban a hacérsele visibles. El desgastado armario a los pies de su cama lucía apenas como una oscura masa informe, al igual que la vieja mesada que Armin y él solían utilizar como escritorio y donde algunos de los libros que este estuvo leyendo esa tarde todavía se vislumbraban desperdigados sobre ella. Al volver el rostro, la irregular silueta de su amigo podía percibirse bajo las blancas sábanas de la cama contigua y al parecer, por el acompasado y profundo vaivén de su respiración, este no acabó despertado por culpa suya.

Por lo menos, se dijo Eren aliviado, en esa ocasión no hubo gritos.

Ya una vez por completo despierto, notó con desagrado que la noche estaba extremadamente calurosa, con un aire caliente y pesado que resultaba sofocante y hacia trabajoso el respirar. A través de la ventana abierta se colaban los amortiguados ruidos nocturnos del exterior y podía verse la luna alta y luminosa brillar en el oscuro cielo, bañando la habitación de una pátina plateada y espectral que parecía volverlo todo etéreamente irreal. Una irrealidad que contrastaba de manera notable con los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y el desagradable sudor que le pegaba la blanca camiseta al cuerpo. Eren aun podía sentir los últimos vestigios del sueño burbujeándole bajo la piel, como algo vivo. Reptando dentro de su cabeza hasta convertir su autocontrol en una masa de miedo y desesperación. Y rabia, se dijo. Todavía podía notar el filo de una ira creciente que seguía expendiéndose dentro de él como veneno.

Porque aquella noche el sueño resultó ser diferente.

Desde el asesinato de su padre, cinco años atrás, Eren terminó por acostumbrarse de algún modo a las pesadillas, las cuales parecían haberse acrecentado todavía más tras la muerte de su madre. Estas por lo general mezclaban sus miedos con los recuerdos de aquellos terribles días; ensoñaciones extrañas donde la realidad de su vida se entrelazaba con su inconsciente, creando monstruos nocturnos que casi siempre le hacían despertar a base de puro dolor y agonía. Pero esa noche, no. Aquella vez fue una emoción mucho más visceral y distinta la que le llevó de regreso a la conciencia.

Y se sentía tan asqueado y sucio…

Aprovechándose de la claridad que proporcionaba la luz que se colaba del exterior a través de la ventana, Eren levantó su mano derecha y la observó detenidamente. Esta lucía tal y como recordaba, desnuda y limpia, encallecida en al algunos sitios y sin resquicios de sangre en ella, sin rastros de muerte.

¿Realmente soñó que asesinaba a una persona?, se preguntó con repulsión mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su mente siempre solía jugarle malas pasadas, ya estaba habituado a ello, pero llegar a ese grado de perversión era en verdad algo bastante perturbador y enfermo.

De repente el calor sofocante de la noche comenzó a resultarle insoportable a Eren; casi como si este le recordase la repugnante sensación de la sangre bañándole el cuerpo. Tras ponerse de pie, se quitó la humedecida camiseta que llevaba y la tiró sobre la cama deshecha antes de dirigirse hacia el armario para coger una limpia. Percibir el contraste del aire ligeramente frío del cuarto sobre su piel desnuda le resultó agradable, hasta liberador; y, cuando enredó sus largos dedos entre la cadena de la llave que usaba de colgante, la sintió caliente y viva contra su pecho, meciéndose con cadenciosa suavidad al acompasado ritmo de su respiración.

El ligero sonido de una respiración que de pronto se volvió profunda y pesada y el suave remover de un cuerpo sobre las sabanas lo hizo volver la cabeza, encontrándose con el adormilado rostro de Armin que le observaba entre las sombras con sus azules ojos entrecerrados y apenas siendo capaz de enfocar bien. El corto cabello rubio, humedecido por el sudor, lucía apelmazado hacia el lado donde la almohada había estado apoyada, dándole a su amigo un aspecto asimétrico y extraño.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? ¿Has tenido otra vez una pesadilla? —le preguntó su amigo con la voz enronquecida por el sueño mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—No, no han sido las pesadillas esta vez, Armin —mintió, sabedor de que una respuesta afirmativa de su parte solo serviría para que el otro se acabara de despertar y quisiera hablar de ese asunto para intentar ayudarle y, lo último que Eren quería hacer en ese momento, era rememorar aquello. Con algo de esfuerzo le sonrió de medio lado, para tranquilizarlo—; solo estoy muriendo de calor aquí dentro. Iré al baño para refrescarme un poco antes de volver a dormir. Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

Tras observarlo con detenida atención un poco más, Armin acabó por asentir, dejándose caer entre las sábanas revueltas y volviendo a sumergirse en un sueño profundo que Eren no pudo evitar envidiar un poco. ¿Cuándo la tranquilidad en sus horas de descanso dejó de ser algo cotidiano para convertirse en una anormalidad? Era tan, pero tan injusto…

Sin embargo, se recordó con dolorosa nostalgia, cuando estaba junto a Levi, las pesadillas solían mantenerse alejadas.

Mascullando una retahíla de insultos hacia sí mismo y su idiotez, Eren acabó por cambiar de opinión y rebuscar en el armario una muda completa de ropa, dirigiéndose con paso resuelto al pequeño cuarto de baño que compartían los chicos en aquella planta.

Nada más encender la luz, esta pareció fraccionarse, amarillenta y mortecina, sobre los grises azulejos marmoleados que cubrían las paredes antes de fusionarse con el blanco esmaltado de la hilera de lavados y urinarios, obligándole a entrecerrar los ojos un instante a causa del brusco cabio de luminosidad entre el pasillo, casi en penumbras, y esa habitación.

Tal y como Eren esperaba, el baño se encontraba vacío y silencioso a esas horas, aun con el persistente aroma del champú y el jabón, mezclados con los productos de limpieza, flotando en el aire y la sensación húmeda que siempre quedaba en el ambiente tras la hora de duchas. Sin obligarse a dejar su ropa doblada y ordenada dentro de uno de los casilleros como hacía siempre, se desnudó a toda prisa y se metió en uno de los cubículos de las regaderas, accionando el grifo y dejando que el impacto del agua fría sobre su cuerpo lo despejara del todo. Después de aquel maldito sueño, sentía las terminaciones nerviosas hipersensibilizadas, notando como si cada estimulo, por pequeño que fuera, se multiplicase; era una sensación extraña, incluso los delgados hilos de helada agua bajando por su cuerpo los percibían casi como algo vivo; no obstante, al cabo de un par de minutos, la desagradable impresión de estar quemándose desde dentro remitió, volviendo a sentirse un poco más como él mismo.

Tras haberse lavado de forma minuciosa, desesperado por quitarse la asquerosa sensación de la pegajosa sangre sobre su piel, Eren acabó de enjabonarse y enjuagarse el cuerpo y el cabello, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado que minutos antes. Una vez volvió a estar limpio y seco, se apresuró a vestirse con los cortos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color. Apoyando ambos brazos en el borde del lavado, se inclinó un poco hacia delante para mirarse en el espejo; sin embargo, la imagen que este le devolvió, lo hizo sentir inquieto. Su reflejo, a primera vista por lo menos, parecía ser el mismo de siempre; tal vez un poco más pálido de lo normal y algo ojeroso a causa de lo mal que llevaba durmiendo las pasadas noches por el asunto de Levi y Petra, pero nada fuera de lo común. No obstante, fue lo que vio en sus ojos lo que en verdad lo asustó; algo en ellos los hacia parecer salvajes, enloquecidos, volviendo el color verdeazulado de sus iris en uno mucho más claro, cuya pátina dorada le recordaba ligeramente a los de su madre.

Era casi… como ver la imagen de esta reflejada en sí mismo.

La repentina arcada la subió por la garganta sin previo aviso, llenándole la boca de un exceso de salivación que logró tragar con algo de dificultad. Eren cerró los ojos y respiró despacio, lentamente, hasta que su desenfrenado pulso pareció ralentizarse y pudo convencerse de que todo aquello era producto de su exacerbada imaginación.

Definitivamente, aquella noche era un asco.

Tras enjuagarse la boca y beber un poco de agua, se dispuso finalmente a regresar a su habitación; sin embargo, nada más cruzar la puerta del cuarto de baño, sintió el conocido peso de una mano sobre su hombro y se vio estampado con fuerza de espaldas contra la pared del corredor en semipenumbra. De inmediato Eren apretó los dientes para no soltar un quejido a causa del dolor que le provocó el azotar la cabeza contra el duro concreto y entrecerró los ojos tratando de enfocar bien; cuando por fin pudo hacerlo y estos se adaptaron a la escasa luminosidad del pasillo, el feo rostro de Jean, que lo miraba de forma burlesca, ocupó todo su campo de visión.

—Quítame tus sucias manos de encima, Cara de caballo, o juro que voy a golpearte sin importarme una mierda si acabo castigado el resto de las vacaciones. Todavía me debes la del otro día —le siseó con desprecio al otro chico. Intentó removerse un poco para poder liberarse del agarre de este, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la sujeción de Jean no cedió—. ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

Tras dedicarle una última mirada cargada de provocadora burla, su compañero lo soltó; pero, todavía de pie frente a él, apoyó ambos brazos desnudos a unos escasos centímetros de su cabeza, acorralándolo. Eren, encerrado de aquel modo extraño entre la pared que tenía a sus espaldas y el cuerpo del otro chico, se sintió desagradablemente incómodo, pero se negó a mostrar debilidad o nervios. No iba a ceder tan fácil ante el imbécil de Jean y sus provocaciones

A la escasa distancia que se encontraban y con el rostro de este a pocos centímetros del suyo, pudo distinguir con facilidad las ligeras tonalidades anaranjadas y doradas que se vislumbraban en los castaños ojos del otro chico, quien lo miraba socarrón. Eren, desconfiando siempre que se trataba de aquel imbécil, se preguntó si este lo habría estado esperando para emboscarlo, aprovechando su pequeño descuido para tenerlo a solas y poder arreglar cuentas sin los habituales ojos fisgones que parecían abundar en el orfanato. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca y soltar algún comentario hiriente sobre la obsesión que Jean parecía tener con él, un rápido vistazo al otro le bastó para convencerse con  rapidez de que aquel desagradable encuentro era algo casual y no premeditado por parte del otro. Con el claro cabello revuelto y la camiseta celeste y el corto pantalón negro que utilizaba para dormir todos arrugados, su compañero lucía como recién levantado de la cama, además del hecho de que iba descalzo. Y aunque Eren hubiera deseado no equivocarse en su suposición solo para tener un nuevo motivo al que aferrar su disgusto por Jean, debía reconocer que ese encuentro nocturno simplemente era producto de su mala suerte haciendo lo de siempre.

—El único que tiene una deuda que pagar aquí eres tú, bastardo. Por culpa de tu maldito mal temperamento nos pasaremos castigados la mitad de las vacaciones de verano, y por lo menos yo, tenía planes —le recordó este con rabia—. Ahora tenemos que trabajar el doble que el resto y soportar el malhumor de Levi. Si tan solo hubieses mantenido ese endemoniado genio tuyo a raya, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, Eren.

—Y si tú tan solo hubieses mantenido tu maldita boca cerrada, no me habrías provocado, Jean —le espetó en respuesta, logrando que el ceño de su compañero se frunciera en señal de disgusto—. ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de meterte en mi camino? ¡Déjame en paz de una vez! ¡Me tienes hasta los-!

Eren se calló de golpe cuando notó la fuerte presión de los dedos de Jean sobre su mejilla y barbilla, los cuales le obligaron a mantener el rostro quieto y la boca cerrada. El otro chico, con una expresión tormentosa oscureciendo sus afiladas facciones, entrecerró los ojos y antes de que él pudiese hacer nada para apartarlo, percibió como este se acercaba un poco más hacia él y el ligero calor del aliento del otro chocando contra sus labios.

¡¿Jean iba a besarlo…?! ¡No, no, no!

Desesperado por lo que significaría permitir que aquello ocurriera, Eren se revolvió rabioso hasta liberarse del agarre de su compañero, logrando pegarle una patada en la espinilla que hizo que Jean gimiera de dolor por lo bajo y lo mirara con un naciente odio visceral. De inmediato se dispuso a aprovechar el que este hubiese bajado momentáneamente la guardia para huir a encerrarse en su habitación, que se encontraba en la punta opuesta del corredor, pero no contó con que Jean se tragase el dolor, sujetándolo con fuerza de los antebrazos y estampándolo otra vez con brutal violencia contra la pared. El potente impacto produjo que los dientes de Eren entrechocaran entre si y le rasparan el labio inferior, haciéndose sangre. Medio aturdido por el golpe, notó como el regusto salobre y metálico de esta se expandía por su lengua.

Haciendo uso de la pequeña diferencia de altura que ambos tenían, Jean se cernió ligeramente sobre él, obligándolo a levantar el rostro para mirarlo. Eren sentía el corazón atronándole en el pecho a causa de la rabia y el miedo, sobre todo el miedo, pero se negó a mostrarse débil ante el otro. En muchas ocasiones las cosas entre él y Jean se pusieron mal, pero jamás pensó que podrían llegar a este punto. Si este en verdad lo besaba…

Pero no iba a pensar en eso, se dijo con decisión, acallando el miedo a base de pura determinación. No ahora. Solo debía hallar un modo de salir de aquel lio. Levi les decía constantemente que si usaban bien la cabeza, siempre existía una forma. Siempre.

Levi, Levi, Levi…

A la distancia que estaba, si gritara para llamarlo, ¿este sería capaz de oírlo? ¿Iría en su ayuda?

El suave y ligero roce de los dedos de Jean al tocar su rostro hizo que a Eren se le erizara la piel a causa de los nervios. El chico sujetó un húmedo mechón de sus oscuros cabellos castaños, jugueteando lentamente con él. Una sonrisa cargada de sarcástica hipocresía se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre, princesa? ¿Estás asustada? ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? —le preguntó con fingida inocencia. Él soltó un gruñido de enfurecida indignación que solo logró despertar un brillo de triunfo en la mirada del otro—. Venga, deja de ser tan terco, Eren. Además, te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿no lo ves? Como a ti te van los chicos y todo eso…

Una nueva oleada de angustioso miedo lo embargó al percibir lo próximo que estaba el rostro de Jean al suyo. Intentó apartarse de su agarre otra vez, pero el otro era condenadamente fuerte y usaba su cuerpo, más pesado y musculoso que el de él, para no dejarle escapatoria. Aun así, Eren luchó cuanto pudo, debatiéndose de su fiera sujeción, negándose a perder en esa ocasión, ¡porque prefería morir antes que permitir que Jean lo besara, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro! Si no eran los labios de Levi los que sentiría sobre los suyos, prefería no besar a nadie nunca en su vida.

Y solo por eso, y a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía, se tragó su orgullo y admitió su derrota.

—Jean, no… por favor —suplicó. Las lágrimas contenidas de rabia y angustia le anegaron los ojos a Eren, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. Por lo menos en eso, se dijo, no iba a darle el gusto. Aquel imbécil no iba a verlo llorar—. Jean, para. Lo siento. Lo siento, ¿está bien? Pero, por favor… yo no…

El bajo barboteo de la risa de su compañero reverberando entre el pequeño espacio de separación que apenas quedaba entre sus cuerpos pareció metérsele a Eren bajo la piel. Notó con alivio cuando las manos de Jean finalmente lo liberaron, mientras que este, dando un paso atrás, se sujetó el estómago al tiempo que se partía de risa, como si acabaran de contarle la mejor broma del mundo.

—¿En verdad…? —comenzó este, pero una nueva sarta de carcajadas lo obligó a detenerse. Él, indignado ante la actitud de este, apretó los dientes y los puños, muerto de creciente rabia—. ¿En verdad pesante que iba a hacerlo, bastardo? ¿Creíste que iba a besarte? —le preguntó finalmente Jean, conteniendo con esfuerzo la risa. Su expresión al míralo era de absoluta y burlesca suficiencia—. ¡Demonios, yo no soy igual de raro que tú, Eren! Pero, Dios, si hubieses visto tu cara… «Jean, no, por favor», «Jean, lo siento» —repitió en una versión aguda de su tono, a modo de burla—. Ya estamos a mano, bastardo. Te dije que me las iba a cobrar, ¿no? ¡Cómo me hubiese gustado poder grabar esto y mostrárselo al resto!

La nueva ronda de carcajadas, más altas y apenas contenidas en esa ocasión, parecieron estallar en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la furia dentro de él. Jean solo había estado jugando, aprovechándose de su debilidad para atormentarlo a pesar de que era el mismo Eren quien más sufría al comprender que sus preferencias, lo que en verdad quería, lo que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas, no era lo normal, no estaba bien.

Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en las consecuencias, le propinó al chico un potente puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo. Durante una pequeña fracción de segundos, un ínfimo instante, por su cabeza pasó la posibilidad de aprovechar aquella oportunidad y demostrarle a Jean quien era en verdad más hábil y fuerte de los dos. En la desventajosa posición en la que este se hallaba, para Eren hubiese sido muy fácil patearlo hasta sentirse resarcido o quebrarle los dedos de la mano de un pisotón. Años atrás, cuando era apenas un niño, muchas veces fue él quien acabó en esa situación, humillado y abusado por los que eran más fuertes; pero entonces apareció Levi en su vida y este le enseñó a pelear y a defenderse, le dio confianza en sus propias habilidades.

Sí, se dijo lleno de resentimiento, sería tan fácil hacerle pagar aquello a Jean… Y sin embargo, no lo hizo, y no porque no lo deseara, sino porque así como el otro hombre le había dado las armas necesarias para protegerse, también le enseñó que en muchas ocasiones la verdadera fuerza y valentía residían en no dejarse dominar por los demonios de uno mismo.

Gruñendo a causa del dolor y la rabia, Jean se puso de pie como pudo. Sus ojos castaños refulgían de indignación cuando lo miraron. Al verlo así, Eren pensó que parecía como un perro rabioso dispuesto a lazarse a su cuello ante la menor provocación.

—Realmente quieres morir, ¿no? Bastardo suicida —le soltó su compañero con resentimiento—. En verdad no aprendes, Jaeger. Vuelves a estar en deuda conmigo.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú digas, Jean. Ya me he cansado de ti y tus idioteces y tus juegos crueles —explotó—. Me voy a mi cuarto; estoy harto de ver tu estúpida cara de equino malhumorado.

Eren no había dado ni dos pasos cuando, una vez más, sintió los largos dedos del otro chico rodear su muñeca. Tras recordar lo ocurrido minutos atrás, se sintió tan asqueado por su toque, que estuvo a punto de lanzarle otro guantazo.

—¿Has olvidado que conozco tu pequeño secreto? —Le soltó Jean—. ¿Qué pasaría si terminas por agotar mi paciencia con tus aires de chico importante y me voy de lengua con Levi y le cuento lo que sientes por él, eh? —Sonrió con suficiencia, sin embargo su mirada estaba cargada de un oscuro resentimiento y… algo más que él no supo identificar en ese momento—. Todos sabemos que eres su preferido y que tú harías lo que fuera por complacerlo. Dios, es tan malditamente obvio el hecho de que te gusta que da asco —añadió, haciendo una mueca de repulsión al mencionarlo—. Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de preguntarme qué pensaría nuestro tutor de ti si supiera lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya, Jaeger. Dime, ¿te haces pajas pensando en él? ¿Te tocas imaginando que es este quien lo hace, quien te la mete? ¿O acaso eres tú el que se lo hace a él?

En esa ocasión el puñetazo que le propino a  Jean también le resultó doloroso a Eren. Impulsado por la furia, apenas tuvo tiempo de preparar el golpe y al momento de encajarlo lo hizo fatal, olvidando todo lo aprendido en el pasado y notando ahora como las leves reverberaciones parecían extenderse desde sus dañados nudillos hasta el hombro. Aun así, su rabia bullente eclipsaba casi por completo todo el malestar que sentía.

—Vuelve a amenazarme con decirle algo sobre esto a Levi y te juro que no podrás abrir nunca más tu maldita boca, Kirstein.

Jean, entre sorprendido y furioso, se llevó dos dedos al pómulo izquierdo, que ya comenzaba a inflamarse y enrojecerse. Su compañero palpó con cuidado e hizo una mueca de dolor al notar la magnitud del daño. Eren lo vio apretar la mano derecha con dureza, seguramente preparándose para devolverle el golpe.

—Tú, maldito bastardo…

El repentino fogonazo de la luz del corredor al encenderse obligó a ambos a entrecerrar los ojos y pestañear confundidos. Una retahíla de improperios murmurados provocó que tanto Jean como él volviesen la cabeza al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con la menuda figura de Levi que los observaba ceñudo desde la otra punta del pasillo, fuera de su habitación.

¡Dios, las cosas solo parecían ir de mal en peor!

—¿Qué mierda se supone que están haciendo, mocosos? ¡Son las tres de la madrugada, joder!

La grave voz de este, a pesar de no haber subido en ningún momento de octavas, resonó potente y furiosa entre las silenciosas paredes del pasillo. Nada más oírlo, Jean se paró en seco, bajando el puño en el acto y tragándose lo mejor posible su enfado, fingiendo inocencia; no obstante, la calculadora mirada que le lanzó a él mientras observaba de reojo como Levi se acercaba hacia ellos con paso amenazador, logró que a Eren la sangre se le helara en las venas.

¡El muy maldito pensaba contárselo todo al otro hombre! Si Levi llegaba a enterarse de como él se sentía…

Antes de que pudiese pensar o hacer algo que lograra mantenerle al otro la boca cerrada, Jean, escudriñándolo de manera extraña, casi como si estuviese dolido o decepcionado, le murmuró a toda prisa, evitando que Levi, que estaba cada vez más cerca, lo oyera:

—Te espero pasado mañana a las seis en los establos, bastardo; antes de que el resto se levante. Te desafío a una carrera.

Eren pestañeó confundido, sin comprender que era lo que el imbécil de Jean se proponía en aquella ocasión.

—No podemos, Levi ha dicho qu-

—¡Qué más da lo que haya dicho! Si yo te gano, le contaré a Levi y a los otros chicos tu secreto y… serás mi esclavo por un mes —lanzó, cortando bruscamente su protesta. Su nerviosa mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia su tutor que ya solo estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia—. Pero si tú me ganas, me calló. Nunca más volveré a incordiarte con esto ni a amenazarte, te doy mi palabra. Que dices, Eren, ¿aceptas?

La última vez que Jean y él habían tenido un enfrentamiento de ese tipo, se recordó, fue durante el otoño pasado. Ambos apostaron a quien de los dos podía aguatar más tiempo sumergido en el lago del orfanato, lo que le otorgaría al vencedor una semana libre de sus obligaciones en el recinto, cargando al otro del doble trabajo. Con lo que ninguno de los dos contó fue con lo drástico y brutal que solía ser el otoño en Trost, como lo eran todas las estaciones en realidad; por lo que, tras acabar aquella absurda prueba, emergieron del frío lago al mismo tiempo y casi al punto de la hipotermia, lo que los llevó a caer enfermos y tener que pasar una semana completa en cama.

Por supuesto, decir que Levi se puso furioso con ellos era poco. Durante todo el mes siguiente, posterior a su recuperación, Eren y Jean se la pasaron ayudando a Hannes en el mantenimiento de los jardines del orfanato; y claro, sin que por eso pudieran librarse de sus otras tareas regulares. Y él, aprendida la lección, se prometió que nunca más volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba nuevamente, se dijo Eren; debatiéndose entre lo que quería y debía hacer. Su lado más racional, aquel que era influenciado por Armin y el miedo que sentía de decepcionar siempre a Levi, le gritaba que no lo hiciese; que la idea de Jean era muy mala y que ambos acabarían metidos en problemas una vez más. Pero su parte más osada, aquella que era impulsiva y odiaba perder, le exigía aceptar. Quería patearle el trasero al otro idiota por todo lo que le había hecho pasar esa noche; además, esa era una oportunidad perfecta para que su secreto siguiera siéndolo. Él era bueno cabalgando, más que bueno la verdad; ganarle a Jean en aquello sería tan fácil…

—¿Sí o no? —lo apremió el otro—. ¿Sí o no, Eren? Tú decides.

—Sí —le dijo, decidido; sintiendo como aquella simple palabra le ataba al otro como un pesado juramento e ignorando su mala consciencia que le advertía que estaba cometiendo un error—. Acepto tu desafío.

Una simple mirada de complicidad entre ambos basto para sellar aquello. A pesar de lo mal que solían llevarse la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre era lo mismo con ellos: de algún modo extraño y retorcido parecían entenderse. Eren, no por primera vez, se preguntó porque no eran capaces de ser amigos. Quizás, se dijo, si Jean fuese solo un poco menos idiota de lo que en realidad era, podría hasta caerle bien.

—¿Es que no han tenido suficiente? —les preguntó Levi cuando llegó a su lado. Sus oscuras y delgadas cejas estaban fruncidas en señal de evidente disgusto y la fría mirada gris tormenta de sus ojos dejaba claro que no estaba para juegos—. ¿Ni siquiera han cumplido una semana de castigos y ya quieren que les imponga otro?

—Fue culpa de Eren, señor. Yo solo vine al baño y me lo encontré, pero él me golpeó. Dos veces, por cierto —se defendió de inmediato Jean de forma rastrera y traicionera, enseñándole al otro hombre su inflamado pómulo para corroborar su versión de los hechos—. Esta vez yo no le pegué ni un solo puñetazo.

Ardiendo una vez más de rabia por aquella desleal cobardía, Eren fulminó al otro chico con la mirada, pero Jean fingió total indiferencia. Era cierto que este no le devolvió ninguno de los golpes, ¡pero solo porque no pudo! Aun así, fue Jean quien lo atacó primero, tomándolo por sorpresa tras salir del cuarto de baño y llegando incluso a acosarlo. Para él, por lo menos, el actuar de su compañero era lejos el peor.

Se retractaba, pensó Eren con resentida determinación, ellos dos jamás en la vida podrían llegar a ser algo siquiera cercano a amigos. ¡Nunca!

—Tch, ustedes solo saben causar problemas —les soltó Levi con enfado, antes de que sus afilados ojos grises lo buscaran a él, seguramente para corroborar las acusaciones de su compañero—. Oi, mocoso, ¿es cierto lo que dice Jean? ¿Lo golpeaste sin que este te la devolviera?

La mirada que Levi le dirigió, muy seria y llena de interrogante, ese tipo de miradas que siempre parecían exigirle la verdad absoluta, hizo sentir a Eren como el más grande de los idiotas en todo el mundo. Solo deseaba poder hacerse invisible y desaparecer de allí de una maldita vez, pero eso era imposible. Su vida sí que daba asco.

—Algo así —masculló en una evasiva respuesta, de mala gana. El otro hombre, sin apartar su intensa mirada de él, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con detenimiento, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en el proceso, ante lo que temió haberlo decepcionado y enfadado una vez más; pero cuando la atención de este pareció desviarse hacia la parte inferior de su rostro, durante unos pocos segundos Eren se sintió confundido.

—Oi, mocoso, ¿qué mierda tienes en la cara? ¿Un moratón?

El suave roce de los ásperos dedos de Levi sobre su mejilla le erizó a Eren la piel del cuello y los brazos, provocándole un súbito golpe de calor que pareció encenderle el rostro. Al notar como la mano de este se acomodaba en la misma posición en que la de Jean lo había hecho minutos antes, cuando este lo sujetó contra su voluntad, comprendió que con su brusco arrebato el otro chico acabó por dejar marcas que acusaban su agravio. Y, a pesar de que todo aquello resultaba un poco vergonzoso para él porque solo demostraba su debilidad, en el fondo Eren se alegró. No quería que Levi creyese que Jean estaba siendo por completo sincero cuando no era así en lo absoluto.

Por otro lado, su compañero, al percatarse de lo ansioso que Eren estaba por la cercanía del otro hombre, le lanzó una burlesca mirada que dejaba muy en claro lo que pensaba del comportamiento de Levi y, sobre todo, del suyo.

Tras haber acabado su inspección y corroborado sus sospechas, Levi lo soltó de inmediato. Eren no dijo nada en su defensa, porque no lo consideraba necesario tras lo ocurrido. No obstante, la fría mirada que este le lanzó a Jean le bastó para saber que Levi era consciente de que esas laceraciones no eran algo que pudiera haberse hecho él mismo.

Sin hacerse esperar, en los ojos de Jean se vislumbró una nueva mirada de provocación, desafiándolo en silencio a que se atreviera y le contase al otro algo de lo que había pasado esa noche entre ellos. Eren, por razones obvias, se calló.

Dejando escapar un suspiro cargado de fastidio, Levi les lanzó una lánguida mirada llena de cansancio y hastió. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera y, tras pasarse una mano por la nuca, donde su oscuro cabello estaba rasurado, finalmente les dijo:

—Solo por esta ocasión pasaré en alto la infracción que han cometido, mocosos. Es tarde y estoy cansado; y supongo que ustedes también deben de estarlo. Así que váyanse a la cama de una puta vez y dejen de meterse en problemas. Si vuelven a cometer alguna tontería en lo que resta de semana, el castigo será encargarse de los establos durante un mes —les advirtió—. Solo ustedes dos, sin ayuda de sus amigos ni de nadie, ¿está claro?

La cara de horror que ellos pusieron ante aquella amenaza debió ser evidente, porque algo en la tensa expresión de Levi pareció relajarse, aunque no llegó a lucir del todo a gusto. Jean, tras lanzarle una última mirada a modo de recordatorio, murmuró un desganado «buenas noches» a ambos y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartía con Connie, el cual quedaba justo frente al suyo al final del corredor.

—Tú también vete a la cama, Eren; necesitas descansar. Luces como la mierda —masculló Levi con sus malos modos habituales. Sus intensos y afilados ojos grises lo escudriñaron unos pocos segundos más, pero, aparte de la ligera mueca de disgusto que curvó sus labios, este no volvió a decirle nada.

A causa de los nervios y el miedo que lo embargaban minutos antes, él no se había percatado de que, a pesar de lo tarde que era, al parecer Levi todavía no se iba a dormir. Aunque Eren estaba habituado a los malos hábitos nocturnos del otro hombre, tras observarlo un momento, notó que este en verdad lucía tan cansado como les dijo que se sentía, pareciendo incluso más pálido y ojeroso que de costumbre bajo la débil iluminación del corredor. Además, Levi seguía llevando la misma ropa de ese día, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo de cambiarse. Y él, lleno de preocupación, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué nuevo asunto lo tendría tan ocupado para hacer que se descuidase a si mismo de ese modo.

Eren, volviéndose repentinamente consciente de lo descarado de su escrutinio y del hecho que estaban a solas después de mucho tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, ruborizándose con violencia.

Chasqueando la lengua de forma reprobatoria, Levi le lanzó una mirada que parecía querer decir muchas cosas, pero que en ese momento él fue incapaz de poder interpretar del todo. ¿Por qué las cosas entre ambos se habían vuelto tan difíciles?, se preguntó Eren. Años atrás parecía como si hubiese podido confiarle al otro todo lo que pasaba por su mente, sin embargo ahora…

—A la cama —repitió Levi y, tras un último gesto de cabeza para indicarle que se pusiera en marcha, se apresuró a darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia su propia habitación que estaba emplazada al comienzo de corto pasillo, casi al lado de las escaleras.

Tomando una decisión impulsada solo por la necesidad y el corazón, Eren apuró el paso y llegó al lado de este justo en el momento en que Levi se disponía a abrir la puerta. El leve arqueamiento de su oscura ceja fue la muda interrogante para aquel pequeño arrebato sin aparente explicación de su parte.

—Yo… he tenido una pesadilla —comenzó a murmurar él de forma torpe y atropellada. Nervioso, Eren se metió tras la oreja uno de sus largos y humedecidos mechones de cabello castaño y notó como los ojos de Levi siguieron aquel movimiento, logrando que se sonrojara todavía más—. Fue una pesadilla muy rara y no podía dormir… así que me levanté y fui al baño… y entonces Jean apareció…

El lento abrir de la puerta de aquel cuarto ante sus ojos fue casi como magia. Hacía meses que no ponía un pie allí y sin embargo la añoranza por refugiarse entre aquellas paredes pujaba casi con desesperación dentro de él, gritándole que dejara de ser tan idiota, que su autoimpuesto distanciamiento de Levi no lograba más que crearle sufrimiento innecesario, porque nada de lo que sentía iba a cambiar, ¿verdad? Por más que se alejara de este no iba a poder dejar de amarle.

Eren se sentía tan y tan cansado. Tan lleno de añoranzas y sueños rotos.

—Oi, mocoso, deja poner esa cara de sufrimiento y entra de una puta vez o lárgate a tu habitación. No tengo toda la noche.

A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras, de lo hirientes y frías que parecían, Eren pudo percibir la profunda preocupación que Levi sentía por él en ese instante y que este, a su modo tan poco expresivo, le estaba ofreciendo consuelo y seguridad de la única forma que conocía.

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, por lo que se apresuró a morder con fuerza su labio inferior para no ponerse a berrear como un bebé. Sin embargo, al ver como el otro dejaba escapar un desganado suspiro de resignación y posaba su firme mano sobre su antebrazo para guiarlo hacia adentro, comprendió que el leve temblor de su cuerpo debió haberlo delatado. Estaba aterrado.

—Entra, Eren,

—¿De verdad puedo hacerlo? —su pregunta, simple y sencilla, estaba cargada por toda la angustia que lo embargaba desde hacía meses. La desesperación de comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos por Levi, el miedo a ser descubierto por este, la terrible posibilidad de que él jamás pudiese o quisiera corresponderle y el perderlo por ello. Sí, sobre todo tenía miedo de perderlo.

Sin soltarlo de su agarre, Levi asintió muy despacio, casi imperceptiblemente; como si reconocer y aceptar aquello fuese igual de difícil para él como estar allí lo era para Eren. No obstante, cuando sus ojos grises se clavaron en los suyos, no había rastro de dudas en ellos, solo determinación; aquella seguridad que él había admirado y deseado para sí mismo cuando era apenas un niño.

—Mi puerta jamás ha estado cerrada para ti, mocoso. Harías bien en no olvidarlo.

Sin poder soportarlo más, sin deseos de seguir ocultando todo el dolor que parecía quebrarlo por dentro, Eren, desesperado, dio un paso adelante y se abalanzó sobre Levi, que logró sujetarlo a tiempo antes de que acabara por desequilibrarlos y tumbarlos a ambos. Sus brazos se enredaron en torno a su cuello, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco que quedaba entre este y el hombro, dejando que las salobres lágrimas escapara de sus ojos cual torrente, sin importarle ni un poco que la diferencia de altura entre los dos volvía aquella posición incómoda ni que seguramente acabaría por dejar la blanca camisa de Levi hecha un asco de mocos y lágrimas. Por una vez, simplemente, él dejó de pensar en todo lo que debía reprimir y permitió que el otro lo arrastrase dentro de aquella habitación, volviendo a ser una vez más el Eren niño, aquel que en cada ocasión que tenía un problema corría donde Levi porque este siempre era capaz de solucionarlo, el que ansiaba impresionarlo y solo quería su atención sincera y sencilla; aquel que solo necesitaba un héroe al que admirar para ser feliz.

Ahora, sin embargo, esos simples anhelos no le eran suficientes. No cuando ansiaba besos y caricias y momentos robados a solas. No cuando deseaba con desesperación oírle decir que lo amaba de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Ese Eren, el de dieciséis años, era egoísta y avaricioso; pero, por esa noche al menos, podría fingir y refugiarse en el pasado y lo que este había significado para los dos. De momento, tener aunque fuese ese pedacito de Levi, le bastaba y era mejor que no tenerlo en absoluto; porque para él, que lo hubo perdido casi todo, ese hombre seguía siendo su refugio seguro, su hogar… y el fuego que daba vida a la hoguera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias, tanto por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia como por la enorme paciencia, ya que esta vez he demorado bastante en actualizar.  
> Técnicamente esté capítulo debería haber estado listo para el día miércoles, pero aprovechando las vacaciones de verano me conseguí un empleo a tiempo completo por estos meses y los planes que tenía esta semana se chafaron un poco, pero aquí está la nueva actualización, solo ruego porque la espera haya valido la pena.  
> Este capítulo en particular ha sido un poco raro. A pesar de que tenía más o menos una idea de hacia donde tenía que llevar el asunto, una vez que me puse a escribir resultó algo súper distinto, pero no mal, de hecho, fue para bien, porque incluso yo misma (después de preguntarme con espanto que había hecho) tuve que reconocer que lo que ocurría aquí era necesario para lo que viene. Supongo que eso quiere decir que aunque mi consiente se vuelva un poco idiota unas cuantas veces, mi subconsciente sigue trabajando en la senda adecuada. Además, ojalá y no odien mucho a Jean después de esto, la verdad es que él no es tan malo como aparenta y de hecho luego lo demostrará.  
> Otra cosa que aprovecho de avisar por aquí, es que tras recibir la pregunta de una amable lectora sobre la dinámica de la relación entre los protagonistas, prefiero aclara enseguida que esta historia sería tanto un riren como un ereri. Lamento si alguien se puede sentir un poco incómodo con ello, también soy lectora en otros fandoms y a veces me pasa, pero, con esta pareja en particular, en verdad me cuesta mucho encasillara en un solo rol, por lo que supongo que inevitablemente la historia oscilará un poquito para los dos lados.  
> También informo que también por motivos de preguntas de lectores sobre las actualizaciones (que muchas veces van muy lentas, lo siento por eso), he puesto de forma permanente en mi perfil un calendario de actualizaciones, por si quieren consultar por alguna de las historia.  
> Y con eso, creo que ya es todo de momento. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y seguir aquí, por dejar sus comentarios, por votar y añadir a sus notificaciones, listas o favoritos. Siempre me anima muchos saber que piensan de la historia o si les sigue gustando, sobre todo porque sé que esta es un poco densa en muchos sentidos.  
> Para quienes siguen mis otras historias, la próxima semana toca actualización de Infocus, así que seguimos con el fandom de SnK.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y hasta la próxima.
> 
> Tess


	9. (Pecado) Veneno

_Descargo: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

**Capítulo 9:**

**(Pecado)**

**Veneno**

****

**_El amor es un veneno, un veneno dulce, sí, pero un veneno que mata._ **

**_(George R.R. Martin,_ ** **Choque de Reyes _)_**

 

 

 

—¡Levi! ¡¿Por qué demonios no has contestado mis llamadas?! ¡Llevo casi una hora intentando…!

Las palabras de Hange murieron en su ruidosa boca en cuanto él entró a la casa y Eren, un poco cabizbajo, le siguió. La mirada que su amiga le dedicó fue de lástima mezclada con algo más: pesar, supuso. Esta, en toda su infinita locura, de seguro ya debía calcular que las cosas tenían que haber ido muy mal si acababa de aparecer allí con el mocoso. Y que estaba jodido. Hange, mejor que nadie, sabía lo terriblemente jodido que estaba a causa de sus sentimientos por el chico.

—Hey, hey, pero mira cómo estás —la oyó decir cuando ella pasó a su lado sin más y envolvió entre sus brazos a Eren. Este, cansado emocionalmente, desbastado a causa de tantas revelaciones que eran difíciles de asimilar, se dejó hacer, descansando la frente sobre el hombro de la mujer que, como si de un niño se tratase, acarició con suavidad su desgreñado cabello castaño a modo de consuelo. La elocuente mirada que esta le lanzó tras sus gafas ovaladas, le dejó claro a Levi que luego tendrían una conversación muy larga.

Mierda, aquella pesadilla no se terminaba nunca.

—El mocoso pasará la noche aquí —le informó mientras dejaba su billetera y las llaves sobre el mueble de la sala que solía utilizar para ello. Tras dudarlo un momento, también extrajo la pistola de la cartuchera que llevaba en la espalda y la dejó junto al resto de sus pertenencias; esperaba no necesitarla esa noche. Aun así, por precaución quizás o tan solo por hábito, se dejó encima las dos cuchillas que cargaba siempre con él; lo hacían sentirse más tranquilo—. Las cosas con los otros dos se han complicado un poco y ha sido un día de mierda. Eren necesita descansar y despejar la cabeza antes de que pueda arreglar las cosas con ellos.

—No volveré a hablarle a Mikasa —soltó este de repente, mirándolo sobre el hombro de Hange que aún lo abrazaba a la entrada de la vivienda. Sus ojos volvían a mostrar ese brillo obstinado y combativo que auguraba problemas, y él secretamente, se alegró. Su rabia era mucho mejor que el profundo vacío que había visto en estos minutos antes—. También estoy enfadado con Armin.

Levi torció el gesto y suspiró pesado. Qué demonios, ¿es que esos tres malditos críos no iban a cambiar ni aunque crecieran? Que le diesen un respiro de una puta vez, joder.

—Tch, me impresionarías más si no hubiese oído ya un millón de veces ese condenado discurso tuyo —aportó con sequedad, sin apartar su gris mirada de los retadores ojos del chico, los cuales parecían arder en fuego verde—. Aunque puede que esta vez tengas un poco de razón al sentirte traicionado. Que Mikasa se guardara todo fue una auténtica putada, no lo niego; pero te recuerdo que yo también accedí a guardarle el secreto, mocoso. Soy tan culpable como ella y deberías estar igual de enfadado conmigo, sin embargo aun así estás aquí, ¿no?

Eren inspiró con fuerza y sus dramáticas cejas se fruncieron pronunciadamente, denotando su malestar.

—No es lo mismo, usted solo le hizo una promesa. Se vio empujado por las circunstancias, como yo…

—Y como Armin, al cual también se le pidió no decir nada a pesar de lo poco que sabía; otro tonto metido en este retorcido juego, al igual que tu hermana —señaló—. No creo que lo que hizo Mikasa estuviera bien, por el contrario, fue una completa estupidez en mi opinión; pero lo hizo por ti y porque le importas, mocoso. El amor muchas veces nos hace cometer los mayores errores de nuestras vidas —al oírlo, la mirada del chico se suavizó un poco y pareció incluso culpable. En el pasado, el mismo Eren había cometido más de una equivocación a causa de sus sentimientos por él. Era bueno que no lo olvidara—. Tch, qué más da todo este sermón de mierda; ya no soy tu condenado tutor. Además, acabarás perdonándola igual. Siempre lo haces. Siempre lo hacen —añadió, recordándole la absurda manera de actuar que este y sus amigos solían tener. Una lealtad que iba más allá de la amistad, porque se había forjado en pérdidas, dolor y sangre.

—Esta vez es distinto —insistió este, a pesar de no parecer del todo convencido.

Levi iba a comenzar a protestar otra vez cuando se vio interrumpido por Hange.

—Eren tiene razón, esta vez es distinto porque las cosas se están saliendo de control —les dijo esta, finalmente soltando al muchacho. La mirada que su amiga les dirigió a ambos, cargada de pesar, solo auguraba malas noticias—. Erwin acaba de llamarme hace poco más de una hora. Por lo visto, ha vuelto a producirse un atentado en Shiganshina. Esta vez han incendiado un orfanato —continuó Hange, pareciendo tan dueña de sus emociones como siempre; sin embargo, el incesante golpeteo de su índice derecho contra la anaranjada tela del corto pantalón de pijama que cubría su muslo, delataba lo impotente que se sentía—. Él todavía no tenía todos los detalles, por lo que solo me contó lo que fue capaz de averiguar a través de sus contactos; pero, al parecer, han fallecido tres de los niños que allí vivían y un hombre adulto —guardó silencio un momento y se humedeció nerviosamente los labios con la lengua. La mirada ansiosa que esta le lanzó a Eren, hizo que a Levi se le anudase el estómago de anticipación—: dos chicos y una chica, de aproximadamente unos quince o dieciséis años, y uno de los cuidadores que tenían; todavía no lograban identificarlos del todo, así que no pudo darme más información. Los responsables han sido dos estudiantes de la universidad Maria. Nada más llegar la policía, se han suicidado rajándose el cuello.

Las palabras de Hange tuvieron el mismo efecto sobre él que el sumergirse de golpe en aguas gélidas, dejándole el cerebro en blanco durante unos cuantos segundos y cortándole la respiración de forma brusca antes de que un dolor terrible lo invadiera, dando luego paso al entumecimiento emocional.

Sus ojos grises de inmediato buscaron al chico que estaba de pie a la entrada de la sala junto a su compañera. Eren, con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de sus desgastados vaqueros negros, parecía imperturbable en un principio, pero rápidamente su semblante fue mutando a uno diferente, donde la comprensión dio paso a la rabia y posteriormente a la culpa. Él también había comprendido el mensaje implícito en ese atentado.

Joder.

—Nos están diciendo que saben lo que ocurrió en Trost —Levi se recargó de espaldas contra una de las blancas paredes de la habitación y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Es una advertencia y un desafío. Nos están retando a atraparlos antes de que ellos hagan algo con la información que tienen y nos delaten.

—Pero… están matando gente inocente… Niños —la voz de Eren estaba tan cargada de rabia, de odio, que parecía rasgar las emociones—. Eran niños…

—Oi, mocoso, cálmate, ¿quieres? No es la primera vez que lo hacen ni será la última que lo harán, hasta que los atrapemos. A esos cabrones les importa una mierda sacrificar unas cuantas vidas con tal de conseguir lo que desean. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Este dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado, como si estuviese conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de gritar a causa de la frustración. Levi, conociéndolo como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que era así.

—¿Por mí? —preguntó finalmente, indignado. La furia contenida durante todo ese tiempo, parecía a punto de salirse de control, arder y estallar. Hange alzó ambas cejas castañas y lo miró preocupada—. ¿Están matando a inocentes solo porque me quieren a mí?

—Sí, ¿no fue lo que te expliqué hace unas horas atrás? Tu padre dejó en ti la clave para acabar la droga; eres su puta caja fuerte —Respondió él con frialdad—. Te necesitan, Eren, y harán los que sea necesario para conseguirte.

—¡Pues no valgo la pena!

—Te equivocas —intervino Hange en esta ocasión. A pesar de seguir mirando a Eren un poco preocupada, aparentaba su tranquilidad habitual, aunque sin toda esa euforia que constantemente parecía emanar. Levi odiaba la idea de que esta también estuviese cambiando de forma irremediable a causa de todos los problemas en los que estaban inmersos—. Sin ti ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada, Eren. Eres la pieza faltante de este gran puzle, lo que tanto ellos como nosotros necesitamos para encontrar respuestas. Sé que sonará injusto, y que no es algo que debiera pedirte, pero si realmente quieres ayudar, si en verdad deseas que acabemos con todo esto, necesitamos qu-

—¡Hange! —rugió él al suponer lo que esta iba a pedirle—. Ya lo hablamos hace tiempo, ¿no? Pensé que ya no había dudas respecto a ese tema —le soltó con frialdad glaciar.

Ella se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a su advertencia. Seguía pareciendo extrañamente decidida.

—Bueno, sí; pero ahora Eren es prácticamente un adulto y puede tomar sus propias decisiones —aclaró. Un dejo de culpa enturbió su castaña mirada antes de añadir—: Ya no está bajo tu cuidado, Levi.

Aquella no era la primera vez que ambos discutían por ese tema, por supuesto. Su amiga ya le había planteado aquella sugerencia mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el mocoso no era más que un adolescente de temperamento descontrolado que acababa de abandonar la niñez. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo trascurrido, y de saber que esta tenía parte de razón, su respuesta seguía siendo la misma que en ese momento. Un «no» absoluto.

Eren, percatándose de que nuevamente estaba quedando relegado al papel de ignorante espectador, torció el gesto en una mueca de molestia y le lanzó una mirada tan cargada de enfado, de molestia real, que lo desconcertó. Aquello no era como cuando este era poco más que un niño obstinado con arranques de temperamento para llamar su atención, sino que en esa ocasión era la auténtica rabia de un hombre adulto que ya sabía lo que quería y deseaba imponerse. De cierta forma, ese pequeño enfrentamiento entre ambos fue otra señal del verdadero cambio que se había generado en el chico tras todos esos años sin verse. Y descubrirlo era doloroso.

—Quiero saber —exigió Eren, dirigiéndose a Hange e ignorándolo a él de forma deliberada—. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para ayudar?

Algo inquieta, ella lanzó una rápida mirada de soslayo en su dirección, de seguro sabedora de que tras abrir la puta boca iba a desatar su ira. Aun así, su amiga también lo ignoró a propósito y centró toda su atención en el chico que en ese instante se hallaba a su lado.

—Veras, Eren, después de pensar mucho en todo lo que ha sucedido a partir del asesinato de tu padre, con Erwin acabamos llegando a la conclusión de que tú eres la llave que necesitamos para encontrar la información que nos falta sobre la droga. Como ya te contó Levi, suponemos que Grisha te explicó todo sobre su producción antes de morir o por lo menos como conseguir esos datos, para luego bloquear esa misma información utilizando la droga en ti; es por ese motivo que no logras recordar nada de algunos hechos —le explicó Hange mientras les indicaba con un gesto que la siguieran. Ella volvió a sentarse en el blanco sofá y tomó de la mesilla de centró su portátil, tecleando con furiosa precisión hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Giró el aparato para que ellos también pudiesen verlo y les enseñó un sinnúmero de gráficos inentendibles que se desplegaban en la pantalla—. Estos son los datos de algunas de las pruebas que hemos hecho en base a modificación de memoria con el uso de la droga —les dijo mientras señalaba el primero de los gráficos—. Como podrán ver, mientras más cerca hemos estado de descifrar la formulación completa, más duradero ha sido el tiempo de bloqueo y manipulación mental. No llega a ser perfecto, pero cada vez fue más eficiente, con menos fuga inconsciente de recuerdos.

Eren inspiró aire con brusquedad, dejándolo escapar a continuación en un suave suspiro. De inmediato su verde mirada lo buscó, asustado y receloso; muerto de miedo por todo lo que estaba oyendo. Levi, como tantas otras veces, no pudo más que sentir una impotencia horrible por todo lo sucedido. Él había tenido años para asimilar toda esa información, mientras que el mocoso en apenas unas pocas horas estaba contemplando como el mundo de mierda que conocía se derrumbaba todavía más.

Dando un paso dubitativo, Eren acabó acercándose al sofá, dejándose caer sentado al lado de Hange. Con aquella desastrada vestimenta negra y bajo la luz artificial de la habitación, la piel de este, habitualmente de un cálido tono bronceado, lucía pálida en extremo, lo que resaltaba aún más a causa del contraste que generaba el pijama naranja furioso que llevaba su compañera.

Demonios, parecía tan vulnerable y roto… Levi solo deseaba sacarlo de allí y llevárselo lejos, a algún sitio donde esa maldita locura no pudiera hacerle más daño.

—¿Las pesadillas…? —comenzó el chico, deteniéndose inseguro, como si no supiera el modo de continuar; su aura combativa nuevamente extinta. Eren se humedeció los labios y miró a Hange muy serio—. Esa fuga de recueros de la que hablas, son las pesadillas que suelo tener, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso los tratamientos médicos nunca funcionaban conmigo?

La mujer asintió.

—Luego de tu secuestro y saber cómo reaccionaste a la seudodroga, Erwin y yo supusimos que tu padre, para resguardarte de alguna manera, no utilizó la formula perfeccionada contigo, pero sí algo muy cercano a ella, me atrevería a decir. Un prototipo mucho mejor que la que nosotros hemos logrado duplicar —esta tamborileó nerviosamente sobre el teclado, mirando al mocoso como si deseara taladrarle el cráneo con los ojos y encontrar allí sus tan ansiadas respuestas—. El que tengas pesadillas es parte de ese tratamiento inconcluso; la forma en que tu cerebro te recuerda que estás olvidando algo importante. No sabemos porque motivo Grisha te hizo eso, quizá porque una dosis más potente podría haber sido fatal para un niño de diez años; tal vez, simplemente, porque necesitaba que recordaras algo y nos dieras una pista de lo ocurrido luego de su muerte. No lo sé, Eren; tu padre era un hombre muy cerrado con su trabajo, y solo puedo contarte lo poco que me dijo antes de que lo asesinaran y algunas cuantas cosas que logramos concluir después —ella dejó escapar un suspiro—. Puede que dejarte ese secreto a ti fuera su manera de protegerte.

—Tch, vaya manera de protegerlo —masculló él por lo bajo, pero la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó Hange lo hizo mantener la boca cerrada.

—Como decía, tú tienes esa información —su amiga se quitó las gafas un segundo y las limpió parsimoniosamente con el borde de su camiseta antes de volver a colocárselas—. Necesitamos obtenerla como sea si queremos tener alguna oportunidad de arreglar esto.

—Pero no recuerdo gran cosa —admitió Eren, pareciendo en verdad abatido por aquello, como si fuese un gran pecado de su parte—. Las pesadillas solo son como, ¿fragmentos? ¿Recuerdos? No lo sé. No es algo que me diga mucho que pueda serles de ayuda.

Esta negó lentamente.

—Estas equivocado en eso. El verdadero propósito con el que tu padre creó la droga, era, más que una manipulación mental extrema, el bloqueo de recuerdos puntuales sin llegar a alterar de ninguna otra forma la vida del paciente que se sometería a su uso —explicó, pareciendo en verdad entusiasmada—. El cerebro humano es complejo, por lo que no puedes llegar y borrar un recuerdo de forma permanente de la memoria sin dañarla, pero sí podrías reescribirlo mediante diferentes procesos, algunos con mejores resultados que otros, por supuesto. En el caso de la droga de tu padre, lo que hace es volver la mente dúctil, lo suficiente para permitir encapsular situaciones específicas dentro de la cabeza de una persona. Por ejemplo, si un soldado sufre de estrés postraumático a causa de que vio morir a todo su escuadrón de forma horrible, con este tratamiento podríamos bloquear ese recuerdo en específico. Él seguiría sabiendo de lo ocurrido, claro, pero esos momentos no seguirían estando presentes en su memoria de manera consciente; a menos que él decidiera que los quiere de regreso.

Levi, todavía recargado contra la pared, miró aquella escena con preocupación. Eren seguía pareciendo calmado mientras oía todo lo que Hange le estaba contando, pero la tensión en los músculos de sus hombros y cuello era cada vez más evidente. Sus llenos labios asemejaban ya una línea casi inexistente a causa de lo apretados que los tenía y sus ojos lucían de un verde oscuro y tormentoso. En cualquier momento, el mocoso colapsaría.

—¿Cómo puedo traerlos de vuelta? —preguntó Eren, ansioso—. Si están allí como supones, ¿qué debo hacer para sacar esta información de mi cabeza?

—Hay un detonante —intervino él, harto de toda esa tensión reinante. Joder, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar del dolor—. Tu viejo pensó que era una buena idea dejar un resguardo en el caso que alguno de los pacientes deseara recuperar sus recuerdos por algún motivo, así que decidió que existiría una serie de palabras clave como gatillante, algo parecido a lo que se hace en la hipnosis, pero más duradero. Podría ser cualquier cosa, la mierda más insignificante; solo era cosa de apretar la clave correcta y ya, tenías todo de regreso aquí —señaló, dándose un par de golpecitos en la sien.

—¡Entonces probemos! —exclamó el chico exaltado, dejando ver aquella convicción cargada de obstinación que parecía acompañarlo siempre—. Quiero ser de ayuda. Quiero que esto termine de una vez. ¡Si lo que falta está dentro de mi cabeza, entonces sáquenlo!

Él se rio por lo bajo, sin ninguna pizca de humor.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas, mocoso. Podríamos pasarnos toda la puta vida probando. Dudo que dispongamos de tanto tiempo.

—Levi tiene razón —Hange se recostó en el respaldo del sofá. Parecía cansada y no la culpaba, ya casi eran las dos de la madrugada y su día parecía haber sido demasiado largo, emocionalmente hablando—. No es tan fácil como intentar buscar al azar una palabra o una combinación perfecta de ellas. De seguro tu padre debe haber elegido algo que pudieras recordar, Eren. Algo importante para ti —sus ojos castaños se posaron en los verdes del muchacho y lo miraron con significativa determinación—. Tienes que recordar lo que pasó ese día o días antes de ese. Las pláticas que mantuviste con él, las cosas que te contó, lo que fuera. Nadie más que tú puede tener una pista certera. Si encontramos ese patrón, tendremos la clave necesaria para volver a utilizar la droga en ti sin correr el riesgo de que te cause daño. Será como una llave.

Los ojos de este, del verde del bosque anochecido, se iluminaron de golpe al oír las palabras de la mujer. Su mirada se desvió hacia él un momento como buscando algo, ¿aprobación? ¿Seguridad? Levi no estaba seguro, y le daba un poco de miedo averiguarlo. Desde que había ido a recoger al chico horas atrás después de recibir su mensaje, parecía que sus emociones, siempre tan controlabas, estaban ahora a flor de piel; bullendo dentro de él desesperadas por algo, por alguien… por Eren.

Demonios.

—Hay una llave —soltó este. Bajando un poco la cremallera de la chaqueta de cuero que Levi le había prestado, Eren rebuscó bajo su camiseta negra y le enseñó a Hange la antigua llave que llevaba siempre colgada al cuello y que él conocía tan bien—. Es de mi casa aquí, o sea, de mi antigua casa. La que se incendió —aclaró. El dolor al recordar aquello enturbió su semblante durante unos segundos, pero se repuso enseguida, volviendo a fruncir ligeramente el ceño con determinación.

Hange lo miró con lástima.

—Entonces no tenemos muchas posibilidades, porque… bueno, tu casa prácticamente se calcinó al completo, Eren.

El chico negó con renovada determinación. La clara luz artificial aclarando ligeramente el oscuro tono castaño de su largo cabello, arrancándole algunos destellos dorados.

—Puede que no todo. Mi padre tenía un laboratorio en una parte del sótano —insistió este—. Lo descubrí pocos meses antes de que muriera, una noche en que bajé a la cocina por agua. Él iba subiendo de allí cuando lo vi por casualidad, pero nunca estuve realmente en ese sitio, ya que papá me prohibió que yo entrara allí y me hizo prometerle que le obedecería, aunque de todas formas intenté hacerlo un par de veces —admitió, sin una pizca de remordimientos. Levi no se sorprendió de eso, el mocoso era terriblemente curioso y resuelto cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza—. También me dijo que debía guardar el secreto de mamá; que solo era algo entre nosotros dos. No creo que ella se enterara nunca, porque este estaba demasiado bien oculto. Era como una trampilla ubicada bajo uno de los estantes de la alacena —continuó, ansioso—. Debías moverlo con cuidado para que quedase a la vista. Durante el último año, cuando nos decidimos a regresar a Shiganshina, estuve pensado mucho en para que podía servir esta llave, cuál era el secreto que guardaba. Creo que es de ese sitio. Mi padre nunca se separaba de ella, y si me la dejó fue porque quizá quería que encontrara algo que tiene guardado allí.

Hange, con los ojos muy abiertos y ampliados hasta lo imposible por las gafas, parecía un ser sobrenatural, sobre todo porque su desordenado cabello castaño se había soltado un poco de la alta coleta que llevaba y este se disparaba hacia cualquier lado. Un brillo de ansiedad, de locura, iluminó su mirada; de seguro pensando en las mil posibilidades que aquella información otorgada por el mocoso acababa de ofrecerle.

—¿Sabías algo de esto, Levi? ¿De la existencia de ese sitio? —lo cuestionó de inmediato, insegura de si él le había ocultado a propósito esa información para proteger al chico.

Negó con un desganado movimiento de cabeza.

—No, ni una puta idea. Tampoco creo que Carla lo supiera, o me lo habría dicho; el mocoso tiene razón en eso —acotó.

Eren, al saberse reconocido y de ayuda, sonrió feliz. La primera sonrisa sincera que Levi le veía desde que se encontraron horas atrás, quizás incluso, desde su primer encuentro.

—Entonces, podríamos ir mañana. Estuve allí esta noche, y al parecer aun nadie ha desc-

—No —lo cortaron Hange y él al mismo tiempo, como si estuviesen sincronizados; y tal vez lo estaban, se dijo. Tras tantos años de conocerse y trabajar juntos, el lazo que ambos mantenían era especial de alguna forma retorcida.

Eren frunció el ceño ante su completa negativa, por lo que su amiga levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición al ver su mirada de enfado. Levi, sin embargo, no se amilanó. Tenía un montón de años de práctica lidiando con esos enfados, y por más que el mocoso hubiera crecido y cambiado, en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo Eren de siempre. Explosivo en extremo, llevado a sus ideas, pero con la capacidad de comprender y esperar cuando era necesario hacerlo.

—Oi, para un poco, mocoso; no podemos arriesgarnos de ese modo. Si te están siguiendo y descubren nuestra mejor pista, podríamos joderlo todo —explicó. El chico lo miró todo seriedad, pero no protestó—. Iremos, por supuesto, pero antes debemos elaborar un plan. Uno sensato —añadió, cuando vio que este ya iba a abrir la boca para comenzar a discutir o soltar una verborrea de ideas sin sentido. Demonios, ¿por qué no estaba Armin cuando más lo necesitaba? Ese mocoso casi siempre tenía la cualidad de refrenar al otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Mañana hablaré de esto con Erwin para que acordemos cómo proseguir; por hoy, creo que todos debemos irnos a descansar. Ha sido una jornada de mierda y siento que la cabeza me explotará en cualquier momento. Tú también debes estar cansado.

—¡No lo estoy! Esto es mucho más importante. Debemos darnos prisa y encontrar respuestas antes de que vuelva a repetirse lo de hoy —insistió Eren. Su mirada parecía cargada de súplicas, pero él vio que, en el fondo de esta, también se ocultaba algo más. Desesperación, probablemente. Era como si el chico deseara canalizar todo su dolor, toda su rabia, en aquella búsqueda. Eren necesitaba hacer algo útil para no volverse loco. En el pasado, muchas veces, Levi se comportó del mismo modo, visceralmente, dejando de lado las precauciones. Jamás resultó nada bueno de eso.

—Lo estás y yo también. Además, Levi tiene razón; ha sido un día de muchos descubrimientos y no todos ellos agradables —intervino Hange en su ayuda, lanzando al mocoso una mirada significativa. Esta levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza para estirarse, bostezando abiertamente y sin una pizca de pudor cuando la camiseta de tirantes se le subió más de lo debido sobre el vientre. De inmediato Eren bajó la mirada a sus deportivas negras, totalmente avergonzado—. Por mi parte, chicos, necesito dormir y recargarme. Si mañana tendremos que ponernos a trabajar de lleno en este asunto, debo dormir como corresponde —ella volvió a dejar su portátil sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Una de sus manos se posó sobre la coronilla del mocoso y lo acaricio con suavidad, casi como si nuevamente fuese el niño que conoció en el pasado—. No pierdas la cabeza, Eren. Aunque no nos guste, muchas veces la vida es una larga fila de espera. Pero todo llega a su debido tiempo; confía en mí.

En esa ocasión el chico se quedó callado y asintió, aunque era evidente que no se sentía del todo convencido. Hange le sonrió levemente una vez más y, acomodándose el portátil bajo el brazo, se despidió de ellos deseándoles que descansaran antes de encaminarse rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez Eren y él se quedaron a solas, la atmósfera se volvió un poco pesada e incómoda entre ellos. Ya no estaban allí Hange ni los otros mocosos para hacer de barrera entre ambos ni tampoco podían ampararse en la seguridad de los concurridos jardines de la universidad, donde estaban a la vista de cualquiera, o la oscura intimidad de un coche, rodeados de angustia y dolor para justificar su pérdida de juicio. Aquella, se dijo Levi, era la primera vez que en verdad estaban completamente solos y lejos de los ojos del resto. Solos después de años tras alejar al chico de su lado para protegerlo tanto del peligro como de sí mismo.

Que mierda… Nuevamente había vuelto a traspasar sus propios límites autoimpuestos a pesar de conocer los riesgos y los costes, todo porque su maldito corazón era un cabrón que parecía no atenerse a razones. Eren era su puta droga.

—Esa cuatro ojos de mierda tiene razón, mocoso; necesitas descansar —dijo, rompiendo por fin el silencio y logrando que la verde mirada de este volviera a posarse sobre él—. Hange está quedándose durante un par de días aquí, por lo que de momento utiliza el cuarto de invitados. Tendrás que ocupar mi habitación por esta noche.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron enormes al oírlo y negó de inmediato, escandalizado.

—No es necesario, puedo dormir aquí —indicó con prontitud, dando un par de palmaditas al sofá donde se hallaba sentado—. Yo no deseaba incomodarlo cuando le pedí que me dejara quedarme en su casa, tan sol-

—Oi, está bien. Está bien —lo cortó con rotundidad. Levi se sentía tan malditamente agotado a nivel emocional que era un asco—. Solo ocupa el cuarto, ¿quieres? No me importa en absoluto. Además, dudo que pueda dormir demasiado hoy —admitió—. Ya sabes, mi insomnio —dejó escapar un desganado suspiro y con un movimiento de barbilla lo instó a ponerse de pie—. Venga, andando.

Eren asintió despacio, y aunque parecía no querer hacerlo, se levantó del sofá para seguirlo como le había indicado, yendo tras él silencioso y obediente como un cachorro bien entrenado.

Una vez sortearon la cocina, llegaron al corredor donde estaba a su habitación. Levi encendió las luces y ajustó la intensidad en el panel de control, sumiendo la estancia en una luminosidad tenue, lo justo para ahuyentar las tinieblas reinantes y ayudar así a sosegar sus exacerbadas emociones; no deseaba que su cabeza comenzara a pulsar nuevamente. El chico, de pie a su lado, observó a su alrededor con curiosidad, dejando que sus ojos absorbieran todo aquel espacio e intentando que su inseguridad y nerviosismo no se notaran demasiado, aunque su suave y desacompasada respiración lo delataba igualmente. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, este seguía siendo un pésimo mentiroso.

—Hange… —empezó Eren dubitativamente, bastante inseguro. Sus verdes ojos quedaron velados tras sus largas pestañas cuando bajó la vista para clavarla en el pulido suelo del cuarto—. Ella… ¿está enterada de lo que hice ese día? Ya sabe, cuando me secuestraron junto a Mikasa y yo… —murmuró, lleno de vergüenza y dolorosa culpa.

Él, furioso con las circunstancias, con la maldita vida, apretó los puños a sus costados antes de responder:

—No. Cuando entregué mi informe a Erwin solo le comuniqué de tu secuestro y del hecho que la droga te había descontrolado bastante; la autoría de los asesinatos la asumí yo —reconoció. Eren levantó nuevamente la mirada y lo observó asombrado—. Si Hange sospechó en algún momento que le ocultaba algo, jamás me lo pregunto; tampoco lo ha hecho ahora. Soy el único, aparte de tu hermana, que sabe de lo ocurrido en ese lugar, aunque ahora también Armin y tú están al tanto; si deseas confiarle esa información a alguien más, Eren, es tu decisión. Tuya nada más.

La gratitud y el alivio que se reflejó en el rostro del muchacho le resultaron devastadoras, haciéndolo sentir impotente. Era tan injusto, se dijo, que un mocoso de apenas diecinueve años tuviese que soportar ese tipo de vida llena de miedos e inseguridades, de turbios y desgarradores secretos. Si de él dependiera, acabaría con todos los bastardos que conspiraron en algún momento para convertir el día a día del chico en el infierno que era, partiendo por Grisha Jaeger.

—Tch, basta de plática por hoy. Vete a dormir de una puta vez —le ordenó, dando aquello por acabado; sin embargo, Eren no se movió de su sitio y solo lo miró un poco avergonzado.

—Mmm… creo que necesitaré ducharme antes de poder acostarme o le dejaré la cama hecha un asco —masculló apenas. Parecía como si desease que se lo tragara la tierra—. Me pasé toda la tarde caminando por allí, en el bosque, así que me ensucie un poco —admitió, enseñándole sus manos que, ahora que podía verlas bien, lucían sucias y desastradas, como si hubiese escarbado en la tierra.

Al percibir el corte irregular y disparejo de sus uñas, donde la tierra se amontonaba como negras medialunas, Levi no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello se debería a lo que este hubiese estado haciendo ese día, o, si es que Eren seguía cayendo en la terrible rutina nerviosa de mordérselas hasta dejárselas en carne viva y sangrante cuando la ansiedad lo superaba. Esperaba que no.

Pero, ¿qué demonios había estado haciendo el chico durante todas las horas que anduvo vagando por allí completamente solo? Una parte de él deseaba interrogarlo, preguntarle para cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba bien, pero se contuvo. Por más que Eren siguiera siendo el mismo mocoso que conocía y recordaba, de cierta forma también era casi un completo extraño en muchos aspectos. Tres años de separación ciertamente eran mucho tiempo, demasiado, se dijo. Y la vida jamás permanecía inalterable.

—Puedes ocupar este cuarto de baño si gustas —señaló, indicándole con un gesto la puerta que estaba en la pared lateral y que colindaba con la habitación—.Te dejaré algo de mi ropa para que puedas cambiarte, aunque dudo que te quede demasiado bien. Tch, jodidamente alto —masculló malhumorado, y esa ocasión Eren sí sonrió, un poco divertido por su comentario sobre la evidente diferencia de complexión y estatura de ambos—. Mientras tanto iré a la cocina para prepararte una infusión de hierbas. Te ayudará a relajarte lo suficiente para que logres dormir un poco —continuó monótono. Luego, adoptando una actitud más autoritaria, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con seriedad, logrando que el chico pareciera ligeramente preocupado por su repentino cambio—. Y llama a ese par de mocosos idiotas que tienes por amigos para decirles que te encuentras bien y pasarás la noche aquí. Aunque todavía estés enfadado con ellos, son la única familia que tienes. Recuérdalo.

Eren torció el gesto al oírlo, pero su expresión fue más cercana al dolor que al disgusto.

—Usted también era nuestra familia, y nos dejó sin ningún remordimiento —contratacó; sus palabras tan certeras y dañinas como puñales.

Levi, sin embargo, no se dejó manipular por aquel intento de salirse con la suya a base de herirlo. El chico raras veces se comportaba de ese modo, mostrándose cruel; solo lo hacía cuando estaba en verdad muy asustado o dolido y no quería demostrarlo. Para Eren todo lo que estaban viviendo de seguro le resultaba muy difícil de asimilar, ¿y quién podía culparlo? Desde el asesinato del doctor Jaeger la vida de este era un constante juego de vida o muerte. Uno que parecía haberse intensificado en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Entonces, con mayor razón deberías saber cómo se sienten, ¿no, mocoso? —le respondió con frialdad. El muchacho bajó la vista abochornado y cerró la boca, apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que durante un instante él temió que esta fuera a romperse—. Joder, Eren, recriminarnos cosas del pasado no nos llevará a ningún lado, ¿sabes? Mejor vete a duchar de una puta vez. Es muy tarde y todos necesitamos descansar si mañana queremos tomar decisiones acertadas.

Ni siquiera había llegado a la puerta cuando oyó que este volvía a llamarlo. Levi se volteó para verle, encontrándolo de pie junto a la cama, con los puños ferozmente apretados a los costados y una expresión tormentosa en el rostro que volvía el verdeazulado de sus ojos en fuego verde, salvaje e indómito. Una máscara de absoluta determinación.

—No han cambiado ni un poco; siguen siendo los mismos —soltó el chico de golpe, con la voz enronquecida a causa de la tensión y, probablemente, el miedo—. Mis sentimientos por usted no han cambiado —repitió—. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, de lo mucho que lo he odiado y sufrido por dejarme así, estos no han cambiado. Sigo estando enamorado de usted… y no es justo.

Levi contuvo el aliento hasta que sus pulmones ardieron, protestando por falta de oxígeno. Eren no lloraba, por supuesto, pero su expresión, su mirada, provocaron más dolor en él que si este hubiese estallado en lágrimas y recriminaciones. ¿Por qué nada entre ellos podía ser fácil?, se preguntó con desesperación. ¿Porque todo debía ser siempre dolor, culpa y la certeza de estar a punto de caer en un abismo, de cometer un pecado imperdonable? No obstante, lo peor de todo, era que al parecer ni el miedo a perderse de ese modo lograba convencerlos de mantenerse alejados el uno del otro. Era como si el mismo puto destino hubiese conspirado contra ellos para juntarlos y enredar sus vidas de una forma imposible de desanudar, por más que lo desearan. Estaban absolutamente jodidos.

—Tienes razón. No es justo, es una mierda. No deberías quererme, Eren —reconoció Levi. El chico se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, y él supo, sin duda alguna, que en ese momento sí lo hacía para no romper a llorar—. Pero me arrepentí. Cada maldito día, cada maldito segundo. Dejarte ir ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, porque perderte a ti, fue perder mi corazón.

Los ojos del mocoso se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa tras oír sus palabras, pero, antes de que este pudiese decir nada, él salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse luego a la cocina. Si seguían allí, juntos, Levi sabía que acabaría por perder el poco control que le quedaba y haría alguna tontería de la que luego se arrepentiría.

Su maldita cabeza era un caos.

Tras poner el agua a calentar, seleccionó unas cuantas hierbas para hacer una infusión relajante y cerró los ojos un momento, intentando tranquilizar su respiración agitada así como los desbocados latidos de su corazón, que atronaban contra su pecho.

Apoyó ambas manos contra la fría superficie de la negra encimera y notó que estas le temblaban un poco, al igual que sus emociones que parecían sacudirse con fuerza dentro suyo gritando, exigiendo. Despertando después de tanto tiempo siendo sometidas a su férreo control.

Ni tres años, ni la distancia, ni la certeza de que era un error, habían bastado para que dejara de amar a Eren. El mocoso era una parte suya, la más preciada y la más dañina, la que acabaría por salvarlo o volverlo loco, le daba igual. Amaba a Eren como no había querido jamás a nadie en su vida y, en ese momento tenía la certeza absoluta de que jamás podría dejar de hacerlo, por nada ni por nadie. Quizá, solo la muerte podría apagar aquella necesidad imperiosa que sentía de él; e incluso, tal vez, ni siquiera eso.

 

——o——

 

Con el vapor envolviéndolo todo a su alrededor cual si fuese espesa neblina, Eren salió de la ducha chorreando agua y sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Se notaba infinitamente agotado, como si acabara de correr una carrera interminable y, justo antes de llegar a la meta, le hubiesen dicho que esta aún continuaba más y más, hasta un punto que él era incapaz de vislumbrar.

Dios, sentía que ya no podía más.

Sin secarse aún, se dirigió hacia el lavado y limpió el vaho del espejo con una mano, apoyando ambos brazos en los bordes de este para inclinarse un poco y poder mirarse con detenimiento. El reflejo que le fue devuelto le resultó francamente inquietante. Estaba demasiado pálido para ser normal, aunque quizá las notorias ojeras bajo sus ojos fuesen las principales culpables de ese efecto, haciendo al mismo tiempo que el verde de sus iris resaltara de un modo irreal. Tenía el ceño fruncido y a piel de sus pómulos lucía tensa sobre los huesos, pero sobre todo parecía cansado. Agotado de los problemas, de las mentiras y los secretos; hastiado de la vida, harto de sufrir.

Levi le había dicho horas atrás, cuando le habló de su miedo de perderse a sí mismo a causa de la culpa y el arrepentimiento, que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo el mismo. Que sin importar la sangre que manchara sus manos o el horror de su vida, seguía siendo el mismo. Eren ansiaba creerle, aferrarse a sus palabras con desesperación, pero no era tan fácil. Encerrado allí, viéndose al espejo, sentía que cada vez se alejaba más del chico que una vez fue y del que podría haber sido si nada de aquello hubiese ocurrido. Si su vida hubiera sido la de un niño normal, la de un adolescente normal.

¿Cuántos trozos quedarían de él una vez esa pesadilla acabara?

Aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo, Eren buscó su móvil dentro de uno de los bolsillos de sus embarrados vaqueros negros y lo encendió para enviar un mensaje a Armin. Escuetamente le explicó a este que pasaría la noche en casa de Levi y que regresaría al día siguiente por la mañana. No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, aún tenía demasiada rabia acumulada hacia su hermana por haberle ocultado aquello; pero su antiguo tutor tenía razón en algo, por más mal que las cosas se pusieran, Mikasa y Armin seguían siendo su familia. No obstante, él y la chica debían tener una larga conversación antes de poder arreglar las cosas realmente entre ambos.

Unos minutos después, tras acabar de secarse, Eren envolvió una toalla en torno a sus caderas y se dirigió al cuarto. Tal como le prometió hacer, Levi había dispuesto sobre la blanca colcha de la cama una muda de ropa limpia con la que él se apresuró a vestirse.

A pesar de la advertencia que este le hizo y a que la diferencia de complexión física entre ellos ahora era mucho más evidente que tres años atrás, la ropa no le quedó tan mal después de todo. Los negros y cortos pantalones deportivos que Levi eligió para él, eran lo suficientemente elasticados para no molestarle, y la camiseta gris sin mangas, que supuso al otro hombre debía quedarle bastante holgada, acabó entrándole justa, aunque un poco corta para su gusto. Aun así, aquello era mucho mejor que seguir llevando las prendas que vestía esa tarde y que ahora se hallaban sucias de tierra apelmazada y el verdín de las malas hierbas.

Tras haber escapado de la cabaña, enfurecido y traicionado como se sentía, Eren acabado refugiándose en la tranquilidad del bosque durante horas, rememorando su infancia y el tiempo que pasó jugando allí, feliz y despreocupado; aquella época de su vida en la que todo era mucho más fácil y el futuro no lucía tan oscuro como en ese instante. Sin embargo, fue cuando comenzó a caer la noche que un desesperado deseo por reafirmarse lo embargó, obligándolo a ir hacia las ruinas de su antigua casa.

Ver que buena parte de los escombros todavía estaban allí resultó doloroso, y durante un par de horas, aprovechando la oscuridad nocturna, rebuscó entre ellos, intentando hallar algo a lo que aferrarse, cualquier cosa que lo llevase de regreso a su pasado y le recordara quien era en realidad. El no encontrar nada fue una herida más sobre las tantas que ya lo desgarraban por dentro.

Quizá por eso mensajeó a Levi, se dijo; porque necesitaba que alguien lo sostuviera antes de que lo que quedaba de sí acabara por desaparecer del todo. Tal vez, simplemente, le exigió ir por él como una prueba; el poder comprobar que, a pesar de todo, seguía importándole, aunque fuese un poco; que seguía existiendo para él.

El recuerdo de la boca de este sobre la suya, quemándolo, exigiéndole con dureza mientras lo besaba, llenó de golpe su mente, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco.

En ningún momento Eren imaginó que, luego de que Levi fuese a su encuentro, las cosas entre ellos acabarían así, nuevamente. En ese instante, refugiado en el calor del coche, amparado por su compañía, él solo podía pensar en su miedo; en la rabia y dolor que lo embargaban. Estaba furioso con todo el mundo, pero sobre todo con él mismo por ser tan tonto, por haber permitido que lo utilizaran y manipularan de aquel modo, y se encontraba aterrado por la culpa que sentía al haber descubierto lo que había hecho años atrás, cuando apenas era un niño. Aunque fuese por un motivo justificable, de todas maneras Eren acabó con la vida de tres hombres, convirtiéndose en un asesino… Y se sentía un monstruo.

Sí, se dijo. Fue el terror de perderse, de no saber quién era él en realidad, el que terminó por quebrarlo. Y fue ese mismo miedo el que acabó por hacer que Levi volviese a él.

Dios, que relación más enferma tenían.

Desanimado, se dejó caer sentado en uno de los costados de la blanca cama y contempló sus pies desnudos con detenimiento. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza para soltarle sin más al otro hombre que aún seguía enamorado de él? Cansancio mental, seguramente, y las emociones desasido exacerbadas después de todo lo ocurrido. Eren estaba tan agotado que se sentía incapaz de razonar de forma lógica, además de que su propio temperamento de por sí era un poco exaltado.

Aun así, se recordó, Levi le dijo que se había arrepentido de haberle dejado. Que aquella larga separación también fue difícil para él…

El inconfundible sonido de los suaves pasos del otro sobre el piso de tarima oscura lo alertaron de su pronta llegada. El ligero toque sobre la superficie de la puerta fue seguido por el abrir de esta, revelando la menuda figura de Levi bajo el umbral. Este aún llevaba la misma ropa de esa tarde, aunque la clara camisa gris ahora lucía un poco arrugada y estaba manchada con algún líquido oscuro, al igual que los vaqueros grises. A diferencia suya, aquel hombre no era descuidado con su aspecto, todo lo contrario, por lo que ese pequeño detalle solo revelaba lo mucho que le estaba afectando todo lo ocurrido; tanto como a él; tanto como a todos.

—Ten, bebe. Te ayudará a relajarte —le dijo Levi una vez llegó a su lado, tendiéndole una humeante taza que él aceptó y envolvió entre sus frías manos.

—Gracias.

El aroma de la lavanda mezclado con la melisa le inundó las fosas nasales, llevándolo de regreso a su adolescencia y llenándolo de nostalgia. Más de una noche de malos sueños acabó con él bebiendo alguna de aquellas infusiones mientras se refugiaba en el cuarto de Levi hasta que el terror nocturno pasaba, sobre todo después de que su relación comenzó a tornarse más íntima. Durante los últimos años, Eren detestó enormemente aquellos recuerdos porque dolían demasiado, quemándolo por dentro, recordándole con cada respiración, con cada latir de su corazón, lo que había perdido; y fue por eso que prefirió relegarlos al sector prohibido de su memoria, donde no podían hacerle tanto daño. Sin embargo, en ese momento, con este contemplándolo de forma taciturna, con su silenciosa presencia llenando la habitación y calmando sus miedos desbocados, volvía a sentir que todo estaba bien y en orden. Que había regresado al sitio correcto; el lugar de donde ninguno de ellos debió marcharse.

No mintió a Levi cuando minutos atrás le dijo que aquel amor le resultaba injusto, porque lo era. Le parecía terrible saber que este tenía ese tipo de poder sobre él, aunque hubiese sido él mismo quien años atrás se lo otorgó al enamorarse de ese modo. Sin embargo, la vida jamás le había dado muchas opciones a Eren, ni siquiera la oportunidad de elegir a quien entregar su corazón.

—Joder, mocoso, sigues siendo un maldito caos andante —protestó Levi, recogiendo del piso la toalla que acaba de utilizar y dejar tirada. Este le lazó una mirada molesta—. Por lo visto el crecer no te ha quitado las malas costumbres.

Un dejo de sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Eren todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente vivo para reír como de costumbre, pero a pesar de toda la mierda que parecía haber inundado de golpe su vida, le alegraba por lo menos contar con ese pedacito de normalidad. Que Levi siguiera siendo Levi en el fondo, con sus manías por el orden y la limpieza, regañándolo por cosas tontas y que a él no le importase en absoluto. Que la vida siguiera siendo vida a pesar de todo, como si su padre jamás hubiese cometido un error tan terrible que acabó por desbaratar el futuro de todos ellos.

Durante unos minutos se quedó allí, sumido en el silencio, bebiéndose su infusión y observando como Levi recogía su ropa sucia, doblándola perfectamente para dejarla sobre la cama y hacer una pequeña pila que de seguro llevaría a lavar luego.

Una vez este acabó de poner todo en orden, se detuvo de pie frente a él, mirándolo con melancólico pesar; sus ojos grises perdiéndose en su verde mirada y difuminando, finalmente, parte de la incomodidad reinante entre ambos por tantos años sin verse; por haberse convertido en extraños.

Siguiendo un infantil impulso, Eren depositó su taza vacía sobra la mesilla de noche y dejó que su cabeza reposara sobre el pecho de Levi, perdiéndose en el sutil aroma a cítricos que emanaba de este y que siempre le fue tan característico. Lo sintió tensarse, por supuesto, pero no lo apartó de su lado, permitiéndole aquel momento de debilidad como lo había hecho tantas otras veces en el pasado.

El ligero peso de una mano al posarse sobre su cabeza le resultó reconfortante, así como también el hecho de aquellos pálidos dedos se sumergieran entre sus largos y sueltos cabellos, todavía húmedos tras la ducha, enredándose en una suave caricia. Con su frente apoyada contra el corazón del otro, él pudo percibir perfectamente el potente y rítmico latido de este bajo el acompasado vaivén de su propia respiración. Durante un instante, un pequeño segundo, Eren tuvo la tentación de posar sus labios sobre él, como si de ese modo pudiese marcarle, reclamarlo como suyo; pero no lo hizo. Su relación con Levi seguía siendo tan ambigua como siempre lo fue en el pasado, bailando en el borde de lo permitido y lo que debía prohibirse. Además, sabía que ese hombre lleno de secretos jamás le pertenecería a nadie.

—Tengo miedo —admitió él transcurridos unos minutos—. Odio lo que está ocurriendo. Todo es tan… horrible, Levi. Me aterra pensar que las cosas se puedan salir de control y terminen por causar más daño a las personas que amo. Mi padre, mi madre, el señor Arlert y toda esa gente que ni siquiera conozco… Pareciera como si solo pudiese ver cadáveres y muerte cada vez que vuelvo la mirada hacia atrás —inspiró profundo, trémulo, entristecido y vulnerable; sintiendo el peso de una culpa que no comprendía pero que lo embargaba de todas formas—. Le dije a Hange que ayudaría y sé que es lo correcto, lo que debo hacer; pero estoy muy asustado. No deseo poner en peligro a los chicos ni a Hannes, tampoco a Hange o a usted. No quiero que vuelva a repetirse lo de hace siete años y termine matando a alguien debido a una situación desesperada, o que, por el contrario, sea yo quien acabe muerto. Solo quiero… ser libre —masculló amortiguadamente contra la suave tela gris de la camisa del otro—. Solo quiero olvidarme de todo; dejar de sufrir.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, denso y melancólico, roto solo por el suave sonido de sus respiraciones y los constante latidos del corazón de Levi.

—Tal vez —le dijo el otro repentinamente—, podríamos huir. Mandar todo a la mierda y desaparecer donde nadie pueda encontrarnos.

Eren levanto el rostro, sorprendido por sus palabras. El choque de aquellos tormentosos ojos grises contra los suyos fue intenso. Él intentó hallar en ellos la trampa, la mentira que acabaría convertida en vana ilusión, pero esta no existía. Levi realmente le estaba ofreciendo una vía de escape, la posibilidad de salir de aquel horrible caos que era su vida y comenzar de nuevo. La esperanza de encontrar un lugar en el mundo donde encajar y volver a vivir.

—¿Podríamos? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente después de unos segundos, su voz siendo apenas un susurro, como si temiese que hablar más alto pudiera romper la burbuja de sus posibilidades.

—Sí, probablemente —la mano de este abandonó su cabello y bajó hasta su mejilla, quedándose allí, acunándola. Los delgados labios de Levi eran una pálida línea que se perdía casi por completo en el níveo color de su piel, acentuado por la tenue luminosidad de la habitación. Lucía muy serio—. No sería fácil, pero podría conseguirlo. Tengo algunos contactos. Si realmente lo deseas, lo haré.

Durante un instante, mientras se observaban el uno al otro sumergidos en aquella mezcla de pasado y presente, de remembranzas y redescubrimiento, él se permitió pensar en aquella opción. ¿Cómo sería una existencia en que la que no existiera el miedo constante? ¿Dónde pudiese volver a ser completamente él mismo? Su vida, antes de la muerte de su padre, le parecía un recuerdo tan lejano que casi le resultaba irreal. Muchas veces ni siquiera Eren lograba dilucidar quién era él en verdad; cuanto de lo que aparentaba ser, de lo que mostraba al resto, era real. Si aceptaba la oferta que el otro le estaba haciendo, podría olvidar su horrible pasado, sería finalmente libre…

Sin embargo el peso de la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza, sabedor de que por más que lo deseara aquel sueño seguiría siendo inalcanzable hasta que esa pesadilla acabara.

Una nueva ilusión haciéndose trizas, como tantas y tantas otras.

—Si nos marchamos —comenzó él con cierto dejo de decepción tiñendo su voz—, nada de esto cambiará, ¿verdad? Aunque yo desaparezca, el peligro que es esa droga no dejará de existir, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —admitió Levi. La simple honestidad de sus palabras fue una dura confirmación que le dolió tanto como un golpe—. Pero no puedo ofrecerte más que eso, Eren.

Le hubiese gustado llorar, gritar hasta que la garganta le quedase en carne viva, pero sentía que, tras su arrebato en el coche horas antes, estaba demasiado vació por dentro para seguir derramando lágrimas. Aun así, la tristeza, la decepción y la impotencia no se iban. Lo estaban ahogando.

—Por mucho que lo desee, no puedo irme —dijo por fin, y, a pesar de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, eso no quito que doliera más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Intentó sonreír a Levi, que seguía viéndolo muy serio, pero su gesto fue una especie de rígida mueca, por lo que finalmente desistió—. Sea como sea, mi padre es el gran responsable de todo este problema.

—Sí, pero tú no tienes por qué limpiar su mierda, mocoso.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. _Debo_ hacerlo —enfatizó él—. Siento que se lo debo a todo el mundo y sé que no podré vivir tranquilo hasta que sepa que esto se ha acabado finalmente.

Levi soltó un suspiró y negó despacio con la cabeza, como si no pudiese creer su estupidez; una parte de sí mismo tampoco lo creía. Aun así, la forma en que este lo miró, como si lo comprendiese, como si se sintiera orgulloso, le hizo saber a Eren que su decisión, por dolorosa y difícil que hubiera sido, era la que ese hombre esperaba de él. La que de seguro el mismo Levi hubiese tomado de estar en su lugar, y eso, de alguna manera, lo conformó un poco.

—Tch, eres un mocoso tonto —lo amonestó suavemente y, retirando la mano de su mejilla, tiró de uno de los cortos mechones de cabello que caían por su frente—. Te di la oportunidad perfecta y la desaprovechaste.

Eren se rio quedamente.

—Lo sé; lo soy —admitió, sintiendo que al decirlo algo de todo el peso que parecía haber estado oprimiendo su pecho se aligeraba. Una débil sonrisa curvó sus labios al añadir—: Pero usted también lo es. Mírese, atado a un montón de promesas que lo han retenido durante años junto a nosotros, y todo gracias a los problemas que creó mi padre.

Levi inspiró profundamente pero no dijo nada más, solo se quedó allí, viéndolo con aquel detenimiento agudo y sosegado que él siempre había asociado con todos aquellos secretos que este jamás quiso revelarles; con ese Levi que nunca llegó a conocer ni un poco. Cuando los dedos del hombre se posaron sobre sus labios, rozándolos a penas, Eren contuvo la respiración, anhelante, aterrado. Desesperado por lanzarse de cabeza al infierno si este era lo único que Levi podía ofrecerle.

—Que mierda… Somos un auténtico desastre, mocoso —murmuró con lentitud; parecía tan dolido, tan desesperado como él mismo se sentía—. Somos una equivocación, Eren. Un error —continuó este, recorrido su labio inferior con su pulgar—. Conocernos el uno al otro fue lo peor que pudo habernos pasado en la vida.

—Aun así, sigue aquí, conmigo —soltó él, retándolo. Tal como esperaba los grises ojos de Levi se entrecerraron y su expresión se oscureció en señal de molestia, pero no se alejó. Su propia mano subió para posarse sobre la del otro y tragó duro, notando los nervios de este tensarse hasta lo imposible bajo su tacto—. Ha regresado a mi lado… y me ha besado.

Tras soltar aquello, Eren contuvo la respiración, sin saber si había cruzado por fin la línea de la paciencia del otro o no. Con Levi siempre era difícil predecir aquello, pues muchos factores solían determinar si sus arrebatos verbales terminarían en un regaño severo o simplemente en una sonrisa condescendiente por parte de este. Aun así, no se arrepentía. Del cúmulo de problemas que ocupaban su cabeza en ese momento, de todos los descubrimientos, de todos sus temores, el no saber que esperar de Levi, de la enrevesada relación que mantenían, era lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y ese hombre no le facilitaba para nada las cosas, por el contrario.

—Lo hice —admitió este finalmente. No parecía demasiado feliz al decirlo, y a él eso le dolió un poco.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó entonces, angustiado—. Explíqueme, por favor. Por más que lo intento, no logro comprender lo que se propone, lo que realmente quiere de mí, Levi. Si sabe que no debemos estar juntos, que solo nos traerá más y más dolor, ¿por qué no acaba con esto de una buena vez?

—Porque, por más que lo he intentado, no puedo alejarme de ti —siseó con brutalidad. La mano bajo la suya se apartó con poca delicadeza, pero fueros estas mismas las que sujetaron con fuerza su rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo. El gris de sus iris estaba oscurecido, confundiéndose casi con un azul muy oscuro, denotando que sus emociones estaban próximas a explosionar y descontrolarse—. Porque no puedo pensar en nadie más que no seas tú, maldita sea. Eres como una droga, como un jodido veneno, Eren. Desde que te conocí, a pesar de saber que estaba mal, de comprender que lo mejor para ambos era mantenerme lejos de ti, no pude evitar quererte. Siempre has sido tú, mocoso. Tú o nada.

Aquello, se dijo, estaba lejos de ser una declaración de amor o una disculpa. Levi parecía furioso por ello y él se sentía de una forma similar, porque quizás en el fondo lo comprendía. Porque tal vez sabía que ese tipo de sentimientos eran complicados y no demasiado amables. Porque quizás el amor que compartían nunca podría ser del todo normal; pero estaba ahí y era real, y nada había logrado que se extinguiera: ni el tiempo, ni el rencor, ni el dolor y la sangre que los rodeaba. Era como si todo el daño solo los hubiese unido más, haciendo que parte de su alma se fundiese con la Levi de forma irremediable.

—¿Y que desea que haga? —le preguntó a su vez. Este torció el gesto y lo miró torvamente.

—Huye. Mantente lejos de mí. _Mantenme_ lejos —Levi cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la suya, dejando que el cálido aire de sus pulmones escapara lentamente entre sus labios y golpeara suavemente su rostro—. Te doy una última oportunidad, Eren.

—¿Y si no deseo hacerlo? ¿Si decido que a pesar de todo quiero quedarme con usted? —contraatacó él, decidido.

Los ojos de este se abrieron despacio, lánguidamente, sin embargo en ellos Eren encontró el inconfundible brillo de la caza y la lucha. Acaba de firma su sentencia y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Nunca había deseado otra cosa, en realidad.

—Entonces, no hay más que decir —añadió Levi, sin dejar de mirarlo a esa escasa distancia que los separaba.

Él asintió en un débil gesto y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de preguntarle:

—¿Aunque sea un error?

—Aunque sea la mayor equivocación del mundo; aunque nos destruyamos en el proceso, qué más da. A la mierda. Haremos que funcione de alguna manera, te lo prometo —Levi besó su frente despacio—. No volveré a dejarte ir, Eren. Has perdido tu oportunidad de ser libre.

Antes de que el otro pudiese alejarse como era su propósito, él lo sujeto con fuerza de la pechera de la camisa, acercándolo lo suficiente para obligarlo a inclinarse y así poder besarlo en los labios. Fue beso duro y breve, un desesperado entrechocar de bocas rebosantes de mil palabras sin decir y promesas inconclusas; un beso que bastó para sellar aquel extraño pacto entre ambos, esa rara relación que pareció haberse formado desde el mismo momento en que se conocieron, ocho años atrás, cuando Eren no era más que un niño anhelante de un héroe que lo salvara sus demonios y Levi simplemente era un hombre ansioso de alguien a quien salvar para lograr redimirse.

—No quiero ser libre, porque para mí también es lo mismo —susurró contra su boca; los ojos cerrados y el errático latir de su corazón atronando enfebrecido en sus oídos—. Siempre ha sido usted o nada, Levi. También me ha envenenado.

Notó a este sonreír quedamente sobre sus labios y, cuando él al fin abrió los ojos, se encontró con aquella plateada mirada contemplándolo de forma retadora. El dolor, el daño, seguían entando allí, por supuesto; las heridas que ambos se habían hecho tardarían mucho tiempo en sanar y de seguro dejarían cicatrices muy profundas; sin embargo, era como si al estar juntos algo de todo eso se hubiera borrado, aminorando el sufrimiento. Tenían una nueva oportunidad. Volvían a pertenecerse.

—Entonces, mocoso, me pregunto, ¿cuál de los dos crees que morirá primero?

Eren no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos y a besarlo con desesperación a modo de respuesta, lo que a Levi pareció bastarle, de momento al menos; quizá, porque al igual que él, este comprendía la verdad que aquella interrogante deparaba. Si uno de ellos dejaba de existir, el otro también lo haría, porque eran veneno y antídoto… y la peor elección posible.

Pero seguían intentándolo, aunque tuviesen al mundo en contra, a la vida en contra. Dejar de amarse no era una opción.

 

——o——

 

La suave y acompasada respiración de Eren era prácticamente el único sonido reinante en la silenciosa habitación. El chico se hallaba tumbado sobre la cama, profundamente dormido, descansando al fin. Hacía cosa de una hora que este había acabado por caer rendido a causa del cansancio y el inmenso cúmulo de emociones y descubrimientos que experimentó ese día; Levi, sin embargo, era incapaz de pegar ojo por más que lo había intentado. Todas las dudas y los miedos que llenaban su cabeza eran como pesadillas diurnas que amenazaban con volarle la cabeza. Demonios, odiaba sentirse así de impotente.

Sabedor de que le sería imposible dormir esa noche, se levantó de la silla del escritorio que había posicionado antes frente al ventanal y se frotó el adolorido cuello para relajarlo un poco. Lo notaba rígido a causa de la tensión acumulada y oyó como le crujían los huesos de la espalda al estirarse. Estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente.

Como si no pudiesen evitarlo, sus ojos se posaron en la tranquila figura del muchacho dormido sobre su cama. Eren, tras soltar aquella confesión, después de aceptarlo de regreso en su vida a pesar del daño que él podría causarle, accedió finalmente a acostarse a cambio de que le contara un poco sobre lo que había hecho durante esos últimos años sin verse. Levi, por supuesto, fue muy selectivo con los recuerdos que compartió con este, ahorrándole los más horribles y dolorosos. El mocoso no necesitaba cargar con más pesadillas de las que ya soportaba a causa de su propia vida.

Muy despacio, intentando no despertarlo, se tendió de costado sobre la cama junto a él, contemplándolo de frente al tiempo que intentaba que las imágenes de sus recuerdos se ajustaran a las del chico un poco mayor que descansaba ahora su lado. Eren dormía ligeramente aovillado y cubierto solo por la blanca sábana a causa del calor reinante en el cuarto. Este respiraba de manera suave y constante, por completo ajeno a su escrutinio y a las complejas emociones que despertaba en su interior.

Conteniendo el aliento, Levi tendió una mano hacia su moreno rostro, delineando apenas con las yemas de los dedos los cincelados contornos de este y su ceño un poco fruncido. Las pestañas del chico, largas y espesas, se agitaban con ligereza de tanto en tanto, chocando contra sus altos pómulos y haciendo que él se preguntara que clase de sueño inquieto estaría rondando por aquella caótica cabeza. Solo esperaba, por esa noche al menos, que no fuesen pesadillas. El muchacho merecía un pequeño descanso.

Levi aún era incapaz de creer por completo como acabaron dándose las cosas entre ellos a pesar de su firme determinación de hacer lo correcto. Aquella mañana, cuando decidió reunirse con los mocosos para contarles todo y cerrar finalmente su ciclo con estos, resuelto a no verlos nunca más, jamás imaginó que volvería a caer a causa de Eren, mucho menos que este terminaría pasando la noche en su casa, en su cama, después de reafirmar que todavía lo amaba lo suficiente para aceptarlo del modo que fuese, aunque acabara haciéndole daño, aunque lo destrozara.

Tch, que mierda. Si tan solo el maldito crío supiese del enorme poder que tenía sobre él. El destino era un maldito cabrón por haberlos juntado no una, sino dos veces.

Una vez muriese, Levi sabía que definitivamente iba a arder en el infierno.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo, mocoso? —le preguntó a este, enredando con cuidado sus dedos entre las largas hebras de su cabello castaño. Eren, dormido como estaba, por supuesto no contestó; él, sin embargo, simplemente se inclinó lo suficiente para rozar su boca contra los labios entreabiertos del chico que dejó escapar un quedo suspiro entre ellos—. Nunca te quise en mi vida, y ahora no sé cómo vivirla sin tenerte en ella. Esto es una mierda.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, se puso de pie una vez más y se dirigió hacia el escritorio para coger su móvil que tenía cargando. Una última mirada al chico dormido bastó para hacerlo decidirse.

Mientras Eren estuviese a salvo, cualquier pago sería justo, se dijo. Tenía que protegerlo. Esa vez no podía fallar y arriesgarse a perderlo como había estado a punto de ocurrir dos veces en el pasado. Su perfecto plan para esconder a los chicos acababa de ser desbaratado y puesto al descubierto; ya solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la información de que los tres mocoso estaban vivos llegara a más oídos de lo que deseaba y todo se complicara todavía más.

No podía permitirse fallar. En esa ocasión debía llegar al final de ese maldito juego de una vez por todas.

Era todo o nada.

Con cuidado de no despertar al chico, avanzo sigiloso por la habitación. Abrió la puerta, con adquirida cautela, para salir fuera y así poder hacer la llamada que necesitaba sin correr riesgos de que lo oyeran.

Finalmente había llegado el momento de cobrar favores. Y también el de pagar viejas deudas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, como siempre, es agradecer a todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí. Espero que el capítulo fuese de su agrado y valiera la pena la larga lectura y el tiempo invertido en ella.  
> Lo siguiente es disculparme por esta larga, larga demora. Existen dos motivos principales para ello, que, aunque no quitan culpa, por lo menos pueden servir para comprender el por qué. El primero de ellos fue que, hace cosa de dos meses atrás, sufrí una fea contractura en el hombro izquierdo. Como algunos sabrán, soy violinista y estudio música, por lo cual ese tipo de lesiones para mí son complicadas, así que me vi obligada a guardar reposo y todas las actualizaciones se demoraron más de lo previsto.   
> Mi segundo motivo, sin embargo, fue más egoísta. Cantarella, a diferencia del resto de mis historias, es muy compleja de escribir. Al llevar tres líneas temporales es prácticamente como tener tres historias diferentes entrelazadas en una, lo que me obliga a releer muchísimo, a apuntar datos y buscar mucha información. Además, que el mismo tono tan lúgubre y pesado de la historia es un desgaste emocional importante para mí a la hora de escribir. Esta es una historia que amo, ciertamente, pero también una que me agota de un modo que no lo hace ninguna otra.  
> Sé que ninguna de estas excusas sirve realmente como disculpa, pero en verdad espero no volver a tener una demora tan grande como ahora. Puedo prometer que la historia no quedará en hiatus; tal vez demore un poco en salir cada capítulo, pero irán avanzando de acuerdo al orden de mi calendario de actualizaciones. Además, una buena noticia es que ahora tengo beta para esta historia, por lo que si este capítulo ha salido más bonito y cuidado, es gracias a la maravillosa Akira Kousei y su gran trabajo. Ella no solo ha corregido esta entrega, sino que también ha ido poco a poco con los capítulos anteriores, así que Cantarella será la primera de todas mis historias en corregir todos los fallos que tuvo en un principio.  
> Hay dos pequeñas cosas que también me gustaría aclarar, aunque son más detalles técnicos del fanfiction que otra cosa.  
> La primera de ellas es sobre la droga formulada por Grisha Jaeger. A pesar de que esto es ficción, parte de la explicación que Hange le da a Eren es muy real, ya que durante algunos años grupos de científicos han estado intentando crear un medicamento con este propósito (manipular la memoria para borrar recuerdos traumáticos, en modo de encapsulación) aunque aún con resultados parciales. Obviamente por motivos del relato, he agradado mucho de mi imaginación a esto, pero quería que supieran que es algo que llevo estudiando durante un tiempo así que no me lo he sacado todo del bolsillo.  
> Lo siguiente que deseo aclarar, porque he recibido muchas preguntas al respecto, es sobre el título de la historia, “Cantarella”. La pregunta más recurrente es si es debido al tema de Vocaloid que lleva el mismo título, sin embargo la respuesta es no, aunque podría decirse que tanto este relato como el tema musical sí tienen una base común: la historia de Italia durante el Renacimiento.  
> La cantarella es en realidad una droga, que no tiene ni color, ni sabor, ni olor, por lo que era muy difícil detectarla hasta que ya estaba en el organismo y prácticamente la víctima moría de una manera atroz en veinticuatro horas. Se dice que los Borgia fueron quienes más la utilizaron para deshacerse de sus enemigos y de allí nace la leyenda.  
> El motivo por el que elegí este nombre para mi historia es en parte un poco simbólico. Por un lado el cuento que Grisha le contó a Eren lleva ese nombre, pero, por otro, hace alusión a la relación que el muchacho tiene con Levi, la cual nunca ha sido del todo sana, por lo contrario, es tóxica y dañina en extremo, como un veneno, ¿ven? ¿El amor que ambos sienten es real? Por supuesto, pero eso no quita que la forma en que este se forjó sea algo bastante retorcido; una mezcla de necesidad mutua, culpa y mucho dolor. La principal idea de esta historia es que en algún momento ese amor, pueda convertirse en algo más saludable para los dos. Por lo menos es la idea, de aquí al final ya veremos.  
> Así que como ven, Vocaloid no tiene mucho que ver en esto. Si tuviese que determinar que música ha inspirado gran parte de esta historia, entonces sería ciertamente Alan Walker, Imagine Dragons, Coldplay y Dido. Como bien sabe, yo respiro música. Sin ella me es imposible crear; me sería imposible vivir, ciertamente.  
> Solo me queda avisar que la siguiente de mis historias en actualizarse será In Focus, la cual ya estoy escribiendo y espero tener para la semana siguiente.  
> Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, comentan, envían mp´s, votan, añaden a sus listas, favoritos y alertas. Siempre son el mayor incentivo para seguir con esto cuando comienzo a sufrir demasiado.  
> Un abrazo a la distancia y mis mejores deseos para ustedes. Hasta la siguiente.  
> Tessa


End file.
